Le bizutage
by kioumii
Summary: [Yaoi] Dans la fraternité de Delta Phi, le bizutage était connu pour sa dureté. Naruto était passé par là. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à avoir l'occasion de se venger si facilement du garçon qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Sasuke allait souffrir par tous les moyens. #narusasu
1. Les nouvelles recrues

« MON DIEU ! Que faisait-il là ? »

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Avait – il eu une hallucination ? Il avait les yeux exorbités et s'était statufié instantanément.

Naruto s'était rendu avec ses « frères » au point de rendez-vous pour accueillir les nouveaux membres. Il se souvenait encore de son bizutage deux ans plus tôt… Il avait failli craquer à plusieurs reprises, mais heureusement il s'était lancé dans l'aventure avec son meilleur pote Kiba. Et l'un comme l'autre savait que quand il se lançait des défis, il était impossible d'abandonner ou de lâcher prise.  
Maintenant, c'était à eux de bizuter les petits nouveaux.

Les nouveaux membres potentiels de la fraternité s'étaient alignés sur une ligne, l'un à côté de l'autre, le stress visible à des kilomètres. Ils étaient tendus dans tous les sens du terme, se tenant pour la plupart droit comme un piquet.  
Était-ce un enrôlement pour une fraternité ou pour l'armée ? À vue d'œil, on n'aurait pu le deviner.

Neji, un membre de la fraternité de dernières années, s'occupait des petits nouveaux. C'était le grand frère de la bande et souvent la voix de la raison. Il avait réuni les membres pour confronter les petits nouveaux à leurs, peut-être, frères à l'avenir.  
Naruto fixait toujours le même gars aux cheveux noirs quand Neji commença son discours.

« Bienvenue à tous ! Je vous ai réunis en ce jour dans un but précis ! La fraternité Delta Phi de Suna est une des fraternités les plus anciennes et les plus respectées de notre pays. Notre communauté comporte un large réseau socioprofessionnel qui sera toujours utile une fois le diplôme en poche. Nos anciens membres restent des membres. Nous sommes une grande famille et nous pouvons faire confiance en chaque membre. C'est pourquoi vous êtes là. Je ne serais pas le seul à retenir les candidats. »

Neji qui parlait à tout le monde jusque là, faisant le pont entre les recrues et les membres pivota net sur les nouveaux.

« Donc vous allez chacun tour à tour vous présenter. Déclinez votre nom, votre âge, votre branche et pourquoi vous voulez rentrer chez Delta Phi. »

Il fixa le premier garçon de la ligne qui avait l'air apeuré. Le jeune garçon timoré fixa le sol avant de commencer.

« Chôjûrô Hiramekarei, 17 ans, physique-chimie, je veux rentrer dans cette fraternité parce que Madame Godaime me l'a conseillée »

« Jûgo, 20 ans, sciences mais je suis là uniquement pour le rugby, moi, c'est votre influence pour l'avenir qui m'intéresse »

D'autres continuèrent à se présenter de la même façon.  
L'avant-dernier, un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs, tenue tape-à-l'œil, s'avança mis sa main droite sur son cœur et avec un air arrogant.

« Suigetsu Hôzuki, 19 ans, sciences humaines, je sais que cette fraternité fait des fêtes démentielles voilà pourquoi je serais le membre Number one de Delta Phi ! »

Neji lui jeta un œil glacial et il se remit directement dans le rang.

Tous fixèrent le dernier postulant avec attention. Celui-ci soupira d'un air las, avant de prendre parole à son tour.

« Sasuke Uchiha, 18 ans, économie, j'ai été trainé de force ici, mais je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer de votre secte ! » Il eut un regard fier et mauvais. Il regardait tous les membres avec arrogance. Ils avaient tous l'air choqué et outré. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus fier.

Naruto quant à lui avait la chair de poule. C'était lui ! Mon Dieu ! Il était en face de lui avec toute son arrogance habituelle. Naruto sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il osait se montrer devant lui après tout ce temps et être aussi dédaigneux. NON ! Il ne le permettrait pas.

« En gros t'es un trouillard ! Une petite fiotte qui fait son pète-cul, mais qui n'a rien dans le caleçon ! » Déclara Naruto en s'avançant un peu pour qu'il puisse être vu par tout le monde.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait reconnu, il n'y avait pas de doute. Il se reprit après un moment remarquant que tout le monde le fixait.

« De quoi aurais-je peur ? » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que toutes les recrues ont droit à un bizutage et le nôtre a une certaine réputation. Il faut prouver qu'on a le cran d'y rentrer pour être accepté chez les Delta Phi ! » Continua Naruto avec un sourire meurtrier.

« Alors là mon vieux, je n'en ai rien à battre du bizutage et je ne vois pas ce que j'en aurais à faire vu que ça ne m'intéresse pas de rentrer dans votre SECTE. » Il balaya d'un geste de la main pour faire comprendre que la discussion était finie.

Mais Naruto n'en prit pas compte « Ouais bien sûr. T'as juste peur. T'es juste une mauviette, un pédé ! Non, je pense qu'un pédé à plus de cran que toi » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Quelques membres se mirent à rire. « Tu es juste une petite particule de merde complètement inutile qui existe juste pour piquer le nez des gens ! »

Les membres encourageaient de plus en plus Naruto. Après tout, ce petit insolant avait insulté leur faculté à deux reprises. Ils avaient tous envie de l'étriper.

« OK si je te prouve par A + B que je ne suis pas une fiotte en faisant votre bizutage à la noix qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Dit Sasuke en grinçant des dents.

« Hum disons que tu auras le respect de tous, tu auras droit aux avantages des membres mêmes si tu quittes la fraternité et l'université et… » Naruto réfléchit un moment puis en haussant des épaules ajouta « et comme tu voudras certainement te venger, je serai ton obligé pendant une heure ».

« Et c'est tout ? » Sasuke fronça des sourcils.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne t'éclaterait pas de me torturer pendant une heure entière après toutes les insultes que je viens de dire ! » Naruto souriait fièrement.

« 24. » Sasuke avait un air froid, mais calme.

Naruto fut surpris, mais essaya de négocier « 12 »

« 24 ! Point final » Sasuke fronçait les sourcils et restait ferme.

« OK mon gars va pour 24 h » Naruto s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main « marché conclu ? »

Sasuke lui tendit le bras, mais avant de serrer la main de Naruto une autre main la retint. Neji le regarda de haut.

« Juste pour être clair » dit-il d'un ton neutre, « si tu abandonnes tu n'auras aucun privilège et tu présenteras des excuses à nous bien entendu, mais aussi au conseil qui gère le système grec de Suna. Car c'est tout le système grec que tu as insulté ! Mais sache que si ça s'apprend et je doute que ça ne s'apprenne, tu auras beaucoup de mal à finir tes études ici. Les gens peuvent être méchants parfois… »

« Très bien » Dit Sasuke d'un ton agacé. Il s'extirpa de l'emprise de Neji d'un coup sec. « C'est bon ? »

« Oui. » dit Neji d'un ton cassant.

Naruto d'un air plus qu'amusé et malsain lui tendit à nouveau la main et les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent une poignée de mains tendue.

« Bien » dit Neji en regagnant sa place. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous après-demain à la demeure des Delta Phi. On vous fera faire le tour du propriétaire et on vous expliquera la suite à ce moment-la. »

Les jeunes recrues potentielles hochèrent la tête écoutant, pour la plupart, attentivement Neji.

« N'oubliez pas qu'à tout moment vous pouvez abandonner et que ça n'affectera en rien votre vie sociale et scolaire. » Son regard s'éloigna sur le jeune homme arrogant aux cheveux noirs avec qui il venait d'avoir une altercation « enfin à part un ».

* * *

Tout le monde était rentré au QG et était installé dans le grand salon de la fraternité. Les frères avaient acclamé Naruto.

« Avoue, il t'avait fait de l'œil ! » plaisanta Kiba.

Tout le monde était au courant des penchants de Naruto. Il ne s'en était jamais caché et même si au début les membres étaient un peu tendus, depuis ils en plaisantaient ouvertement.

Naruto rit jaune. « Non ! » dit-il le plus simplement ! « Il m'a juste pourri mon enfance dès qu'il a su pour mon homosexualité quand j'étais encore à Konoha. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Hé bien nous allons te venger ! Et venger notre fraternité ! » Dis Rock Lee, un homo refoulé qui avait l'air plus gay que Naruto lui-même. « N'est-ce pas les gars !? »

Les frères commencèrent à crier et levèrent le poing. Ils s'amusaient à secouer Naruto.

« On va te venger mon vieux et il va souffrir », hurlait Kiba

« Oh oui il allait souffrir ! » pensa Naruto « La vengeance allait pouvoir commencer ».


	2. QG et règles de la fraternité

Le mercredi, comme on leur avait donné rendez-vous, les recrues s'étaient rendu à la demeure des Delta Phi. Le grand type aux cheveux brun les attendait devant leur domicile.  
Le bâtiment semblait immense et peu vieillot. De grandes lettres grecques reprenant le blason de la fraternité ornaient la devanture.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenu au QG ! » commença Neji. « Comme vous pouvez le constater ce bâtiment à du vécu. Il a toujours appartenu au delta Phi et sera entre vos mains quand nous serons partis. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est loin de tomber en ruine ! »

Neji s'avança de l'entrée et se retourna vers les nouveaux.

« Bon à moins que vous soyez venu pour admirer la façade du bâtiment, on va rentrer. »

Le leader rentra dans la demeure et les petits nouveaux le suivaient comme des moutons. Les deux autres fermaient la marche.

« Toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée sont des salles communes. » Expliqua Neji tout en continuant à s'avancer dans le couloir. « Ici, c'est la cuisine. Une de vos pièces de vie principales, en tant que bizut ! » Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer tous le troupeau dans la pièce.  
« Vous trouverez tous ce qu'il faut dans les armoires et vous aurez un certain budget pour les courses. » L'homme aux longs cheveux brun montra un trousseau caché en dessous d'un tiroir. « Si un vol est constaté, on les récupéra par tous les moyens qu'il soit ! Mais j'ai confiance en vous pour ne pas commettre une telle bêtise. »  
Le leader continua sa visite en montrant diverses pièces : le salon, la salle de billard, le fumoir, la buanderie…

Les nouveaux apprirent ensuite qu'aux premiers étages il n'y avait que des chambres. Et que hormis si on leur demandait de nettoyer il était interdit de rentrer dans ces chambres.

Arrivé au deuxième étage Neji poussa la seule porte qu'il y avait sur le côté droit du couloir. « Durant votre année de bizutage, vous allez tous dormir dans ce grand dortoir ! L'année prochaine, on vous attribuera une chambre propre. » L'homme au long cheveu leur expliqua ensuite que les autres pièces étaient encore des chambres et fini la visite par le grenier.

« Notre politique de bizutage chez nous les Delta Phi est assez spécial ! Vous aurez 3 mois de bizutage intensif. Les gages sont pour la plupart choisis à l'unanimité par tous les frères, mais tous les membres ont droit de choisir un gage personnel. » Le grand homme fixa le jeune homme ténébreux qui n'avait pas défroncé les sourcils depuis qu'il était arrivé. « Juste pour que tu comprennes bien ce qui t'attend on a permis à Naruto de choisir un gage supplémentaire par jour uniquement pour toi. Contenu de votre passé et de ton comportement, on s'est tous dit que c'était justice ! »

Sasuke fronça davantage les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules.

Le plus vieux leva un sourcil avant de poursuivre son discours « Évidemment après vos 3 mois de bizutage intensifs vous resterez des bleus. C'est-à-dire que toutes les tâches ménagères vous seront toujours attribuées ! Cela mit à part, vous serez membres à part entière de Delta Phi ! »

« Heureux ? »

Sasuke pivota sur lui même se retournant sur le blond qui affichait sa parfaite dentition dans un large sourire. Sasuke grogna et se retourna pour écouter la suite. Il entendit derrière lui Naruto glousser, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Donc comme vous l'avez compris vous devrez faire : les lessives, le repassage, la cuisine, le nettoyage et compagnie. On vous laisse vous arranger entre vous pour ces tâches. Et je vous préviens tout de suite ! » Le brun les pointa du doigt avec un air sévère. « On ne sera pas votre nounou ! On ne viendra pas vous gronder parce que vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider de qui fait quoi ! » Puis tout en continuant à les regarder fixement, il balaya la pièce de sa main. « On n'est pas des porcs, non plus. On refuse de vivre dans une porcherie ! Si ce n'est pas clean, vous serez TOUS sanctionnés sans exception. Donc je vous invite à tous bien vous entendre et être respectueux »

Les nouveaux se regardaient tour à tour. Plusieurs d'entre eux froncèrent des sourcils en regardant Sasuke.

« Tu as perdu en popularité on dirait ! » dit le blondinet d'une voix moqueuse. Sasuke se retint de lui cracher au visage en se retournant, mais le fusilla du regard. Le regard assassin du jeune homme ténébreux ne fit aucun effet sur l'humeur de Naruto.

« Je suppose que tu es au courant pour les gages »

« Ouais. Mais je m'en fou » marmonna le plus jeune.

« On verra » dit il en affichant un sourire mauvais. « À bientôt, mon petit Sasuke » Naruto garda son sourire perché sur ses lèvres en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir et parti dans une autre salle.

Après avoir observé la place maintenant vide derrière lui pendant plusieurs secondes Sasuke se retourna et se concentra sur le discours qui n'était toujours pas fini du leader.

« Vous avez jusqu'à dimanche pour vous installer. Lundi, je veux tous vous voir réunis dans le salon à 8h en tenue convenable ! » dit le jeune homme plus âgé. « Pas de retard ! On s'occupera de notre propre déjeuner. Questions ? »  
Le groupe secoua la tête comme un seul homme. Plus synchro tu meurs ! « Éh bien, je vous dis à lundi alors », conclut Neji avant de partir.


	3. Un peu gluant

_Dès qu'il franchit les grilles de l'école, tout le monde le dévisagea avec dégoût. Naruto avait maintenant l'habitude des regards pesants qui se posaient sur lui. Il avança ne fixant que le sol. Dans la cour, quelqu'un cracha sur son passage, un autre le bouscula volontairement dans un couloir. Le train-train quotidien du lycéen._

 _Souvent pendant les interclasses il se réfugiait aux toilettes. Rester dans la classe avec les autres élèves était impossible. On le lui avait bien fait comprendre._

 _À la pause de midi, Naruto s'installa sur une table isolée. La solitude était devenue sa meilleure amie. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été un élève populaire contrairement à Sasuke. Il se retourna et balaya la salle du regard. Il remarqua directement Sasuke au centre de la table des populaires._

 _Le blondinet remarqua vite que le groupe des populaires le fixa d'un regard mauvais et affichaient presque tous un large sourire. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…_

 _Naruto prit la boite de déjeuner de son sac et l'ouvrit. Il laissa tomber le couvercle en faisant un bond, ce qui l'avait presque fait chaviré de son siège. Une vingtaine de vers de toutes sortes rampaient sur son déjeuner. Il vit l'un d'entre eux sortir la tête du récipient ce qui lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Il arriva à fermer la boite et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver de quoi grignoter pour plus tard quand l'appétit serait revenu. Encore une fois, Naruto eut un geste de sursaut. Il regarda sa main avec inquiétude et constata avec horreur : ses doigts étaient bien mouillés. Il ouvrit au maximum son sac à dos le tenant de chaque extrémité, entre son index et son pouce._

 _Il y en avait partout !_

 _Des vers de farine, des escargots, des lombrics, des limaces, des larves… circulant dans tous les recoins de son sac._

* * *

 _Naruto était fatigué. Il se reposait sur un banc dans la cour loin des étudiants bruyants.  
Il avait vidé le contenu de son sac dans le petit coin d'herbe. Il avait patiemment attendu que tous les invertébrés se décollent de ses affaires. Le blondinet avait jeté une partie et avait lavé l'autre partie minutieusement aux toilettes._

 _« Hé quoi Naruto, tu n'as pas déjeuné !? » se moqua un garçon de sa classe en passant. Naruto fit la grimace en repensant aux invertébrés qu'il avait dû un peu plus tôt extirpés de son sac._

 _« Je crois que tu en as oublié un ! » dit une voix derrière lui._

 _À ce moment-là, Naruto comprit très vite qu'il était encerclé de part et d'autre. Il ne les avait pas remarqués, mais quelques-uns de ses tortionnaires quotidiens s'étaient rapprochés de lui.  
Il se releva et voulut partir en courant, mais quelqu'un le retint. La main qui l'avait retenu avait une telle force qu'il le fit basculé en arrière. Ce qui fit rasseoir Naruto douloureusement sur le banc. Il essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du garçon qui le retenait, mais les autres l'avaient rejoint et le maintenaient assis sur le banc._

 _« Allez ! Ne fait pas semblant, tu dois crever de faim ! » dit la même voix.  
À qui appartenait-elle ? Son inquiétude ne pouvait lui permettre de réfléchir._

 _On lui tenait fermement la tête. Une main lui ouvrit de force la mâchoire, ce qui desserra les dents de Naruto. Le cœur de Naruto battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer._

 _Et puis, il vit le ver de terre se tortiller entre les doigts d'un de ses bourreaux juste au-dessus de son visage, se rapprochant de plus en plus dangereusement de sa bouche._

 _« I-itié » essaya d'articuler Naruto.  
Ce qui les fit tous éclater de rire. Et entre deux rires, le lombric glissa des doigts qui le tenaient et tomba droit dans sa cavité buccale._

* * *

Tous les bizuts s'étaient réunis dans le grand salon des delta Phi depuis une heure. Ils se tenaient droit comme des I et patientaient avec un stress palpable.

On leur avait signalé que le bizutage allait commencer aujourd'hui. Tout le monde avait déjà entendu des histoires sur les bizutages : des agressions, des comas éthyliques et même des viols.

À 9h15 tous les membres de la fraternité entrèrent dans la salle. Ils affichaient tous les couleurs de leur fraternité. Les lettres grecques jaunes entourées de fil doré brillaient au centre du vêtement sur un fond bordeaux. Ils prirent place dans les canapés qui étaient disposés dans la pièce.

« Je commence », dit un jeune homme enrobé avec des boucles d'oreilles. « Je vous offre mon premier gage ! Je suis toujours très gentil donc soyez heureux qu'on débute par moi ! » L'homme avait un air jovial sur le visage. « On vous a concocté des bonnets exclusifs pour vous dissocier des autres fraternités. » Le garçon sortit un slip d'un bac qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Une forte odeur se dégagea du vêtement. « Vous les porterez pendant une semaine jour et nuit », continua le gros comme s'il n'avait aucun odorat.

« Mais ça shlingue ! » dit le grand garçon mince qui s'était mis en avant lors de la séance de rencontre.

« On vous a tous bichonnés ! Tous les slips ont été portés pendant une semaine avant de vous servir de couvre-chef. » Il leur fit un clin d'œil. « On y a rajouté quelques petites sauces perso pour que vous ayez chacun votre propre fumet », dit le gros en gloussant.

Il tendit le vêtement au premier garçon de la ligne qui le regarda d'un air sceptique. Des taches brunâtres étaient visibles sur le dessus du sous-vêtement.

« Merde de chien » dit l'homme aux oreilles percées avant de le placer lui même sur la tête de sa victime gémissant.

Il continua à donner tour à tour les « bonnets » aux nouveaux. Tous hésitaient à le placer sur leurs têtes en sentant l'odeur qui en dégageait. Certains se pinçaient le nez et tenaient le vêtement par l'extrémité le plus loin de leurs visages.

« Allez les bizuts ! Pour vous encourager, je vais mettre le mien sur ma tête » dit un garçon aux gros sourcils avec une coupe au bol en défaisant son pantalon vert moulant.

« NOOON Lee ! C'est juste pour les bizuts ! » dit Neji d'une voix autoritaire.

Les membres éclatèrent de rire. Et le jeune homme mince sourit et ferma son pantalon.

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et lui tendit un slip. Le garçon ténébreux le prit dans sa main, un regard interrogatif. « Je l'ai badigeonné tout à l'heure de tout mon amour, histoire que ça colle pour éviter que tu le perdes ».

Sasuke sentit le tissu mouillé entre ses doigts et fusilla le blond du regard. Il voulut lancer le vêtement au visage de Naruto, mais le gros qui avait certainement perçu l'initiative l'avait arraché de ses mains avant de le placer sur sa tête.

« Merci Choji » dit Naruto en faisant une tape amicale au gros.

L'homme enrobé inclina légèrement la tête et fixa méchamment le garçon ténébreux « Par contre, si vous retirez ou même pensez à retirer une seule seconde votre nouveau couvre-chef, je vous promets que je ne serais plus gentil du tout ! » De petites flammes brillaient dans ses yeux. « Et c'est en vous rasant le crâne que vous arrivez à décoller ce slip de votre tête ! »

Un des nouveaux avala bruyamment sa salive ce qui fit sortir Choji de sa transe.

« Bon ! Mon petit cadeau n'est pas le seul présent auquel on a pensé vous offrir aujourd'hui » dit le gros avec un sourire malicieux. « Ne sachant pas si vous aviez pu prendre un petit déjeuner ce matin on vous a fait des petits hors-d'œuvres pour vous couper la faim ! Il y en a à tous les parfums ! » Le jeune homme obèse avait un sourire bien heureux sur le visage. « Par contre, je vous préviens : je déteste le gaspillage donc vous avez intérêt à tout avaler ! » Les petites flammes flambaient à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Peu après les bizuts furent installés devant 3 petites bouchées : un amuse-gueule aux laxatifs mayo, un autre au savon de Marseille et la dernière aux piments Naga Viper (un des piments les plus forts du monde).  
Des visages divers s'affichaient sur les nouveaux à chaque boucher… Visiblement, le laxatif mayo passait bien et semblait même être apprécié par certains. Contrairement au premier celui au savon n'était pas aimé, tout le monde ne jouissait pas de sa douceur et de son savoir-faire. Mais le plus hilarant était de voir certains nouveaux secouer leurs mains devant leurs bouches en soufflant bruyamment. On pouvait même voir des larmichettes perlés sur les joues de certains. Spectacle mémorable dont un des membres décida d'immortaliser par une belle photo surprise.

Ils étaient adorables avec leurs slips sur la tête, leurs petites bouilles en feu ne s'attendant pas du tout à avoir l'anus dans le même état que leur bouche d'ici peu !

Sasuke n'échappait pas à la règle. Il essayait de garder son air las et taciturne, mais c'était peine perdue avec une dose de piment pareil ! Il arrivait cependant à garder son air renfrogné et mécontent, mais haletait la bouche entrouverte comme un chien qui venait de faire une longue course épuisante.

« Maintenant, on va courir ! » déclara Lee en se levant d'une traite. « 20 tours du campus, sans s'arrêter ! Rien de tel pour entretenir sa forme ! Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec nous ! » Gros sourcil leva un poing d'encouragement.

« QUOI !? » Hurla Suigetsu qui était aussi friand d'exercices physiques que de two girls one cup. « 20 tours ! C'est une blague !? » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, visiblement le piment avait eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui !

« Si on n'arrive pas à faire 20 tours, on recommencera avec 25 tours », dit le gay refoulé toujours en gardant son optimisme et sa détermination qui le caractérisait.

Tous les nouveaux poussèrent un cri de mécontentement. Certains allaient commencer à argumenter avec ferveur quand Neji les coupa net ne prenant même pas en compte de leurs avis.

« Attends Lee. On n'a pas terminé ici. »

L'homme fixa le blond aux cheveux hirsutes avant de fixer Sasuke. « Naruto n'a pas encore donné son petit cadeau… » Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le leader et tous ses frères.

Naruto quant à lui gardait son sourire ravi et enjoué.

« Assieds-toi mon petit Sasuke » lui dit le blondinet. Il prit un tupperware posé sur la table basse.

Sasuke resta fermement debout défiant volontairement l'autorité de Naruto. Il le regarda de haut haussant un sourcil mesquin à son interlocuteur.

« Assieds-toi ! » Dis un des frères aux cheveux bruns d'un air autoritaire et furieux.

Le jeune homme taciturne ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Le brun poussa un grognement et fonça vers lui à toute vitesse. Il posa ses mains fermement sur les épaules de Sasuke faisant rentrer ses ongles dans sa peau et le poussa vers une chaise en bois.  
Sasuke manqua de tomber avec la chaise, mais fut rattrapé par d'autres mains qui le remirent en équilibre et le maintenirent sur la chaise.

Sasuke se retourna et remarqua le gros qui lui avait mis le slip sur sa tête. Il avait toujours ce regard un peu simplet et goinfre qui peignait son visage.

« Lâche-moi », grogna à son tour Sasuke. L'énervement peint sur son visage avec ses sourcils toujours froncés. Il essaya de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule, mais les mains du brun colérique et d'un autre homme stoïque lui tinrent ses bras en arrière.

« Merci les gars ! » dit Naruto juste en face de lui.

Il s'accroupit suffisamment pour être à la hauteur du garçon aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et entrouvrit la boite qu'il tenait en main.

« Tu te souviens de cette fois ou j'ai dû nettoyer l'entièreté de mes affaires grâce à toi… » Naruto posa le couvercle à côté de lui et sortit quelque chose de son contenu. « Eh bien, moi je n'ai pas oublié ! » Il leva sa main de plus en plus près du visage de l'autre garçon.  
Si Sasuke avait un doute, il avait disparu ! Il pouvait constater pleinement que le blond tenait deux morceaux de pain de mie où plusieurs vers de terre dansaient la samba.

« Dégage ça de mon visage ! » siffla Sasuke d'un regard noir.

Le blond ricana bruyamment. « Ah mais non ! Puisque je vais te les faire avaler ! » dit Naruto, un visage mesquin et ironique.

Sasuke essaya de se débattre en vain. « Lâchez-moi », ordonna-t-il fermement.

« Kiba, Shikamaru tenez le fermement ! » ordonna à son tour le blond.

Sasuke ferma d'un coup sec sa mâchoire défiant le blond de lui rouvrir. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil au gros derrière lui avant de lui donner en violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Le coup fit malgré lui entrouvrir légèrement sa mâchoire et il n'en fallut pas plus à Choji qui avait lâché son emprise sur ses épaules pour lui maintenir sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Bon appétit » dit Naruto d'un ton moqueur en fourrant le petit sandwich dans la bouche de Sasuke.

Le jeune homme ténébreux le regarda d'un air assassin. À cet instant, il voulait l'écorché vif. Le gros lui ferma la bouche ce qui fit violemment claquer sa mâchoire. Dans le mouvement, le brun s'était arraché la joue et un gout de sang accompagna le gout de terre qui venait d'arriver à son palais. Heureusement, ses papilles gustatives n'étaient pas encore tout à fait réveillées. Pour le coup, il devait remercier l'amuse-gueule au piment ! Naruto sortit un gros tube de ruban adhésif et fixa un morceau sur les lèvres de sa victime.

« Au cas où l'envie de cracher ma petite bouchée faite avec amour te prendrait » dit Naruto d'une voix presque maternelle. « Allez, avale » ajouta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus froid.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le regarda de plus en plus méchamment. Il voulut lui donner un coup bien placé, mais Naruto s'était relevé et le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Il essaya de trouver une solution de se dégager pour pouvoir l'étrangler. Puis il sentit… Un des lombrics n'avait visiblement pas aimé la boite de nuit et se glissait hors du pain. Il sentit la texture crasseuse et ridée du ver rampant sur sa langue. Un frisson de dégoût parcourut son corps. Sasuke se figea de plus en plus le regard totalement perdu. Il ne vit pas le regard mauvais de son bourreau s'agrandir ni qu'il se penchait à son oreille

« Sois heureux que ce ne soit que des vers que je te fasse avaler », dit Naruto creux de son oreille.

* * *

Sasuke était mort de fatigue. Il se laissa tomber dans son lit. Il était couvert de sueur et sentait la transpiration froide et d'autres odeurs venant de son couvre-chef. Gros sourcil les avait fait courir toute la journée. Ajoutant à chaque fois de plus en plus de tours.  
Bien sûr, il avait des crampes atroces, mais rien n'était comparable au souvenir amer qu'il gardait de la matinée. Il se souvint douloureusement du regard mauvais du blond qui l'avait maltraité et de la sensation désagréable qu'il avait sentie sur sa langue. Ce souvenir le fit frissonner. Il avait été heureux de ne pas avoir recroisé le blond du reste de la journée. « 3 mois à tenir et je le ferai morfler » se dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. J'aime la bite de Naruto

**SALUT LES GENS** **!**

 **Avant tout, MERCI aux personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire, qui me suivent et tout spécialement à** **BaconStripsGT** **qui prend le temps de relire mes chapitres avec beaucoup d'attention.**

 **Je suis à la recherche d'un deuxième relecteur pour les 14 chapitres restants (normalement) et pour une deuxième Narusasu que j'ai en tête.**

 **Point de vue histoire, pas de flashback dans ce chapitre et un peu plus long que les précédents. Je ne vous en dis pas plus...**

* * *

Sasuke était en diagonale dans son lit, sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller encerclés par ses bras. Il portait toujours son magnifique bonnet fait maison.  
Il eut quelques frissons et se retourna. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et sentit quelque chose glisser sur son torse nu. Dans un mouvement mi-éveillé, il se gratta et sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose sous la couette. Il leva la couverture avec appréhension. Des vers de terre recouvraient son corps et s'avançaient vers son visage. Le jeune bizut se recula furtivement, se cognant au passage contre le mur derrière lui et il ouvrit les yeux.

Le jeune homme ténébreux avait les yeux grands ouverts et haletait. Il constata avec joie que ce n'était pas réel. Pas de vers. Il souleva à deux doigts la couverture pour s'en assurer et soupira pleinement. Il scanna la pièce du regard, la plupart des bizuts semblaient être encore endormis. Il se recoucha, essayant de retrouver le sommeil, en vain.

Les cours commençaient le lendemain. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une séance d'information de deux heures. Cela devrait aller. Évidemment, elle avait été programmée à la première heure, histoire de déjà torturer les pauvres étudiants.

Il soupira et se leva. Des courbatures se firent sentir douloureusement. Une bonne douche lui ferait un grand bien. Il prit plusieurs affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain plus en moins clean.

Sasuke resta immobile pendant quelques minutes, regardant son reflet avec dégoût. Il était recouvert de crasse et son couvre-chef bleu ciel qui englobait son crâne affichait de sales taches dont il ne voulait pas savoir la consistance. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche pour laisser le temps à l'eau de chauffer et se déshabilla. Quand il fut nu, il se demanda s'il pouvait retirer le slip le temps de se doucher. Ils n'avaient rien précisé là-dessus, mais Sasuke supposait que la réponse serait négative. Néanmoins, il voulait se sentir propre. Il souleva le sous-vêtement de sa tête et décolla les cheveux qui s'étaient fixés sur slip avant de plonger sous l'eau chaude de la cabine de douche.

* * *

La douche avait été idyllique, faisant un grand bien à ses muscles endoloris. Il avait pris la peine de passer le slip à l'eau et l'avait un peu séché pour masquer la supercherie.

Tous les bizuts étaient levés. Apparemment, la séance d'information était à la même heure pour tous les premières années (toutes sections confondues).  
Un grand type massif aux cheveux roux s'approcha de Sasuke. « Ils nous attendent en bas », dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, un air interrogatif.

« Neji est passé il y a deux minutes », dit Suigetsu. Il avait toujours un air mesquin sur le visage. « Il nous a dit qu'on était attendu en bas et qu'on avait 5 minutes pour se bouger le cul » un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Sasuke hocha la tête avant de déposer ses affaires à côté de son lit.

* * *

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Neji en regardant les nouveaux hocher la tête comme un seul homme. « Bien ! Alors nous allons parler du déroulement de la journée. La séance d'information dure à peu près deux heures. Mais on vous laisse toute votre matinée. Je vous conseille de commencer à vous arranger pour les corvées. Le garde mangé se vide. De plus, ça fait 3 jours qu'on mange de la pizza et ça nous gave. On a envie de pâtes. Donc vous vous démerdez, mais ce soir on veut des pâtes 5 étoiles, OK !? » Le leader fit une pause, les mains dans le dos il fixa les pauvres petits bizuts qui n'osaient pas bouger d'un pouce.

« Bref à midi, je veux voir tout le monde au QG ! Je vous recommande de déjeuner avant parce qu'on ne vous laissera pas le temps de le faire après. » Neji soupira vidant une bonne partie de ses poumons. « Pour le reste de la semaine, on a tous des cours à des horaires différents. Dans notre fraternité, les notes sont importantes. On n'accepte pas des fainéants qui ne vont jamais en cours et qui végètent ici. » Dit-il d'un regard menaçant. « Donc votre présence ne sera jamais exigée durant vos heures de cours ! Généralement, vous avez "quartier libre" jusqu'à 18h30. » Neji plia son index et son majeur pour souligner les mots sur lesquels il voulait insister « Donc à 18h30, vous êtes tous ici, dans le salon et aucune excuse ne sera acceptée ! » Son regard noir circula sur les visages des nouveaux. « Bon ! Je pense avoir fait le tour... » Dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« OK » dit Shikamaru en hochant la tête au leader. « Avant de vous laisser partir, on va juste vous laisser un petit signe distinctif. » Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de reparler. « Comme vous le savez, on est une fraternité connue entre autre pour ses bizutages coriaces. » Le garçon aux cheveux noir pesait chaque mot. Il était très diplomate. L'exemple parfait de l'expression "Tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler". « Évidemment, tout ce qui se passe lors d'un bizutage doit rester dans la fraternité. Mais nous devons quand même inspirer un peu d'angoisse et de respect pour vous qui avez le courage de faire ceci. Donc voilà, on va vous marquer, afin que tout le monde sache que vous êtes les bizuts de Delta Phi et de cette façon, démontrer notre pouvoir hiérarchique dans les fraternités. C'est très politique en fait. »

Un calme plat régna dans la salle. Shikamaru soupira et tendit une boite remplie de marqueurs indélébiles à la bande. « Faite passer », dit-il.

Les quatre membres présents s'occupèrent de taguer les petits nouveaux des lettres grecques et de la devise de la fraternité.

Sasuke attendit son tour dans la file en regardant l'heure sur son smartphone. Outch ! Plus que 15 minutes. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être en retard le premier jour même si ce n'était pas un cours.

Un bras l'attira et le sortit de la file d'attente. Il se retrouva près du blond tyrannique qu'il méprisait tellement.

« Je m'occupe de toi », dit Naruto en retirant le capuchon du marqueur.

Sasuke grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Il se laissa tatouer les joues sans se plaindre. Naruto renifla fortement dressant son nez près des cheveux de sa victime.

« Tu as pris une douche ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi, ça ne t'arrive jamais de te laver ? » Demanda Sasuke à son tour. Il humecta l'air avant d'ajouter « apparemment, non ».

Naruto avait un grand sourire malsain. Il fixa le haut du crâne de Sasuke et inspecta le slip de ses doigts. Sasuke essaya de rester de marbre, mais il sentit des gouttes de sueur le long de son cou. Est-ce que le blond avait compris qu'il l'avait retiré ? Allait-il être puni ? Son regard bifurqua sur le gros qui avait un grand sourire joyeux avant de tomber sur Neji qui le fixait les sourcils froncés. Son cœur rata un battement avant de tambouriner légèrement dans sa poitrine quand il entendit le blond ricaner méchamment. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Sasuke avait son regard implacable et Naruto était visiblement amusé. Le blond passa sa main dans son cou et continua son dessin.

« Fini » dit Naruto une fois que les deux côtés avaient été gribouillés. Un sourire ravi ornait ses lèvres.  
« Je ne dirai rien à Choji pour le slip. Alors tu peux aller ranger le balai qui est enfoncé profondément dans ton cul et le ranger dans le débarras ».  
Il avait gardé le même visage, de loin, on aurait même pu croire qu'il essayait d'avoir une conversation amicale. Les yeux de Sasuke s'étaient légèrement agrandis et sa bouche était pincée. Naruto fixa joyeusement la joue de sa victime avant de poser ses lèvres sur son tag. Il lui donna un léger et doux baiser. « Magnifique » dit-il l'instant d'après assez fort pour que tout le monde les fixe. Le blond fit un geste du poing avant de s'éloigner du bizut.

« On est quitte », dit-il en murmurant sur son passage.

* * *

Sasuke avait couru, mais était pile à l'heure. Il respirait lourdement essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Il était soulagé de voir que la séance n'avait pas encore commencé et que beaucoup d'étudiants étaient au rez-de-chaussée fixant de grands panneaux.  
Il se faufila et pu constater qu'il devait se rendre dans une salle juste à côté. Sur son passage, plusieurs étudiants le fixaient d'un regard surpris et amusé. « Pourquoi me suis-je laissé entraîner dans ce merdier », ce demanda-t-il.

Il entra dans un grand auditoire presque rempli. Et comme avant beaucoup de personnes le fixaient, intrigué certainement par les lettres grecques dessinées sur son visage. Sasuke haussa des épaules et avança.

« Sasuke ! Par ici ! » dit Suigetsu en agitant les bras. Le bizut ténébreux rejoignit le grand gars au cheveu blanc qui était juste assis à côté de Jugo.

Suigetsu le fixa quelques secondes, le sourcil levé avant d'être plongé dans une profonde hilarité.

« Il ne t'a pas raté », dit Jugo tant dit que l'autre s'essuyait les yeux tout en continuant de rire comme une hyène.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sasuke légèrement inquiet.

« Tu n'as pas vu ce que tu avais sur ton visage ? », demanda Jugo complètement abasourdi.

Sasuke poussa un cri d'angoisse. Peut-être avait-il encore le temps de courir aux toilettes ?

« Bonjour à tous ! » dit une voix résonnante. Un homme se tenait devant un pupitre où un micro était fixé au centre de l'assemblé.

« Et merde ! », se dit Sasuke et s'entassa dans son siège. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge et aux lunettes rectangulaires s'assit avec empressement juste à côté de lui. Elle sortit un PC portable de son sac et commença à taper sur les petites touches à une vitesse impressionnante. Tout en continuant son activité, elle se retourna sur son voisin.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Karin » dit la fille avec un petit sourire.

« Salut » dit Sasuke toujours renfrogné.

La fille retourna quelques secondes à son écran avant de regarder à nouveau son voisin. Elle fronça des sourcils tout en lisant ce qui devait normalement être la devise de la fraternité… Mais Sasuke n'avait aucun doute que ses deux joues avaient toutes les deux été bafouées par le blond tortionnaire qui allait être son « frère » à l'avenir.

« Tu es gay ? » demanda Karin après un moment.

« Quoi !? » Sasuke se retourna sur elle, incrédule. « J'ai l'air homo ? »

Sasuke la fixait intensément, l'énervement peint sur son visage.

« Ah désolé si je t'ai offensé ! » s'excusa Karin en pinçant les lèvres. « C'est juste qu'avec ce que tu as sur la joue, je pensais que c'était pour extérioriser… »

« Mais, BORDEL, qu'est-ce que j'ai d'écrit sur la figure ? »

« Oh ! » Karin était surprise, la bouche ouverte dessinait le son qu'elle venait de prononcer. « Attends », dit-elle se reprenant enfin. Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit un petit miroir de poche. « Tiens », dit-elle.

Sasuke n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il regarda sa joue à travers le reflet. Le miroir était petit et pas parfaitement réfléchissant, mais il pouvait voir sans mal le pénis en érection dessiné sur sa joue droite. Le pénis dirigeait son érection sur ses lèvres. « Enfoiré ! » marmonna-t-il. Le bizut fixa son autre joue et il afficha un regard de pur dégoût quand il lut la soi-disant devise. "J'aime la bite de Naruto" avec un petit "slurp" ajouté un peu plus bas. « Enfoiré, enfoiré, enfoiré, enfoiré » répéta entre ses dents Sasuke.

« Donc tu fais aussi partie des Delta Phi comme les deux autres à côté de toi ? » demanda Karin curieusement.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Les sourcils toujours froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

« Tu sais », continua-t-elle « ça ne m'aurait pas surpris que tu sois homo. Enfin tu connais le dicton : "les beaux mecs sont soit déjà casés, soit ils sont gays"… Donc je suppose que tu as déjà une copine. »

Sasuke soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là. Les filles ne l'avaient jamais réellement intéressé jusque là. Et même s'il avait l'habitude de se faire draguer, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur.

« Je ne suis pas gay », répondit Sasuke. « Mais non, je ne suis pas en couple et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'être », conclut-il.

Un grand sourire traînait sur son visage. « Très bien ! Tu es une antithèse », dit-elle simplement. « Et donc je dois t'appeler comment ? » demanda-t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu.

« Tu peux l'appeler "bite de Naruto" » plaisanta Suigetsu qui avait presque suivi toute la conversation.

« Hors de question ! » dit sévèrement Sasuke serrant sa mâchoire pour ne pas crier. Il fixa méchamment la grande asperge. « Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha », dit-il en se retournant vers la fille.

« Enchanté Sasuke », dit-elle d'un air ravi.

* * *

« Elle a l'air gentille » dit Jugo.

« Moi, elle me saoule déjà », répondit plaintivement Suigetsu.

Les trois bizuts avaient été chercher de quoi becter et rentrèrent ensemble au QG. Sasuke avait pris l'habitude de ces deux compagnons, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il se connaissait. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pensé vivre l'expérience du bizutage avec eux et avait maudit Suigetsu pour l'avoir inscrit sans sa permission. Il le maudissait toujours d'ailleurs… Comment Jugo avait-il fait pour bien le prendre... c'était un mystère.

Sasuke ne les avait jamais considérés comme de vrais amis. Il semblait être surtout deux pots de colle. Franchement, ils ressemblaient à deux petits chiens qui revenaient à chaque fois vers leur maître même quand ce dernier avait essayé de les abandonner dans un bois sinistre. L'avantage c'est qu'ils étaient fidèles et pas très compliqués. Et même s'il avait du mal à le reconnaître, ils pouvaient aussi être très attachants.

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? » demanda le grand rouquin.

« Rien. C'est juste une fille », dit-il en haussant les épaules

« Belle déduction », ricana Suigetsu. « Tu as l'œil Naruto's Penis ! » ajouta-t-il hilare.

Sasuke grogna. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, coton-tige ! », répondit sèchement le garçon renfrogné. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les rires de l'autre garçon.

 _Pas si bien, éduquer les toutous_ pensa Sasuke avec un sourire mauvais.

* * *

Les bizuts s'étaient tous rassemblés à l'heure au QG. Ils avaient été traînés dehors où le reste des membres les attendait. Neji comme à son habitude dans sa position de leader prit la parole.

« Bien les bizuts. Petits tests rapides sur vos connaissances… » Il fixa Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils. « Quelle est la devise de Delta Phi ? », demanda-t-il une fois qu'il s'était mis en face de lui.

Sasuke avait lu la devise toute la matinée malgré lui en regardant ses camarades. Il l'avait évidemment retenue, mais n'avait aucune envie de se soumettre.

« En tout cas, ce n'est certainement pas "j'aime la bite de Naruto" », dit-il d'un ton neutre. Neji le fixa en fronçant des sourcils, avant de se retourner sur le blond qui avait un regard incrédule. Le grand aux cheveux long fit signe à Naruto de s'avancer.

« C'est une déclaration ? » demanda Naruto taquin en se postant devant lui

« Tu aimerais bien, hein ! », répondu malicieusement le plus jeune.

Naruto déglutit, un sourcil levé. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de soupirer. « Je te donne une dernière chance qu'elle est la devise de Delta Phi ? », demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et garda son visage neutre.

« Ne joue pas à ça », marmonna le blond agacé. « Je te conseille vivement de répondre ! »

Sasuke resta de marbre.

« Très bien » dit Naruto en tirant le bizut vers un poteau, en prenant au passage une corde. Il attacha les bras de Sasuke derrière le poteau fixant ainsi sa victime. « Lapidation ! » ajouta Naruto.

Il retourna vers ses compagnons qui avaient tous un grand sourire. Kiba avait été chercher un cageot de légumes pourris et Naruto prit une belle tomate flasque. Ouvrant les hostilités, il lança le légume en pleine poire. D'autres projectiles suivirent, deux salades qui tiraient une mauvaise mine, une carotte trouée, deux brocolis suintants, 6 tomates pourries, trois patates qui avaient germés, un os pour chien, une vingtaine de cailloux, un cendrier en aluminium et une pantoufle. Les frères se montraient de plus en plus inventif sur leur choix de lancer.

« Tant que tu n'auras pas dit notre devise, on continuera à te bombarder ! » Cria Naruto.

Sasuke sera les dents. Il sentait les coups arrivés douloureusement sur son corps. La douleur lançait dans tout son corps, mais une partie était beaucoup plus douloureuse. _Viser les couilles d'un homme quand on est soi-même un homme c'est tellement lâche_ , se disait-il. Une larmichette perlait le coin de ses yeux. _Tiens bon, Sasuke !_ , s'encouragea-t-il.

Les projectiles étaient de plus en plus gros et de plus en plus douloureux. Il sentit une petite pierre cognée tellement fort contre son genou. Qu'il se laissa glisser en gémissant.

« Unité, solidarité, prospérité »

Les 3 mots étaient enfin sortis dans un cri plaintif. Le noir de cheveux s'était encore plus recroquevillé.

« STOP ! » Cria Naruto en se rapprochant de sa victime.

Il s'agenouilla en face de lui. Sasuke le regarda et répéta les 3 mots : « Unité, solidarité, prospérité ». Son éternel masque froid et mécontent avait quitté son visage. Ses yeux étaient légèrement humides et ses lèvres étaient pincées, tout évoquait la douleur. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de détacher le bizut.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda en tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour le relever. Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais grogna de douleur dans le mouvement.

Naruto se retourna. Les frères avaient visiblement continué le test. Il entendit Neji demander à un pauvre bizut tout tremblotant la date de création de Delta Phi. Le blond se retourna ensuite vers Sasuke qui gardait la même expression de douleur retenue.

« Franchement, ça en valait vraiment la peine ton petit coup d'État ? » demanda le blond en fronçant des sourcils. Sasuke baissa les yeux.

« Essaye de mettre de côté ta rancœur et ton orgueil si tu veux limiter la casse ». Gronda Naruto. « Ici personne ne te fera de cadeau ! »

Naruto soupira devant le mutisme de Sasuke. « Est-ce que tu sais plier ta jambe ? », lui demanda-t-il.

Sasuke plia sa jambe pour seule réponse. Il mordit sa lèvre fortement dans le mouvement, mais rien n'était cassé.

« Très bien » dit Naruto. « On va rejoindre les autres. Tu as su ouvrir ta grande gueule, tu sauras retourner dans le rang tout seul », ajouta-t-il avant de partir à tout enjamber.

* * *

Sasuke avait rejoint le groupe en boitant dix minutes plus tard. Neji continuait son stupide test pendant une demi-heure. Avant qu'on les oblige à faire des courses de natation dans la piscine extérieure de la fraternité. L'eau était glacée. Plonger pouvait encore aller, mais rester dedans était de la folie. L'eau était tellement froide que sa peau piquait et puis semblait brûler. Et ils devaient tenir 10 minutes chacun dedans tour à tour.

Sasuke avait trouvé au moins un avantage à cet exercice : son corps était tellement froid que ça avait anesthésié les endroits endoloris de son corps. Il n'avait plus mal. À vrai dire, il ne sentait plus son corps. Juste le froid glacial.

Sortir de la piscine semblait encore pire sentant le vent souffler sur son corps humide, sans serviette pour se réchauffer ou s'essuyer. Sans pouvoir remettre les vêtements qu'ils avaient choisi d'ôter.

Sasuke était au bord de la piscine, torse nu. Il avait choisi de garder son pantalon pour la simple bonne raison qu'il pensait qu'il serait bien trop douloureux de le retirer. Comme les autres, il grelottait en attendant que tout le monde ait fini son passage.  
Naruto de l'autre côté le fixa sans détour. Le jeune blond fronçait légèrement des sourcils. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait son bizut incroyablement séduisant. "C'est la première fois que j'ai l'impression qu'il est fragile" se dit Naruto. Il posa ses yeux sur le torse de sa victime et inspecta tous les recoins. Malgré les marques rouges dues aux coups précédents, Sasuke n'avait rien à envier sur son physique. Certes, il était musclé, mais sans que ce soit de trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que de petits muscles soient dessinés. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dieu, ce qu'il avait envie de poser ses lèvres sur ce corps. " _NON !_ "cria une voix dans sa tête." _NO WAY"_.

« Maintenant que vous avez fini de faire trempette, vous avez 5 minutes pour vous sécher, changer ou ce que vous voulez avant de revenir ici pour aller courir ! » dit froidement Neji.

« Magicarpe GO ! » Hurla Lee en pointant son doigt vers le bâtiment. Les membres se mirent à glousser chaleureusement.

Sasuke s'avança vers le bâtiment avec les autres avant d'être retenu fermement par le bras.

« J'ai déjà d'autres plans de prévus pour toi ! », dit Naruto en le fixant.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Neji, un sourcil levé.

« Vraiment ! », affirma Naruto en gardant un air détaché et sérieux.

« Ooooh ! Comme c'est dommage ! », se plaint gros sourcils. « Mais nous sommes quand même une équipe soudée ! » se reprit-il avec son en train habituel. « Nous sommes la fine fleur du futur et la solidarité est mère de sûreté ! Tu ne peux pas courir avec nous mon petit, mais je t'emmène avec moi dans mon cœur et celui des autres ! Ainsi, nous resterons ensemble pour l'avenir ! »

Le gay refoulé tenait son poing fermement et fixait le ciel en prononçant son pathétique discours.

« Très bien » dit le leader en soupirant.

Naruto entraîna le bizut à l'intérieur. Le blond s'avança vers lui approchant sa bouche de son cou. Sasuke se raidit. « Salle de bain du deuxième étage, armoire brune à côté de l'évier, 3ème planche. » Murmura Naruto aux creux de son oreille. « Tu as une demi-heure, je t'attends ici », ajouta-t-il.

Sasuke monta à l'étage et tout en suivant les ordres ouvrit l'armoire. Sasuke sourit légèrement. Des désinfectants, bandages et compagnie étaient placés sur la fameuse 3ème planche.

* * *

Une douche et quelques bandages plus tard, Sasuke descendit dans la salle. Le blond n'était pas la. Sasuke entra dans la pièce et observa avec patience. Avant de remarquer un petit post-it sur la table. "Corvée vaisselle" était juste indiqué.

Naruto lui avait sauvé une course à pied à cloche-pied juste pour faire la vaisselle ? Se demanda le jeune homme ténébreux. Il ne comprenait pas. " _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré gentil ? Se sentait-il coupable ? Oui certainement"._ Sasuke laissa son cerveau se poser de multiples questions, avant de venir à la conclusion que Naruto était quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil. " _C'est de ma faute s'il est devenu dur et froid avec moi. Même comme ça, il reste stupidement gentil"_ se dit Sasuke relâchant le froncement de ses sourcils. Et il se rendit dans la cuisine.

* * *

 **Voià voilà.**

 **Si vous avez des commentaires, avis ou suggestions vous pouvez laisser un message ça fait toujours plaisir et je suis ouverte à la critique.**

 **I'll be back soon ;)**


	5. Souvenirs

**Youhou !**

 **Me revoilà, enfin ! Désolé pour l'attente, BaconStripsGT faisait ralentir toute la chaîne... (vu que « le bizutage » vient d'un accord avec elle où on s'écrit mutuellement des chapitres pour avoir toujours de quoi lire.)**

 **En bref, gros flashback ! Donc, chapitre beaucoup plus nostalgique et limite déprimante... et un peu crade vers la fin :D**

 **Sorry...**

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla de nouveau en sursaut. Un mauvais rêve l'avait encore brusquement piqué dans son sommeil et se rendormir semblait impossible. Il examina de ses yeux mi-clos le dortoir qui était plongé dans un noir presque complet. Tout le monde semblait être profondément endormi. Il fouilla ses affaires à la recherche de son smartphone. Le mobile affichait distinctement l'heure plus que matinale : 5h48.

Il soupira avant de se lever d'un pas lent. Un bon café noir, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour commencer sa journée. Armé de son téléphone portable faisant office de lampe torche, il descendit les deux étages en boitant un peu et arriva dans la cuisine.

 _Évidemment, quand tu habites à deux pas de ton bahut et que les premiers cours commencent à 8h45 personne n'est levé à cette heure-ci._

Sasuke fouillait les armoires, déplaçant des boites de céréales, des paquets de pâtes, des conserves,... Le café semblait introuvable. Il examina les robots ménagers dont disposait la pièce et aperçu sans nul doute une petite cafetière dans le coin du plan de travail. Il reprit confiance et recommença ses recherches dans les armoires dont il avait pourtant déjà passé au peigne fin.

« Sérieusement ! Personne ne boit du café ici !? », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Sasuke était debout sur une chaise pour avoir une vue complète de ce qui était proposé dans les armoires suspendues. Il vidait chaque armoire de son contenu pour être sûr qu'elle ne cachait pas ce précieux breuvage qui lui manquait tant pour une journée qui débutait si tôt.

Un grognement le fit sursauter. Deux yeux bleus le fixaient et une grimace de mécontentement était peinte sur le visage du trouble-fête. Le blond portait un short de sport et un t-shirt blanc uniforme. Il avait les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à la coutume. Il renifla deux fois pointant son nez vers Sasuke avant de froncer le nez d'un air de dégout. Il s'avança vers le réfrigérateur et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il but à même la bouteille.

Sasuke revint à ses affaires et rangea précipitamment tout ce qu'il avait sorti. Il voulait éviter de rester dans la même pièce que le blond, surtout seul à seul. Une fois que tout fut à sa place, il descendit de sa chaise et partit d'un pas presser. Quand il eut passé la porte, il entendit un petit ricanement provenant de la cuisine. Sasuke continua sa trajectoire sans en tenir compte.

* * *

Sasuke attendait derrière la porte entrouverte du dortoir. Il espérait entendre Naruto remonter dans sa chambre et pouvoir enfin trouver de quoi se faire ce put*#/n de café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas lents dans le couloir accompagné de bâillement bruyant et une porte se ferma. Certainement Naruto. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour redescendre fissa à la cuisine. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, il remarqua directement la boite de café qui trônait sur la table accompagnée d'un post it. « Cave, réserve, garde mangé, 1ere armorie, 2e étagère. » Suivi d'un petit « Silence now ! » Sasuke afficha malgré lui un petit sourire. Naruto lui en voulait peut-être, mais restait vraiment le gentil garçon qu'il avait connu autrefois. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé… Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et fronça des sourcils. Pas étonnant qu'il semblait être rancunier et qu'il essayait de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait subi. Jamais il n'aurait dû... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure rageusement. Il était trop tard pour demander pardon. _Ah saleté de remords ! Repense aux vers, repense à la douleur !_ , s'obligea Sasuke. Mais rien n'y put. La gentillesse du blond le rendait encore plus misérable qu'il ne pensait l'être déjà. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent au commencement de leurs problèmes. _Dire qu'avant nous étions amis_ , soupira-t-il.

* * *

 _Ses chaussures s'entassaient dans la neige épaisse laissant des empreintes derrière lui. L'hiver avait pris l'emprise du temps recouvrant de blanc le paysage. Sasuke rentrait de l'école son sac à dos sur son épaule, les mains dans les poches, essayant de se réchauffer un minimum._

 _Il vivait dans un petit village perdu non loin de konoha. Seule une vingtaine de personnes y vivait. Évidemment, tout le monde se connaissait. Et tout le village était ravi d'avoir un homme politique célèbre et respectable dans leur petite bourgade. Le 1er ministre, candidat potentiel à la présidence, Minato Namikaze était encore pourtant jeune pour occuper cette fonction. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à cela qu'il l'enrôlait si bien. Sasuke passa à côté du petit bosquet et arriva devant le petit parc. Depuis que Minato était ministre, la région de konoha était devenue magnifique._

 _Un grand coup dur et froid le sortit de ses pensées. Une boule de neige lui atterrit en pleine nuque. Il fixa avec stupéfaction le parc qui semblait pourtant désert et s'avança vers les balançoires. Une autre boule lui arriva dans le dos. En se retournant, il vit le blondinet explosé de rire courant à toute enjambée vers le bosquet. Évidemment se dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin. Il laissa tomber son sac et ramassa un paquet de neige qu'il compacta avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Naruto._

 _Naruto fila à toute allure dans le bois, se penchant au passage pour attraper une bonne poignée de poudreuse. Le noir de cheveux était toujours à sa poursuite quand il se cacha derrière ce qui semblait être un début de cabane. Il se planqua derrière « sa forteresse » et commença à canarder son assaillant._

 _La bataille faisait rage. Les deux soldats avaient chacun reçu plusieurs coups mortels, mais tels de véritables warriors, ils tenaient bon. Malgré la lutte, les deux ennemis riaient à gorge déployée._

 _Naruto qui était assez malin pour ne jamais garder la même place zigzaguait dans les bois, se penchant à chaque déplacement pour ramasser un peu de neige. Il courait, se planquait, tirait, courait, se planquait, tirait, courait… Il avait certes reçu plusieurs boules dans le dos, mais rien n'avait su arrêter sa démarche. Il avait un avantage considérable... ces bois c'était sa deuxième maison. SON terrain de chasse !_

 _Le blond continua sa course repérant un arbre abattu dans une pente. Parfait ! se dit-il. Il essaya de la descendre. Malheureusement pour lui, Sasuke avait bien retenu son petit jeu et le suivait à la trace. Il l'attrapa dans la descente se jetant sur lui tel un fauve sur sa proie. Le blond bascula et glissa la tête la première, Sasuke agrippé à son dos._

 _Les deux combattants étaient sous le choc. Naruto avait la bouche ouverte où une bonne quantité de neige s'était réfugiée dans leurs chutes. Sasuke se releva doucement et s'accroupit en face du blondinet, cherchant dans son regard la confirmation qu'il allait bien. « Ça va ? », demanda-t-il l'air inquiet. Naruto le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus. Le regard du plus jeune s'intensifia et Naruto se releva dans un mouvement vif. Il toussa plusieurs fois faisant partir le surplus de neige. Le blond releva les yeux vers Sasuke légèrement choqué._

 _Ils se fixèrent un moment, un sourire s'était dessiné sur leurs visages, avant d'exploser de rire mutuellement. Toute tension supprimée, Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière. Ils rirent à en avoir mal au ventre._

 _Le blond soupira de contentement._

 _« Ça m'avait manqué ! » dit-il_

 _Sasuke soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui les bras servant de repose-tête. « Oui, ça faisait longtemps »._

 _« Depuis que tu es entré au collège, tu m'évites. Je ne savais pas quoi faire du coup je t'ai laisser tranquille. Malgré tout, pour moi tu restes mon ami... Mon meilleur ami. »_

 _« Désolé » souffla légèrement Sasuke avec un petit regard triste._

 _« T'inquiètes ! Je vais bien ! » dit le blond avec un grand sourire. « Mais toi, par contre… »_

 _Il prit une poignée de neige, grimpa sur son ami, glissa sa main à l'intérieur de son T-shirt et relâcha sa prise froide et humide._

 _« NON ! » hurla Sasuke en se débattant avant de pousser des cris d'agonie. « TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! » hurla le plus jeune en lançant une poignée de poudreuse dans le visage de Naruto. Et Naruto immobilisa ses poignets au sol.  
« Et maintenant ? », demanda Naruto taquin. Sasuke grogna et se débâtit de toutes ses forces. Mais le blond l'avait immobilisé de tout son poids.  
« Perdu ! » dit le blond avec un grand sourire. Sasuke lui lança un regard mauvais ce qui ne fit pas le moins du monde décoller le sourire du blondinet. « OK tu as gagné », soupira Sasuke las. Le blond arqua un sourcil avec toujours son petit sourire. Il fixa sa victime sans bouger.  
Sasuke le regarda légèrement interrogateur. Naruto avait perdu son sourire et continuait à le fixer intensément. Le blond se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et plongea sur les lèvres de son ami. Il déposa un baiser doux et tendre avant de se relever légèrement. Il évita de croiser le regard de Sasuke de peur de voir sa réaction. Il l'embrassa une seconde fois puis releva la tête. Devait-il attendre que Sasuke réagisse ? Sasuke était raide comme un piquet, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Le blond regardait avec envie la mâchoire de son ami et sa bouche suivit ses pulsions y déposant de multiples baisers. Ses lèvres continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à son cou. Ses baisers étaient toujours aussi doux. Ses lèvres laissèrent passé sa langue qui accentua l'état de choc du noir de cheveux._

 _Malgré lui, Sasuke gémit légèrement et une vague de frisson le parcourut. Naruto releva la tête, maintenant il voulait voir son visage. Le plus jeune avait les pommettes rouge tomate et respirait lentement, le regard complètement honteux et penaud. Le blond replongea avidement sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, lâchant les poignets de Sasuke. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son ami. Sasuke resta immobile comme statufié. Il haleta en manque d'air pour ses poumons et Naruto en profita pour glisser sa langue.  
La langue du blond cherchait et dansait maladroitement avec celle de son partenaire. Une drôle de chaleur les parcourait et Sasuke sentait qu'il perdait la raison. Mais il n'avait aucune envie d'être raisonnable. Il plaça à son tour ses mains sur le dos du blond et répondues timidement à son baiser._

 _Naruto, lui, avait déjà perdu toute raison depuis un moment. Dieu, ce qu'il avait attendu ce moment ! Il posa sa main et caressa les fesses fermes de son ami, avançant dans le même mouvement son genou de l'entre-jambes de l'autre garçon. Il pressa sa cuisse légèrement pour caresser la partie la plus intime du plus jeune. Sasuke poussa un léger cri de contentement. Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour continuer son exploration. Il plongea sa main dans le pantalon de Sasuke qui était suffisamment large pour qu'il glisse sa main directement dans le caleçon du garçon, plantant ses doigts dans la chair ferme de ses fesses._

 _Sasuke se raidit et poussa le blond d'un coup rapide et violent. Naruto bascula, le cul dans la neige en face de l'autre garçon. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement sans bouger, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration bruyante et rapide._

 _Naruto avait les yeux brillants d'espoir. Mais un seul mot arrivait clairement au cerveau du plus jeune. Un unique mot qui saturait toute autre information. « NOOOOOON »._

 _Sans réfléchir au comment ni au pourquoi. Il était mort de trouille et en ce moment il avait envie de se planquer sous terre. Malheureusement, il était tétanisé et avait perdu l'usage de son corps._

 _Naruto n'avait aucune idée de la paralysie cérébrale et corporelle qui se manifestait chez son ami. Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussé ? Il avait eu l'air d'apprécier pourtant. Sa vision était encore un peu brumeuse, il n'arrivait absolument pas à déchiffrer le regard éteint de Sasuke. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et s'apprêta à lui parler. Son interlocuteur ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Se levant d'un mouvement précipité, il partit en courant, glissant par endroit échappant de justesse à une chute ridicule._

 _Naruto ne bougea pas. Il avait la sensation qu'un poids énorme lui était tombé dessus. Il maintint son front dans la paume de sa main qui cachait une partie des larmes abondante. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » répéta-t-il tout bas._

* * *

 _Sasuke s'était senti mal toute la journée. Dans un coin de la cour durant la pause de midi, le garçon s'était assis sur le sol humide, les bras entourant ses genoux.  
Ses amis lui avaient posé des tas de questions, ses tourments étaient donc visibles. Sasuke n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Il avait juste envie de supprimer ces souvenirs de son cerveau. Malheureusement, cela semblait impossible. À chaque fois qu'il repérait le blond, une vague de frissons le parcourait. Ni son cerveau ni son corps ne l'obéissaient. Naruto avait fait mine à plusieurs reprises de vouloir lui parler, mais Sasuke l'avait à chaque fois évité en fuyant le plus loin possible._

 _Il soupira. Cette journée semblait interminable !_

 _« Tu peux me parler, tu sais. On est ami depuis longtemps. Tu peux tout me dire » dit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses en se penchant vers lui. La fille l'avait rejoint. À croire que c'était impossible d'être tranquille dans ce bahut !_

 _Le garçon resta muet et essaya de rester impassible._

 _« Allez ! Parle-moi ! Donne-moi un indice. Tu tires une de ces têtes ! Il a dû se passer quelque chose ! Et puis, toi comme moi, on le sait très bien que j'arriverai à te faire vider ton sac. »_

 _Sasuke soupira. Sakura était tellement entêtée. Une vraie casse-pied dont le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser était de faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait._

 _« OK ! C'est bon. Je vais t'en parler » grogna le garçon un air légèrement exaspéré. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire, mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que si je veux rester un peu seul, c'est la seule solution… » La fille au cheveu rose se mit à glousser fièrement. « Il va sans dire que je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire s'ébruite ». La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air obéissant._

 _« Bien ! » dit-il. « Ça concerne Naruto »_

 _« Tu lui parles encore ? » demanda Sakura plus que surprise._

 _« Pas vraiment. On a perdu contact depuis un moment. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je le nie ou quoi que ce soit. » Sasuke haussa des épaules._

 _« Oh ! Je vois… moi je préfère l'éviter, j'ai trop peur des ragots » dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence._

 _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde l'évite comme ça... »_

 _« Je pense que c'est juste qu'il s'est renfermé sur lui même. Son père évoluait dans sa carrière, les gens le jugeaient beaucoup par apport à ça… Après le fait qu'il coupe les ponts avec tout le monde n'a rien arrangé »_

 _« Hum… Donc ça viendrait de lui ? » murmura Sasuke songeur._

 _« Aucune idée. C'est juste mon avi. Mais bon, je ne le connais pas si bien. Pour moi, c'est juste un ancien camarade de classe qui vivait dans le même quartier que toi et moi. Je ne jouais pas souvent avec lui et quand je jouais avec lui c'était parce que tu étais là et que je voulais jouer avec toi. » Elle eut un petit rire gêné._

 _« Ahahah ! Pauvre Naruto. Quand nous étions petits, il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi ! » ricana le garçon._

 _« Oui… je sais », dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Et donc qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _Sasuke soupira. Dommage. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas bifurquer de conversation._

 _« N'oublie pas ! Ce que je vais te raconter tu le garde pour toi ! »_

 _« Promi »_

* * *

 _« Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Même maintenant ça me semble flou et complètement invraisemblable. Tu sais, c'est Naruto qui pourrait penser qu'il peut sauter sur les gens comme ça, avec son allure de fils à papa. », dis Sasuke toujours troublé. Il avait son regard fixé vers le sol et ses doigts gigotaient dans tous les sens._

 _« Attends ! Ce n'est pas clair. Tu m'as dit qu'il te maintenait et qu'il t'avait embrassé et qu'après tu étais parti en courant. Et que tu voulais plus le voir. Mais il y a un truc qui me semble bizarre... Tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Si ? » demanda-t-elle d'un regard interrogateur._

 _Sasuke soupira profondément. « Écoute ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas comment ça s'est passé, mais il m'a… » Le garçon déglutit et rougit fortement « toucher »._

 _« Il t'a touché ? C'est-à-dire ? » Sakura haussa un sourcil._

 _« Au début, ce n'était pas vraiment inquiétant. Mais après, il a mis ses mains plus bas... Dans mon caleçon. Et il m'a… touché »._

 _« Quoi !? Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'il t'a touché ? Je veux dire : touché sexuellement ? »_

 _Le garçon était encore plus rouge qu'avant. On pouvait imaginer facilement de la fumée s'échapper de sa tête._

 _« Et je suppose que tu n'étais pas consentant ? » demanda Sakura de plus en plus inquiète._

 _« Non ! Je ne l'étais pas » dit-il dans un cri plaintif._

 _« Oh mon dieu ! Mais c'est grave ! Et pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler ? Je veux dire pourquoi tu ne cherches pas de l'aide ? C'est grave ! C'est une agression sexuelle ! » s'emballa la fille aux cheveux rose. Sasuke resta muet et fixait obstinément le sol. « OK surtout tu ne l'approches plus ! Je vais t'aider ! Je comprends que tu n'as pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant, c'est normal. Mais tu devrais en parler à un adulte, à la police. »_

 _« J'ai juste besoin d'être seul là ! » soupira-t-il en la regardant avec des yeux plaintifs._

 _« Oui je comprends. On se voit tout à l'heure. Fais attention. Et n'hésite pas à venir me voir »_

 _« Oui oui oui » soupira le garçon taciturne._

* * *

 _Il avait l'impression que tout le monde le fixait. À l'école, les rumeurs se propageaient comme une trainée de poudre… Et Sakura était une vraie pipelette. Mais tout de même, avoir autant d'yeux braqués sur lui le rendait malade.  
Sasuke avait, aujourd'hui encore, réussi à éviter le blondinet. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas aperçu de la journée. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il était suffisamment anxieux à cause de tous ces regards. « J'ai deux mots à dire à Sakura ! »pensa-t-il mécontent._

 _Le garçon traversa la cour pour aller droit au réfectoire, où se trouvait constamment, à cette heure de la journée, sa bande d'amis._

 _« Elle va m'entendre ! » pensa-t-il, quand il perçut encore les regards d'autrui._

 _« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! » hurla un garçon de l'autre côté. Le garçon cracha et partit laissant derrière lui un blondinet bien amoché. Sasuke s'avança un peu et fixait le blond qui était au sol, l'air parfaitement déprimé. « Ça ne peut quand même pas être Naruto ». Il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui et il n'y avait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Naruto. Enfin ce qu'il en restait… Le blond avait de multiples ecchymoses, un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue, le bras en écharpe, le majeur et l'index plâtrés. « Oh mon dieu ! » Naruto qui regardait dans le vide repéra enfin Sasuke. Il se releva d'un bond et partit à toute enjambée._

 _Sasuke se sentait furieux. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une conversation avec Sakura !_

 _À peine avait-il passé la double porte de la cafeteria, que Sakura lui tomba dessus sans crier gare._

 _« Ah ! Tu es là ! Je te cherchais ! » dit-elle surexciter. « Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, c'est super important ! » insista-t-elle en le tirant par le bras._

 _Sans avoir le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il fut entrainé à sa suite. Sakura avançait d'un pas rapide bousculant sans s'excuser deux/trois personnes sur son passage. Le garçon avait bien du mal de la suivre en évitant les obstacles._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre. La jeune fille frappa rapidement à la porte et sans attendre une réponse entra dans la pièce trainant toujours le garçon à sa suite._

 _Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda tour à tour les 5 personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis fixa la porte. Son cerveau était en pleine ébullition. « Calme-toi » se dit il intérieur. Avant d'essayer d'être plus rationnel. Il se posait tellement de questions… « 1. Pourquoi suis-je dans le bureau de la direction ? 2. Pourquoi Sakura m'a-t-elle trainé près de Mme Tsunade, la directrice et M. Kakashi mon titulaire ? Et 3. POURQUOI Y A-t-IL DEUX POLICIERS DANS CETTE PIÈCE !? »_

 _« Bonjour, Sasuke, je présume ? » dit une policière avec un sourire bienveillant._

 _Le garçon hocha la tête._

 _« Assieds-toi », ordonna amicalement l'autre policier._

 _Le garçon suivit la directive sans poser de question._

 _« Avant que tu t'inquiètes, sache que tu n'as rien fait de mal. » Reprit la policière. « Ton amie Sakura est passée au poste de police hier. Nous avons eu une petite conversation et nous sommes venus ici pour en discuter avec toi et des personnes de ton encadrement scolaires. »_

 _Sasuke ne répondit rien et resta de marbre. Extérieurement, il ne laissait rien paraître. Intérieurement, c'était une autre histoire. Il bouillonnait. « Fais chier ! Fais chier ! Fais chier ! Sakura, je vais t'étrangler ! »_

 _« Alors, veux-tu nous parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda la femme avec un sourire conciliateur. Le mutisme du garçon encouragea la femme à poursuivre « Dans les bois avec ton ami… »_

 _Il soupira profondément. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il y échappe._

 _« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois vous dire, je ne sais pas ce que Sakura vous a raconté, mais c'est un peu flou et franchement, je ne m'en souviens pas bien, ça a été trop vite »._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon ! On est là pour t'aider ! Personne ici ne te jugera. Commence par nous dire où tu étais, comment ça a commencé. » Dis le policier avec le même petit sourire._

 _« OK… » hésita-t-il. Il regarda les deux policiers puis son titulaire avant de soupirer à nouveau. « J'étais près du parc près de chez moi. Je rentrais à la maison. Puis Naruto m'a lancé des boules de neige et on a fait une bataille de boules de neige dans les bois. »_

 _« Attendez ! » arrêta la directrice avec de grands yeux ronds. « Tu veux parler de Naruto Uzumaki ? »_

 _« Quoi ?! » s'offusqua le policier. « Uzumaki comme le fils du ministre Minato Namikaze et de notre supérieur, le lieutenant-chef Kushina Uzumaki ?! » l'homme était abasourdi._

 _Le garçon hocha docilement la tête._

 _« Écoute mon garçon, » commença la policière en se rapprochant de lui toujours calme et souriante. « Il faut que tu comprennes que les accusations qui ont été sous-entendues par ton amie, si tu confirmes, auront de très grandes (et mauvaises) répercussions sur la vie et la carrière des parents de Naruto. » Elle posa son bras sur son épaule. « Je te dis ça non pas pour te faire peur, mais pour te faire comprendre qu'une mauvaise blague serait vraiment mal venue. Nous avons vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Sois le plus honnête. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire encourageant._

 _Sasuke arqua un sourcil puis inspira. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne me souviens pas vraiment. C'est flou. Et je pense que ce n'est pas grand-chose. Franchement, j'ai l'air perturbé d'après vous ? » demanda le garçon de la manière la plus stoïque possible._

 _« Non » répondu simplement la policière interloquée en perdant son sourire._

 _« Quoi !? » Sakura se planta devant lui en fronçant des sourcils. « Non, mais Sasuke arrête de te la jouer ! Tu t'es presque fait VIOLER ! Ce n'est pas RIEN ! » cria Sakura en secouant le garçon »._

 _« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » s'énerva-t-il en la poussant. « Cela ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'étais pas là ! TU NE SAIS RIEN ! » s'emporta le garçon._

* * *

 _Sakura avait essayé de lui parler une fois sortie du bureau, mais Sasuke l'avait nié en bloc. Il était mentalement épuisé. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur d'un couloir. Ici pour le moment, c'était super calme et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il ferma ses yeux tout en se massant le crâne. Cette discussion avait le gout d'un début de migraine. « Fais chier », murmura-t-il._

 _Des bruits de pas et de discussions se rapprochaient. « Pitié ! Pas Sakura ! », supplia muettement le garçon. Malheureusement, sa demande ne fut pas entendue. Sakura était là avec le reste de la bande. « Super ! » se dit-il ironiquement en se décidant à rouvrir les yeux._

 _« Hé mec ! Désolé, mais Sakura nous a tous expliqué. Je sais que tu as pris peur à cause des policiers, etc. On comprend. J'avais dit à Sakura que c'était une mauvaise idée… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas te laisser tomber. Hier, on lui a mis les points sur les I à ce pédé. Et s'il tente quoi ce soit, on l'égorge. » Un grand garçon au cheveu noir le regarda avec un large sourire._

 _« Oui » ajouta un blond derrière. « Nous, on s'en fout si ses parents sont des personnes influentes ou pas. Si la police ne veut rien faire, c'est nous qui feront justice. Et comme nous sommes mineures, on n'aura pas beaucoup de problèmes. »_

 _Timidement, Sakura s'accroupit devant lui. « Désolée Sasuke. Pour la police et le reste. » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il grogna. Il détestait voir les gens pleurer._

 _« Ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonne. » Soupira-t-il. « Et merci les gars pour le reste. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire._

* * *

Les cours étaient enfin terminés. Dieu, ce que ça lui avait semblé long. Carine avait papoté toute la journée. Racontant sa vie comme si ça avait un quelconque intérêt. Quand il avait vu qu'il avait exactement les mêmes horaires que la jeune binoclarde, Sasuke s'était immédiatement senti déprimer. Il avait juste envie de changer de compagnies. Ses deux chiots en venaient presque à lui manquer. Bien que le mieux aurait été d'être complètement seul. Carine par contre était euphorique à l'idée d'être toujours à côté de lui et elle lui avait expliqué son enthousiasme à maintes reprises. Heureusement, il avait quelques cours en commun avec l'un ou l'autre de ses « amis » ce qui rendait la chose légèrement plus digérable…

Sasuke regarda ses deux camarades qui se tenaient à côté de lui droits comme des piquets. Tous les bizuts étaient comme à leurs habitudes en file dans le salon de la fraternité attendant l'arrivée « imminant » de leurs tortionnaires.

Les frères rentrèrent dans la pièce 10 minutes après l'heure de présence exigée. « À croire que ça les amuse de nous faire poiroter comme des cons » se dit Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils.

Comme à son habitude Neji prit la parole. « Grande nouvelle ! Dans une semaine et demie, le vendredi 26 aura lieu la meilleure soirée de tous les temps ici chez les Delta Phi. Cette soirée va, non, doit être exceptionnelle. Tout le monde est invité sans exception. Toutes les membres des fraternité et sororité seront présentes. C'est la guerre des soirées. Toutes les fraternité et sororité font une fête démentielle avec l'ensemble des personnes du campus. Ces soirées sont énormes ! tout le monde ne vient pas, mais dites-vous que circuler dans les pièces va être extrêmement difficile. Comment vous faire comprendre… » réfléchit le jeune homme au long cheveu. « Cette fête doit faire regretter à tous ceux qui ne font pas partir de Delta Phi de ne pas faire partie de Delta Phi, c'est à dire, la meilleure fraternité de tous les temps. Voilà ! C'est ce qui doit transparaitre. » Le leader avait les yeux brillants et était légèrement excité. À en croire par l'ambiance générale tout le monde semblait impatient.

« Bref ! Vous allez TOUT organiser. Bouffe, alcool, sono, affichage… Tout ! Je vous conseille de prévoir un thème. Et de ne pas oublier que tout le campus doit être au courant ! « Si j'entends une personne dire « Oh merde ! Je n'étais pas au courant ! » C'est la fin pour vous. Si cette fête est ratée ou pas assez exceptionnelle, sachez-le, votre bizutage dura éternellement ! Vous ne serez jamais considérés comme nos frères ! » Il reprit sa respiration et fronça des sourcils. « N'oubliez pas de gérer la place ! Beaucoup de personnes doivent venir donc vous vous démerder, mais tout le monde devra entrer ! »

« Voilà pour le 26. Maintenant, sachez que ce vendredi, on organise une soirée entre nous et quelques autres personnes aussi, ici. On se charge de tout. Juste comme d'habitude vous fête ce que vous devez faire. C'est vraiment une petite fête, deux fois rien. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« OK maintenant on va tous descendre pour une épreuve incontournable de la fraternité. Elle est propre à Delta Phi et va nous en dire beaucoup sur vous. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Les bizuts étaient tous agglutinés dans un couloir en face d'une toute petite pièce qui sentait tout sauf la rose. La pièce était juste une toilette vraiment vraiment crade. Elle ne devait vraiment pas être amie avec les produits d'entretien.

« Nous voici. » Dis Neji d'un air solennel. « Je vous présente la toilette des beuveries ».

Un des frères souleva la planche tout en se bouchant le nez. Une odeur plus que nauséabonde s'échappa. Un des bizuts se pencha pour vomir, mais réussit tant bien que mal à contenir son fluide dans un dégluti bruyant. Les frères se bouchaient presque tous le nez et riaient comme si c'était la meilleure plaisanterie du monde face aux visages et réactions des victimes en face d'eux.

« Cette toilette n'a jamais été lavée en un an. Elle contient une bonne partie des vomis, urine, diarrhée et autre matières inconnues de nos soirées de l'année. Et comme vous pouvez le voir oui, elle est bouchée. » Le leader s'arrêta et fit un petit sourire malsain. « Après cette épreuve, on vous demandera de la remettre en état pour une nouvelle année, évidemment. »

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter. Les gages jusqu'ici s'étaient toujours trouvés empirer pour lui (bon parfois par sa faute). Mais le jeune bizut taciturne craignait le pire.

« Bon ! En fait, c'est plutôt simple. Il s'agit d'une chasse au trésor. Vous allez trouver de multiples indices et énigmes qui vous permettront d'en trouvé d'autre jusqu'à ce que vous trouvé le trésor. C'est-à-dire ceci. » Neji montra un pins doré où les lettres de la fraternité brillaient. Les bizuts regardaient avidement le petit objet. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une épreuve très importante. À moins d'une exception, aujourd'hui on saura qui sera le leader de votre année. Seul un vrai membre à droit à ceci » le leader montra l'objet précieux entre ses doigts. « Et si vous avez ceci en tant que bizut, vous aurez des avantages. C'est à dire, un joker par semaine pour ne pas participer à un gage ou une épreuve. Et vous serez déjà considéré comme membre officiel de Delta Phi »

Les bizuts se regardaient mutuellement. La concurrence était rude, mais l'enjeu était important. Tout le monde avait hâte de commencer réellement.

Sasuke était malgré l'excitation toujours aussi inquiet.

« Super ! Vous avez l'air motivé. Bon alors le premier indice se trouve là dedans. » Dit il en montrant la toilette du doigt. « C'est le même point de départ tous les ans. » Dit –il avec un sourire compatissant. « Vous allez passer tour à tour. Interdiction de divulguer des indices à un autre joueur (sous peine de pénalité de temps). Il est interdit de s'aider de son portable ou tout autre outil qui vous permet d'aller sur internet. Pour ce point, nous allons récupérer vos portables. » Sur ces mots, Neji fit un geste à Lee qui avança près de chaque bizut avec un sac en plastique. « Sachez-le, vous serez tous surveiller durant la journée. »

Sasuke ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de cette immonde toilette. Il allait devoir farfouiller dans l'urine, la merde et le vomi de personnes qu'il ne pouvait, en plus, pas supporter. Oh mon dieu… Et s'il corsait son épreuve. Comme pour les vers. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Était-ce juste avec les mains qu'il allait devoir récupérer l'indice ? Non non.

« Bien ! Pour que ce soit équitable, on a fait une liste ces derniers jours en vous attribuant à tous des points par apports à vos connaissance, engagement, comportement, etc. Le meilleur bizut commence. Ainsi c'est plus légitime qu'il ait plus de temps qu'un autre ». Le leader eut un petit rictus fier et sympathique.

Sasuke sentit des gouttes de sueur glisser contre sa colonne vertébrale. " Vont-ils m'attacher les bras et m'obliger à boire le contenu des toilettes ?" . Son arrogance habituelle l'avait complètement lâché.

« Chôjûrô Hiramekarei » appela Neji en lisant sa feuille. Le jeune bizut entra dans la pièce. Un frère qui avait un foulard sur le nez entra en même temps et ferma la porte.

Sasuke se sentait défaillir de plus en plus. Il passa son regard sur le blond qui le regardait de manière interrogatrice. Le jeune homme plissa les sourcils suppliants muettement son ancien ami. Le blond détourna le regard et regarda droit devant lui. Sasuke fixa à nouveau la porte. Quelque secondes plus tard, Chojiro sortit fière, son bras pendant couvert d'un liquide orange brunâtre suintant. Il s'enfuit à l'étage à toute enjambé. Un des frères partis à sa suite.

« Jûgo à ton tour. » Dis Neji d'un ton ferme en faisant revenir l'attention. Comme pour Chojiro le frère à l'intérieure ferma la porte empêchant quiconque de voir l'indice en question.

Sasuke continua à fixer la porte en s'imaginant le pire. Un frisson le parcourra. " _Merde ! calme-toi ! "_ S'ordonna-t-il. Il regarda à nouveau Naruto avec son visage suppliant. Le blond qui le fixait en fronçant légèrement des sourcils soupira lourdement avant de tourner lentement sa tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche.

Sasuke soupira profondément de soulagement. "Courage ! Tout va bien se passer".

* * *

Sasuke plongea sa main dans la cuvette des beuveries. Il sentait du bout des doigts plusieurs choses gluantes et visqueuses. Savoir ce qu'il touchait était une horreur, mais le vrai supplice était l'odeur. Tellement forte qu'elle piquait aux yeux. Le jeune bizut continua sa fouille, balayant de sa main des morceaux de ce qui devait certainement être du papier toilette et morceaux de crotte. Il sentit quelque chose de dur et repêcha une brosse à dents recouverte de multiple substance. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la sienne et on ne l'obligea pas non plus à la mettre en bouche.  
Il regarda « le frère » derrière lui, lui demandant muettement s'il pouvait partir. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte pour seules réponses. Il déposa la brosse à dents sur la lunette et quitta la pièce à grande enjambée.

L'indice était une brosse à dents, ça ne pouvait supposer qu'une chose : qu'il devait se rendre dans la salle de bain ! Cela tombait plutôt bien, c'était justement là où il devait aller pour retirer les résidus de merde, d'urine et de vomi qui dégoulinait le long de son bras…

* * *

Sasuke était plus que déçu. Tous les membres et bizuts se tenaient dans le salon. Chôjûrô tenait victorieusement le pin's avec les lettres grecques de la fraternité, un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Il avait tellement eu envie de gagner cette partie pour avoir quelques jokers. Bien qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'on lui aurait laissé en disposer.

Chôjûrô expliquait les étapes qu'ils avaient entreprises pour retrouver le fameux pin's qui se trouvait accrocher sous un des canapés, en plein milieu du salon... Donc la pièce le plus fréquenter du bâtiment.

« Encore une fois, félicitation ! » dit Neiji avec un grand sourire fraternel. « Tu seras donc le successeur de notre ami Shikamaru qui nous a bien aidés à corser les énigmes ».

« Il faut dire que lui il n'avait pas cherché du tout l'année passée… » se plaignit Kiba en grognant.

« J'ai juste réfléchi. » Dis Shikamaru en haussant des épaules. « Cela pourrait te servir parfois… » il eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Moi, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment en restant assis pendant 5 minutes, tu as réussi à le trouver en un clin d'œil. » Dit-il avec un regard de défi.

« Il était collé derrière la toilette. Rien de plus commun, de cacher le trophée dans la pièce de départ… » dit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Moi je dis que tu as eu de la chance et que tu es un gros flémard ! » cria presque Kiba avec un regard arrogant et un sourire mauvais.

« Mais oui bien sûr... Enfin toi, tout ce que tu as fait c'est : renifler des trucs comme un chien… »

« J'ai un super odorat, OK !? Et du coup, le passage des toilettes m'avait défoncé les narines ! » se plaignit-il sur la défensive.

« Oh ! Les gars ! On vous dérange ? » demanda sévèrement le leader.

« Désolé » s'excusèrent-ils en chœur.

« Ah des chamailleries dans une famille ça arrive tout le temps. » Dis Lee en les enlaçant. « En plus maintenant on a officiellement un petit frère à choyer. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Il va falloir vous remuer les popotins les ptits gars pour le reste ! » il fit un clin d'œil aux bizuts avant de rajouter. « D'ailleurs pour montrer notre bonne volonté aujourd'hui on va faire une série de pompe avant de faire quelques tours du parc sur les mains. »

Sasuke se retint de soupirer. Ses muscles étaient encore endoloris de la veille. Il baissa la tête, la pression était carrément pesante. L'abandon serait tellement facile et tellement délivrant, pensa-t-il. _Mais je ne peux pas fléchir, ce bizutage c'est ma rédemption_ , se dit-il en regardant les yeux bleus de Naruto.

* * *

 **Je vous rassure, le chapitre prochain est clairement plus joyeux.**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire si vous aussi vous trouvez que le personnage de Sakura est juste pénible ou si vous trouvez que Sasuke devait plonger sa tête dans les w.c... :D**

 **Chatsuke : merci beaucoup ! Oui je suis d'accord, il faut le faire souffrir un peu !krkrkrkrk**


	6. All the single ladies

**aloha!**

 **Bon j'ai eu un peu pitié de vous :)**  
 **Vu que le chapitre précédent n'était pas joyeux en voici en voilà ! Krkkrkrk**

* * *

« Les gars... » dit timidement Chôjûrô. « Et si l'on profitait de ce moment où l'on est tous réunis pour réfléchir pour la "grosse soirée" ? Je dis ça parce qu'ils n'arriveront pas avant une demi-heure. » Le garçon tremblait presque sur ces mots.

Les bizuts qui étaient tous droits comme des piquets, attendant les « frères » pour savoir à quels sorts il allait être mangés, se regardèrent mutuellement avant de rompre les rangs et former un cercle.

« Donc premièrement il faut choisir un thème », dit le garçon avec une petite voix. « Ensuite, j'ai déjà créé un événement sur Facebook. Je vous ai ajouté. Si vous pouviez inviter le plus de monde et partager, ça m'aiderait. »

« OK super ! » dit un des bizuts avec enthousiasme. « Moi je peux gérer l'affichage, mais il faut qu'on se mette d'accord sur le thème avant ».

« Oui… J'ai regardé l'historique des photos des soirées de début d'année des delta Phi. Et en tout cas, elles sont toujours super originales. » Expliqua le leader en herbe.

« Ah oui ! J'ai vu aussi ! » cria Suigetsu déjà excité. « Une année, leurs thèmes c'était "allumer le feu" et ils ont réussi à ce que la piscine soit complètement enflammé ! Franchement, c'était spectaculaire rien que sur photos ! »

« L'année dernière, ils ont joué sur "Star Wars". Tous les bizuts étaient déguisés en stormtroopers. Et apparemment, il avait réussi à faire de fausses battles. Genre c'est des ninjas ! »

« L'année d'avant, ils ont joué sur le thème des "Hunger Games", avec des tirages au sort pour les gages. Chaque pièce correspondait à endroit du film. Genre : le bar au salon c'était le capitole. »

« Bref chaque année, ils ont de super thèmes, ça ne nous met presque pas la pression » ricana Suigetsu.

« Et si l'on jouait sur "Game of Throne". Tout le monde aime la série ! Et il y a plein de thèmes exploitables : les dragons, les marcheurs blancs… »

« Justement, tout le monde fait des soirées "Game of…" quelque chose pour le moment », soupira Jugo.

« Fast and furious » proposa quelqu'un.

« Non ! Il faut que ça attire autant les garçons que les filles », rétorqua Sasuke.

« Oh ! Et pourquoi pas "Harry Potter" ? Tout le monde aime "Harry Potter", autant les filles que les garçons ! On transforme le QG en "Poudlard" et le tour est joué… »

« Je ne sais pas… », hésita quelqu'un. « Ce n'est pas très sexy. Ça fait un peu enfantin ou retour au collège… »

« et une soirée super héros ? » proposa Sasuke  
« Ah oui ! ça peut être sympa, mais tu vois quoi comme symbole pour représenter le thème ? »

Sasuke soupira « Bah... je ne sais pas genre saut en Tyrolienne dans la piscine à la Spiderman ou combat de sumo baraqué à la Hulk ou je ne sais pas, retrouver quelque chose à l'aveugle à la Daredevil ou le plus rapide à faire quelque chose à la Flash… »

« C'est vrai que si l'on arrive à entrainer plein de gens dans la piscine, ça fera de l'espace libre… » réfléchi un des bizuts.

« Oui et les super héros c'est super vague comme thème et ça peut convenir à tout le monde… » réfléchi Suigetsu. « Oui ! Moi, ça me va. Je vote pour ça ! »

« Moi aussi » dit Jugo avec un petit sourire.

« OK vote à main levé »

Et toutes les mains se levèrent.

« Super ça règle un problème, je ferai l'affiche au plus vite ! »

« OK. Par contre, il va falloir qu'on vire les meubles temporairement pour gagner de la place à mon avis… et on pourrait peut-être utiliser le dortoir comme pièce pour la soirée aussi… »

La porte s'ouvrit et les bizuts se remirent en file tandis que les « frères » rentrèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

Après le speech habituel du leader, les premiers invités étaient arrivés. L'ambiance était déjà assez festive après les quelques minutes écoulées…

« Alors tu as invité quel plan cul ce soir ? » demanda Kiba d'un air lubrique.

« Oh ! Mais je n'ai besoin d'inviter personne puisque tu es là ! » dit Naruto en caressant la joue de Kiba un sourire hilare sur les lèvres.

« Ah, ne me touche pas sale pédé ! ». Le repoussa Kiba en agitant les mains. Ce qui plongea Naruto dans un fou rire.

« Et puis, de toute façon, tu as Sasuke, tu n'auras pas besoin de moi » dit Kiba mesquin.

Naruto grogna perdant son fou rire précédent.

Les deux amis étaient dans un coin du salon chacun un verre à la main et regardait le déroulement de la soirée.

« Réellement, j'en ai invité 3. Je verrai bien quand je serai bourré celui que j'aurai envie de croquer. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Kiba explosa de rire à son tour.

« Mon Dieu ! Est-ce que tous les homos sont des connards ou tu es l'exception ? »

« Non ! j'aime être l'exception ! » dit Naruto en faisant un sourire mauvais. « Et puis, je suis un connard, mais tout le monde me veut parce que je suis LE dieu du sexe anal ! »

« Mais oui bien sûr… » dit Kiba en roulant des yeux.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux une preuve », dit Naruto en haussant malicieusement les sourcils.

« … dégueu » répondit Kiba avec une moue répugnée.

« Mais non ! je veux dire, faisons un pari ! » proposa Naruto avec un grand sourire.

« Non merci ! »  
Kiba se souvenait très bien des multiples paris perdus l'année précédente. La plupart concernaient le sexe bien entendu. Et Kiba avait dû reconnaître que le blond aussi gay soit il avait des activités sexuelles beaucoup plus fréquentes que les siennes. Apparemment, trouver un plan cul pour Naruto était aussi facile que de faire ses tables de 2. Alors que pour un hétéro, c'était le vrai parcours du combattant. Et même si Kiba s'en sortait bien de manière générale, c'était incomparable…

« Et toi, qui as-tu invité ? Hinata ? » demanda Naruto en sifflotant.

Kiba fronça les sourcils « Personne. Les filles viennent toujours à moi. Et je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec Hinata ! Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de soirée ».

« Bah ! Elle sort bien aux autres soirées étudiantes. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle attrape que des boulets ».

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle est juste trop naïve. Et elle tombe toujours sur des mecs qui profitent de sa gentillesse, comme toi. »

Naruto fit la moue. « Ouais… enfin, c'était différent dans mon cas. »

« Ouais ! C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup mieux de sortir avec une fille pour s'assurer de son homosexualité… » Kiba roula des yeux.

Naruto soupira profondément. Il n'était vraiment pas fier d'avoir utilisé son amie même si elle lui avait complètement pardonné.

« Bon si elle ne tombe que sur des cons autant que tu sortes avec au moins là on serait sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien ».

« Merci du compliment, mais non merci » dit froidement Kiba

« Mais enfin ! Arrête de faire ton mytho… Tu pourrais lui parler, tenter ta chance, sauter le pas ». Dis Naruto en haussant un sourcil avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Arrête de sous-entendre que je craque pour elle. OK je fantasme sur son énorme poitrine, mais ça s'arrête là ! »

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! » dis Naruto en roulant des yeux à son tour.

Sasuke entra dans la pièce avec deux autres bizuts. Tous les 3 portaient toujours le magnifique sous-vêtement et avaient toujours les joues taguées. Malgré tout, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de trouver quelque chose d'attirant au jeune noir de cheveux taciturne.

« Bon et du coup, qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui pour ton petit Sasuke ? »

« Hum... » réfléchit Naruto avec un petit sourire. « Je vais le saouler et après je verrai si je peux l'enculer ! »

« Ahahahahah ! Je te reconnais bien là ! Ça veut dire que tu avoues qu'il t'excite ! » dit Kiba en lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Je dirais que j'ai vraiment envie de le faire souffrir et en prendre un max de plaisir. Quoi de mieux que d'enculer un homophobe pour ça ? » Naruto avait un large sourire.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux avec un petit sourire malicieux. Cette soirée risquait fort d'être exceptionnelle et inoubliable encore plus que d'habitude pensa le blond.

* * *

Sasuke s'ennuyait à mourir. C'était la pire fête à laquelle il avait assisté. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert en la matière…  
Il repéra Suigetsu et Jugo qui draguait une petite blonde, ses deux toutous l'avaient abandonné dès le début des festivités. Sasuke soupira. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout le monde avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un pour la nuit. _C'est « Thanksgiving » aujourd'hui, tout le monde doit fourrer sa dinde ?_ se demanda-t-il en souriant tout seul à sa propre remarque.

« Alors mon petit Sasuke, tu ne te sens pas trop seul ? » demanda Naruto qui s'était approché de lui avec Kiba.

« Absolument pas ! Je préfère être seul qu'en mauvaise compagnie… » Dis le garçon ténébreux en regardant ailleurs.

« Tu crois que tu as suffisamment une grande gueule pour un affond* ? » demanda Kiba avec un sourire mauvais.

Sasuke fit une grimace, il n'aimait pas la tournure de ce challenge.

« Sans façon ! » refusa sasuke.

« Ah ! Mais ce n'était pas une proposition, mais un gage. » Lui dit Naruto avant de le tirer par le bras jusqu'au bar. Le blond sortit un bidon et le posa sur le comptoir.

« Vide-nous ça, cul sec ! » dit Naruto avec un regard provocateur.

« Tu veux que je boive directement au fut ? » demanda Sasuke vraiment pas enthousiaste.

Naruto hocha la tête tandis que Choji et Lee les rejoignirent au bar pour encourager le bizut.

« Je me charge du débit comme ça, je suis sûr que tu n'arrêteras pas à la première seconde » dit'il d'un air provocateur.

Sasuke soupira avant de coincer sa bouche sous le robinet.

« Prêt ? » demanda Naruto. Sasuke lui répondit d'un roulement d'yeux.

"Aller ! »

Au début, ça lui semblait assez facile. Il était encouragé par les hurlements et les cris des frères et plusieurs personnes les avaient rejoints pour voir le spectacle. Mais à force, Sasuke se sentait noyé sous le débit de bière. Il n'arrivait plus à tout avaler. De telle sorte que la moitié du contenu du fut coulait maintenant sur son t-shirt.  
Quand Naruto ferma enfin le robinet et que sasuke avait avalé sa dernière gorgé de bière plusieurs personnes lui sifflèrent après. Choji lui fit une grande tape dans le dos qui avait failli lui faire recracher tout ce qu'il venait de boire.

Sasuke essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche. Avant de lancer un regard de défi au blond, _à ton tour maintenant connard !_ Naruto se mit à rigoler et fit un pas avant d'être retenu par un brun de cheveux qui lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Naruto eut un petit sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il se retourna vers le brun et lui dit discrètement quelque chose. Le garçon hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne quittent tous les deux la pièce d'un pas pressé.

* * *

Naruto descendait l'escalier tout en enfilant son t-shirt. Rien de tel qu'une pause sexe en pleine soirée ! Ses pensées furent interrompues par le spectacle qu'il venait d'apercevoir. « Oh mon dieu ! » murmura le blond complètement abasourdit. Kiba repéra le blond et couru vers lui. « On a créé un monstre ! » rigola-t-il.

Ils regardaient tous les deux le jeune bizut qui dansait au milieu de la piste acclamer par tous.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les 15 min où j'étais parti !? » demanda le blond avec un sourire confus.

« Bah ! Il est vite devenu ivre après le bidon et puis on a un peu continué les jeux à boire à la tequila. Je suppose que ça n'a pas aidé » dit Kiba en haussant des épaules faussement innocent.

« Ouais et ensuite ? »

« Il a perdu le dernier jeu et ça, c'était le gage » dit Kiba en pointant du doigt le pauvre bizut qui était en train de se déhancher. « À la base, on ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait, mais il nous a complètement épatés ! »

« Sans blague ! » dit Naruto avec un début de fou rire tandis que le garçon faisait les mythiques pas de Beyonce. « Pitié ! Ne me dit pas que c'est lui qui a choisi la chanson » plaisanta Naruto en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Non non ! C'est Lee qui a choisi » dit-il en haussant des sourcils.

Ce qui rendit Naruto encore plus hilare.

Ils s'avancèrent pour regarder de plus près le spectacle. Le noir de cheveux avait gardé son t-shirt noir, mais avait troqué sa paire de jeans pour des bas noirs et des chaussures à talon. Certainement à une des filles qui était présente et qui rêvait d'attirer l'attention du bizut. Il était en train de se dandiner tout en secouant sa tête de gauche à droit et en tournant sa main « like a bitch ».

« Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh » accompagna Lee au chant.

« All the single ladies » chanta à son tour Sasuke complètement saoul. Tout en continuant sa petite danse, il fit un clin d'œil vers le blond avant de se trémousser. Le blond malgré la situation cocasse ne put s'empêcher de se sentir chaud à l'intérieur et déglutit.

Sasuke enchaina les pas, _un mouvement par ci, un claquement de main, un déhanchement et on tourne sur sois même..._

Malheureusement, l'alcool et ses mouvements gracieux l'empêchèrent d'effectuer sa figure et il se retrouva par terre, écrouler comme une merde.

Tout le monde explosa de rire même le dit Sasuke après quelques secondes de réalisation.

« Pas mal ! Tu m'avais caché tes talents de danseur » dit malicieusement Naruto en s'accroupissant près du noir de cheveux.

« Ah ! Mais tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi, darling ! » dit-il en lui donnant un tape du bout du doigt sur le nez.

Le blond eut un grand sourire et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Sasuke avait les joues rougies et le regardait fixement dans les yeux.

« Oh mec ! C'était incroyable ! » bouscula des personnes autour.

« Vraiment génial ! »

« Ouais j'ai tout filmé », dit Choji avec un grand sourire

« Si tu ne comptes pas faire le transsexuel toute la soirée je veux bien récupérer mes bas et mes chaussures. Tes affaires sont juste là » dit une fille avec un grand sourire en pointant du doigt ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

« Ah oui ! Merci ! » dit Sasuke en retirant les bas. « Mais je crois bien que je les ai pétés ». Ajoutait-il d'un air désolé.

« Ah bon... Tant pis alors » dit-elle en haussant des épaules.

* * *

10 minutes plus tard, la soirée s'était transformé en soirée kitch avec des musiques des générations 2000. Au grand ravissement de Lee qui ne semblait même pas saoul. Les titres allaient de « Barbie Girl à Parle à ma main en passant par Dancing queen, You're the one that i want et c'est chelou » du lourd !

Les garçons s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Kiba chantait en levant les bras balançant au passage de la bière sur tout le monde. Choji se bourrait la pense tout en se dandinant. Lee était au milieu de la piste et entraînait tout le monde à danser avec lui, en se frottant à tous les gars. Suigestu mettait la main aux fesses des filles tout en tournant et bougeant de places pour ne pas être attrapé. Chôjûrô embrassait langoureusement une fille et d'un autre côté de la pièce et Neji faisait exactement pareil. Il faut dire que la chanson s'y apprêtait « Lady Marmalade ». Naruto, lui s'était rapproché au fur et à mesure de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou juste par simple envie, mais il se sentait aimanté par le jeune homme qui était toujours dans un état de pure ébriété et dansait toujours de manière frivole.

Naruto admirait le jeune homme et son corps se tendit quand Sasuke le regarda à son tour. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, silencieusement pendant quelques secondes. Et puis,

Sasuke s'approcha de Naruto et lui donna une fessée avant d'avoir un rire nerveux.

« Hum… Tu veux coucher avec moi ce soir ? » demanda Naruto d'un regard intense au bizut. À quoi Sasuke répondit : « Lady Marmalaaaaade » en hurlant.

 _Dommage,_ murmura Naruto avec un petit sourire. Et il partit chercher quelque chose à boire.

* * *

Sasuke dansait toujours. Il ne se rendait absolument plus compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement. Son cerveau était plongé dans un flou total. Il voyait des gens et rigolait sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Il avait étrangement la sensation d'être constamment en déséquilibre. Le pire danger était de s'arrêter de danser. À chaque fois, qu'il avait essayée, il avait senti des burins tapés sur son cran ainsi que de mauvais remonté dans son estomac. _Non ! Danser ! Il fallait danser !_

Un gars s'approcha de lui. Et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Sasuke ne comprit évidemment pas à cause du bruit de la musique. Il sourit au garçon pour seule réponse et se remit à se dandiner. Le garçon se rapprocha de lui et lui caressa la joue avant de glisser sa main derrière sa nuque et d'avancer ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Même bourré, Sasuke se rendait compte que ça n'allait pas du tout !  
 _Non non non !_ Il posa ses mains sur son torse et essaya de le repousser, en vain. Et deux secondes plus tard, il se faisait bouffer les lèvres. Il avait cette vision dégueulasse de la petite vieille qui se fait ravaler la gueule par son chien baveux et en sentant le garçon insérant sa jambe entre son entrejambe, il eut l'image d'un chien qui s'excitent sur la jambe de son maître. Sasuke fermait fermement les lèvres maintenues par ses dents et essayait de se dégagé de se doberman roux, mais le garçon le retenait par la taille et le pauvre sasuke était déjà plié en arrière.

Enfin, le garçon lâcha sa prise précipitamment. Et Sasuke tomba à la renverse. _Deuxième fois ! s_ e dit le garçon. Il se massa la nuque et regarda la scène vue d'en bas.

Naruto était visiblement arrivé et avait tiré l'autre roux brutalement avant de le pousser. L'autre montrait Sasuke de la main tout en criant quelque chose. Naruto le pointa du doigt en le poussant. Le roux leva les mains en l'air. Et Naruto grogna avant de se retourner vers le bizut.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il passablement énervé.

Sasuke hocha la tête avec un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda le blond en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu es devenu mon sauveur, comme un prince charmant chez les filles » dit-il dans le vague. « Mais t'es une fille donc c'est une princesse ».

« Outch ! » dit Naruto en secouant la tête.

« Tu sais », commença le roux en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. « J'ai bien compris qu'il était à toi et tout, mais si tu veux je ne suis pas contre un plan à trois ». Le garçon lui caressait la cuisse et lui ronronnant à l'oreille.

« Très bien tu veux te faire défoncer le cul, je vais t'aider ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de m'occuper de ce déchet ! » dit Naruto toujours semi-énervé en le poussant.

« OK je t'attends alors ! » susurra le roux à son oreille.

Naruto grogna et aida Sasuke à se relever. Il le maintint debout en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Sasuke devint blanc sur le coup. _Oh non ! Il va gerber,_ prévit Naruto.

Il l'entraina aux toilettes des beuveries et eut tout juste le temps de relever la planche avant que Sasuke dégurgite des litres et des litres de bière.

 _Et voilà comment perdre tout sex appeal_ se dit le blond en caressant le dos de l'autre.

« Tu es le premier à avoir rebaptisé ces toilettes ! » dit Naruto fièrement.

Sasuke prit un morceau de papier toilette et s'essuya la bouche avant de s'affaisser contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de regarder le blond qui le fixait. « Merci Naruto. Tu as toujours été gentil, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. » Il soupira

« A par les gages quand même à moins que tu sois maso ».

« Toi tu l'es ! », dit le garçon en fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il surpris.

« Parce que tu as eu des bites dans le cul et ça doit faire maaaaaal »

Naruto explosa de rire. « C'est un mal pour un bien tu sais, après tu ne sens plus la douleur. »

« Comme avec l'alcool » dit Sasuke en souriant.

« Oui… on peut dire ça », sourit-il. « En plus, tu as l'air d'aimer ça finalement », murmura Naruto.

Sasuke sourit. « Oui, mais je n'aime paaas les bulldogs roux » il s'essuya la bouche avec ça manche.

Naruto explosa à nouveau de rire.

« Bon allez ! je te ramène dans ton lit sauf si tu veux dormir dans les chiottes. » Plaisanta le blond.

" D'ACCORD "

* * *

Sasuke avait été trainé par le blond jusqu'au dortoir. Il se tapa sur son lit tandis que Naruto lui retirait ses chaussures.

« Merci ! » soupira de soulagement le noir de cheveux.

« You're welcome ! » dit Naruto en souriant. « Et si les grands t'embêtent, tu m'appelles » ria Naruto.

« Bien sûr princesse ! » dit Sasuke en souriant et Naruto grogna.

« Pourquoi princesse ? »

« Parce qu'elles sont blondes et bêêêête ! » Le sourire de Sasuke s'était agrandi largement.

« Enfoiré ! » Naruto poussa le noir de cheveux qui faillit tomber du lit.

« OK ok » dit Sasuke en levant une main. « Pardon » dit-il en embrassant la joue du blondinet. Et il retomba dans son lit à moitié en dormi.

Naruto eut un moment de choc, avant de se rendre compte qu'il aimait beaucoup le Sasuke complètement saoul. Il le regarda un moment en souriant.

« Bonne nuit » murmura-t-il. Le noir de cheveux roupillait déjà complètement et Naruto sortit de la pièce.

* * *

« Alors comment s'est passé ta nuit ? » demanda Kiba qui était affalé sur le sofa tandis que le blond le rejoignait une tasse de café à la main.

« Intense ! Et toi ? » dit le blond en souriant fièrement.

« Bah ! Une brune vraiment jolie et j'ai eu plus d'une gâterie ». Dit-il avec un sourire heureux. Il regarda le blond qui avait toujours son allure triomphante. Il soupira « OK explique ! » dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit. « Je pense que pour le coup, je pourrais être brisé de la queue. Quand j'y repense, là je viens d'avoir mon record ! ».

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait combien de fois sur ta soirée ? » demanda Kiba excité.

« Aucune idée… Mais j'ai eu mon premier plan à 4 » dit-il fièrement.

« À 4 !? » s'étrangla Kiba en état de choc.

« Ouais quand j'ai amené le roux qui a voulu se taper Sasuke, dans ma chambre, on s'est rendu compte que celui que j'avais pecho pendant la soirée s'était assoupi dans mon lit et dormait toujours dedans quand on a débarqué. Comme le roux était partant pour un plan à 3. Il était super chaud. »

« OK ! Genre : vous l'avez réveillé en lui suçant la queue ? » dit Kiba blasé

« Lui, oui ! Moi, je suis parti chercher le dernier. Je l'avais tellement chauffé qu'il n'a pas pu refuser. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Naruto, tu es vraiment un gros porc ! » dit Kiba avec une moue mi-amusée mi-dégouté.

« Je sais ! » dit Naruto en souriant « Mais je suis une princesse d'après Sasuke »

« Une princesse ? »

Le blond haussa des épaules en gardant son petit sourire.

« En tout cas, vous aviez l'air plutôt en phase hier soir », dit Kiba en haussant des sourcils.

« Ouais » murmura le blond pensif.

« Avoue, tu as complètement craqué sur lui ! »

Sasuke arriva dans la pièce en titubant. Il se tenait la tête de la main gauche et tenait une boite d'aspirine de la main droite. Il revint 2 min plus tard en s'affalant contre un pouf et ferma les yeux. Naruto le fixa même le lendemain de veille, il le trouvait beau. _OK je craque complètement pour lui, à nouveau._

* * *

Sasuke n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de la nuit dernière. Ils se souvenaient avoir bu beaucoup. Beaucoup trop ! Et d'avoir dansé avec des chaussures de filles. _Oh mon dieu !_ il avait un vague souvenir de lechouille _urk_ et d'avoir rit avec Naruto ? Était – ce possible ?

« Alors pas trop mal aux cheveux ? » demanda Kiba.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses ainées. Kiba se moquait clairement de lui et Naruto lui faisait un sourire bizarre. Charmeur ?

« Mal de tête » répondit le bizut avec une voix enrouée.

« Et c'est moi la princesse après ! » s'exclama faussement choqué Naruto

Sasuke ne comprit pas et le regarda en plissant les yeux.

Naruto et Kiba rigolèrent.

« Attend ! » dit Naruto en donnant un coup de coude à son ami. Il partit à vive allure dans une pièce voisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un portable en main.

« Viens voir », dit-il à Sasuke en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Quand Sasuke fut à leur portée. Naruto enclencha une vidéo.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux. « Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama le garçon.

«Ohohohohohoho»

« Oh mon dieu ! » murmura à nouveau le bizut.

Naruto le tient par l'épaule « c'est sur Facebook ! » lui dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Noooon » se plaignit le noir de cheveux en passant une main sur son front. Puis il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur la vidéo « Oh non ! »

* * *

*Concours potache qui consiste à boire son verre cul sec

 **Merci pour les commentaires ça fait toujours super plaisir !**  
 **Si jamais vous avez des requêtes, des personnages que vous avez envie de voir ou des idées de gages ou quoi ce soit hésitez pas à proposer.**

 **A titre d'information : le chapitre 7 n'arrivera pas avant un moment (celui-ci est déjà arrivé bien en avance), désolé.**


	7. Tonton Roger

**OUUUUUIIIII ! Me revoilà enfin !**

 **Pfiou ! Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point j'ai dû batailler avec BaconStripsGT pour avoir mon chapitre et publier celui-ci !**

 **Bon pour les nouvelles :**

— **J'ai vachement du mal à me remettre à l'écriture de « Mon petit duc ». Pour le moment je lis et regarde des fictions trop contemporaines, ce qui me fait perdre le style soutenu que demande l'histoire. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de torcher un chapitre qui ne me plait pas donc je pense que je vais la laisser au frais un peu plus longtemps désolé.**

— **Par contre, l'écriture du « bizutage » a été assez intense ! (je vous ai écrit 22 pages Word prenant en compte ce chapitre en une bonne partie du prochain, en 2/3 nuits xD) il évolue assez bien et s'allonge plus l'histoire avance... J'avais annoncé plus ou moins 14 chapitres au préalable, mais avec les chapitres et extraits que je n'avais pas imaginé avant, j'en suis à minimum 18 et cela risque d'augmenter encore.**

— **Bon parce que j'ai pitié de vous et que mon petit cœur gonfle de joie dès que j'ai un nouveau fan, follower ou review, je suis entrain de réfléchir un OS qui je l'espère vous fera patienter.**

— **Et enfin, je recherche toujours un relecteur rapide et efficace ! Ahahah le prend pas mal BaconStripGT, mais devoir attendre presque une semaine pour avoir la correction est légèrement frustrant… Même si je te remercie grandement de le faire quand même )**

 **Bon je ne vous spoil pas sur la suite. Bonne lecture…**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7_Tonton Roger

« Non-Brandon ! Je ne peux pas ! » minauda Naruto d'une voix aiguë

« Mais enfin Brenda ! Pourquoi ? » répondit Kiba d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'habituel.

« Mais parce que j'ai mes règles... »,dit Naruto d'une voix extrêmement plaintive.

« Ça ne me dérange pas Brenda ! Tu peux toujours me branler. » Rit Kiba alors que des « rooooh » se firent entendre dans la pièce.

« Il n'y a plus de respect là ! » rit le blond de bon cœur.

« Pitié Kiba ne me dit pas que tu agis vraiment comme ça avec les filles ! » demanda Hinata le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non ! » affirma le brun sans détacher les yeux de l'écran. « Je ne suis jamais tombé sur une nana qui avait ses règles cela dit... »,ajouta-t-il dans la réflexion.

« Oui, c'est vrai que toi, tu ne gardes même pas leur numéro », ajouta Shino froidement.

Kiba haussa les épaules absolument pas piqué par la remarque.

Les quatre amis s'étaient retrouvés comme tous les samedis dans l'appart de Shino qui était à quelques pâtés de maisons du campus. Ils s'étaient installés sur un grand canapé et regardaient la télévision dont ils avaient coupé le son pour faire eux-mêmes les voix.

Évidemment, ils avaient aussi sorti les bouteilles de bière et deux/trois alcools pour pimenter leur soirée.

« Alors Brenda ? » repris Kiba ramenant les autres aux jeux.

« Eh bien ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça » reprit le blond de sa voix aiguë. « Je pensais que tu me dirais que tu voulais emprunter le chemin boueux », répliqua Naruto en faisant un semblant de rire nerveux.

« MAIS NOOOOON ! » Crièrent Hinata et Shino en cœur.

« Et voilà l'homo qui refait surface… » se plaignit Kiba en soupirant.

« Je te pensais plus pure que ça Brenda ! » bafouilla Kiba pour essayer de caler ses mots avec les mouvements de lèvres du personnage.

« Non ! Je ne le suis pas… » Voyant que la scène amenait un passage dramatique avec un monologue de son personnage Naruto en profita pour continuer sa plaisanterie. « D'ailleurs, Brandon, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… » Naruto attendit que son personnage ouvre à nouveau la bouche avant d'ajouter : « J'ai déjà fait un pot de choco… à un garçon… il y a longtemps… et j'ai aimé ça… vraiment beaucoup… même si ça avait un goût étrange… »

« Oh, mais putain ! Elle s'arrête plus ! » ragea le blond à court d'idées.

« C'est quoi un pot de choco ? » demanda Hinata curieuse.

« Non ! Ne lui demande pas » cria Kiba à côté du blond en levant sa main.

« Alors un pot de choco c'est quand tu fais une pipe à un mec qui vient de t'enculer ! Un pot de choco ! » expliqua Naruto avec un grand sourire fier sur lèvres.

Les trois amis hétéros affichèrent une mine de pure dégout.

« C'est tellement crade ! »soupira Shino.

« Tu as déjà fait un pot de choco », demanda Hinata dégoutée, mais curieuse.

« Non non ! » rassura le blond. « Mais on m'en a déjà fait ! » Rajouta-t-il sur un ton super excité.

Malgré la remarque sale, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Oh merde ! Brandon est mort, les gars. » s'étonna Shino calmement en regardant l'écran.

« Quoi !? »

« Oh non ! Pas brandon » dit Naruto de sa voix aiguë.

« Que va devenir Brenda ? » pleura Kiba

« Bon aller !On change parce que là à tous les coups ils vont rentrer dans une phase déprimer et ça va être chiant ! » dit Naruto en prenant la télécommande. Il fit défiler les chaines avant de s'arrêter jetant son dévolu sur une série d'ados. « Parfait ! Un truc bien gnangnan avec plein de couples ! » dit Naruto réjoui.

« OK !Moi je prends le gars là » dit Kiba

« OK moi je prends la blonde à côté ! » dit Naruto amusé.

« Noooon... » se plaignit Hinata. « Tu ne peux pas me la laisser ? Je n'arrive jamais à rentrer dans la peau d'un personnage masculin. »

« OK ma belle ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! » lui répondit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Kiba jeta un regard noir à son ami avant de soupirer rageusement, ce qui fit rouler des yeux l'intéressé.

« Bon alors c'est moi qui prends le grand costaud. » Dis Naruto.

Comme il n'y avait que 2 personnages dans la scène, Shino et Kiba s'abstinrent.

« Salut ! Moi, c'est Brandon ! » commença le blond.

« Non, mais les gars... vous n'en avez pas marre de Brandon et Brenda ? Vous ne pouvez pas changer de temps en temps »soupira le garçon renfrogné.

« C'est vrai ! » confirma Hinata. « Quand ce n'est pas Brandon et Brenda, c'est Barbie et Ken ou Sandy et Danny » soupira la jeune fille.

« OKOK ! » se ravisa le blond les mains en l'air.

Voyant que son personnage s'était mis à parler, Naruto reprit l'histoire en main. « Et minette ! Tu ne viens pas faire une bise à tonton Roger ! » dit Naruto d'une voix grave et enrouée.

« Roger ? Sérieusement ? » rit Hinata.

« Oui, je suis tonton Roger ! Roger tout court pour les intimes » ajouta le blond avec un grand sourire.

« Roger tout court ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu pètes la forme. » Répliqua la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'elle est conne celle-là ! Non juste Roger ! »

La réplique cinglante lui fit donner un coup de coude dans les côtes du brun à ses côtés.

Hinata qui n'avait pas été le moins du monde choquée poursuit naturellement. « Ce que tu es musclé juste Roger ! Oh !d'ailleurs, je vais te toucher le bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais ça me fait rire » dit elle en essayant de comprendre ce que son personnage entreprenait.

« Ah ! Si tu veux j'ai un autre muscle bien dur que tu peux toucher ! » plaisanta le blond.

Kiba le fusilla d'un regard noir en lui assenant un second coup tandis que les autres riaient de bon cœur.

« Oh, mais quelle proposition alléchante tonton Roger ! Mais là visiblement j'ai plutôt envie de danser ! Ah ! ça me démange. C'est une vraie maladie ! Parfois, mon corps m'entraine comme ça… » Hinata était complètement perdue vis-à-vis du comportement de la blonde qu'elle incarnait. Et vu la tête de Roger, lui non plus ne comprenait pas.

« Bon... je vais aller m'astiquer alors ! » Le blond fronça des sourcils avant de rajouter. « Ah ! tu m'as contaminé ! Moi aussi j'ai envie de danser maintenant ! »

« Mais c'est quoi cette série !? » s'étonna Naruto vers ses amis.

« Je ne sais pas, mais la scène est finie », dit Shino en haussant des épaules.

« Oh !il y a toujours Roger ! » fanfaronna Naruto. « Il est avec un autre gars. » Voyant le brun toujours rembruni depuis la réplique à Hinata, Naruto regarda malicieusement Shino. « Shino, tu m'accompagnes ? » demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme taciturne échangea un regard avant qu'un petit sourire malicieux n'éclaire leurs lèvres dans la compréhension.

« Salut Roger ! » commença Shino.

« Eh ! mon petit Kiba ! Comment tu vas ? » reprit Naruto enthousiaste.

Kiba les regarda en fronçant ses sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Attends ! C'est moi ça ! » demanda le brun semi-énervé.

« Oui » répondit Naruto.

Kiba grogna de mécontentement. Il sentait à plein nez que les deux garçons allaient encore le charrier. Au moins, le personnage qu'il avait choisi n'était pas moche…

« Et la petite affaire dont tu m'as parlé... comment ça avance ? » reprit Naruto.

« Petite affaire ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » dit Shino d'un ton faux en essayant d'imiter le brun au bout du fauteuil qui fronça encore plus des sourcils.

« Mais si ! Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de ton amie… » fut coupé Naruto en se délectant du comportement tendu de son ami.

« Roger ! Je te l'ai déjà dit que je l'aimais, mais que personne ne devait le savoir même si je ne suis absolument pas discret pour le cacher. » Répondit Shino qui jouait parfaitement le jeu.

Kiba grogna de plus belle en les fusillant tour à tour du regard. Il ne remarqua même pas le visage d'incompréhension qu'affichait Hinata.

« Oh, mais enfin mon garçon... pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? »

« Parce que ! Je suis en faite un gros couillon qui a peur de se faire rejeter par la seule fille que je n'ai jamais aimé. » Sourit Shino victorieusement. « C'est pour ça que j'enchaine les filles sans même prendre la peine de leur demander leur numéro. » Ajouta-t-il mesquin.

Naruto éclata de rire perdant la réplique de son personnage avant de se reprendre doucement. Un ado frêle et boutonneux venait de faire son entrée dans la scène et Kiba ne perdit pas une minute pour s'attribuer le rôle.

« De quoi vous parlez bande de gros connards ? » dit il d'une voix fluette et faussement amicale pour colée avec le grand sourire du personnage.

« Oh ! on parle des amours de Kiba ! » répondit Naruto toujours enthousiaste.

« Les amours de Kiba ? Mais il n'est pas amoureux Kiba ! » grogna presque malgré lui le brun.

Naruto roula des yeux. En voyant que son personnage parlait, il répliqua : « Si ! Il est secrètement amoureux d'Hinata… son amie d'enfance… mais c'est un secret ! »

Le personnage de Kiba parlait, mais le brun ne prit pas la parole.

Naruto le regarda. Il vit son ami passer du blanc au rouge vif. Les sourcils froncés, les dents serrées, la respiration rapide et bruyante essayant de maitriser sa colère animale.

Les garçons étaient tellement concentrés sur Kiba, que personne n'avait remarqué l'étonnement sur le visage d'Hinata qui après s'être retournée légèrement vers Kiba s'était mis à rougir et se mordait la lèvre.

La jeune fille se fit le plus discrète possible. Au vu de la réaction de Kiba vis-à-vis de la déclaration de Naruto, elle recherchait dans ses souvenirs des moments qui aurait pu avoir trahi le brun. Certes, il avait toujours été très protecteur, mais il était si distant avec elle… Elle le regarda à nouveau discrètement. Il la regardait lui aussi discrètement derrière sa main en se massant le front. Le jeune homme fuyait son regard mal à l'aise, les joues rouges.

Non, il n'y avait aucun doute ! comprit-elle. Kiba était effectivement amoureux d'elle.

« Oui, mais comme le dit Roger c'est secret ! » reprit Shino pour relancer le jeu et atténuer la colère du brun. « D'ailleurs, toi, comment vas tu euh… ouais, je te laisse trouver ton nom toi-même. »

Kiba se redressa avant d'avoir un sourire mauvais.

« Naruto ! Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki ! » répondit Kiba d'une voix fluette.

« Sympa... » dit le blond en faisant la moue.

« Comme tu parles d'amour inavoué et tout...Moi aussi je peux vous dire mon secret ! »

Naruto fronça des sourcils en sentant la vengeance du brun.

« Oh oui !Je veux ! »S'enthousiasma avec joie Shino avant d'avoir un petit sourire mauvais.

« Tu sais, tu peux garder tes histoires pour toi sinon… » tenta Naruto sous l'apparence de Roger.

« En faite, je suis amoureux d'un des petits bizuts que j'adore maltraiter. D'ailleurs, on a fait une soirée chez les Delta Phi, j'étais toujours là pour le protéger ! Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'embêter ! » Expliqua Kibane prenant absolument pas compte de la remarque précédente du blond qui s'était rembruni.

« C'est vrai !? » s'étonna Hinata amusée.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs, Sasuke a dit de moi que j'étais une princesse et j'ai eu un air bête et heureux toute la journée ! » rajouta Kiba

« Sasuke ? » s'étonna Hinata. « Quoi !? Le Sasuke de ton ancien collège !? » demanda la jeune fille surprise et excitée.

« Tu connais ? » se retourna Kiba intrigué, oubliant le malaise précédent.

La jeune fille hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Oh, mais c'est trop bien ! Ça fait toujours kitch l'histoire du mec qui retombe amoureux de son premier amour, mais j'adore ! »

Naruto se retourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard en lui faisant une grimace.

Si Naruto lui avait légèrement expliqué son passé (comme rédemption après l'avoir utilisé pour s'assurer de son homosexualité), il n'en avait jamais touché mots à ses deux autres amis ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Hinata en voyant les grimaces du blond se mordit la lèvre et fit une moue coupable.

« Putain !Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ça ! » s'énerva le brun en se retournant vers lui.

Naurto soupira lourdement. « Oui je sais… C'est une longue histoire… qui m'a beaucoup affecté. C'est pour ça que j'ai quitté mon collègue et que j'ai rejoint le votre en cours d'année… » marmonna le blond.

« Ah bon ! » s'étonna le brun inconscient des cicatrices du passé de son ami.

« Tu devrais en parler. Je pense que ça pourrait te libérer d'un poids de savoir que tu as du soutien. Je suis sûr que tu te sens toujours en partie coupable. » Conseilla Hinata. « Si tu veux te confier à nous, je crois que les deux autres seront d'accord avec moi, on t'écoutera attentivement sans te juger. Et puis, ça nous ferait plaisir aussi de savoir que tu as confiance en nous. » Ajouta-t-elle tandis que les deux autres hochaient la tête vigoureusement.

Naruto soupira avant d'avoir un rire nerveux. Il avait des amis formidables et même s'il ne les connaissait que depuis 5 ans il avait l'impression de les avoir toujours connus.

« Je vous en parlerais », sourit-il. « Mais pas aujourd'hui… on s'amuse bien... je n'ai pas envie de plomber l'ambiance avec mes histoires. » Naruto fit une grimace.

Les trois autres acquièrent compréhensifs en souriant.

« Bon alors... les minettes tonton Roger est professeur de danse… ce qui explique un tas de choses ! » reprit le blond avec entrain. Faisant retourner les visages de ses amis vers l'écran.

« Cela tombe bien ! J'ai eu droit à une démonstration de danse, il n'y a pas longtemps, sur du Beyonce ! Alors si je me souviens bien on secoue la main et on bouge le bassin et on tourne sans se vautrer ! » rit Naruto accompagné de Kiba hilare.

* * *

Sasuke grogna en sentant le train redémarrer. Le véhicule s'était arrêté 40 min en pleine cambrousse sous prétexte d'un souci technique. Le noir de cheveux était attendu pour le début de soirée dans son village natal ou son frère avait hâte de le voir.

À la mort de leurs parents, son frère ainé qui était assez vieux avait pris la tutelle de son petit frère adolescent. Depuis, il s'était mis à le couver comme une vraie maman poule. Sasuke n'avait bien sûr pas osé lui avouer qu'il avait entrepris le bizutage d'une fraternité. Il avait bien trop peur de la réaction inquiète et protectrice de son grand frère.

Il soupira lourdement et regarda son reflet à travers la vitre. Sasuke tourna la tête pour inspecter ses joues. La fin du gage de Choji ayant pris fin, il avait enfin pu se débarrasser de son couvre-chef les marques indélébiles, elles, par contre, lui avaient donné du mal. Il avait passé une partie de la matinée à frotter ses joues qui avaient tellement chauffé qu'elles avaient fini brulantes et piquantes.

Malgré le mal qu'il s'était donné, les marqué était toujours visible... Le texte était plus effacé, mais le dessin se voyait toujours distinctement. « Enfoiré de Naruto ! » avait grogné le jeune homme dans la frustration. Finalement, il avait été obligé d'acheter des cosmétiques, pour couvrir son visage de crème et de fond de teint.

 _J'espère qu'Itachi n'y verra rien !_ se dit le jeune frère en se mordant la joue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sasuke arriva en gare. À peine était-il sorti du train que son frère, qui était venu le chercher pour l'occasion, l'avait attrapé dans une étreinte étouffante.

« Tu m'as manqué ! » s'enthousiasma l'ainé en le contemplant.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » répondit sincèrement le plus jeune.

Les deux frères se regardèrent complices avant que le plus vieux ne fronce des sourcils.

« Tu t'es maquillé ? » demanda Itachi choqué.

« Non... » mentit son frère.

Itachi lui lança un regard contrarié, défiant le plus jeune de lui mentir. « Tu as de l'orange dans les sourcils. »

« Et merde... » répondit Sasuke en se mordant la joue.

Son frère haussa un sourcil attendant des explications.

« OK ! C'était un gage » répondu l'étudiant.

« Un gage… ? »

Voyant la mine renfrognée d'Itachi qui attendait des explications sur le sujet un sourcil toujours haussé, Sasuke soupira à nouveau. L'étudiant savait très bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à être crédible auprès de son frère quand il tentait de lui mentir ou de lui faire une blague.

« Très bien ! Ne t'énerve pas et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, mais… j'ai rejoint une fraternité à l'unif. Je suis actuellement en plein bizutage. »

« QUOI !?Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? » dévala le frère ainé passablement énervé.

« Calme-toi ! » l'arrêta Sasuke en soupirant. « Ce n'était pas sous mon initiative, mais ça commence à me plaire » mentit Sasuke en rajoutant directement : « Je n'ai pas voulu te le dire avant parce que je savais que tu aurais cette réaction ! »

« Mais enfin...Sasuke les bizutages son dangereux ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il t'arrive quelque chose !? » s'inquiéta l'ainé.

« OK j'ai 2 mois à tenir, c'est tout ! Après ça me permettra d'ouvrir plein de portes. Tu sais qu'être membre d'une fraternité est une clef pour avoir du boulot ! Tous les frères sortis des Delta Phi ont un très bon emploi qu'il leur a été proposé par des anciens ! Je ne vais quand même pas cracher dessus pour 2 petits mois de gages et d'insultes stupides ! » expliqua vivement le plus jeune.

Itachi resta de marbre et réfléchit silencieusement à la situation.

« Tant qu'on est sur les aveux, je dois t'avouer un second point qui va te faire criser… »,ajoutaSasuka en soupirant. Son frère fronça des sourcils. N'y allant pas par 4 chemins Sasuke répondit calmement à la question muette « Naruto Uzumaki est un des frères de la fraternité. »

« QUOI !? » s'énerva le plus vieux.

« Tout va bien ! » tenta d'apaiser Sasuke en levant deux mains rassurantes.

« Non ! Non ! ça ne va pas ! » grogna Itachi. « Il a essayé de te faire quelque chose ? Putain !Je te jure que s'il essaye encore de te toucher je vais direct le castrer ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure de culpabilité.

Après sa convocation chez le directeur où il avait été face aux policiers, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler dans leur quartier. Évidemment, ça en était venu aux oreilles de ses parents et de son frère ainé qui s'était déjà montré à cette époque très protecteur.

Les rumeurs avaient failli couter la carrière aux deux parents du blond qui étaient complètement désemparé à l'époque. Le Premier ministre qui était un homme avenant et souriant s'était terré à son domicile ayant presque abandonné la politique. Quant à sa femme, elle qui était une furie, courant continuellement pour réclamer justice, c'était mis à s'occuper d'une charge impressionnante de paperasse.

Finalement, les deux parents n'avaient su reprendre pied professionnellement parlant, qu'au départ de leur fils.

« Il ne m'a rien fait. » répondit froidement Sasuke

« Tu es sûr ? » le plus jeune hocha la tête. « S'il tente quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles d'accord !? Je rappliquerai dans l'heure ! »

L'étudiant soupira avant de répondre par l'affirmative et d'entrainer son frère vers la sortie.

* * *

« Alors... il nous faut quoi en fruits et légumes », demanda Sasuke à son frère ainé qui tenait une liste de course.

« Carottes, poireaux, brocolis, oignons et des citrons » énonça Itachi. « Après si tu veux des fruits en particulier tu peux les prendre », dit gentiment son frère.

« Ça marche ! », lui sourit son frère. « Je prends les citrons ! »

Sasuke se retourna et se figea. Il baissa la tête rongée à nouveau par la honte en voyant Kushina Uzumaki faire ses propres courses.

Il entendit son frère grogner derrière lui et se sentit soudainement en colère. Il s'avança, sans se retourner, vers le lieutenant-chef, sachant sans le voir que son frère affichait une tête contrarier.

« Bonjour » salua-t-il timidement la mère de Naruto.

La femme eut l'air surprise avant d'afficher un sourire maternel. « Bonjour » lui répondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Sasuke lui devait des explications, il en était conscient, mais comment aborder ce sujet en plein milieu d'un super marché ?

« Comment vas tu Sasuke ? Tu es aux études supérieures maintenant ? Ça se passe bien ? » demanda la femme d'un regard bienveillant

Sasuke sourit poliment avant d'acquiescer. « Oui oui ! Tout va très bien ! Je me suis lancé en économie. Enfin la première année c'est beaucoup de cours théoriques qui ne servent pas à grand-chose...C'est plus pour faire le tri niveau étudiant » expliqua-t-il.

« Oui, c'est souvent comme ça la première année »,dit-elle avec un petit rire.

« Je fais ça à Suna », ajouta-t-il en observant la réaction de la femme.

« Oh ! » dit-elle avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

Sasuke dégluti. Il sentait bien que son interlocutrice était en train de penser à son fils, mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet dû à leur dur passer.

« J'ai vu Naruto » tenta-t-il d'un air timide tout en observant toujours attentivement les réactions de la maman qui s'était redressée et avait été secouée d'un frisson.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

L'étudiant hocha la tête en souriant.

« À vrai dire, je le vois tous les jours », dit-il dans un rire nerveux. « J'ai entrepris le bizutage dans sa fraternité. Même si à la base, je n'avais aucune idée qu'il serait là » il rit à nouveau avant de voir la mère du blond froncer les sourcils surpris.

« Naruto fait partie d'une fraternité ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Euh… oui » répondit le jeune homme complètement mal à l'aise.

« Je ne le savais pas », sourit-elle. « À vrai dire, nous n'avons presque jamais de ses nouvelles. La plupart du temps, c'est des tiers qui nous parlent de lui. Mais cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai plus eu au téléphone… » expliqua-t-elle tristement.

« Il ne revient jamais le week-end ? Ou pour les vacances ? » demanda Sasuke surpris

Kushina se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Non ! jamais… » dit elle en soupirant. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Les gens du village voient d'un très mauvais œil son retour, même temporaire... » lui confia t'elle.

Sasuke gémi de frustration. Tout ça était de sa faute.

« Et puis, je pense que Naruto culpabilise vraiment des préjudices que cette histoire a pu avoir sur nos carrières, à son père et moi. C'est pour ça qu'il évite tout contact, je pense. » Révéla-t-elle.

« Je comprends... »,réfléchit Sasuke en hochant la tête.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux te demander de me parler de lui ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit-il avec joie.

La jeune femme sourit dans l'attente.

« Naruto a l'air en forme, il est souvent enjoué. Il a l'air de s'entendre super bien avec tous les frères et il est super ami avec Kiba. Après je ne sais pas ce que je peux dire...Je ne veux pas lui porter préjudice ! » dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Évidemment ça pourrait te causer des ennuis pour ton bizutage », dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

« Et si tu venais de temps en temps prendre une tasse de café ou thé à la maison ? Je suis sûr que Minato serait plus que ravi d'avoir des nouvelles, même indirectes, de son fils. » Proposa-t-elle de son air bienveillant.

« Avec plaisir » sourit-il à nouveau.

Il se retourna et partit avant que Kushina ne l'interpelle. « Sasuke ? »

Il se retourna d'un air interrogatif et fixa la femme qui s'approcha de lui en l'enlaçant maternellement.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle émue.

« De… ? » voulu répondre l'étudiant.

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en mon fils malgré les rumeurs. Mais tu viens de me confirmer que Naruto n'est pas un agresseur et futur violeur comme pensent certaines personnes. »

Sa voix était chargée d'émotion et quand elle se recula Sasuke pouvait voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-il à son tour ému.

« Une victime d'une agression ne parlerait jamais en ces termes de son agresseur, aussi ancien soit-il. Et puis, je vois très bien que même si tu essayes de le cacher, tu l'apprécies » dit elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Sasuke qui retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes eut un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Je suis lieutenant de police. C'est mon travail de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens. » Répondit elle amusée à la question muette du jeune homme.

Sasuke lui sourit tendrement à son tour en laissant s'échapper une larme.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

Il se sentit emporté à nouveau dans les bras de la mère de Naruto qui lui caressait maternellement les cheveux.

« Tout va bien », lui murmura-t-elle tendrement.

Sasuke trouvait étrangement réconfortant de pleurer dans les bras de la policière. Il sentait les poids de la culpabilité s'en aller tout doucement. Et quand ils se séparent enfin les yeux rougis et les joues barbouillés de larmes, ils échangèrent tous deux un regard attendri et complice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Itachi qui avait fini de faire les courses quand son petit frère était enfin revenu vers lui.

« Je viens d'avoir la meilleure thérapie au monde. » répondit l'étudiant avec un sourire épanoui. « Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger et bien dans ma peau » souffla-t-il avant de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air en fermant les yeux.

Itachi rassuré, souris à son tour. Oui, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère aussi heureux.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Je tiens quand même à signaler que je n'ai absolument rien inventé. C'est un de mes amis gay qui m'a expliqué l'histoire du pot de choco…**

 **Après si vous avez envie de tenter l'expérience du petit jeu téléviser en voix off, je vous déconseille fortement de jouer sur du Twilight. Si un de vos amis est de la même trempe que BaconStripGT, vous risquez d'avoir du Maitre Gims avec leur chanson « Bella » en tête toute la semaine !  
*vous voilà averti… **

**Promis, le chapitre prochain sera plus coquin pour un nouveau gage haut en couleur ! xD**

 **À la prochaine !**


	8. Wouf

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **OK je publie beaucoup plus tôt pour faire plaisir et féliciter BaconstripGT d'avoir bien bossé cette semaine et parce que je suis biiiien plus loin dans les écrits.**

 **Et tout cas je vous remercie grandement pour vos follow, fan et review ça me fait super plaisir ! Et j'ai comme l'impression que le dernier chapitre vous a bien amusé… J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8_Wouf

Naruto était affalé dans le grand canapé du salon et récupérait toujours tant bien que mal de sa cuite. Il regardait une série TV bidon. Le blond sourit en repensant aux exploits qu'il avait inventé à tonton Roger la veille avec ses amis.

Quand un énième claquement de porte se fit entendre, il grogna pour émettre son mécontentement. Les étudiants qui étaient partis durant le week-end rentraient tous aux comptes gouttes durant la soirée du dimanche. Et comme la plupart étaient rentrés dans leur famille respective, peu d'entre eux s'étaient enivrés jusqu'à 5h du matin et personne n'a finit par s'endormir sur le plancher de l'appart de leur ami…

Au moins, lui n'avait pas fini par dormir sur les chiottes, pensa le blond en se souvenant de la tête de Kiba quand il avait voulu aller aux toilettes. Il eut un petit rire en secouant la tête.

Shino quant à lui avait dormi dans la baignoire. Ce qui semblait presque normal... s'il ne s'était pas endormi avec l'oreiller de son lit. Il rit à nouveau.

Seule Hinata avait passé sa nuit paisiblement dans le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils. Il venait de rentrer et avait entendu les rires du blond qui avaient piqué sa curiosité.

Naruto se retourna vers lui en haussant un sourcil.

« Rien qui te regarde, bizut ! » dit-il froidement.

Sasuke hocha des épaules en expirant bruyamment. Il allait partir avant d'interpeller à nouveau le blond.

« J'ai vu ta mère ce week-end en retournant à Konoha. »

Naruto hocha un sourcil d'un air intéressé.

« Tu lui manques beaucoup », ajouta le plus jeune sincèrement.

Naruto eut une mine coupable et se massa les tempes.

« On n'a pas parlé longtemps, mais elle m'a demandé de passer de temps en temps pour que je lui donne de tes nouvelles », lui confia Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna en plissant des sourcils d'un air triste.

« Je sais que je suis mal placé pour m'immiscer dans tes affaires… mais quand elle a pleuré dans mes bras, je me suis fait la promesse de t'obliger à l'appeler, même si ça finit par me porter préjudice. » Dit-il en haussant des épaules.

Naruto gémit de contrariété. Il avait sa main sur le bas de son visage et réfléchissait calmement tout en gardant un air triste et coupable.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Je comprends que tu ne veux pas en parler et que c'est dur de renouer le contact, mais c'est tes parents Naruto. Tu as la chance de les avoir encore. Et crois-moi, ils ne seront pas éternel… Ne perds pas ton temps à te ronger les sangs. Ils n'attendent qu'un geste de ta part. » expliqua Sasuke d'une voix rassurante.

Sasuke fixa le noir des cheveux, ne détachant plus ses yeux de ceux du bizut.

« Comment… comment va-t-elle ? » essaya d'articuler le blond.

« Elle est en pleine forme. » Sourit Sasuke. « Juste... tu lui manques énormément... c'est normal »

Naruto hocha la tête, compréhensif, avec un petit sourire timide.

Sasuke se redressa et reparti.

« Merci » entendu-il murmurer le blond avant de passer la porte.

* * *

Kiba qui s'était rendormi en rentrant redescendit enfin et retrouva son ami avec une mine affreuse où des larmes abondantes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Tu regardes encore "nos étoiles contraires" ? », demanda le brun en haussant un sourcil.

Naruto secoua la tête dans la négative.

Son ami s'installa à ses côtés et le regarda d'un air soucieux.

« Je n'arrive pas à me calmer », couina Naruto en pleurant de plus belle.

« Oh là mec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! » paniqua Kiba

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et pris plusieurs grandes bouffées d'air.

Kiba attendu patiemment.

« Je viens d'appeler ma mère », souffla Naruto la voix hachée.

Le brun haussa d'un sourcil surpris. Il ne connaissait absolument pas l'histoire, mais le blond ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses parents.

« Elle a pleuré dès que je lui ai dit bonjour… Finalement, c'est tout ce que j'ai su lui dire. On a pleuré 10 minutes ensemble au téléphone. » Expliqua le blond en massant de sa main son front.

« Oh ! » fit Kiba toujours surpris. « Et comment ça s'est terminé ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

« J'ai entendu du bruit à côté et j'ai raccroché. J'avais peur qu'on me vois comme ça » dit-il en montrant de ses doigts son visage.

« La prochaine fois, ça ira mieux », sourit Kiba en réconfortant son ami. « Vous serez moins ému. Par contre, appelle-la quand tu es dans ta chambre. Ça t'évitera de raccrocher bêtement... »

« Oui tu as raison », dit Naruto en hochant la tête.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec un petit sourire complice.

« Bon ! C'est moi qui m'occupe du gage demain ! » dit Kiba avec un grand sourire mauvais.

« Ah bon ! » S'enthousiasma son ami qui reprenait doucement contenance.

« Yep ! » hocha le brun. « Avec le sale coup que tu m'as fait hier j'ai de la colère à évacuer… » dit il en lui lançant un regard mauvais ce qui fit sourire le blond qui se mit à éclater de rire.

« Sérieux ! ce n'était pas drôle ! J'ose plus la regarder maintenant ! » grogna Kiba

« Oh allez ! Je t'ai juste donné un coup de pouce. Il est temps que tu affrontes tes sentiments comme un grand garçon » se moqua Naruto.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles » se renfrogna le brun.

Naruto roula des yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour les bizuts ? » demanda le blond en revenant au sujet initial.

Kiba récupéra son sourire mauvais et malicieux. « Tu verras… mais ça va te plaire ! »

* * *

 _Naruto était couvert de sueur, les joues rouges, la respiration hachée et des douleurs le lançaient dans le bas du ventre._

 _« Cours de merde ! » maugréa le blond entre ses dents. Leur prof de sport les avait obligés à courir dans le quartier pendant 2 putains d'heures. Le blond qui avait déjà une aversion pour le sport n'avait jamais trouvé un sport aussi chiant que la course à pied…_

 _Il remonta dans la salle de sport pour se rendre avec ses camarades aux vestiaires._

 _Comme à son habitude il s'était installé dans un des coins se plaçant le plus loin possible des autres et obligeant, son regard a fixé le mur d'un blanc sale._

 _Tandis qu'il venait de retirer ses chaussures et vêtements de sport, il sentit deux mains fermes l'attirer en arrière. Tandis que 3 autres élèves s'empressèrent d'attraper ses affaires._

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites putain !? » demanda Naruto toujours à bout de souffle._

 _« On a réfléchi avec les gars ! Et on trouve ça dégueulasse de se changer dans la même pièce qu'un sale pédé pervers dans ton genre ! » lui dit un noir de cheveux à l'air mauvais._

 _« Putain, mais je ne vous regarde même pas ! » s'offusqua le blond._

 _« Ça, c'est ce que tu dis » dis l'autre en fronçant des sourcils._

 _« Très bien je vais me changer ailleurs », concéda Naruto en soupirant._

 _« Bonne idée ! » lui répondit le noir de cheveux en lui lançant un regard de pur sadisme. Il prit le sac de sport du blond avant de sortir de la pièce suivie des autres camarades qui avaient embarqué ses affaires._

 _Naruto voulut les suivre, mais était toujours maintenu fermement. Il se débattit comme un forcené donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre de son assaillant qui finit par lâcher sa prise._

 _Le blond couru en boxer à travers la pièce voisine pour retrouver la bande dans le couloir en face d'une grande fenêtre ouverte. Il vit distinctement que le noir de cheveux venait de vider son sac éparpillant son contenu dans la cour avant de balancer son sac à son tour._

 _« On s'est dit que comme tu étais un pervers tu pouvais te changer directement dehors ! » s'amusa un de la bande._

 _« Tu as 3 minutes avant la sonnerie » lui informa un autre en regardant sa montre._

 _Naruto grogna avant de se mettre à dévaler les escaliers en sautant les dernières marches pour grappiller le plus de temps. Il courait en s'abaissant en passant à côté de classe ou de grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le couloir avant de sauter par dessus la rambarde et de courir à nouveau dans les escaliers._

 _Une fois passé les portes extérieures, Naruto essaya de repérer la fenêtre pour distinguer où aurait pu tomber ses affaires. Il se tortilla de douleur à plusieurs reprise en marchant sur des graviers de ses pieds nu avant de retrouver une de ses baskets. Puis une autre. Suivie d'une chaussette, de sa bombe de déo et de son t-shirt._

 _Il avait presque réussi à remettre la main sur l'entièreté de ses affaires. Tout ce qu'il lui manquait était son pantalon ou short de sport…_

 _Naruto se retourna vivement en entendant la sonnerie retentir._

 _« Putain ! » grogna-t-il désemparer._

 _Il regarda autour de lui désespéré avant de voir un bout de tissu au dessus d'une haie qui encerclait une aile du bâtiment._

 _Ni d'une ni deux, Naruto escalade le buisson, s'arrachant les cuisses au passage pour retrouver son short de sport coincé dans le feuillage tandis que son pantalon était juste à terre de l'autre coté de la haie._

 _Le blond soupira de soulagement en descendant pour récupérer ses derniers vêtements._

* * *

 _Tsunade profita du fait que sa secrétaire fasse le tour du bâtiment pour verser un peu de liqueur dans son capuccino._

 _Elle eut un petit sourire jouissif en humectant son breuvage. Elle se retourna d'un air ravi avant de rester un moment en état de choc._

 _De sa position, elle avait une vision parfaite de l'ensemble du petit jardin protégé par les grands buissons qu'elle avait fait planter. Et elle ne manqua absolument pas la vision d'une paire de fesses serrée dans un caisson blanc se dépatouillant dans les branchages._

 _Elle s'avança à grands pas vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit avec fracas._

 _« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » rugit la directrice en colère._

 _Elle vit le blond se retourner vers elle terrifier avant de se laisser tomber et de couiner en s'agenouillant en tenant son genou._

 _« Naruto ? » demanda la directrice d'une voix surprise._

 _Le garçon la regarda d'une mine désolée ce qui fit soupirer la blonde._

 _Tsunade n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que le garçon se faisait harceler par ses camarades pour cette fausse histoire de tentative de viol. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs lancé plusieurs perches pour pouvoir l'aider. Mais le blond s'entêtait à ne vouloir aucune aide._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire._

 _« J'ai… j'ai fait tomber mon sac avec mes affaires... » Mentit Naruto._

 _« Naruto… » soupira la directrice d'un ton las. « Tu crois vraiment que je ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la femme d'un air plus inquiet._

 _Naruto baissa les yeux._

 _Tsunade se massa les tempes. Elle avait énormément d'affection pour ce gamin et sa situation l'attristait beaucoup._

 _« Allez ! Rhabille-toi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle gentiment. Elle s'éclipsa de la fenêtre pour ouvrir la seule porte qui donnait sur son petit jardin personnel caché._

 _« Rentre ! » lui commanda-t-elle ensuite._

 _Le garçon s'exécuter en suivant penaud la femme impressionnante. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil avant de se voir recevoir un cacao chaud fumant. Elle s'assit ensuite en face de lui_

 _« Tu sais Naruto, je connais très bien ton oncle Jiraya. Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble... et même si c'est le plus gros pervers que nous a donné cette planète, nous sommes toujours amis à leur actuel » lui confia la femme blonde._

 _Naruto rougit. Il savait exactement que Jiraya (qui était en fait son parrain) connaissait la directrice de son bahut. Il lui avait montré un jour des photos... indécentes... de la directrice qu'il cachait sous son lit._

 _En voyant les couleurs du garçon, Tsunade fronça des sourcils. « Je vais le tuer ! » grogna-t-elle n'ayant pas besoin de plus d'indice pour comprendre le mal aise du blond._

 _Elle se massa le crâne avant de se reprendre._

 _« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je connais très bien ta famille. Tes parents sont des personnes formidables et font beaucoup de bien autour d'eux. Tu comprends donc qu'en les voyant souffrir je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire ! »_

 _Naruto hocha la tête compréhensive ce qui fit légèrement sourire la femme._

 _« J'ai besoin que tu me laisses faire mon boulot en renvoyant tes agresseurs. » Continua-t-elle._

 _« Ecoutez… je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais j'ai l'impression que si vous faites ça j'aurai encore plus de problèmes… Ce n'est pas une ou deux personnes qui… qui font ça… mais plutôt le quart voire la moitié des élèves. » Avoua-t-il d'un air sincère._

 _« Je vois… », murmura la femme pour elle même._

 _« Ça va passer... » essaya de convaincre le blond._

 _« Très bien ! Si c'est ton choix… » soupira Tsunade. « Par contre, promets-moi de venir me voir dès que tu as un problème que ce soit pour leur échapper, pour parler ou boire un coup », dit-elle d'un petit sourire malicieux._

 _Le blond hocha la tête en souriant à sa nouvelle alliée._

* * *

« Salut les gueux ! » salua en plaisantant Kiba en entrant dans la pièce suivi des frères.

Avant leur arrivée, les bizuts avaient réussi à s'arranger une demi-heure entre eux pour LA soirée qu'ils devaient préparer.

« Alors aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vous offre mon gage pour bien débuter cette nouvelle semaine. » Commença le brun avec un sourire mauvais. « Je ne sais pas si Neji a quelque chose à vous dire avant... » il se retourna vers le leader pour lui poser la question du regard.

« Juste, vous rappeler que la soirée est CE vendredi et qu'elle doit être exceptionnel ! » dit il en haussant des épaules.

« Bien ! Voilà qui est fait ! » sourit le brun amicalement.

Kiba se retourna à nouveau vers ses futures victimes avec un petit sourire typique du bourreau qui adore son métier.

« Bon ! Je ne pense pas que vous êtes au courant, mais ma famille est très réputée, dans un domaine bien particulier : L'élevage de nos amis à 4 pattes et à la queue frétillante. »

« Tu parles de moi là ? », plaisanta Naruto qui fit rire l'ensemble des frères.

Kiba secoua la tête avant de se reprendre sérieusement. « Nous avons donc des élevages de chiens de plusieurs races, nous nous occupons aussi de cours de dressage et de chenils pour mettre les toutous en pensions. Il va sans dire que le dressage n'a aucun secret pour moi… J'ai donc décidé de vous offrir deux jours intenses de dressage » dit-il ravi.

Les bizuts se dévisagèrent d'un air inquiet.

« Bon pour vous montrer les exemples, je suis venu avec mon chien, Akamaru. »

Le brun siffla entre ses doigts et une grosse boule de poil blanche trottina dans la pièce pour s'asseoir au côté de son maitre de manière prestigieuse. Kiba lui offrit une caresse à l'arrière de son crâne.

« Akamaru dit bonjour à mes frères », dit le brun en pointant la troupe de jeunes hommes à ses côtés.

Le chien se retourna vers eux avant d'aboyer.

Le brun sourit avant de s'agenouiller à côté de l'animal et de lui murmurer doucement « Incline-toi devant Neji » il pointa le leader du doigt.

Le chien s'avança vers le brun aux longs cheveux. Il tourna la tête vers son maitre pour confirmer la personne. Kiba acquiesça et la brave bête se retourna vers le leader et abaissa la tête en levant la patte dans un semblant de révérence.

Tout le monde fut impressionné du tour.

Kiba claqua la langue et son fidèle toutou revint se placer comme un I à sa droite droit.

« Voilà ! Un chien correctement dressé écoute son maitre aveuglement. » Dis Kiba sérieusement tout en caressant machinalement la tête du grand animal.

« Bon ! On va commencer ! » reprit-il avec entrain. « Alors chacun des bizuts va avoir pour maitre un des frères ici présents durant les deux jours. Nous allons commencer par des exercices simples. » Rassura-t-il.

« Il me faut, un maitre par bizuts, ceux qui n'ont pas envie de participer ne sont pas obligés de rester. » Dit Kiba en se retournant vers sa bande.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se regarder mutuellement pour savoir qui allait prendre qui.

« Ah oui ! Ça me semble évident, mais comme vous allez vous mettre dans la peau d'un chien, vous allez devoir vous comporter comme telle » ajouta froidement Kiba en tournant la tête vers les bizuts qui acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

Kiba soupira. « Je déteste les gens qui s'amusent à déguiser leur animal de compagnie. Donc vous allez me virer vos fringues pour commencer ! »

Les bizuts écarquillèrent des yeux.

« Il est sérieux là ? » demanda Sasuke à jugô.

« Vu le regard qu'il nous fait… oui » répondit Suigestu en ôtant son pull.

Le noir de cheveux soupira avant de retirer son t-shirt. Il remarqua sans mal les yeux amusés du blond posé sur lui tandis qu'il déboutonnait son pantalon.

« Euh... Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux utiliser mon joker » demanda faiblement Chojûro

« Bien sûr ! » le rassura le leader d'un petit sourire.

Le garçon soupira avant de rejoindre le Neji qui lui fit signe.

« Tu vas rester avec nous », lui dit-il d'un air fraternel en prenant Chojuro sous sa protection.

Naruto passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, il se délectait à la vue parfaite du noir de cheveux en caleçon.

« J'ai dit sans vêtements ! » s'énerva à côté de lui Kiba. « Ça veut dire sans chaussures, sans chaussettes et sans slip BORDEL ! »

Naruto vit Sasuke soupirer avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Oh ! ce que le blond aimait ce gage !

« Tu avais raison ! » confia le blond à son ami sans détourner les yeux du bizut qui abaissait son caleçon.

Le brun le regarda en haussant un sourcil l'air amusé.

« J'adore ton gage ! » dit le blond en se mordant la lèvre regardant toujours Sasuke qui venait de placer ses mains sur son entre-jambes.

Kiba eut un petit rire. « Je le savais ! »

* * *

« Eh bien ! Alors !? » s'abaissa Naruto vers Sasuke qui était accroupi les mains entre ses jambes.

« Si tu n'écoutes pas, je vais devoir te mettre la fessée ! » murmura le blond à l'oreille du plus jeune.

Sasuke lui envoya des éclairs à travers ses pupilles avant de grogner de frustration en voyant Naruto éclater de rire.

 _Fais chier ! Situation de merde !_ s'énerva intérieurement Sasuke. _Je vais te mordre les couilles et là tu vas perdre ton sale sourire de mes deux !_

« Sasuke écoute Naruto bordel ! », cria plus loin Kiba qui tournait avec son chien.

« Allez Sasuke debout ! » se reprit le blond en se relevant.

Le plus jeune soupira, mais se mit sur 3 pattes une main toujours calée entre ses cuisses.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu caches tes couilles que ça m'empêchera de mater ton cul » dit Naruto en lui faisant un sourire victorieux.

Sasuke devint rouge écarlate avant de se rassoir honteux.

Naruto explosa de rire à nouveau ne voyant pas le brun arriver derrière lui avec un collier et une laisse. Kiba attacha le collier et fit les réglages pour qu'elle ne soit ni trop serrée ni pas assez, avant de fixer la laisse et la tendre au blond qui le regarda surpris.

« Akamaru, tu restes avec eux s'il n'a toujours pas fait ce putain de parcours dans les deux minutes, tu viens me chercher ! » ordonna le brun au chien qui inclina légèrement la tête.

« Oups… » dit Naruto mal à l'aise. « Bon allez, grouille-toi ! Sinon tu vas encore avoir des problèmes. »

Il se retourna laissant son bizut avec un peu plus d'intimité.

Sasuke expirera bruyamment avant de se remettre sur trois pattes et de faire un pas.

Akamaru lui aboya dessus l'air énervé. Le bizut le dévisagea inquiet d'avoir la gueule de l'animal à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Essaye avec tes deux mains… promis, je ne regarde pas ! » dit Naruto en haussant des épaules comme s'il abandonnait l'idée de plaisanter.

Sasuke lui lança un regard de défi, mais le blond ne se retourna pas. Il lâcha alors ses parties intimes et avança à 4 pattes à côté du grand chien qui avait l'air satisfait.

* * *

Quand tous les bizuts eurent fini de faire tous les exercices imposés par le brun, la soirée était déjà bien avancée.

« Bon ! Allez les toutous, au pied ! » ordonna Kiba d'une voix autoritaire.

Les bizuts s'alignèrent et imitant la position assise du chien comme on venait de l'inculquer.

Kiba eut un petit sourire fier.

« Suigestu » appela le brun en claquant la langue. L'étudiant le fixa en haussant d'un sourcil tandis que le brun le montrait du doigt une gamelle.

« Suigestu ! » s'énerva-t-il tapant du pied montrant clairement son impatience.

Le bizut se mit à avancer à 4 pattes devant la gamelle et s'assit sagement.

« Mange ! » ordonna d'une voix intransigeante son bourreau.

Suigestu renifla d'un air dégouté. La gamelle était remplie de pâté pour chien. Il grimaça et se retourna vers le brun d'un air piteux.

« Mange ! » ordonna à nouveau le brun d'un regard qui ne laissait pas d'alternative.

C'est avec un dégout visible que le bizut attrapa une boulette de viande entre ses dents et commença à la mastiquer avec lenteur.

« Bien ! » fit Kiba en gratifiant une caresse dans la chevelure de sa victime.

« Il faut tout manger par contre ! » informa le brun d'un regard sadique tandis qu'il entendit couiner le bizut.

« Sasuke ! » ordonna-t-il à nouveau en claquant la langue pointant une gamelle à côté.

Sasuke s'avança à son tour à quatre pattes et s'arrêta devant sa gamelle.

« Mange », ordonna à nouveau le brun de cheveux.

Sasuke se retourna vers son bourreau et le dévisagea avant d'avoir un air de défi sur le visage. « Il est hors de question que je mange ça ! » dit fermement le noir de cheveux.

Kiba lui lança un regard assassin que soutint sans crainte le plus jeune.

Le brun grogna de frustration.

« Viens ! » ordonna-t-il en s'avançant vers le fond du jardin.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Sasuke le suivit en soupirant. Il se retrouva près d'une grande niche. Kiba attacha le collier de Sasuke à une chaine qui reliait l'habitacle. Il attacha ensuite ses poignets et chevilles avec un accessoire spécial.

« Ne cherche pas, c'est un truc SM qui appartenait à un des anciens. » Dis Kiba en voyant l'air surpris du jeune bizut. Il haussa les épaules tandis qu'il serrait les sangles. « C'est pour éviter que tu ne t'échappes… Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, tu sais. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'un brave toutou doit écouter ! Et en plus, il faut reprendre des forces après tant d'entrainement. Bref, pour te faire comprendre, tu n'auras droit à aucune nourriture d'ici la fin du gage. »

Il poussa Sasuke dans la bâtisse de fortune.

« Je t'ai mis une gamelle d'eau. » Lui informa le brun en pointant l'objet avant de quitter un Sasuke enchainé et toujours nu comme un vers.

* * *

Il était 2h du matin. Les bizuts étaient enfin rentrés et avaient pu se doucher et se laver les dents avant de s'endormir sagement dans leur lit respectif tandis que Sasuke était toujours dehors grelotant dans sa niche.

Il était dans un semblant de position fœtale coincé par l'accessoire SM que lui avait installé Kiba quelques heures plutôt et par la petitesse de l'abri pour chien. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position semblant quelque peu confortable. Face à l'entrée de la bâtisse de fortune, il évitait de toucher de son dos la paroi glacée derrière lui. Tremblant de partout et ne sentant plus certains de ses membres, il se rassurait en se disant qu'il était suffisamment à l'abri du vent et qu'avec un peu de chance il n'attraperait pas une pneumonie.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! » soupira Naruto qui s'avançait vers lui dans la pénombre.

Sasuke qui avait d'abord sursauté fixa le blond. Il grogna de se savoir en si mauvaise posture face à lui.

« Je t'ai apporté une grosse couverture pour que tu ne meures pas de froid ! » informa Naruto en trainant le plaid.

« Merci » articula faiblement le bizut.

L'étudiant plus âgé soupira à nouveau. « Franchement, tu devrais arrêter de défier tout le monde comme ça ! Tu as vu dans quelle posture tu te fous ? » demanda Naruto excédé.

Sasuke fuit son regard.

N'ayant aucune réponse Naruto se décida à partir. « Tiens ! » Il lui tendit la couette.

Sasuke voulut faire un mouvement, mais ses bras et ses jambes étaient toujours liées. Il grogna de frustration.

Le blond le dévisagea et avec un étonnement amusé remarqua enfin l'accessoire SM.

« Eh bien ! Il a tout pour me plaire ce gage ! » rit nerveusement le blond.

Il s'avança plus près du bizut et s'accroupit pour être plus à sa hauteur.

« Très intéressant… » murmura Naruto en admirant la vue.

« Casse-toi ! » grogna Sasuke d'une voix légèrement cassée.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas une seconde et profita de la position de faiblesse de plus jeune pour glisser ses doigts le long du torse du bizut qui frissonna. Il continua à promener avec douceur sa main le long de ses côtes suivies de son ventre tonique pour finir sur la fesse du jeune homme. Il se mordit la lèvre en admirant la vue parfaite que lui offrait la position de soumission du plus jeune.

Retenant un deuxième frisson, Sasuke hurla avec force : « Casse-toi, espèce de gros pédé ! »

Naruto le dévisagea avant qu'un petit rictus ne vienne forcer ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui glissa de manière langoureuse : « Tu as l'air frigorifié… Je connais un moyen rapide et efficace de te réchauffer… » Le blond eut un semblant de gémissement pour ponctuer sa phrase.

Sasuke grogna avant de le pousser d'un coup d'épaule.

« Très bien ! » dit Naruto dans la défaite. Il attrapa la couverture et l'engloba dedans.

« Alors ? On ne dit pas merci ? » demanda avec amusement le blond.

« Merci » murmura le brun taciturne qui récupérait déjà un peu de chaleur.

« Mais de rien » répliqua le blond d'un air amusé avant de glisser sa main sous le gros plaid et de glisser son index le long du sexe de Sasuke qui se raidit.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse protester à nouveau Naruto se leva d'un bond et partit d'un pas décider.

« Bonne nuit ! » entendu-il crier le blond au loin.

Sasuke fixa quelque seconde la pénombre avant de reporter son attention à son début d'excitation.

« Fais chier ! » murmura le bizut en couinant de frustration.

* * *

 **Bon je vous donne rendez-vous une prochaine fois pour la suite du gage de Kiba et bientôt l'événement tant attendu des Delta Pi. D'ailleurs pour l'occasion si vous avez des idées pour les activités, déco, et tout ça m'aiderait pas mal (pour rappel le thème est les super héros). Merci d'avance :D**


	9. Tu veux ma friandise ?

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

 **Oh mon dieu, Pokemon toute ma vie (nostalgie !)**

 **Bon alors voilà enfin le chapitre 9 avec la fin du gage de Kiba. Je vous préviens déjà, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, désolé.**

 **Par contre, j'espère pouvoir poster le 10 le mois prochain. (n'est-ce pas BaconStripGT !? AHAHAH je te mets la pression). Au passage, je la remercie grandement pour sa relecture (elle a clairement sauvé Sasuke sur le coup !)**

 **Bref, pour les nouvelles :**

 **Je suis doucement en train de me remettre aux j'ai lu cucul ! Ce qui veut dire que si j'accroche à mes lectures actuelles, je vais pouvoir écrire le chapitre 5 qui est en court ! OUI. Manque plus qu'un marathon « orgueil et préjugé » & « the duchesse » pour avoir l'air soutenu et poétique.**

 **J'ai pas oublié l'OS qui est en cours de traitement et j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance pour le bizutage. Donc même si c'est lent, n'ayez pas peur, je n'abandonne pas !**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse en compagnie des Delta Phi )**

* * *

Chapitre 9_tu veux ma friandise ?

« Alors, tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Naruto qui était accoudé à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre de son ami.

Kiba était tranquillement assis à son bureau, en train de peaufiner un projet pour ses cours. Il se retourna vers lui avec un sourire fier. « Clairement ! »

« En tout cas, tu as été exécrable ! Même avec nous tu as été un tantinet méchant ! Je t'avoue que tu nous as fait limite peur… » Souffla le blond en venant s'installer sur le lit du brun.

« Oui je sais ! Je m'en suis rendu compte… mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Il fallait que j'évacue la pression ! » soupira Kiba en se massant la nuque.

« Ouais je comprends ! Et puis, c'est aussi un peu de ma faute. » Sourit le blond. « Et à vrai dire, je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'adore ton gage ! D'ailleurs, ça vient d'où ce truc SM ? » demanda curieux Naruto.

Kiba arqua un sourcil. « C'était dans le comble. Certainement à un ancien… Tu m'expliques comment tu sais ? »

« Je viens d'aller lui dire bonne nuit... », sourit l'étudiant en faisant un clin d'œil.

Kiba partagea son sourire amusé. « Je me disais bien que ça devrait te plaire ! »

« En le voyant dans sa position de soumission je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir le toucher » s'amusa Naruto d'un sourire pervers.

« ET ? » demanda le brun en attendant la suite.

« Et je crois l'avoir presque senti frémir sous mes doigts » rit Naruto nerveusement.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu l'as vraiment fait ? » demanda Kiba en écarquillant des yeux.

« Eh ! Je n'ai rien fait ! » dit Naruto sur la défensive. « J'ai juste effleuré son épiderme du bout des doigts. » Souligna le blond.

« Oh… » fit le brun déçu en se retournant à son bureau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto affalé dans son lit l'interpella à nouveau. « Tu vas inviter Hinata à la soirée vendredi ? »

« Non et je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai ! » grogna Kiba sans se retourner.

« Oh allez ! Arrête de nier l'évidence ! Même elle le sait maintenant ! » lui rappela le blond en haussant un sourcil.

Kiba se retourna vers lui en le fusillant du regard. « Justement ! J'ai encore moins envie de l'inviter maintenant ! Rien qu'à l'idée de la voir, je suis mort de honte... » soupira-t-il.

« hm… Elle a pourtant fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu quand elle l'a appris. » Réfléchis le blond à voix haute.

« Super ! Tu crois ça me rassure ! » s'énerva-t-il en détournant les yeux au plafond.

« Tu pourrais être fixé si elle vient… » tenta à nouveau Naruto.

« Non Naruto ! Je ne vais pas inviter Hinata, il en est hors de question ! »

« Tu comprends bien que comme tous les étudiants sont invités elle a déjà été indirectement et qu'elle est susceptible de venir quand même ? » demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils.

Kiba soupira lourdement. « Oui je sais… Mais je me rassure en me disant qu'elle ne viendra pas ou qu'il y aura trop de monde pour qu'elle me voie… »

Naruto acquiesça avec un petit sourire timide.

« Et toi ? Tu as invité quelqu'un ? » demanda le brun légèrement intrigué.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Je ne vais pas inviter quelqu'un alors que ce sera "buffet à volonté" ! » rit le blond tandis que le brun secoua la tête avec un large sourire.

* * *

Sasuke avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là et encore plus à se réveiller… Cela faisait un moment qu'il se sentait titiller par la culpabilité et que même son subconscient le torturait en lui montrait des visions du jeune Naruto. Mais aujourd'hui, cela avait été un peu différent. Ce n'était clairement pas la culpabilité qui l'avait torturé pendant sa nuit, mais ses pulsions tandis qu'il avait eu droit à la vision d'un Naruto torse nu en train d'ôter son pantalon.

Attaché par l'accessoire SM, il avait été dans l'incapacité à soulager son érection matinale atrocement douloureuse.

 _Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi !_ avait pensé le noir de cheveux en attendant de se calmer.

Finalement, il avait été délivré une demi-heure plus tard et avait réussi à se calmer sous ce laps de temps. Sasuke avait directement pris une douche salvatrice où il avait hésité quelques secondes à se toucher avant de s'abandonner à son désir.

Une fois, qu'il se sentît au mieux de sa forme, bien qu'une fatigue commune l'avait assailli, il était plus que ravi de se rendre compte que sa nuit à la belle étoile ne l'avait pas rendu malade.

* * *

Évidemment, Sasuke n'avait rien petit-déjeuné, sachant pertinemment que même en essayant de frauder il n'aurait rien su manger.  
Par contre, il avait été convaincu qu'une fois sur le campus le brun n'aurait plus su maintenir sa restriction et qu'il pourrait se mettre quelque chose sous les crocs. Mais c'était bien douter du brun… À chaque fois, qu'il avait voulu ne serait-ce que picorer un morceau, on le lui en avait empêché… Au distributeur, un étudiant l'avait bousculé pour partir avec ses Mikados et quand il s'était retourné d'un air offusqué il avait vu plusieurs paires d'yeux réprobateurs se braquer sur lui. Ce qui avait fait comprendre à l'étudiant qu'il était inutile de gaspiller d'autres pièces.

À la cafétéria, on l'avait tout bonnement ignoré quand il avait voulu commander à déjeuner. Et quand finalement, son estomac cria désespérément famine, il avait fini par demander à ses soi-disant amis une part de leur déjeuner, ceux-ci l'avaient gentiment envoyé chier.

« Allez les gars ! Juste une croute ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai tellement faim que j'ai envie de vomir ! » se plaignit le bizut qui ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette démarche.

« Ah ben ça, tu aurais dû y penser avant ! » grommela Suigetsu.

« Mais je n'ai plus rien mangé depuis le déjeuner d'hier » se plaignit à nouveau Sasuke en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

« Non, mais attends ! Sérieusement, tu crois quoi ? » S'énerva l'étudiant très mince aux cheveux blancs. « Je te signale qu'on a tous bouffé à 4 pattes leur pâté pour chien ! Et parce que tu te crois mieux que nous, tu as ouvert ta gueule en pensant qu'au pire on te filerait notre casse-croute !? Assume jusqu'au bout tes agissements et arrête de te faire passer pour une victime ! »

« … »

« Et puis réfléchit Sasuke, tu crois réellement que si on te donne quelque chose Kiba ne le saura pas ? Je pense que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ou que tu te moques des répercussions que cela peut avoir sur nous… » lui expliqua sincèrement Jugo en gardant son calme. « On n'a pas envie d'avoir d'ennuis avec eux, nous… surtout pas pour ta petite vendetta » sourit-il.

« OK ! OK ! J'ai compris ! Pardon... » soupira Sasuke en s'affalant sur la table du réfectoire.

Quelques heures plus tard, les cours étant terminés pour la journée les trois amis se rendirent ensemble au QG.

Dès qu'il passa l'entrée, Sasuke tomba nez à nez avec Kiba qui avait un sourire victorieux en le détaillant du regard. Il passa à côté de lui en soupirant avant que le brun ne l'attrape par le bras et le retienne.

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-il en gardant son petit sourire fier.

Sasuke soupira en baissant les yeux dans la défaite.

« Si tu es prêt pour une rédemption, je te laisserai manger... », lui dit sincèrement Kiba.

Sasuke le regarda curieux avant de sentir son estomac se crisper lui faisant sortir sans y réfléchir sa réponse. « OK »

Le brun eut un petit sourire amusé avant de conduire le bizut à la cuisine. Il l'invita à s'asseoir ou plusieurs frères l'attendaient visiblement. Évidemment, Naruto en faisait partie ainsi que Neji, Shikamaru et Choji.

Kiba posa une gamelle devant lui et retira le morceau cellophane qui la recouvrait.

L'estomac du bizut se tordit en voyant le contenu.

« Dégueu » dit Naruto en détournant le visage d'un air dégouté.

« Putain ! Ça chlingue ! » se plaignit Choji en se pinçant le nez. « T'inquiètes, il paraît que les asticots, ça n'a pas de gout ! » rajouta-t-il en lui faisant en sourire réconfortant.

« Ça quand on tarde trop à manger la nourriture se gâte et des bestioles s'invitent assez vite… » expliqua Kiba. « En élevage on donne essentiellement des croquettes, on a moins de problèmes avec. »

Sasuke savait très bien que la nourriture n'avait pas pu tourner aussi vite pour être remplie de bestioles et sentir aussi mauvais.

Sasuke gémit de dégout devant son plat

« Si tu manges ça, tu pourras manger ce que tu veux », souligna le brun.

Le bizut le dévisagea avant de détourner son regard vers son plat. Il sentait déjà des remous arriver. Si son estomac n'était pas déjà complètement vide, il l'aurait été dans la seconde où le fumet nauséabond de la pâtée lui avait chatouillé le nez.

« Évidemment, tu dois tout manger et SANS couverts » lui informa son bourreau avec un léger sourire encourageant.

Sasuke détailla les frères un par un qui avait tous le même regard compatissant. Il s'attarda plus longtemps sur le blond qui lui sourit gentiment. Il soupira avant de plonger sa tête dans la gamelle.

« Ah non... je ne peux définitivement pas regarder ça ! » dit le blond en détournant une nouvelle fois le visage.

Kiba sourit fièrement en voyant la vitesse avec laquelle Sasuke s'enfilait la pâtée périmée. Il se détourna du bizut et vint s'installer derrière son ami.

« Dis donc on lui pose un appareil SM et il devient super soumis ! » murmura Kiba à Naruto avec un ton moqueur.

« La prochaine fois, attache-le à mon lit », proposa le frère d'un ton amusé.

Kiba rit de bon cœur.

Le blond se retourna vers le bizut toujours en train d'avaler le contenu de la gamelle les larmes aux yeux en couinant de dégout.

« Erk ! » fit Naruto. « J'aimais bien ton gage, mais ça, ça n'a plus rien de sexy ! » dit-il plaintivement.

« Ouaip. » Dis Kiba qui évitait aussi de regarder la scène trop longuement. « Je parie qu'il va vomir. »

« Sans blague ! Moi ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas déjà vomi ce qu'il venait de mettre en bouche. »

Kiba acquiesça en regardant sans fierté le spectacle immonde qu'il avait provoqué.

* * *

Sasuke avait l'impression de vomir tripe et boyaux. Après une énième bouchée, il avait senti que le tout allait remonter et il avait couru à l'extérieure pour finir à quatre pattes dans l'herbe. Il sentit une main retenir ses cheveux mi-longs tout en lui massant le dos doucement.

Il resta un moment dans la position, la bouche ouverte, tremblant légèrement, se sentant définitivement malade. Il avait l'impression que toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté.

« Kiba lève ta punition » lui informa gentiment Naruto accroupi à côté de lui.

Sasuke ne cilla pas à l'information restant complètement sans vie.

« Ouais c'était dégueu… », dit Naruto en plissant le nez. « Mais c'est bien que tu aies vomi, tu aurais été bien plus malade si ça n'avait pas été le cas, crois-moi ! »

Sasuke laissa son regard se plonger quelque seconde dans les yeux bleus réconfortants qu'il voyait si souvent avant d'essayer de se relever.

« Eh ! Tout doux ! » dit Naruto en le rattrapant. « Assieds-toi d'abord ! »

Le blond se releva et partit quelques secondes pour revenir avec un grand verre d'eau à la main.

« Rince-toi la bouche pour commencer. » Il lui tendit le verre avant de partir à nouveau.

Sasuke suivit les conseilles du blond qui devait avoir l'habitude en attendant patiemment son retour.

Naruto revint 10 minutes plus tard un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

« Cool ! Tu as repris des couleurs » s'amusa le blond en attrapant le bras de Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever en douceur.

Il l'entraina en suite à la cuisine où des toasts, du bacon grillé et des œufs au plat l'attendaient.

« Je te conseille de manger pour te requinquer. J'ai mis pas mal de poivre pour que ça fasse passer le gout » l'informa le blond avant de faire mine de partir.

« Tu ne restes pas ? » demanda faiblement Sasuke étonné.

« Non, je vais aider Kiba pour la suite de ses plans. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire sadique. Il regarda sa montre avant de rajouter « il te reste 20 minutes ! ». Et il partit sans se retourner.

Sasuke lui resta le regard fixé sur l'embrasure de la porte quelques secondes avant de soupirer lourdement.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un ascenseur émotionnel à chaque fois qu'il croissait l'étudiant aux yeux bleus pétillants.

Il s'était senti tellement bien d'être soigné et réconforté par le frère que quand il partit rejoindre le reste de la bande au lieu de rester à ses côtés, Sasuke avait senti une pointe de déception lui bloquer la poitrine. Il sourit en baissant les yeux sur l'assiette que lui avait préparée le blond.

Il l'avait tellement maudit la nuit précédente pour avoir osé le toucher. Il avait ragé, l'avait insulté de tous les noms, reportant ses erreurs et le gage de Kiba sur son dos alors qu'au matin même il avait rêvé du blond de manière indécente.

Oui Naruto avait l'art de chambouler le bizut sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

Le gage avait repris de plus belle. Kiba plus serein et enclin à respecter l'intimité des bizuts les avait autorisés à garder pour ce jour leur caleçon tandis qu'il allait faire une « balade au parc », à deux pas du campus.

Les frères avaient clairement refusés de promener les bizuts en laisse, ne voulant pas passé pour des sadomasochistes et homosexuelle de surcroit, c'est donc a 4 pattes, mais libre comme l'air qu'ils se rendirent au parc sous la surveillance de quelques frères ainsi que Chôjûrô.

Une fois sur place, Kiba avait gentiment donné « quartier libre » à ses toutous les laissant courir et se dépenser. Et même si certain était clairement mal à l'aise coincé dans leurs rôles face à un public peu habitué à voir le spectacle des fraternités, d'autres c'étaient complètement libérés et s'amusaient en essayant de se faire câliner par de jeunes filles à leur gout.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu as vu la tête de "gros sourcil" » rit Kiba en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami et lui montrait discrètement du regard l'intéressé.

Neji ayant laissé sa place pour le coup à son bras droit c'est Rock Lee qui avait pris sa place. Lui qui s'était éclipsé sans rien dire la veille, n'avait pas eu le choix que de venir aujourd'hui. Il avait clairement l'air gêné, mais au vu de la rougeur de l'étudiant devait profiter de la scène que donnait une vingtaine de bizuts en sous-vêtement.

« Il a l'air tellement mal à l'aise », s'esclaffa Naruto. « Je suis sûr que là, il bande ! »

Kiba éclata de rire à son tour.

Ils continuèrent à regarder la scène. Tandis que Lee s'abaissa légèrement pour mater (sans aucun doute) le fessier d'un des bizuts. Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et continuèrent alors que gros sourcils se redressa vivement les joues plus rouges que jamais et regardait de droite à gauche pour vérifier que sa manœuvre était passée inaperçue.

« Mon dieu, mais ce type… » commença Kiba en s'essuyant les yeux.

« … est tellement gay ! » continua Naruto en riant à gorge déployée.

* * *

Sasuke s'était un peu plus éloigné dans le parc. Et de sa position, il pouvait épier sans aucune difficulté le blond aux yeux bleu.

Quand il vit le rire éclairé ses lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Lui qui n'avait jamais pensé le revoir un jour et encore moins le voir aussi épanoui malgré les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser, à cause de lui, le rempli d'espoir.

« Et Sasuke ! Tu fais ta crotte ? » cria Suigetsu en avançant vers lui naturellement à quatre pattes.

Le noir de cheveux grogna avant de le fusiller du regard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au loin et frissonna en voyant que les yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur lui.

« J'ai l'air de faire ma crotte ? » grogna-t-il en se retournant vers son ami.

Suigetsu eut un petit rire amusé pour seule réponse.

« Et toi tu as fini de draguer la meuf là-bas ? » demanda d'un un narquois Sasuke.

« Je lui ai proposé de la lécher de partout et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de beurre de cacahuète. » S'amusa la grande asperge.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » soupira le bizut passablement dégouté.

« Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas comme toi ! Je me serais pris un sacré râteau ! » rit Suigetsu.

« Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'elle a accepté !? » s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Pas vraiment… Mais elle a promis de venir vendredi. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. » Sourit le blanc de cheveux confiant.

Sasuke secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ils entendirent après quelques minutes Kiba leur siffler après et ils accoururent devant le brun.

« On va bientôt rentrer ! » informa Kiba. « Vous avez été super sage ! Je suis fière de vous ! Vous êtes de braves toutous » dit-il en ébouriffant plusieurs crinières. « On va jouer un petit peu avant pour vous féliciter », continua-t-il en montrant un bâton encore légèrement couvert de terre. « Allez go ! » cria Kiba en lançant le bout de bois avec force tandis que les bizuts se mirent à courir toujours à quatre pattes.

Jugo revint deux minutes plus tard, le bâton entre ses dents et le tandis au maitre du gage.

« C'est bien ça ! Félicitation ! » dit le brun et caressant vigoureusement les cheveux de l'étudiant.

« Bon cette fois-ci il y en a trois ! » montra d'un ton excité Kiba tandis que Naruto et Lee secouaient le baston dans leur main. « Fixez-vous sur un. Prêt ? Go ! » cria Kiba en lançant à nouveau le bout de bois.

Sasuke s'était évidemment fixé sur le bâton de Naruto. Le blond l'avait vu en état de faiblesse un peu plus tôt, il était hors de question que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Il s'élança à sa poursuite avec rapidité. Il bondit dessus poussant d'un coup de pied un autre bizut qui le talonnait.  
Quand il revint fièrement avec le trophée entre les dents, le blond haussa un sourcil en étirant son petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Eh bien ! C'est plutôt surprenant ça ! » s'étonna Naruto en s'accroupissant près de Sasuke récupérant la petite branche. Il le gratifia d'une caresse dans sa tignasse. « Tu voulais m'impressionner ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin. Il se releva sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sasuke. « Ou tu voulais juste une friandise comme récompense ? » demanda Naruto en posant sa main entre ses jambes. Il haussa les sourcils avant d'exploser de rire. Ne remarquant pas le regards assassins de Sasuke qui était dans sa position animal à la bonne hauteur pour ce que venait de sous-entendre le blond.

Il grogna et se retourna pour éviter d'y penser et couru à nouveau vers le bâton quand Naruto le lança.

* * *

Quand ils rentrèrent au QG, dans les alentours de 20h, Kiba leur signala que le gage était terminé et qu'il pouvait redevenir humain. Tous les bizuts s'étaient alors redressés avec joie et s'étaient rhabillés avec empressement.

« Bon avant de vous laisser tranquille pour la soirée on a deux trucs à dire » ajouta Kiba.

« Rien de méchant », sourit gentiment Rock Lee.

« Au vu de la charge que vous avez sur les épaules pour la soirée, on a décidé de vous foutre la paix niveau gage jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. » Dis sérieusement Shikamaru avec son air légèrement blasé.

« Bon, on vous laisse quand même les corvées ! » s'amusa un autre.

« Par contre, on veut un compte rendu demain et après demain, pour savoir ce que vous avez prévu, si vous êtes dans les temps, etc. », dit à son tour Naruto.

« Oui on peut toujours s'arranger avec les profs pour que vous ayez quartier libre si vous êtes vraiment dans une merde noire »

« À éviter, c'est quand même mal vu », souligna Shikamaru.

« On n'a pas besoin de voir tout le monde juste quelqu'un qui nous résume la situation. Une ou deux personnes comme porte-parole. » Ajouta Kiba.

« Et on donnera rendez-vous à ces ou cette personne(s) dans le salon à 20h » conclu le blond avec un sourire.

« À demain ! » s'engoua Lee en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Bon je pense que j'ai pas besoin de vous informer que le chapitre prochain concernera la soirée comics…**  
 **Bon aller petit supplément gratuit, c'est cadeau. On approche bientôt de la première scène que j'ai imaginé. Laquelle devait figuré dans le chapitre 10 mais qui je crois va se retrouvé dans le 11. Evidement si je vous en parle c'est parce qu'il s'agit d'une scène clef.**  
 **U.U sadisme**

 **J'en profite maintenant pour vous remercier d'avoir lu ce chapitre et de me suivre et vous dit à la prochaine !**

 **Re :** **Evangelion**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a touché.**  
 **Je sais pas si la relation narusasu est correcte, je lis pas de yaoi donc j'ai toujours un gros doute pour certains passages… Par contre, niveau personnage et histoire, je me suis vraiment basé sur l'original. Je suis une fan du manga donc j'apprécie vraiment de savoir que j'ai réussi à leur laisser leur authenticité. Encore merci merci merci ! Et t'inquiète je compte pas laisser tomber !**


	10. Tequilla !

**"En avant ! Ne craignez aucune obscurité ! Debout cavalier de Théoden ! les lances seront secouées ! Les boucliers voleront en éclats ! Une journée de l'épée ! Une journée rouge avant que le soleil ne se lève !"** **  
** **Voilà pour les salutations, je vous laisse deviner l'origine... xD**

 **Bon ! Je vous avais dit que j'espérais poster le chapitre en aout, mais j'ai eu quelques contretemps : déménagement + surplus de boulot + vacances de dernière minute = temps libre réduit à néant ! xD**

 **Bref, je vous passe les histoires sans intérêt de ma vie pour revenir à ce qui vous intéresse : le chapitre 10 avec la putain de soirée !  
J'en ai chié avec ce chapitre, au début sans idée et après avec trop d'idée… pfff je l'ai réécrit, je ne sais combien de fois… J'espère que ça ne se sentira pas trop dans la lecture.**

 **Je termine cette intro en vous remerciant grandement ! J'ai reçu vraiment beaucoup de retours et franchement je suis toujours super impressionné de voir que mon torchon plaît à quelqu'un.**

 **Petit clin d'œil à BaconstripGT pour sa relecture.**

 **(Petite info supplémentaire : Je vous avais parlé d'un oneshot. Bon finalement, j'ai totalement changé d'idée, mais je l'ai sorti aujourd'hui aussi. Si ça vous intéresse, chercher « le kot Huyga » dans mes stories - je vous mets le synopsis en fin de chapitre ) - j'espère que ça me fera pardonner de mon retard.)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lectuuuuure**

* * *

Chapitre 10_Tequilla !

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut dans un cri mutin, la respiration courte et effrénée, des gouttes de sueur froide glissant sur son torse, les pupilles complètement dilatées. Les mêmes symptômes que si le blond venait de faire un parcours de grand 8. Malheureusement, la peur qu'il avait eue ne venait pas d'un joyeux parc d'attractions, mais d'un affreux souvenir qui refaisait surface. Il passa sa main sur son front et se concentra au maximum sur la pièce qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Il essayait de toute ses forces de supprimer les images de son cauchemar qui le comprimait. Il sentit perdre le contrôle de son esprit et fut assené par de multiples tremblements de plus en plus rapides. Ce cauchemar lui rappelait une douleur, une douleur si vive, s'y percutant qu'il avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur.

Le blond resta 10 minutes la respiration étranglée, la gorge douloureuse, les larmes coulant en silence malgré des gémissements plaintifs quand sa blessure imaginaire se faisait plus lancinante. Finalement, il avait réussi à retrouver en semblant de calme même si son cœur semblait toujours affolé. Il attrapa à la hâte son iPhone qui surplombait la petite table de nuit et après une petite hésitation envoya un message.

De Naruto : **Besoin d'une session au plutôt ! Urgent !**

L'étudiant regarda l'heure sur son portable et soupira. Il était 5 heures du mat. Il doutait recevoir une réponse avant quelques heures. Malheureusement, il savait que se rendormir n'était pas une option envisageable. À chaque fois, qu'il avait essayé de le faire quand il avait ce genre de crise, il finissait par être replongé dans ce même cauchemar.

Le blond frissonna à nouveau. Pourquoi diable cette vision lui était revenue maintenant ? Pourtant il pensait avoir réussi à canaliser le problème…

Une vision très nette d'un bizut grincheux aux cheveux noirs lui vint en tête. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça… se dit le blond en se mordant la lèvre. Il avait essayé d'oublier son passé, mais revoir Sasuke l'avait replongé à pied joint dedans. Depuis son arrivée, le blond s'était remémoré des bribes de souvenirs peu joyeuses. De plus, il s'était rendu compte que le bizut l'attirait à nouveau. Peut-être que le problème venait de là ? Peut-être était-ce son subconscient qui lui envoyait un message. _Ne refais pas les mêmes erreurs Naruto !_ Oui, Naruto avait craqué une fois et avait fini avec un traumatisme bien pire que son petit séjour à l'hôpital. Il avait réussi à rebondir à reprendre lentement sa vie en main. Mais Naruto était certain. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse retomber amoureux. Non. Pas cette fois-ci !

De l'homme-poulpe : **Yo Naruto ! J'espère que tu n'es pas KO. On va user de nos poings comme tu en as besoin. Ne prend pas la fuite, j'arrive de suite !**

Naruto sourit au message avant de soupirer lourdement. Il enfila à la hâte une tenue de sport, sans oublier ses gants de boxe et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Dans l'attente, son esprit le replongea automatiquement vers ses mauvais souvenirs.  
Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait plus aucun doute, il devait s'éloigner du bizut à tout prix !

* * *

Sasuke se leva comme une fleur. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien d'avoir moins de pression et de stress sur ses épaules.

Après tout, ils leur restaient encore une soirée entière pour tout finir et ils n'avaient plus la pression des gages, des insultes et des mauvaises blagues supplémentaires du blond qui lui était uniquement réservé. D'ailleurs, c'était simple, il ne le voyait même plus. Il l'avait certes aperçu dans le cours de la journée la veille, mais Naruto avait précipitamment fait demi-tour. Peut-être, lui avait-il fait quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte, mais Sasuke était bien trop occupé avec les préparatifs pour s'inquiéter de l'état de l'étudiant.

Après une douche et un petit déjeuner rapide, les bizuts se regroupèrent pour faire le topo des tâches à accomplir pour la soirée.

Ils avaient été ravis et soulagés de savoir qu'il avait quartier libre durant les deux dernières soirées qui les séparaient de l'événement. Même si cela ne les avait pas empêchés de douter du timing. Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés des cours, les bizuts couraient dans tous les sens : certains s'occupaient de vider la piscine, d'autres de déplacer les meubles dans un hangar voisin (qui appartenait à un ancien), l'un d'entre eux s'était occupé des commandes de boissons en express, certains s'occupaient de la sono et des lumières…

Bref tout le monde s'attelait à sa tâche avec rapidité et un stress palpable.

C'est sans étonnement que Chojiro avait été choisi comme porte-parole. Il avait fait son rapport aux frères qui semblait très excité de leur soirée. Certains comme Lee proposèrent même de leur donner un coup de main. Des bras supplémentaires n'étaient jamais de refus. Quand Chojiro leur avait annoncé qu'ils avaient de la main-d'œuvre en plus, les bizuts explosèrent de joie et de soulagement.

C'est donc le cœur léger que Sasuke sortit du bâtiment des delta Phi pour se rendre en cours.

Dans la cour, il croisa Naruto qui plaisantait avec Kiba.

« Bonjour » les salua simplement Sasuke.

Naruto se tendit immédiatement et marmonna entre ses dents un « je dois y aller » en direction du brun avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils et s'approcha de Kiba qui avait un sourcil haussé.

« Il vient de se passer quoi là ? C'est moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose ? » demanda Sasuke complètement perdu.

« Aucune idée ! » répondit sincèrement le brun. Kiba se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées avant de rajouter pour lui même : « Mais il ne va pas bien. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil à son tour. « Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal avant que je n'arrive. » Dit-il légèrement vexé.

« C'est qu'une façade. Je l'ai croisée avec ses affaires de box à 7h du matin hier. Il revenait clairement d'un entrainement. Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait besoin de se défouler pour évacuer ce qui le tracasse. »

Sasuke acquiesça en silence.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? », demanda le brun à Sasuke. « Ou avant ? Un mauvais souvenir par apport à la période que tu connais peut-être… »

« Non ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu hier. Et franchement, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me sentir mal à force de vous servir de défouloir ! Peut-être qu'il lui manquait sa dose de tabassage ? »

« Tu nous prends pour quoi là !? » s'énerva le brun. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle là. » Ajouta Kiba en partant d'un pas décidé.

Sasuke soupira _et dire que cette journée avait bien commencé_.

* * *

Une heure avant ladite soirée, tout fut débarrassé, rangé et installé pour l'événement de l'année.

Les frères profitaient de l'avant-soirée pour tester et voir tout ce que les bizuts leur avaient concocté. C'est donc avec une joie non retenue qu'ils firent le tour de :

— La Daredevil pool. Qui était en faite la piscine vidée ou un énorme plancher l'avait recouverte. La seule source de lumière était donnée par de petites lampes au sol, ce qui rendait l'ambiance très sombre. De plus, le son était calfeutré, ce qui jouait aussi sur l'ambiance voulue. Vue dans haut, le plancher servait de podium extérieur. Ce qui était finement joué pour gagner de la place.

— À l'entrée, des masques de super héros en tout genre étaient à disposition. « Pour garder votre identité secrète ».

— Une pièce avait été dédiée à Thor avec un jeu de force de fête foraine ou l'on tape avec un marteau pour faire monter le palais le plus haut possible. Un mateau fabriqué avec une dalle en pierre surmonté d'un manche en béton ou un panneau indiquait : « En êtes-vous digne ? » Ainsi qu'une centaine de perruques blondes à l'entrée pour les premiers arrivée.

— La cuisine avait été envahie par trois tables de ping-pong où des gobelets étaient préparés pour les futures bières pong représentant des symboles bien connus : DC vs Marvel, Batman vs Superman et Ironman vs Captain America.

— Au bar, une table Flash avait été installée pour les futurs défis de rapidité.

— Au salon, un jeu de sumo « bats-toi comme Hulk » avait été installé

Et toutes les autres joyeusetés dont les bizuts avaient astucieusement prévu…

« C'est vraiment génial les gars ! » s'enthousiasma Kiba auprès de quelques petits bizuts.

« Oui vous avez géré ! La soirée va être épique ! » clama Kiba.

* * *

De son côté, Sasuke n'avait plus revu Naruto depuis sa fuite et n'avait toujours pas eu d'explication.

Il avait quand même demandé à Kiba s'il avait trouvé ce qui n'allait pas ou s'il avait eu directement des explications du blond. Mais ce dernier l'avait envoyé chier avec une force phénoménale. Note à moi même pour plus tard c'était dit Sasuke, Kiba prend vite la mouche et est super rancunier.

Sasuke grogna. Il était frustré et se sentait coupable sans savoir pourquoi. Car oui, il était certain d'être la cause du revirement de comportement du blond. La bonne question était de savoir s'il l'évitait pour quelque chose qu'il venait de faire ou qu'il avait fait à une autre époque.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Neji prit la parole pour un énième discours.

« Mes chers bizuts… Aujourd'hui, je peux vous dire que je suis assez fière de vous. Vos idées ont fait l'unanimité et grâce à vous nous allons certainement perpétuer la tradition ! Je sais que vous êtes épuisé et que vous devez veiller au bon déroulement de la suite, mais tenez bon ! Cette soirée est pour nous tous ! Quoi qu'il en soit merci pour vos efforts et n'oubliez pas non plus que demain vous êtes de corvée… Bon amusement ! »

Et tandis que les bizuts partirent vaquer à leurs occupations, les frères firent une ronde en mettant leurs mains au centre pour crier fièrement « Delta Phi » en levant les mains en l'air.

* * *

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu as vu ça ! » s'écria Kiba en bavant presque.

« Wow ! Sacrée paire ! » s'enthousiasma à son tour Shikamaru.

« J'adore les meufs bien gaulées qui viennent en soirée directement en sous-vêtements », bava à son tour Choji.

« Eh ! Un peu de respect les mecs ! C'est Wonder Woman quand même ! » gronda avec amusement Naruto.

« Non ! C'est juste une meuf en sous-vêtements Wonder Woman ! Et je parie ce que vous voulez que je les récupère avant la fin de la soirée » souligna Neji avec un petit sourire de chasseur.

« Avec le monde qu'il y a ? Je te trouve bien confiant » repiqua le blond.

« Admire ! » dit le leader en partant confiant vers sa conquête.

« Ah ouais… lui il ne perd pas de temps. » S'amusa Shikamaru légèrement blasé.

« Tu as vu le nombre de mecs avec du body painting ? » s'étonna Choji en se retournant vers Naruto.

« Oui j'ai vu », lui répondit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais même si c'est sexy ça tache les draps à mort et c'est trop chiant pour les ravoir après donc je vais éviter »

« Ahahahah ! Cet aspect pratique que tu nous fais là ! »

« Bon ! Moi, je vais retourner aux jeux, j'aurai tout le temps de reluquer les filles quand elles seront ivres » lança Choji avec humour.

« Ouais bonne idée ! Je te suis » ajouta Shikamaru en suivant son comparse.

« On devrait peut-être les suivre ? » proposa Kiba.

Le blond haussa des épaules avant de reporter son regard vers leur ainé. « Oh putain ! » s'étonna Naruto en montrant à son ami Neji du doigt.

« Oh l'enfoiré ! 2 minutes ! Juste 2 minutes ! Mais qui arrive à niquer juste après 2 minutes avec d'une fille qui n'est même pas encore ivre ! » s'énerva Kiba en regardant leur leader conduire la jeune fille à l'étage.

« C'est le pouvoir ça ! »

« Ouais… super ! » grogna le brun.

Tandis que Kiba était en train de ruminer, Naruto repéra une chevelure noir de jais qu'il reconnaissait bien. Il fit un grand signe qui attira à la fois le regard de la concernée et de son ami à ses côtés.

« Putain de merde ! » jura entre ses dents Kiba en apercevant Hinata qui se faufilait dans la foule pour les rejoindre.

Le cœur du brun fit un bond et il se sentit consumé par une peur lancinante. Kiba fit mine de s'éclipser, mais fut retenu par le bras. Le blond lui envoyait un regard accusateur en pressant davantage sa poigne sur l'avant-bras de Kiba.

« Ne joue pas à ça ! » le prévint Naruto. « C'est ton amie… » tenta à nouveau le blond voyant que la menace n'avait aucun effet sur le brun. « Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas que la fille que tu aimes sache que tu es une chochotte quand même ? » rajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Kiba grogna, mais il resta finalement à sa place en bougonnant.

« Salut les gars ! » les salua la jeune fille avec excitation.

« Yo meuf ! » lui dit Naruto d'une voix de racaille, ce qui réussit à faire rire l'étudiante.

« Il y a un monde de dingue », dit-elle avec empressement.

« Et attends ! C'est que le début ! » lui répondit Naruto avec un clin d'œil.

« Ça va Kiba ? » demanda-t-elle au brun qui fixait le sol depuis qu'elle était face à eux. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et s'abaissa légèrement pour capter son regard.

Kiba releva la tête en soupirant et évita de plonger ses pupilles de ceux de la jeune fille.

« Bien bien. » Lui répondit-il vaguement.

Naruto roula des yeux en assistant à la scène.

« Et si on faisait le tour des activités ? » proposa Naruto avec un sourire amical.

« Bonne idée, c'est la première fois que tu m'invites à vos soirées. Je veux tout voir ! » rit Hinata.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et aperçut le regard noir et les poings serrés de son ami à ses côtés.

« Et je veux absolument voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux Sasuke aussi » lui rappela-t-elle gentiment en le poussant du coude.

Naruto frémit, une moue sur le visage. Lui n'avait absolument pas envie de le voir en ce moment.

« Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça ! » lui assura le brun dont les pupilles venaient de pétiller aux commentaires…

* * *

La joyeuse bande avait commencé leur tour, par la pièce Thor. Et depuis que Kiba arborait sa fausse chevelure, il avait pris un malin plaisir de se moquer de Naruto. Le vrai blond commençait légèrement à en avoir plein le dos des : « Mais il est où mon petit Sasuke ? » ou « Sasuke ici ta princesse qui te cherche ! » ou encore « Mon ptit bizut, j'ai envie de te dérouillé le cul » prononcé avec une voix aussi aiguë qu'irritable.

Kiba trouva un des bizuts qui s'affairait au maximum et l'alpagua.

« Coucou ! Je suis Naruto, là. Au vu de ma traitrise, je cherche mon petit Sasuke, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

« Euh... la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était à la Hulk room », réfléchit l'étudiant.

« Merci ! » dit Kiba avec une joie explosive feinte. Une vraie folle…

Avec sa prise de conscience, quelques jours plus tôt, Naruto se sentait de très mauvaise humeur. D'habitude, les piques que lui lançait Kiba ne l'atteignaient pratiquement pas. Mais aujourd'hui, le simple prénom du bizut lui rappelait ce souvenir et avait tendance à le rendre à fleur de peau, les nerfs à vif !

« Bon, j'en ai marre moi ! Je pense que je vais me faire un bière pong… » dit Naruto d'un ton agressif et intransigeant que ne lui reconnaissent pas ses deux amis.

« Hum… oui tu as raison, avec ses conneries on n'a presque rien bu » dit Kiba en soupirant se rendant compte que sa petite vengeance ne faisait rire que lui. Il se délesta au passage de sa perruque en suivant le blond.

Naruto se faufila dans la foule avec difficulté, créant un passage pour ses deux amis qui essayait tient bien que mal de le suivre. Kiba qui suivait directement le blond ne remarqua pas que leur amie avait du mal à les suivre. Il sentit qu'Hinata qui avait failli le perdre en se faisant bousculer l'attrapa par le t-shirt. Il se retourna sur elle et lui prit la main comprenant sa légère détresse. Elle l'en remercia d'un sourire qui lui fit l'effet d'une nuée de papillons.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la pièce voulue, les amis usèrent de leurs privilèges de membre de la fraternité pour dépasser une file de joueurs et s'installèrent devant la table DC contre Marvel. Un bizut les aperçut et vint immédiatement remplir les gobelets.

« Mets-nous un fond d'alcool plutôt », suggéra Naruto qui avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête.

Kiba acquiesça et se retourna vers le bizut pour lui rajouter « Et ramène-nous une tequila sunrise pour la demoiselle. »

Hinata sourit de son côté à l'attention de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ses deux amis en tant que « frère ». Ils étaient vraiment dans leur élément. Et elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tous deux un tel succès…  
Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle détailla le brun, Kiba qui était d'un naturel plus renfermé avait une telle assurance en ce moment...

« Bon ! On met quoi comme enjeu ? » demanda Naruto

« Encore ? » se plaignit Kiba. « Si tu le demandes c'est que tu as déjà une idée en tête n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il las.

« Je propose un body shot ! » dit Naruto dans un sourire sadique. « Vu que tu me cherches depuis tout à l'heure, ce sera Sasuke contre Hinata. »

« Quoi !? Mais ça ne va pas la tête !? » s'étrangla Kiba

« Tu as peur de perdre ? » demanda le blond avec son petit sourire fier.

« Ca n'a rien avoir ! C'est jusque là c'est notre amie que tu veux utiliser. Et je refuse d'utiliser Hinata pour un jeu stupide ! » s'énerva le brun à son tour.

« Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment », répondit la jeune fille qui était posée entre les deux garçons.

Kiba blêmit. Il envoya un regard assassin au blond qui comprit qu'il était vaincu. Kiba n'aurait jamais réprimé la jeune fille et se sentait totalement acculé dans ses retranchements et espérait gagner ce foutu jeu.

Une fois que le bizut revint et finit de remplir les verres d'un fond de vodka, les deux amis se lancèrent dans une compétition incroyable. Les deux frères avaient l'habitude de ce genre de jeu et leur aptitude était assez impressionnante. L'un comme l'autre ne ratait presque pas de cible et le match était très serré.

L'alcool commençait toute foi à leur arrivée au cerveau et leur lancer se fit de moins en moins précis. Quand Naruto arriva enfin à jeter sa balle dans le dernier gobelet que formait la barre du A, il explosa de joie et de soulagement tandis que le brun était complètement dépité. Il n'avait qu'un seul point d'écart et s'il n'avait pas raté son dernier lancé, il aurait gagné.

« Fais chier… », grogna le brun

« Félicitation ! » dit Hinata au blond, les joues en feu en sirotant son cocktail pour masqué ça gêne.

« Merci » dit Naruto qui aidé par l'alcool, avait récupéré sa joie de vivre habituel.

Il se retourna vers Kiba et but son dernier gobelet avant de jeter les autres pour faire de la place.

« Tu as de la tequila ? » demanda-t-il au jeune bizut qui acquiesça en lui tendant une bouteille.

« C'est à ton tour maintenant. » Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire en lui tendant à son tour la tequila.

Kiba le fusilla du regard avant de jeter un coup d'œil à leur ami qui venait de s'assoir sur la table. Son cœur manqua un battement. _Bordel, d_ ans quoi s'était-il lancé ? Il s'avança près d'Hinata et regarda autour de lui en sentant un certain malaise.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il.

« Hé ! Tu t'es bien battu. C'était un beau match ! » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Kiba soupira avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Les pupilles vertes aux reflets dorés du brun se perdirent quelques secondes dans celle de son amie.

« Une… une préférence ? » balbutia-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, il lui montra le sel du doigt.

« Aucune ! Fais-toi plaisir » dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant ne remarquant pas réellement du sens que pouvait avoir sa phrase.

Pourtant ça n'avait pas échappé à Kiba et il piqua un fard. S'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, peut-être, aurait-il pensé qu'elle se moquait de lui.

« Pourquoi pas dans le cou ? » suggéra le blond qui assistait à la scène avec un fin sourire.

« Ça me va », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« OK » fit le brun. Il lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'elle s'allonge et elle s'exécuta sans un mot devenant de plus en plus rouge elle aussi.

Kiba l'admira. Elle s'offrait presque à lui, étendue sur cette table de ping-pong, les bras lui servant d'appuie-tête. Et si tous ces regards n'étaient pas braqués sur eux peut-être aurait-il perdu son self contrôle pour se laisser aller à ses envies.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il glissa sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille et les écarta avec soin de son cou. Il fixa une nouvelle fois son regard dans les pupilles d'Hinata, attendant son accord silencieux qu'elle donna par un fin sourire en tournant légèrement la tête.

Kiba inspira profondément avant de glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il lui laissa un premier baisser sous la mâchoire avant de remonter légèrement un peu plus près de son oreille et y fit glisser légèrement sa langue. Il prit plaisir à sentir pulser les battements de son cœur. La respiration d'Hinata s'était précipitée dès qu'elle avait senti les lèvres du brun contre sa peau nue. La chair de poule lui avait fait hérisser les poils et elle se permit de profiter des caresses langoureuses que lui prodiguait son ami. Kiba fini par se relever avec déception, déception partagée avec l'étudiante allongée sur la table.

Il attrapa la salière et laissa tomber les grains de sel sur la peau mouillée de la jeune fille qui n'osait plus regarder nulle part.

Continuant sa petite préparation, il lui releva lentement le bas de son top prenant plaisir à glisser ses doigts sur sa peau nue et abandonna le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Il versa une généreuse dose de tequila sur son ventre qui coulait pour se réfugier dans le creux de son nombril.

Enfin, il prit le citron et croisa le regard dilaté et inquiet de l'étudiante.

« Ca va ? » murmura-t-il la voix légèrement plus rauque.

Elle hocha la tête sans grande conviction.

« Hé ! Si tu veux arrêter, il n'y a pas de problème, ce n'était pas mon idée. » La rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis juste morte de honte. » Dit-elle en soupirant. « Tout le monde nous regarde, je n'ai jamais fait ça moi. »

« Ne pense pas à eux. » Dit – il en souriant. « Si ça peut te rassurer de le savoir moi aussi je suis carrément mal à l'aise. » Ajouta le brun en soupirant.

« Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ? » cria Naruto à l'attention de ses amis.

Kiba grogna en lui lançant un regard assassin avant de se retourner vers Hinata qui lui lança un regard confiant. Il déposa le quartier de citron entre les lèvres et lui conseilla de ne pas le morde avant d'inspirer une bonne foi.

« Prete ? »

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête. Et le brun n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se délecter de sa peau salée, prenant soin de récupérer tous les grains de sel.  
Après, il retourna vers le ventre d'Hinata et lécha la tequila qui coulait avant d'aspirer le liquide dans son nombril.  
Pour finir, il retourna à ses lèvres et mordit avec empressement le fruit. Il s'attarda un peu plus qu'à la normale sur le morceau de citron, tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient celle de l'étudiant. L'un comme l'autre avait fermé les yeux et n'entendit qu'à moitié l'acclamation qu'avait produite leur petite scène. Et quand le brun se recula enfin il resta quelques secondes de plus dans sa bulle.

« Putain ! Les gars vous m'avez donné chaud ! » hurla Naruto à l'oreille de Kiba qui sorti légèrement de sa transe.

« Mouais c'était un peu trop » dit le brun en passant une main sur son front.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata qui s'était relevée. Elle était en train de remettre son haut correctement, les joues rougies, les mains tremblantes.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Finalement, j'ai décidé de couper le chapitre en deux. C'est un mal pour un bien, dites-vous que le prochain chapitre sortira en temps et en heure, le mois prochain ! (oui parce qu'il faut quand même vous faire languir un peu #Sadisme)**

 **Oui, je sais, vous attendiez du lourd. Mais je vous rassure ce n'est que des prémices, une mise en bouche. La deuxième partie est un peu plus mouvementée et plus longue. Non parce que vous m'avez assez mis la pression pour qu'il se passe des trucs donc soyez pas méchant avec les commentaires, ça va venir.**

 **En prime je vous laisse le titre du prochain chapitre. Oui oui, c'est noël avant l'heure xD  
** Chapitre 11_Ca pue les préliminaires

 **À bientôt !**

 **Synopsis : le kot Huyga**

Pour des raisons de facilité et financière, Sasuke décide de quitter le beau pays français pour faire ses études en Belgique. Il y découvre alors la vie estudiantine belge et fait la connaissance de ses colocataires qu'il apprend très vite à apprécier. Mais ce qu'il va le plus apprendre à apprécier est un certain blond aux yeux bleus. #narusasu

 _Un cadeau bonus supplémentaire concernant le bizutage sont remis aux lecteurs du oneshot._

 **Réponses aux Guest** **:  
** (je vous ai mis par ordre de publication) **  
**

 **Guest 1,**

 **Merci beaucoup ! C'est sympa d'avoir pris le temps de mettre un commentaire. Le chapitre suivant sort dans à mon avis 3 – 4 semaines (le temps que je tape le 12 pour avoir toujours un chapitre d'avance)**

 **Guest 2,**

 **Wow ! Pleurer parce qu'une fiction est bien écrite, c'est certainement un des plus inhabituels, mais carrément touchants compliments que j'ai reçus ! ahahah  
**

 **Guest 3,**

 **Hey ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne savais pas que mon histoire pouvait rendre les gens aussi heureux ! Ahahah c'est énorme ! J'espère que tu es satisfaite de la première partie du coup. Il se passe beaucoup plus de trucs sympa dans la partie 2, mais j'ai coupé à la moitié. (Si tu as des questions dont tu attends la réponse comme la date de sortie, créé toi un compte se sera plus facile)**

 **\- Au passage, je me suis demandé si le Guest 2 et toi étiez la même personne vu que je l'ai reçu le même jour, mais sous différent chapitre. Simple curiosité ) -**

 **Guest 4,**

 **Hey voilà la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir.  
Ah oui, je peux comprendre tous n'est pas super drôle mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que le reste te fait rire.  
** **Promi le prochain chapitre est plus sympa ! (enfin presque) è.é (mode sadique activé)**


	11. Ca pue les préliminaires

**YOUHOU ! Je suis là !**

 **Ok ok je suis peut-être encore en retard mais j'avais pas précisé le jour de sortie. J'avais juste dis le mois prochain…**

 **Encore une fois un tout grand merci j'ai encore pas mal de retour positif et franchement c'est super motivant pour poursuivre.**

 **Un gros bisous à BaconstripGT pour sa relecture.**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 11_Ca pue les préliminaires

* * *

Sasuke était las. Il venait pour la cinquième fois de nettoyer le vomi à une table flash. Il soupira lourdement. Cette fête était à chier ! Non seulement il devait s'occuper de toutes les tâches ingrates, mais en plus, il était constamment bousculé dans tous les sens par des gens qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

« Hé, Sasuke, tu nous prépares une table ! » hurla Choji en lui faisant signe.

Après avoir bravé la foule, il arriva à côté du frère qui était en grande conversation avec une jolie fille à la chevelure de jais.

« Hinata, je te présente Sasuke », dit Kiba qui se tenait à côté de l'étudiante.

« Oh ! C'est lui ! Il est plutôt mignon. » Dit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin.

Elle lança un regard empli de sous-entendus au-dessus de Sasuke qui se retourna pour remarquer enfin Naruto.

Cela faisait presque 2 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et à chaque fois, qu'il s'était croisé Naruto l'évitait. Et ça commençait à l'énerver que le blond ait une attitude détachée comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Il préférait mille fois se battre avec Naruto plutôt que de n'être plus personne.

« T'es en quoi ? » demanda Hinata qui fit pivoter le plus jeune.

« Éco. » Répondit-il de manière neutre.

« Bon, on se l'a fait cette partie flash ? » demanda le blond en regardant Choji.

Naruto n'avait pas envie que son amie curieuse passe un interrogatoire au bizut et surtout il avait envie de le voir partir.

« Quand tu veux mon gars ! » lui répondit le gros avec un large sourire.

« Attends ! Toi tu vas participer. Je n'y crois pas une seconde » dit Sasuke au blond avec sarcasme. Il était temps de voir si le blond allait encore partir en courant pour éviter sa présence.

Naruto haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Euh, je peux savoir ce que tu me sors là ? »

« Moi je dis ça parce qu'à la dernière soirée tu n'as pas accepté l'affond. » répondit Sasuke avec un petit sourire mauvais.

« J'ai fait un autre genre d'affond », dit Naruto avec un petit sourire en se remémorant le passage dont lui parlait Sasuke.

« Mouais c'est bien ce que je dis. » Murmura Sasuke.

« Oula ! Toi tu me cherches beaucoup trop ! Désolé Choji, mais je pense qu'il faut que bébé Sasuke ait une bonne leçon ! » laissant tomber sa conviction de s'éloigner de l'étudiant pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

« Tu me défies ? » demanda Sasuke un sourcil haussé.

« Absolument ! Sers les verres que tu reçoives ta raclée ! » Naruto avait un large sourire. _Il veut jouer, on va jouer._

Sasuke prépara la table alignant les verres les uns à côté des autres des deux côtés de la table. Il masqua au mieux le sourire qu'il essayait de retenir. Il s'amusa à remplir un peu plus les verres de bière du côté de Naruto sans que celui-ci qui était en pleine conversation, ne le remarque.

« Vu que je suis gentil, je t'accorde 5 verres supplémentaires. » Dit Naruto au bizut qui venait de finir de remplir les 30 verres.

« Tu me sembles bien confiant », dit Sasuke en remplissant un autre gobelet. « Mais bon la victoire en sera plus belle pour moi ! »

Naruto eut un petit sourire qu'il partagea avec ses amis qui avaient du mal à comprendre le bizut.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Kiba une fois que tout fut servi. Les deux joueurs acquiescèrent en se jaugeant du regard. « Go ! » hurla le brun.

Sasuke plongea sur son premier verre et l'avala d'une traite avant de suivre du deuxième et troisième. Il continua sa progression et s'enfila à grande vitesse les 4 verres suivants. Au huitième verre il sentit que la bière commençait à lui faire de l'effet et respira profondément avant de boire son neuvième verre.

« Arrete Sasuke, tout le monde sait que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ! » plaisanta Choji en riant.

Le bizut grogna, mais continua son avancer. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le blond venait de finir son dernier et vingtième verre. (Naruto avait tellement l'habitude qu'il savait boire à une vitesse impressionnante buvant 2 verres à la fois.)

Quand il arriva à son treizième verre, Sasuke se sentit pâlir. Il regarda Naruto qui se tenait fière devant ses 20 verres complètement vides.

« Fais chier », grogna-t-il en posant une main sur son front.

« Tu vas gerber ? » lui demanda Naruto en lui tendant un sceau où plusieurs litres de vomi y flottaient déjà joyeusement.

Sasuke fit appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas régurgiter et ravala même une remontée.

« Non pas cette fois » lui répondit-il.

« Pas maintenant », corrigea Kiba éméché avec humour en l'attrapant pour lui ébouriffer la crinière.

* * *

Après les derniers verres bus cul sec Naruto avait complètement oublié sa volonté d'éviter le bizut. Il lui proposa même de rester avec la bande.

Une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la petite bande et que la bière avait fait son effet, Sasuke avait trouvé la soirée beaucoup plus à son gout. Ils avaient continué à explorer un tant soit peu les autres pièces avant de rester au centre d'une piste de dance. Les amis étaient empaquetés comme des sardines en faisant des dances improvisés et ridicules. Sasuke qui était de nouveau contrôlé par l'alcool s'en donnait aussi à cœur joie. Il enchainait les dances de « salope » sous l'acclamation des autres et envoyait par moment des clins d'œil au blond qui le fixait avec intensité.

Tous étaient dans un total état d'ébriété avec des mouvements flous, des rires constants et par moment des vomissements incontrôlable, qui ne les empêchait pas de continuer de boire.

Après un énième renversement de bière et d'écrasement d'orteil, la joyeuse bande décida qu'il était temps de bouger. Manquant d'espace, ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre de Kiba chipant quelques bouteilles au passage. Ils s'étaient tous affalés dans un des coins de la pièce en formant un cercle. Finalement, 10 minutes plus tard, Shikamaru les avait rejoints accompagné d'une jolie blonde et ils entamèrent une partie de « je n'ai jamais ».

« Je n'ai jamais lâché une caisse en baisant », lança Kiba avant de lâcher une multitude de pets.

« Mais noooooon » hurla Hinata en se bouchant le nez.

Choji et Naruto attrapèrent leur verre et le finirent d'une traite l'un comme l'autre.

« Vous êtes des porcs ! » s'amusa Shikamaru qui devenait de plus en plus jovial.

« Je n'en suis pas spécialement fière », se défendit Naruto. « Et pour ma défense j'avais bouffé mexicain la veille et on m'a réveillé en me sautant dessus. C'est la petite proute du matin qui m'a échappé »

« Ah ! Moi je l'avais bien prévenue que je devais péter. Elle a cru que c'était une blague et m'a dit : "chiche ! » Elle n'aurait pas dû » dit le gros en explosant de rire.

« Charmant ! » dit la blonde avec un air de dégout.

« Ça casse quand même un peu ton côté princesse, Naruto » rit Kiba en fixant le blond et lui assena une frappe amicale.

« Mais non ! Il est toujours blond et bête » répliqua Sasuke en explosant de rire à son tour avec les autres.

« Oh j'en ai une ! Je n'ai jamais mis de bas collant et de talon haut pour finir sur une piste de dance » dit Naruto en foudroyant Sasuke qui grogna de mécontentement.

« Non, mais allez ! Cette vidéo a fait le tour du campus ! Vous n'imaginez même pas la hooonte que j'ai eue » se plaignit il en buvant son verre accompagné d'Hinata et de la blonde évidemment, ainsi que de Shikamaru et Choji.

« Sérieux !? » s'étonnèrent les autres en fixant les deux frères.

« On devait préparer un spectacle de fin d'année au lycée. On avait inversé les rôles fille-garçons » expliqua Shikamaru en riant.

« Ouais d'ailleurs il a explosé son talon pendant la scène de dance et s'est vautré comme une merde devant tout le monde, c'était épique » explosa de rire le gros.

« Hé ! On n'avait jamais répété en costume ! Je n'y peux rien moi si je n'ai pas d'équilibre sur ces tiges ! » se défendit le concerné en boudant.

« Oh en parlant de spectacle ! Je n'ai jamais refait les scènes de Titanic » dit Hinata en fixant ses deux meilleurs amis boire leurs verres.

« Oh je veux voir ça ! » s'écria la blonde avec humour.

« Pas de problème ma belle ! » dit Naruto avec un grand sourire en se relevant suivi de Kba qui se positionna derrière lui.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? » demanda le brun en tenant les bras tendus du blond qui fermait les yeux.

« Oui » dit Naruto d'une voix aiguë

« Ouvre les yeux »

« Oh je vole ! Jack ! »

« na nananana nanana nanana na nanana GO ON » commencèrent-ils à chanter en se balançant légèrement sous les rires et les applaudissements de la bande.

« Merci ! merci ! merci ! » dit Naruto avec humour en s'inclinant.

Après que les deux garçons soient réinstallés, Shikamaru reprit le jeu en main. « Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un du même sexe », dit-il en fixant la blonde d'un regard intense.

La jeune fille rougit en vidant son verre.

« Ça pue le préliminaire », ricana Naruto en attrapant son verre.

Sasuke but aussi le sien sous l'étonnement des autres.

« C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé de force », dit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Kiba lui jeta un regard surpris et questionna le blond de ses yeux noisette.

« C'était il y a longtemps », ajouta Naruto en regardant Kiba qui hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

« D'ailleurs, je pense que trop peu de personnes ont bu à ce tour » dit Naruto en s'approchant malicieusement du brun. « Tu n'as pas soif mon petit Kiba ? » demanda le blond en faisant des bisous dans le vide.

« J'attendrai un autre tour », répondit le concerner en position de défense.

Naruto lui sauta dessus et essaya de toutes ses forces d'approcher ses lèvres du visage du brun qui le maintenait par les épaules.

« Fais-moi un bisou mon petit Kiba d'amour » ronronna Naruto en poussant ses lèvres.

La bande était explosé de rire sur la tentative du blond. Tout le monde à part Kiba qui lui restait concentré.

« Caaaaasse-toi ! » cria Kiba en repoussant de toutes ses forces son ami.

Finalement, le coup suffit à Naruto pour retourner à sa place et reprendre le jeu qui dévia de plus en plus en concours de « je dois faire ce que je n'ai jamais fait ! ».

« Je n'ai jamais envoyé de messages coquins par inadvertance à quelqu'un de ma famille », dit Kiba en explosant de rire en regardant Hinata.

« Hey ! Je suis toujours morte de honte ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en prenant son gobelet. Elle fut toute de fois accompagnée de Choji et de l'autre fille qui attrapèrent leur verre.

« Heureusement que c'était ma mère. Je vois mal la réaction de mon père s'il avait reçu : « Je suis en train d'étudier l'anatomie masculine, mais je pense que j'aurai besoin d'analyse approfondie sur le terrain. OK pour une consultation privée ce soir chez moi ?» »

Tous explosèrent de rire devant la gêne de l'étudiante.

« Sérieusement, tu envoies vraiment ce genre de message ? » rit l'autre fille.

« Ça m'arrive », dit-elle avec un petit sourire coquin qui fit rougir avec envie Kiba.

« Bon ! Faut remédier à ça les gars ! » dit Naruto en attrapant son portable.

« Je suis en train de me branler en pensant à ton joli petit cul, mais je pense que ce serait beaucoup plus agréable si je pouvais te fourrer… », lut le blond en riant. « Envoyé à parrain »

« OK mon tour ! » dit Kiba en empoignant son mobile. « Salut miss. Je suis chaud comme la braise et j'ai très envie de toi. Je t'attends nu dans mon lit ! » énonça le brun en tapant son message. « Et hop directe à ma mère ! Qui dit mieux ! »

« J'ai envie que tu me suces profondément. Ramène-toi ! » dit à son tour Shikamaru en explosant de rire. « Ouais par contre, je n'oserai jamais l'envoyer à ma mère, je vais plutôt l'envoyé à mon vieux ».

La petite bande regarda le plus jeune avec défi. Sasuke sourit et déverrouilla son portable. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à un texte et regarda les autres cherchant l'inspiration. Il s'attarda quelque peu sur les yeux bleus et sourit largement.

« J'ai envie de ressentir tes doigts sur mon sexe et quand je me branle je pense à toi. » Énonça Sasuke en explosant de rire et envoya le message à son frère.

Naruto piqua un fard. Était-il en train de parler de lui ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de fixer intensément le bizut.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de combat de sumo », lâcha Choji en ramenant le blond à la réalité.

Kiba et Naruto se regardent avant de se lever et de se bousculer en hurlant de rire. Et quand le plus gros se leva pris son élan et se laissa tomber sur eux, il les étouffa presque de rire.

* * *

Il était 4h du matin. La joyeuse bande s'était peu à peu dispersée abandonnant les 4 derniers tourtereaux à une partie de bataille animée avec des règles un peu floues.

« Hey, mais attendant ! L'As est plus fort que le valet » hurla Sasuke à Naruto qui avait déjà ramassé les cartes au centre.

« Ben justement, il était à moi » rit Naruto

« Mais rien à voir ! » hurla le jeune homme en lui attrapant les cartes des mains.

« Nooon » cria Naruto en les tirant d'un coup sec à lui. « My precious » siffla-t-il en envoyant un regard noir aux autres.

Sasuke envoya un regard courroucé au blond avant de se retourner vers les deux autres hilares.

« Vous n'allez même pas m'aider » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Dans ta meeerde » cria Kiba qui n'arrivait plus à construire des phrases complètes.

« OK » fit Hinata et tenta de se relever pour finir vautré de tout son long sur le sol en plein milieu.

« Hinata ! » cria le brun inquiet en la secouant. « Ça va ? »

La jeune fille explosa de rire pour seule réponse et tous la rejoignirent dans son hilarité.

« Bon, j'ai gagné », affirma Naruto en clôturant la partie. Il se leva à son tour et aida Kiba à relever leur amie et à l'installer sur le lit du brun.

« Go chopper du cul » dit-il à son ami en entrainant le bizut à sa suite qui râla instantanément que le blond ait triché.

Kiba resta un moment debout dans sa chambre. Il était planté autour des cartes éparpillées au tour de lui ainsi que nombreux cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool et cie.

« Viens » appela son amie en étirant les bras, les yeux déjà fermés.

L'alcool aidant l'étudiant ne se fit pas plus prier et se blottit contre son amie. Il laissa glisser ses mains contre son dos, profitant de sa chaleur. Il vint chatouiller de son nez le cou tentant d'Hinata inspirant son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Ses barrières qui le retenaient de se rapprocher d'elle habituellement avaient complètement disparu sous les méandres des boissons alcoolisées qu'il avait ingurgitées. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches, malgré leur longue amitié.

Il se rappela le body shot qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt et se sentit immédiatement et complètement excité. Il avait envie de revivre ce moment. Les confiné dans une bulle de plaisir. Il avait tellement voulu l'embrasser complètement lui faire goutter un plaisir sans fin. La déshabiller sensuellement, laissant de multiples baisers sur le passage du tissu. La laisser le déshabiller avec précipitation et la faire sienne directement sur cette table sans tous ses regards inquisiteurs. Sentir ses jambes s'enrouler autour de son bassin tandis qu'il donnerait des coups de bassins en couvrant sa bouche de baisers gourmands. La sentir frémir sous sa peau et l'entendre gémir pour finir sur un cri un peu plus prononcé qui le ferait venir à son tour dans une sensation explosive.

Kiba gémit lourdement et ouvrit les yeux.

Il resta pétrifié plusieurs minutes, en état de choc.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

 _Non ! Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

Plus rien n'était clair dans son esprit. Il venait de faire l'amour à la fille de ses rêves qui semblait s'être assoupie et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais plus que tout, il s'en voulait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bousillé une part de lui. Il se retira et se leva en grognant.

 _Putain Putain Putain_ ragea-t-il en enfilant un caleçon et se rendit à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.

* * *

En sortant de la chambre, Naruto fut confronté à un nombre impressionnant d'étudiants endormis ou simplement avachi dans le couloir. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin sans piétiner quelqu'un, mais malheureuse la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingéré ne lui permettait que de faire des pas approximativement droit dans une direction. Derrière lui, Sasuke l'assenait toujours de commentaires déplaisant suite à la partie qu'il avait faite.

« T'as triché ! T'es qu'un sal menteur ! » hurlait Sasuke à sa suite.

Le bizut l'attrapa par son t-shirt pour ralentir la course du blond qui avançait d'un pas décidé et dont il avait du mal à suivre le rythme en retenant ses haut-le-cœur.

« Avoue tu as triché !? » cria Sasuke à Naruto qui s'était enfin retourné, ce qui lui valu plusieurs grognements mécontents.

« Possible… » répondit Naruto de son petit sourire craquant.

Le blond se rapprocha lentement de Sasuke qui eut un frisson. Il avait toujours envie de jouer et Sasuke avait été très ambigu et collant avec lui. Lui qui avait pourtant voulu prendre ses distances s'était carrément fait avoir et il n'aimait pas ça. S'il dormait mal, c'était de sa faute. Et si le bizut ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille alors il ne serait pas le seul à mal dormir. Il en était hors de question !

« Si tu veux, on peut jouer encore », souffla le blond.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil en le dévisageant les yeux grands ouverts pour se maintenir éveillés.

« Je cherche justement quelqu'un avec qui jouer dans ma chambre cette nuit. » Continua Naruto en se rapprochant de la nuque de Sasuke.

Le bizut eut un second frisson qu'il ne put contenir.

« Alors tu veux jouer avec moi, Sasuke ? » murmura Naruto à son oreille.

« Je… Je ne suis pas… sûr. C'est quoi… comme jeu ? » balbutia-t-il.

Naruto eut un rire nerveux et se décala légèrement pour regarder les yeux du bizut légèrement flou. Il comprit directement que le garçon était complètement ivre et que son cerveau ne distinguait absolument plus ce qui lui arrivait.

« C'est un jeu ou tu finis nu à quatre pattes sur mon lit, ma bite enfoncée dans ton joli petit cul » expliqua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et levant un sourcil suggestif.

« Euh… je n'ai pas… je ne veux pas jouer à ça » dit Sasuke en rougissant en en baissant les yeux.

« Très bien » dit Naruto en s'écartant. « Je vais chercher un autre joueur. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Tu devrais rejoindre les autres bizuts, tu les as laissés en plan toute la soirée » finis-il de dire en partant au rez-de-chaussée en laissant un Sasuke complètement perdu et mort de honte.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, les bizuts étaient de corvée. Ils s'affairaient à ranger le bazar monstrueux laisser par la soirée qui avait été « épique ». Sasuke avait très vite compris qu'il allait regretter l'abandon de son poste pour suivre la petite team, quand il remarqua les regards désapprobateurs au matin.

Et quand Neji lui avait annoncé en se levant, qu'il lui laissait la charge à lui seul de nettoyer toutes les chambres, qui lui était exceptionnellement ouverte en ce jour, après avoir fait le ménage avec les autres dans les autres pièces et à l'extérieur, Sasuke se sentit dégouté.

Le côté positif c'est que les frères n'avaient pas été dans leurs pattes durant toute la durée du ménage. Les bizuts ne savaient pas où ils étaient et s'en moquaient royalement.

Après un grand nettoyage collectif, Sasuke se retrouva seul à l'étage pour sa punition.

Aucun couloir ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi long de sa vie. Sasuke soupira. Il sortit de la 7e chambre empoignant dans une main un seau avec du détergent et une éponge et d'ans l'autre, un balai et un sac-poubelle.

Il avait déjà nettoyé la chambre de Kiba dans laquelle, il s'en était rendu compte maintenant qu'il était sobre, ils avaient fait un véritable carnage la veille. De la bouffe éparpillée aussi bien par terre que dans le lit. Une trentaine de cadavre de bouteilles vides allant de la bière aux alcools forts jonchant le sol et évidemment avait laissé couler leur précieux liquide un peu partout. Après il y avait des fringues, un peu de vomi et d'autres résidus dont Sasuke ne préférait pas connaître l'origine.

Et à son grand malheur, toutes les chambres se ressemblaient.

Sasuke ouvrit avec fracas la huitième chambre, la porte claqua contre le mur. Il remarqua que le coup avait renversé un peu beaucoup d'eau savonneuse dont contenait son seau et jura entre ses dents. Il s'accroupit essuya rageusement le plus gos afin de ne pas faire gonflé le parquet.

« hum hum »

Sasuke releva la tête en entendant le raclement de gorge et blêmit instantanément. Il ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, ne cillait plus, son cerveau était en mode off. Bref, il était totalement perdu.

Les deux garçons au bout de la chambre le dévisageaient. Celui qui était nu à quatre pattes sur le lit, n'était pas spécialement gêné d'avoir été surpris dans un moment d'intimité, mais se demandait surtout ce qu'il attendait pour partir.

L'autre un peu plus mal à l'aise, torse nu, portant toujours son pantalon, tenant de sa main droite le pénis de l'autre garçon tandis que son autre main était posée sur sa fesse, se demandait surtout ce que LUI foutait là !

« Ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ? » demanda finalement Naruto avec humour en voyant la non-réaction du bizut.

Sasuke se redressa d'un bond et baissa les yeux en attrapant son seau. Néanmoins, il ne fit aucun pas comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses mouvements.

Naruto arqua les sourcils surpris et se détacha de son amant pour s'avancer vers Sasuke, un petit sourire collé sur les lèvres.

« Ben alors mon petit Sasuke ? Tu as envie de rester ? » demanda-t-il en murmurant de sa voix sensuelle.

Sasuke tiqua en apercevant l'érection du blond retenu fermement dans son pantalon, il releva la tête et laissa son regard planté dans les yeux bleus azure qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Tu as peut-être envie de jouer maintenant ? » continua à murmurer Naruto en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Sasuke vit le blond passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de les laisser effleurer sa mâchoire. Le bizut qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, ferma les yeux et laissa le blond glisser ses mains dans son dos tandis que ses lèvres s'avançaient vers sa nuque et y déposa un baiser. Il frémit dès qu'il sentit sa langue faire de multiples cercles sensuels contre sa peau.

Une des mains du blond remontait lentement dans son dos glissant sur son omoplate et poussait l'étudiant pour le rapprocher encore plus près de lui tandis que l'autre descendait légèrement et se posa sur le bas de son dos, évitant de franchir une limite.

Il se laissa profiter du plaisir que lui procurait la caresse sensuelle du blond et bloqua la partie de son cerveau qui lui ordonnait de s'enfuir.

Le blond non plus n'avait plus l'entièreté du contrôle de son cerveau. Une part de lui avait une envie cruelle de le faire souffrir tandis qu'une autre lui intimait d'arrêter immédiatement.

Naruto continua de serrer Sasuker dans ses bras. Il adorait le sentir frémir sous ses caresses langoureuses, d'entendre sa respiration plus saccader et de le sentir tendre sa nuque au fur et à mesure.

Finalement, Naruto abandonna la nuque de Sasuke et recula son visage pour se perdre dans les yeux du bizut. Sasuke avait ressenti un léger manque quand il avait reculé ses lèvres, mais lui aussi fut très vite perdu dans les océans de Naruto. Il remarqua que le blond regardait rêveusement ses lèvres en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il attendait un signe, un mot, un accord de la part de Sasuke qui respirait de plus en plus lourdement.

« Tu nous rejoins du coup ? » demanda l'autre garçon qui s'était rapproché afin de se coller à eux en posant chacune de ses mains sur le dos des deux partenaires. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour sortir les deux membres de la fraternité qui avaient complètement oublié sa présence, de leur bulle.

« Non ! » dit Sasuke en se reculant. Il poussa Naruto d'un geste franc avant de sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse.

Les deux étudiants le regardèrent surpris sans rien tenter pour le retenir.

« Mignon ce petit nouveau » lâcha finalement l'amant de Naruto avec gourmandise

« Ce n'est pas un petit nouveau » corrigea Naruto dans un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-sensuel « c'est mon bizut personnel ! »

* * *

Naruto était allongé sur son lit une main derrière la tête. Il fixait le plafond perdu dans ses pensées ne s'intéressant absolument plus à son amant nu affalé à moitié sur lui. Non. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit se rapportait au bizut grincheux qui les avait interrompus quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire le concernant. Il avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était, de lui faire subir ce qu'il avait lui même subit et même de l'éviter. En vain.

Un souvenir des enseignements de son coach, Keeler Bee, lui revint à l'esprit.

 _Naruto maintenant que tu sais te défendre,  
je vais t'expliquer pourquoi c'est important de l'apprendre.  
_ _Il faut savoir recevoir les coups  
_ _pour en savoir beaucoup.  
_ _Observe bien ton adversaire  
_ _et tu trouveras son point faible nécessaire.  
_ _Attaquer où ça fait mal  
_ _te donnera un résultat optimal.  
_ _Donne tout ce que t'as dans ce coup-là.  
_ _Ta meilleure attaque ce sera mieux  
_ _il ne faut pas être chatouilleux._

Certes, son mentor faisait les pires rimes au monde, mais il avait raison. Pour gagner un combat, ce n'était pas la défense et la fuite qu'il fallait utiliser, mais bien l'attaque. Une attaque puissante ou ça fait mal.

Il était temps que le vrai Naruto se réveille et passe à l'offensive ! Et maintenant, il savait exactement comment faire.

Sasuke aussi têtu et revêche qu'il se laissait paraître se sentait seul et tiraillé par ses sentiments, par ses actions passées. Il en avait eu la preuve à plusieurs reprises : il revenait toujours vers lui, se laissait faire quand il s'agissait de lui comme s'il essayait d'expier ses péchés de la sorte. Et par-dessus tout il avait fait en sorte qu'il se réconcilie avec sa mère. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Sa faiblesse était ses sentiments enfuis : sa culpabilité, sa solitude et son envie de pardon.

Naruto sourit discrètement. Cela tombait plutôt bien. Si le point faible de Sasuke concernait ses sentiments, le point fort de Naruto était son pouvoir de séduction. Il était maitre pour jouer avec les sentiments des garçons…

* * *

 **Bon alors, les rageux, on se sent mieux ?**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez remarqué, mais l'avant-dernière scène correspond à la couverture de la fiction. (Sauf que j'avais la flemme, de faire Naruto a torse nu). Pour la petite parenthèse, c'est la première scène que j'ai réellement imaginée. D'ailleurs à ce moment-là j'imaginais Sasuke avec un foulard qui retient ses cheveux à la Livai Ackerman ahahah ! Bref… On en a enfin fini avec cette putain soirée ! ouhouh je suis tellement soulagé là.**

 **Je vous préviens déjà que le prochain chapitre boucle les flashbacks et qu'il sera beaucoup plus noir.**

 **Prochain chapitre :** promenons-nous dans les bois

 **À bientôt !**

 **Petit retour sur « le kot HYÛGA » :**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire. J'étais assez inquiète vu qu'il s'agit du premier lemon homosexuel que j'écrivais et franchement ça me rassure déjà un temps sois peu même si bon je n'ai reçu aucun retour sur ce passage justement… xD**

 **GUEST :**

Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire. Oui j'avoue que j'aime bien Choji alors que c'est un personnage secondaire qui n'est pas spécialement apprécié. Ahahah oui j'ai ri aussi avec les sourcils de Gaara.

Désolé de ne pas avoir su t'envoyer la prémices de ce chapitre mais sans adresse de contacte c'est compliqué pour te répondre :/

 **Mitsuki :**

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Hum je t'avoue que je n'ai absolument pas de suite en tête. Je trouvais que ça se goupillait bien ainsi. Après si je reçois plusieurs demandes dans le même genre peut-être que je pourrai envisager de sortir un petit extra.

 **Mel :**

Merci beaucoup :D


	12. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Salut les amis !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours sur le chapitre précédent ça me touche énormément de voir que vous me suivez toujours.**

 **Bon alors comme je vous l'avais prévenu voici le chapitre qui va enfin clore les flashbacks !**

 **Vous n'imaginez même pas le mal que ce chapitre m'a donné (j'ai bien dû le réécrire 5 fois).**

 **En tout cas, je tenais à faire un gros big up spécial à Naoki Yuki et à lullaby-chan1000, merci beaucoup sans vous il serait certainement encore en stand-by.**

 **Gros merci également à ma bêta qui m'a tellement soulagé d'un poids en me donnant son approbation.**

 **Avec tous ces bons sentiments, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 12_Promenons-nous dans les bois

* * *

Les journées s'étaient enchainées presque normalement. La seule différence c'est que le petit bizut au cheveu noir mettait un point d'honneur à éviter au maximum Naruto dès qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement pour lui, il était rentré ce week-end et avait pu lui échapper durant ce temps. Mais les deux jours qui avaient suivi avaient été un peu plus compliqués pour le fuir. Il avait donc opté pour la seule solution qui lui semblait logique : regarder ses pieds.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait en ce moment tandis que Neji avait organisé une petite réunion avant le début des cours.

« Bien ! Je ne vais pas vous accaparer longtemps. Mais je tenais à vous informer que ce soir le déroulement de la journée va complètement changer. Vous allez faire une épreuve nocturne. Ce qui signifie que vous avez quartier libre jusque 23h. On viendra vous chercher. » Expliqua le leader.

« Évidemment si l'on vous prévient c'est parce qu'on veut que cette épreuve n'ait pas de répercussion sur vos résultats scolaires. » Intervint Shikamaru de son air habituellement blasé.

Tous les bizuts acquiescèrent en digérant l'information.

« Bien ! Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne journée bizuts » clôtura Neji en se retournant vers ses acolytes en partageant avec eux un sourire purement sadique.

* * *

 _L'hiver avait depuis un moment laissé place au printemps amenant le beau temps et le chant des oiseaux. Le petit bosquet avait retrouvé ses belles couleurs verdoyantes et l'odeur des fleurs sauvages embaumait l'air. Seuls des coups et cris d'énervements venaient perturber cette plénitude._

 _Les mains bandées, Naruto tapait sans relâche contre un tronc d'arbre mort. Depuis le début de ses problèmes, il avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier ici et de déverser sa colère en frappant un arbre sans vie qui s'effritait à chaque choc._

 _C'était vital. Il fallait qu'il évacue son trop-plein d'émotion et c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée._

 _Bien sûr, il aurait pu en parler à ses parents. Leur avouer ce qu'il se passait à l'école. Mais Naruto avait peur. D'une part, il craignait qu'ils croient aux rumeurs. D'une autre part, il voyait bien que ses parents s'inquiétaient pour lui et que cette situation avait des répercussions désastreuses sur eux. Sa mère avait perdu son sourire et son tempérament de feu quant à son père, il paraissait tellement préoccupé qu'il avait presque perdu la parole. Non, il ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Après tous, il avait tenu bon pour le moment et ses camarades semblaient même moins violents._

 _Il donna un coup de fureur sur le tronc en poussant un cri de rage avant d'enchainer avec des coups de pieds laissant libre cours à sa colère._

 _« Tu lui en veux à ce pauvre arbre ! » s'étonna une voix familière derrière lui._

 _Naruto blêmit immédiatement. Il se retourna et envoya un regard noir à son ancien ami._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » grogna Naruto tendu en respirant lourdement._

 _« Je me promenais. » Répondit simplement le garçon._

 _« Ah ouais !? Et tu n'as pas peur que j'essaie encore de « t'agresser » ? » s'énerva Naruto avec rage._

 _Sasuke baissa les yeux quelques secondes, affichant pleinement sa culpabilité._

 _« Non » murmura-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. »_

 _« Ah ouais ! Et ça évidemment tu l'as gardé pour toi ! » s'exaspéra à nouveau le blond qui avait très bien entendu. Il se rapprocha lentement de Sasuke le menaçant toujours de son regard assassin._

 _« Et toi tu ne peux pas te défendre plutôt que te défouler ici comme un lâche » répliqua automatiquement le plus jeune avant de se mordre la joue._

 _« TA GUEULE ! » hurla Naruto en le poussant avec force le faisant chuter à terre._

 _Mais Sasuke n'en resta pas là. Il se releva et lui aussi le repoussa violemment lui rendant son coup._

 _« Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je vis ! TOUT ça, c'est de ta faute » hurla à nouveau le blondinet en envoyant un coup de poing dans le ventre du plus jeune qui se retrouva plié en deux._

 _« Urgh » grogna de douleur Sasuke en posant une main sur son ventre._

 _Naruto le regarda de haut et essaya tant bien que mal de se calmer en se forçant à respirer plus lentement._

 _« Dégage », dit Naruto d'une voix plus calme, mais intransigeante. « Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi »._

 _Sasuke releva le visage cherchant une once d'incertitude dans son regard, mais ne la vit pas. Seule la colère irradiait ses traits._

 _« Non ! J'ai le droit d'être ici aussi ! » grogna Sasuke en se relevant ne voulant pas abandonner le combat._

 _Naruto fronça du nez, il sentait une colère sourde s'emparer de lui._

 _« Casse-toi », gronda une nouvelle fois Naruto en essayant de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions._

 _« Non. », répondit le plus jeune d'un petit sourire fier._

 _Il ne remarqua pas le tremblement dans les mains de blondinet ni la lueur de prédateur qui était passée dans ses yeux. Pourtant Naruto se sentait en ce moment animé par une rage animale et diaboliquement délicieuse._

 _Sans en dire davantage, l'étudiant martyrisé bondit vers sa victime et commença à le rouer de coups. Il enchainait les salves de poings visant le visage du plus jeune qui les bloquaient de ses bras avant d'envoyer un coup de genou bien placé qui fit perdre la position de défense du garçon._

 _Jamais Naruto ne s'était battu. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance._

 _L'adrénaline, l'endorphine, la rage parcourait son corps et l'animait._

 _Après un effort qu'il ne pensait pas réussir, Sasuke arriva à repousser le blond et il tomba en trébuchant sur une racine d'un grand chêne qui sortait de terre. Naruto se redressa directement, mais Sauke était déjà sur lui et le tenait par les épaules en le poussant violemment contre un autre tronc d'arbre._

 _Naruto sentit son dos cogner avec férocité contre un grand châtaigner et grogna de douleur. Il fixa les prunelles noires de son adversaire et essaya de le repousser avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. Mais Sasuke le maintenait de tout son poids et le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il sentait le blond se relever._

 _Le blondinet essaya de donner une balayette au plus jeune, mais celui-ci anticipa le coup et s'appuya sur lui de tout son poids et l'étreignit dans ses bras. Il le sentit se débattre, mais réussi à le maintenir avant de le repousser une seconde fois avec force contre le tronc d'arbre et de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Même si le blond continua à se débattre au début, il le sentit peu à peu se calmer pour enfin répondre à son baiser._

 _Sasuke mordit la lèvre de son partenaire, avant de repousser ses lèvres avec une envie non dissimulée sur celle de Naruto. Il lécha sa lèvre supérieure pour demander l'accès à sa bouche et gémit quand il sentit Naruto répondre à sa demande. Ils échangèrent un baiser intense et passionné. Naruto reprit doucement le contrôle de lui-même après le choc et commença à gémir sur ses lèvres avant de glisser ses lèvres sur la mâchoire du plus jeune. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull et t-shirt et laissa ses mains courir sur son dos. Il entendit un léger gémissement non contrôler de son partenaire quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et se sentit immédiatement fier._

 _Un craquement de branche se fit entendre et les deux adolescents se raidirent avant de s'éloigner et de se retourner pour voir une quelconque personne._

 _Ils étaient tous les deux rouges et haletaient pour retrouver une respiration plus normale. Ils ne virent rien aux alentours, certainement une bestiole, pensa Naruto et déviant son regard vers le plus jeune._

 _Celui-ci déglutit péniblement en se retournant vers le blond et la culpabilité ainsi que la honte pouvaient très clairement se lire sur son visage. Il balbutia un « je dois partir » avant de courir vers la sortie du bosquet._

 _Naruto soupira lourdement. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc et soupira une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était Sasuke qui avait initié ce baiser. Peut-être que ça signifiait vraiment quelque chose, se dit le blond alors qu'un fin sourire illumina son visage._

* * *

 _Le lundi qui avait suivi l'altercation, le blond n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : avoir une conversation avec son ancien ami. Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait hanté ses nuits. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours le fantôme des lèvres du plus jeune sur les siennes, et dieu, ce que ça lui semblait agréable._

 _Évidemment, Naruto n'était pas assez bête pour aller confronter Sasuke devant ses amis. Non, il comptait bien attendre d'avoir un tête-à-tête avec lui. Le mieux, s'était-il dit, était de le confronter après les cours pendant le trajet qu'il avait à faire à pied dans Konoha pour rentrer chez lui._

 _Sa journée se déroula donc avec une excitation et une appréhension certaine. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas une seule fois les commentaires ou les regards dédaigneux qui lui étaient habituellement attribués._

 _Plus les heures défilaient, plus il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il était tellement anxieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer une seconde sur les cours. Il savait après tout que sa démarche allait déboucher sur une situation qui allait soit le rendre euphorique, soit encore plus désastreuse que maintenant._

 _De son côté Sasuke ne suivait pas non plus les dires de ses professeurs. Il se prenait la tête et soupirait à de multiples reprises en essayant de se concentrer sur un exercice de math, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pensait lui aussi qu'à sa petite promenade champêtre du samedi où il avait confronté le blond et ses propres sentiments…_

* * *

 _Après avoir fait un match de baseball en cours de sport, Naruto se sentait exténué. Il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait et était plutôt fier des balles longues qu'il avait réussi à envoyer._  
 _Le bon côté, c'est qu'il avait réussi à s'occuper l'esprit durant ces 2h. Et maintenant que les cours étaient finis, il allait enfin pouvoir parler à Sasuke. En allant récupérer son sac de sport, un petit sourire timide illumina malgré lui ses lèvres. Il se dirigea directement vers les toilettes des hommes où il avait pris l'habitude de se changer depuis l'affaire des vêtements éparpillés dans la cour. Au moins, cette histoire avait eu un bon côté, se dit-il. Après tout, depuis il passait toutes ses pauses avec la sulfureuse directrice. Même si ça avait été très bizarre au début, à présent leur relation s'était vraiment améliorée et il voyait maintenant la femme comme une tante gênante, mais carrément protectrice. « Mamie Tsunade », comme l'avait surnommé le blond, lui rappelait constamment de faire attention et de la prévenir si quelque chose arrivait. Elle essayait toujours de le convaincre de la laisser régler la situation._

 _En passant la porte du gymnase, il sentit quelqu'un l'agripper et l'attirer avec force vers les vestiaires. Il essaya de se détacher de son emprise d'un coup d'épaule, mais fut aussitôt attrapé par l'autre bras. Tout en se débattant il se mit à grogner et voulut crier sur ses assaillants, mais encore une fois il fut coupé dans son élan en sentant une main se plaquer contre sa bouche._

 _Quand il vit la porte se refermer derrière son passage, il sentit une vague de détresse l'envahir. Une dizaine de garçons l'encerclait et le regardait avec dégout._

 _« Lâchez-moi putain ! » hurla le lycéen après avoir mordu la main qui retenait jusque-là sa bouche._

 _« Ah parce que ça ne t'excite pas quand tu es à la place de la victime !? » lança un des garçon dans son dos avec sarcasme._

 _« Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » cria-t-il désespérément._

 _« Ne fais pas l'innocent », gronda un lycéen aux cheveux noirs dans son dos. « On sait de source sûre que tu as attaqué Sasuke, hier. »_

 _Naruto blêmit. Non ! Sasuke l'avait vendu. C'était lui qui lui était sauté dessus cette fois-ci, avait-il vraiment fait ça uniquement pour se moquer de lui ? Le blond sentit un poids lourd lui tomber sur l'estomac. Ce qu'il pouvait être stupide, se dit-il ! Et dire qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes, il espérait que son ancien ami ressente quelque chose pour lui._

 _« Alors tu ne vas même pas essayer de nier ? » Fut surpris un des garçons qui s'était posté en face de lui._

 _Naruto lui envoya un regard colérique. Il sentit en quelque seconde sa tristesse se transformer en rage sourde et ressentit à nouveau un picotement dans le creux de sa main._

 _« Lâchez-moi. » Répéta-t-il d'un ton froid et sans équivoque._

 _« Tu asl'impression que tu es en position de nous donner des ordres », cria un de ses assaillants qui était dans son dos en jetant un coup de pied derrière le genou du blond qui chuta._

 _Le blond voulut se relever, mais fut retenu par 2 paires de mains sur ses épaules qui le maintenirent à genou._

 _« Lâchez-moi ! » Gronda Naruto qui fronça le nez, se laissant emporter par une rage animale et démoniaque._

 _« Ta gueule ! » hurla un des garçons dont la peur commençait à se lire dans son regard._

 _Dans des mouvements qu'il ne contrôla plus du tout, le captif se retourna dans une action vive et réussie à libérer une de ses mains pour taper dans les parties génitales d'un des garçons qui le maintenait. En se retournant, son dos claqua contre le sol, mais il ne sentait absolument plus la douleur. Pas quand la bête prenait le contrôle. Il profita de sa position pour jeter un coup de pied au deuxième lycéen qui essayait de se redresser et eut un petit rictus fier quand il le vu s'écrouler au sol.  
Directement, il roula pour s'éloigner légèrement de ses agresseurs et se relever. À peine fut-il sur ses deux pieds qu'il reçut un nouveau coup violent frappé sa mâchoire suivie du ventre tandis que plusieurs personnes essayaient de le maintenir. Ayant sa main droite de libre il frappa dans l'oreille l'un qui lui tenait son bras gauche, avant d'asséner un coup de genou vers l'adversaire qui lui faisait face. _

_Il ne sentit même pas le coup qu'on porta à son crâne et continua à se débattre comme un lion en cage. Quand on lui porta un coup de coude brutal dans sa nuque, il se sentit à nouveau chuter et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il voulut se redresser, mais plusieurs coups de pied viennent frapper son dos et il finit par s'écrouler à plat. Il ne perdit pas pour autant sa rage et attrapa le pied de l'un de ses assaillants avant de le faire tomber lui aussi. Il sentit malheureusement sa rage diminuer en sentant les violents coups de pied frapper son corps. Il encercla sa tête de ses bras pour éviter une commotion et essaya au mieux de contenir ses cris et ses sanglots._

 _« Je pense que tu ne comprendras jamais tant que tu n'auras pas eu une bonne leçon », lui dit un des bourreaux en croisant le regard en larmes, mais néanmoins furieux du blondinet. Il fit rouler une batte dans ses mains avant d'ordonner qu'on le déshabille._

 _La fureur laissa place à la panique dans les yeux bleus et il se tortilla comme un ver pour échapper à ce qu'il comptait faire._

 _« Noooon ! » cria-t-il en sentant son jean être agrippé._

 _« Marc attend ! Ça va trop loin là. » Essaya de raisonner un des garçons qui s'était montré plus passif._

 _« Il a raison, on devait juste lui donner une leçon et il l'a eu », ajouta un roux assez baraqué._

 _« Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous n'avez qu'à sortir », gronda un blond qui était au côté du lycéen à la batte._

 _« Putain ! Mais les gars, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous voulez faire ! »_

 _« Oui ! » hurla le dénommé Marc avant de le pousser du bout de la batte de baseball. « Dehors » ordonna-t-il d'un ton intransigeant._

 _« John ? » essaya-t-il de raisonner cette fois son acolyte blond._

 _« Si vous ne voulez pas assister à la suite, vous pouvez sortir », répondit-il simplement d'une voix forte._

 _Quatre garçons n'en demandèrent pas plus et partir dans un même mouvement._

 _« S'il vous plait » couina Naruto qui avait maintenant son pantalon et caleçon à ses pieds toujours maintenus par 2 colosses._

 _Le rouquin essaya de raisonner une nouvelle fois les lycéens en entendant la plainte du blondinet, mais lui et son ami furent jetés dehors par les deux leaders de l'investigation. Après quelques cris plaintifs et quelques pleurs en essayant de décourager ses bourreaux, ils entendirent un cri aigu qui leur déchirèrent les entrailles._

* * *

 _Shizune faisait un tour de routine à travers les couloirs du lycée pour vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié. Elle refermait des portes à clefs, éteignait des lampes restées allumées, et inspectait que les dispositifs de sécurité étaient toujours à sa place. La brune soupira lourdement, elle avait encore surpris la directrice en train de verser de la liqueur dans sa tasse de café. Par moment, elle avait vraiment l'impression de faire du gardiennage pour la blonde à forte poitrine._

 _Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en passant la tête dans le gymnase. Elle remarqua très vite qu'une lumière avait encore été oubliée dans un des vestiaires. Il se dirigea naturellement vers celui-ci en se faisant une note à elle de réprimander le professeur responsable de la salle dans la dernière heure._

 _« Oh mon dieu ! » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant la porte._

 _Ses yeux s'étaient directement posés sur le corps du blond qui gisait au sol, le pantalon et sous-vêtement baissé tandis qu'un filet de sang était visible un peu plus haut._

 _Elle accourut vers lui se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale en remarquant le regard éteint du blond au-dessus duquel elle vit des larmes qui lui couvrait la figure. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur le bas du visage du blond et lâcha un soupir rassuré quand elle sentit l'air lui chatouiller la paume._

 _« Naruto, tu m'entends », demanda-t-elle._

 _Elle n'eut aucune réponse._

 _« Naruto ? » essaya-t-elle à nouveau en voyant que le blond n'avait même pas cillé depuis son entrée._

 _« Et merde » grogna-t-elle en attrapant son portable._

* * *

 _« Putain, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! » avait hurlé la directrice en découvrant Naruto porté dans une civière._

 _Depuis cette image la hantait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était en partie sa faute, qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose._

 _Après avoir accompagné le blond à l'hôpital, elle avait contacté la mère du garçon et quand elle avait dû expliquer les évènements aux parents qui l'avaient rejoint à l'hôpital quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était sentie en colère en voyant les regards anéantis des deux parents. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien vu ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réagi ?_

 _Mais elle se rend bien vite compte que sa colère était retournée vers les mauvaises personnes._

 _Elle s'était alors promis de faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour arranger la situation au mieux et faire pour une fois les choses bien._

 _La directrice dirigée par sa colère décida dans un premier temps de faire le nécessaire pour s'occuper du parcours scolaire de son étudiant préféré. Sachant qu'il n'était plus envisageable qu'il reste dans son école où il avait vécu tant d'horreur, elle chercha plusieurs établissements respectables où le transférer. L'un d'entre eux attira tout particulièrement son attention. Elle pesa le pour et le contre quelques minutes avant d'attraper son portable._

* * *

 _Quand Jiraya arriva à l'hôpital, il essaya de faire son possible pour ne pas grimacer et être le plus naturel._

 _« Salut gamin » dit-il nonchalamment en passant la porte._

 _Malgré sa résolution, il ne put ni retenir un frisson d'effroi le parcourir ni la tristesse s'afficher sur son visage._

 _« Salut » répondit sans conviction le blond d'une voix atone._

 _Jiraya ne put que remarquer à quel point son filleul semblait absent. Le blond semblait complètement éteint. Il était couché sur le ventre le regard vissé sur l'écran, installé pour le moment à sa gauche._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda l'adulte en évitant, le plus délicatement possible, la question du « comment vas-tu ? »_

 _« Hum… » fit Naruto en se concentrant sur les images qui défilaient. « Captaine America ». Répondit-il de manière toujours aussi apathique._

 _Son parrain comprit immédiatement que le blondinet ne regardait pas réellement le film, mais n'en fit aucune remarque._

 _« Ah ouais ! C'est ton genre de film ça ? Les comics ? » demanda-t-il en essayant toujours d'engager un semblant de conversation._

 _Malheureusement, celui-ci répondu simplement d'un haussement d'épaules._

 _« OK » soupira Jiraya en s'installant à côté de son filleul. « Écoute gamin, il faut qu'on parle. Tout du moins, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer ». Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre. « J'aimerais que tu viennes vivre avec moi, chez moi. »_

 _Naruto haussa un sourcil et porta son regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qu'il avait pris soin d'éviter jusque-là._

 _« Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de prendre du recul. Et ne t'en fais pas pour le lycée, Tsunade a déjà prévu les démarches pour te transférer. Et puis, je sais qu'en ce moment tu n'as pas envie d'affronter le regard de tes parents, ce que je comprends. Ça te permettra de pas les avoirs tout le temps sur ton dos. Mais évidemment je ne te dis pas du tout de couper le contact avec eux. Juste d'y aller progressivement en prenant un nouveau départ »._

 _Le blond avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre ouverte. Après quelques secondes il hocha lentement la tête._

 _« Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord, tu viens vivre avec moi, dès que tu pourras sortir ? » demanda Jiraya d'un sourire bienveillant._

 _« Oui » répondit le blond avec une légère lueur de reconnaissance visible au fond des pupilles._

* * *

 _Après avoir réglé le problème initial concernant Naruto, Tsunade avait décidé de s'occuper de traquer les petits fumiers qui s'en étaient lâchement pris à son chouchou. Elle avait donc commencé par convoquer les personnes qui lui étaient venues instantanément à l'esprit avant de poursuivre son enquête._

 _Et après deux jours d'investigation Tsunade avait récolté toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait été effarée d'apprendre le nombre de garçons qui s'était ligué contre le blondinet. Et d'autant plus, sur la suite du récit. Elle avait décidé que tous les responsables écoperaient de 7 jours de renvoi minimum. Et chacun d'entre eux devrait suivre des cours particuliers de science sociale sur le harcèlement et tout ce qui en suit._

 _Bien sûr ceux qui avaient assisté à l'horreur finale se voyaient tous renvoyer définitivement de son établissement et comme elle avait partagé toutes ses découvertes avec la police, il était fort à prévoir que ses derniers auraient de nouvelles lignes dans leur casier judiciaire et devrait aller en maison de correction._

 _Malgré ce qu'elle avait espéré, retrouver les bourreaux de Naruto ne la rendait pas heureuse ni satisfaite, mais au contraire elle se sentait toujours aussi inutile et en colère qu'avant. Elle se massa les tempes avant de soupirer lourdement._

 _Tout en versant une large rasade de liqueur dans son café elle eut une réflexion qui lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être que si elle se sentait toujours aussi mal c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas fini d'accomplir sa rédemption. Bien qu'elle se sentirait toujours en partie coupable pour son manque d'actions préventives/punitives, elle était convaincue qu'elle devait faire mieux. Et après avoir trainé plusieurs heures sur le net. Elle était convaincue d'avoir trouvé une partie de solution manquante._

 _Et tandis que sa souris défilait sur la page du Hachibi Dojo, un centre sportif thérapeutique où le sport est vu comme un outil thérapeutique pour une bonne santé mentale et de réadaptation optimale, elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de son vieil ami, Jiraya._

* * *

Il était 2h30 quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux encore groggy. Il ne se souvenait plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvint qu'il s'était installé dans le dortoir et avait profité de son temps libre pour réviser plusieurs matières. Mais rien ne lui indiquait dans ses souvenirs brumeux comment il avait pu atterrir ici.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !? » grogna un autre bizut qui venait à son tour de se réveiller en se massant le crâne.

« Je crois qu'on a été en quelque sorte drogué puis transporté ici », expliqua Chojiru qui faisait le tour de la pièce.

Sasuke essaya de se lever à son tour, mais un poids l'en empêcha. Il se retourna et remarqua sur quoi il était en partie couchée et enchainée.

« Pu… Putain de merde, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » se tortilla-t-il en essayant de se libérer en vain.

Son cri rameuta les autres à ses côtés qui furent tous plus ou moins horrifiés.

« Il est mort ? » demanda un blond accroupi du porc auquel avait été attaché l'étudiant.

« Il n'a pas l'air très vivant si tu veux mon avis », argumenta Suigetsu.

« En tout cas, vu la chaine de malade qu'ils t'ont mis on va avoir du mal à t'en débarrasser sans trouver la clef du cadenas » constata un autre.

« Si le cochon est mort, on peut juste essayer de le découper. » Réfléchis l'un d'entre eux.

« Aucune chance que je fasse ça désolé. En plus, rien ne nous dit s'il l'est ou pas » maugréa Chojuro qui n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait ce problème.

« Il n'a pas l'air de respirer et il ne bouge pas d'un cil. Désolé de supposer qu'ils l'ont ficelé à un porc mort »

« Il n'y a pas 36 façons de vérifier. » S'amusa Suigetsu qui sortit un canif de sa bottine avant de planter la petite lame dans le ventre de l'animal.

La réaction fut immédiate, le cochon se mit à grouiner et bouger de manière incontrôlée.

« Putain de merde ! T'es un malade. » L'insulta Sasuke qui avait été valdingué par l'animal.

Finalement, le porc se recoucha et sembla se rendormir.

« Ah cette galère… » soupira. Jugo qui avait été jusque-là silencieux.

« Les gars venez voir ! » cria l'un d'entre eux. Il s'était éloigné et regardait par une des fenêtres qui laissait filtrer le peu de lumière qui était propagé dans la pièce.

Tous les bizuts mis à part Sasuke se regroupèrent à ses côtés et chacun eut la même expression surprise tandis qu'il regardait un homme qui portait un énorme masque ultra réaliste de sanglier.

« OK c'est très bizarre. » Souligna enfin l'un d'entre eux.

« Tout est bizarre », soupira un autre avec lassitude. « À savoir combien de temps on va être enfermé ici. »

« Je pense que c'est plus que ça. » Dis Chojuro en fixant une grande horloge au bout du mur. « Regardez », dit-il en pointant l'heure du doigt qui indiquait 5h pile. « Je pense que c'est le temps qu'on a pour libérer Sasuke et sortir d'ici. Et à mon avis, l'homme-sanglier est là pour nous mettre la pression ou vérifier ce qu'on fait. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Putain si c'est ça, on a intérêt à se bouger ! » repiqua l'un d'eux avec une énergie soudaine.

« Ouais à mon avis on n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Confirma à son tour Jugo.

« OK la seule porte qu'il y a est ouverte mais elle donne sur plusieurs couloirs. Je propose qu'on se sépare en deux groupes » continua Chojuro.

« Ça marche ! » s'enthousiasma Suigetsu.

« Une ou deux personnes devraient rester avec Sasuke et surveiller les alentours d'ici. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je vais rester », se proposa Jugo sans hésiter.

« Je peux rester aussi », se proposa un blond.

« OK super ! On se dit qu'on est tous de retour ici dans 40 min pour faire le point avec ce qu'on a trouvé. » Suggéra Chojuro.

Les bizuts hochèrent la tête avant de partir en deux groupes de deux côtés différents.

* * *

35 min plus tard, le premier groupe était revenu vers le bizut toujours attaché et ses deux acolytes.

« Alors vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda le blond

« Ouais. » Dit l'un d'entre eux en ouvrant un sac qu'il tenait en main. « Des lampes torches. Vu qu'ils nous ont piqué nos portables, c'était compliqué au début d'avancer à l'aveuglette. On a aussi trouvé des piles de rechange donc on est bon à ce niveau-là. »

« On a aussi trouvé une tenaille. » Expliqua Suigetsu en montrant l'objet dans ses mains. Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça marche parce que la lame me semble fort fine, mais on peut toujours essayer », expliqua-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de son ami.

Il prit soin de bien mettre la maille de la chaine entre les lames et essaya avec toutes ses forces de la faire céder, mais comme il l'avait imaginé la lame céda avant, ne laissant qu'une griffe sur la maille.

« Fais chier », soupira Sasuke.

« Dommage » reprit l'un d'entre eux. « On a aussi trouvé plein de vivres dont un stock de bouteilles d'eau et de médoc. J'ai d'ailleurs pris plusieurs bouteilles avec nous. »

« Oui bonne idée » acquiesça Jugo.

« Et ici il y a eu du neuf ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda Suigetsu avec lassitude.

« En fait, oui. » Répliqua le blond en se redressant. « Enfin on n'a rien trouvé, mais il y a bien eu du neuf », expliqua-t-il en désignant les fenêtres.

Instinctivement, les bizuts s'approchèrent des fenêtres et ils partagèrent un frisson d'effroi et remarquant la quinzaine d'hommes-sangliers supplémentaires qui les regardaient de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

« C'est… flippant. » Tenta Suigetsu.

À ce moment, les autres arrivèrent et remarquant le groupe colée à la fenêtre les rejoignirent immédiatement.

« Oh bordel ! » répliqua l'un d'entre eux dès qu'il remarqua le nombre accru d'hommes-sanglier.

« OK on n'a pas de temps à perdre » reprit Chojuro en se posant à côté de Sasuke où les affaires que l'autre groupe avait amené était disposé. « On a trouvé quelques trucs, dont ceci » dit-il en agitant un jeu de clef. « On a déjà trouvé ce que plusieurs d'entre elles peuvent ouvrir, mais on s'est dit que peut-être l'une d'elles correspondrait au cadenas », expliqua-t-il en pointant la chaine du doigt.

« Merci » dit Sasuke en attrapant les clefs et essayant de déverrouiller ses chaines.

« Pas de quoi… On a trouvé une cave souterraine qui mène à l'autre aile du bâtiment à mon avis. La sortie accessible est par là. Sinon dans le noir on n'a pas trouvé des masses de trucs. » Soupira-t-il.

« Hum… nous on a eu tout le temps de fouiller notre côté. On devrait peut-être tous se rendre du vôtre pour trouver plus d'indices. Avec les lampes de poche, ce sera plus facile. » Reprit Suigetsu.

« Ouais bonne idée on va faire ça » si Chojuro en se relevant et attrapant au passage une bouteille d'eau. « OK on se donne 30 minutes et on revient ».

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le groupe laissa les 3 autres bizuts aux pas de course.

* * *

« Yo ! » fit Suigetsu en passant la porte. « Wôw putain, ils sont encore plus nombreux ceux-là ». Ajouta-t-il en voyant par la fenêtre la quarantaine d'hommes-sangliers qui s'étaient largement rapprochés des fenêtres.

« Ouais. Je pensais que c'était les frères. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus que ça maintenant. » Expliqua le blond avec appréhension.

Suigetsu hocha les épaules avant de s'approcher de Sasuke.

« Ça va toi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Mouais… Et toi pourquoi t'es tout seul ? »

« On pense avoir trouvé la sortie. Mais elle est ensevelie par une tonne de merde. Du coup, ils sont en train de déblayer là-bas. Et pour ne pas perdre de temps, ils m'ont envoyé vous faire le topo. » Expliqua-t-il avec lassitude.

« Je vais te relayer. Je pense qu'à ce niveau je leur serai plus utile » décida Jugo.

« Ouais, vas-y monsieur muscle. » Dit-il avec dédain.

« Tu pourrais au moins lui indiquer le chemin », gronda Sasuke.

« OK papa. Je vais lui montrer. » Dit-il en se relevant.

« Je viens aussi », décida le blond. « Je pense qu'une personne est suffisante pour te tenir compagnie et surveiller les alentours. »

« Ouais OK » dit Sasuke sa tête toujours posée sur le cochon.

5 minutes plus tard, Suigetsu revient lui tenir compagnie et lui expliqua en long et en large ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et fait. En soi, ils étaient plutôt bien partis. Ils avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu de clef qui déverrouillait les portes de l'autre aile du bâtiment. Ils n'avaient malheureusement toujours pas trouvé la clef qui relâcherait l'étudiant ni la clef qui devait certainement ouvrir la porte d'entrée, mais il lui expliqua qu'ils avaient décidé de former une chaine dans un premier temps pour débloquer le passage avant de se mettre à chercher activement les clefs de leur libération.

Sasuke écouta attentivement le récit de son compagnon et soupira. Ils avançaient peut-être, mais lui en était toujours au même stade. Et au point où il en était, il se demandait si les autres continueraient à chercher la clef qui le délivrerait s'ils avaient la possibilité de partir avant.

Tandis que Suigetsu s'était relevé pour constater le nombre toujours accru d'hommes-sangliers, une alarme tonitruante sonna dans tous le bâtiment. Son compagnon se bouchait les oreilles pour essayer d'amoindrir le bruit assourdissant, mais Sasuke qui était ficelé ne put que coller qu'une oreille contre la peau de l'animal, sentant avec douleur l'autre tympan subir le choc.

Dès que le bruit s'arrêta, une pluie chaude s'abattit sur eux.

« Putain c'est quoi ce délire ! » cria Suigetsu en regardant ses mains. « Ce n'est pas de l'eau ça ! »

Sasuke qui était allongé sur le dos avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux tant que les dispositifs anti-incendie fonctionnaient. Il prit donc son mal en patience comme il le faisait depuis le début de l'épreuve.

Son ami continua à s'insurger pendant ce temps. Il alla regarder dans les couloirs et constata que le dispositif semblait être activé dans tout le bâtiment.

10 minutes plus tard, les jets s'arrêtèrent et Sasuke put rouvrir les yeux. Il comprit enfin ce que Suigetsu avait essayé de lui crier. Un frisson d'effroi le parcourut tandis qu'il baignait dans une mare de sang.

« Ils ont du boucher les conduits d'évacuation. » Expliqua-t-il en remuant la flotte de sang par endroit pour trouver une bouche d'évacuation. « Fait chier, fait chier, fait chier. » Continua-t-il à maugréer.

« Ça va les gars ? » revint Chojuro en courant.

« Ouais on s'éclate ici ! » répondit Suigetsu de manière sarcastique.

« C'est pareil dans tout le bâtiment, on baigne tous là-dedans » expliqua-t-il.

« Ouais je m'en suis douté quand j'ai vu que ça tombait dans l'autre couloir »

« Ok. La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a quand même réussi à finir de déblayer la porte. La mauvaise c'est que pour retrouver les clefs ça va être plus compliqué vu qu'on doit tous patauger là-dedans et qu'on est trempé. » Poursuivit-il.

« OK… t'as une idée du temps qu'il nous reste avec tout ça ? » demanda Sasuke avec appréhension.

Chojuro pointa sa lampe de poche sur son poignet. « Si ma montre ne me ment pas, il nous reste 33 minutes ».

« Et eux ont presque le groin collé à la vitre » montra Suigetsu en pointant les fenêtres tachées qui laissaient encore filtrer quelque peu l'image des hommes-sangliers qui encerclaient la pièce.

« Hum… pas de temps à perdre alors ! » dit-il avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il le put.

* * *

20 minutes plus tard, Jugo et Chojuro arrivèrent à grande enjambée dans la pièce.

« On a trouvé une clef ! » expliqua de manière excitée leur jeune leader.

« On pense que c'est celle du cadenas. » expliqua à son tour Jugo avec un large sourire.

« Oh putain oui ! » s'enthousiasma l'étudiant enchainé.

Chojiru se précisa sur le bizut et se dépêcha à essayer la clef. Quand le clic significatif de l'ouverture du cadenas se fit entendre, tous laissèrent passer un soupir de soulagement.

« Enfin ! » soupira de joie Sasuke qui se dépêtrait avec la chaine pour la retirer. Au bout de deux minutes, il réussit enfin à s'en débarrasser et il tangua quelque peu en se mettant debout. Son corps était groggy et courbaturé d'être resté allongé dans cette position. Il se massa l'épaule en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre.

Tous les hommes-sangliers étaient agglutinés contre ces dernières et ceux qui étaient les plus proches tapaient légèrement leur tête contre les vitres.

« OK on bouge de là maintenant ! En plus, il faut toujours qu'on trouve la clef de la porte principale. » Les pressa Chojuro en partant vers la sortie.

Tous le suivirent en approuvant et quand ils rejoignirent les autres ils entendirent des cris d'euphories.

« On l'a trouvé ! » hurla l'un d'entre eux en montrant une grande clef.

« Super ! » s'enthousiasma Suigetsu.

« On attend quoi alors !? » s'empressa Sasuke.

Les bizuts accoururent vers la porte principale et quand il réussir effectivement à la déverrouillé, ils explosèrent de joie.

Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas c'est que leurs cris d'exaltation attirent l'attention des hommes-sangliers.

« Oh putain, ils sont là ! » hurla l'un d'entre eux avec effroi.

« On court ! » ordonna Chojuro en lançant le mouvement.

Tous se mirent au pas de course. Ils étaient ralentis pour leurs vêtements trempés, mais avaient grâce aux entrainements quotidiens de Gros Sourcil une très bonne endurance. De plus, il semblait que les masques des hommes-sangliers soient trop lourds ou imposants pour suivre leur rythme. 15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la cour des Delta Phi où plusieurs frères dont Neji, Rock Lee et Shikamaru les attendaient.

« Félicitation les gars, vous êtes arrivés cinq minutes plus tôt que nos pronostiques » s'enjoua Neji. « De plus, vous semblez être au complet. Nous sommes très fières de vous ! »

« Oui parce que si vous devez retenir quelque chose d'important, c'est qu'une fois que vous serez admis, si vous êtes admis, vous serez des frères. Et des frères ne s'abandonnent jamais et se soutiennent quoiqu'il arrive. » Expliqua avec ferveur Gros Sourcil.

Les premiers hommes-sangliers apparurent derrière eux, l'air légèrement exténués.

« Alpha Gamma Omega ! » hurla un étudiant non masqué tandis qu'une partie des hommes-sanglier se regroupèrent vers lui.

« Zeta Psi ! » hurla un autre créant le même mouvement.

« Theta Xi ! » cria encore un autre.

La partie des hommes-sangliers restants se regroupa vers les bizuts qui étaient tous inquiets.

« Vous avez certainement besoin d'une explication. » Reprit Neji de sa posture de leader. « Chaque année une épreuve de sang est organisée avec les autres fraternités du campus. Cette épreuve varie quelque peu, mais est souvent identique. Bien que nous, Delta Phi, aimons rajouter une particularité spéciale réservée à nos bizuts. C'est ce que vous venez de vivre et cette partie est inédite tous les ans. »

« Ne vous plaignez pas, l'année dernière nous avons dû boire chacun 2 litres de sang de bovin. Alors oui c'était plus court, mais on en garde tous un souvenir affreux. » Frissonna Kiba qui avait retiré sa tête de sanglier.

« Maintenant, cette partie finie, vous allez tous repartir pour la deuxième », reprit Neji. « On vous laisse les têtes de sanglier et vous allez tous être enfermés, à nouveau, dans l'ancien abattoir dans lequel vous étiez. Et donc si vous avez bien compris vous serez en compagnie de tous les bizuts des fraternités du campus. On viendra vous chercher 1h avant les cours. »

Et tandis que Neji expliquait cela, les frères Delta Phi avaient retiré leur masque pour le mettre à un bizut.

Sasuke eut le temps d'apercevoir le sourire sadique de Naruto quand celui-ci lui enfonça la tête de sanglier qui sentait la bête crève et la transpiration.

Et comme l'avait dit Neji, ils retournèrent tous dans le vieux bâtiment pour y être enfermés deux heures supplémentaires.

* * *

 **Voili voilou. Bon, je vous rassure le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture et est déjà bien entamé. Vous ne devriez pas attendre hum 6 mois avant d'avoir la suite… Désolé.**

 **Prochain chapitre :** Y'a du soleil et de l'ananas

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Voilivoilou :**

Merci beaucoup du commentaire. Je suis tellement désolé de le publier seulement maintenant. Il faisait partie des chapitres que je redoutais… Bref euh même si bon je suis carrément à la bourre pour te le souhaiter : bonne année à toi aussi xD

 **Guest :**

Merci beaucoup ! )

 **Ansoso19 :**

Elle est enfin disponible, merci pour l'attente.

 **Naomi-narusasu :**

Salut à toi et bienvenue ! Comme tu peux le voir, je l'écris toujours. (J'avais juste un problème avec l'écriture). Je confirme il ne va pas s'ennuyer. Arf, je ne sais pas trop si ce genre de comportement extrême existe vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais juste faire le parallèle entre Naruto et Naruto shippuden de cette façon. (Je me comprends.)  
De toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter cette histoire ce termine bien. Il faut juste être patient…  
En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes multiples messages.


	13. Y'a du soleil et de l'ananas

**Salutations !**

 **Bon ! chose promise, chose due. Voici le chapitre Y'a du soleil et de l'ananas nana irla dada !**

* * *

Chapitre 13_ Y'a du soleil et de l'ananas

Comme convenu, les bizuts furent délivrés une heure avant le début des premiers cours. Tous s'étaient dépêchés d'ôter l'affreuse tête de sanglier dès qu'ils en reçurent la permission. Et chacun put lire sur les traits des autres le manque de sommeil flagrant dû à cette nuit dans cet abattoir inondé d'une belle mare de sang, bondé de bizuts chahuteurs et avec cet affreux masque odorant vissé sur les épaules.

Tous s'étaient ensuite rendus dans leurs maisons grecques respectives dans l'idée d'évacuer les odeurs de mort qui leur collaient à la peau.

En étant enfin de retour, ils se rendirent vite compte que la douche poserait problème… Il était inenvisageable de passer outre étant donné qu'ils avaient reçu une douche de sang quelques heures plus tôt. Mais en ayant accès à une seule salle de bain pour eux, tous rendaient déjà la chose ardue. D'habitude, ils s'arrangeaient entre eux : à savoir, ceux qui préféraient se laver le soir et ceux qui préféraient le matin planifiaient leur douche à des intervalles d'heures différentes. Ils n'avaient jamais eux de problème à ce niveau jusque là.  
Ils auraient pu se presser et s'octroyer quelques minutes chacun, mais là encore cela se révéla vite impossible étant donné que plusieurs heures c'était écoulé depuis leur première douche, le sang avait séché et collait à leur peau et a leurs cheveux. Ce qui prenait inévitablement plus de temps à faire partir.

C'est donc dans un geste de pur dépit que la plupart des bizuts se rendirent cul nus, affaires de toilette en main, dans le jardin pour se doucher sous les jets glaciaux du tuyau d'arrosage.

Bref tout ce qui pouvait faire un super début de journée !

* * *

Sasuke arriva dans l'auditoire cinq minutes avant le commencement du cours en compagnie de ses deux amis. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de prendre une gaufre qu'il avait mangé durant le court trajet qui séparait la maison delta de l'établissement scolaire, histoire d'avoir un peu d'énergie pour entamer la journée.

À peine avait-il posé les pieds dans l'auditoire que Karine leur criait après en leur faisant de grands gestes pour les inciter à venir s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Sérieux, on ne peut pas juste faire comme si l'on ne l'avait pas remarqué et s'installer ailleurs ! » maugréa Suigetsu qui était d'une humeur terrible depuis qu'il était rentré.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu râles. Moi je la trouve très sympathique » commenta Jugo en s'avançant vers elle.

« Pff… moi je m'en fous. Je vais juste éviter de me mettre à côté d'elle parce qu'elle parle trop et que je compte bien piquer un somme. » Dit Sasuke en haussant des épaules et suivant son ami baraqué.

« Vous faites chier… », marmonna Suigetsu en les suivant malgré tout.

« Hey bien ! Vous en faites des têtes tous les trois… » commenta-t-elle avec sollicitude.

« Ouais ! On a eu une nuit assez mouvementée. » Expliqua le plus grand en s'installant à sa gauche.

« Et horrible » ajouta Sasuke en se laissant tomber avec fatigue sur le siège à côté.

« Urgh… Ce n'est pas de tout repos de vouloir intégrer une fraternité. » Remarqua-t-elle avec une moue compatissante.

« Ouais » soupira lourdement Sasuke en s'affalant sur la table sa tête dans le creux de ses bras.

« Eh quoi, tu vas vraiment faire une sieste là ? » demanda avec une pointe d'humour Jugo.

« Je vais reposer mes yeux fatigués », corrigea-t-il. « Je piquerai les notes de quelqu'un plus tard. »

« Oh, si tu veux je t'enverrai les miennes. Donne-moi juste ton adresse mail. » Rebondit avec joie la jeune fille.

« Hum… OK, merci. » Grommela Sasuke.

« Non, mais franchement tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser. » Maugréa Suigetsu. « Genre, on a vécu la même nuit, mais, nous, on sait se tenir. Et toi tu fais ta victime en entrainant ton entourage avec toi dans ta merde. »

Sasuke se retourna légèrement vers lui et le regarda d'un air surpris.

« Wôw ! D'où ça sort ça ? » demanda-t-il l'air confus.

« Ça vient du fait que tu te prends toujours pour notre maitre en pétant plus haut que ton cul. » S'énerva-t-il.

« Mais tu vas te calmer. Putain, je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais franchement ça ne sert à rien de reporter ta frustration sur moi. » Gronda Sasuke en se redressant.

« Attention ! Le grand Sasuke nous donne un de ses sermons. » Ironisa le blond.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir en grinçant des dents.

« Tu ne vois pas qu'en fait c'est toi le boulet qui nous entraine dans ta chute ? » demanda avec véhémence Suigetsu.

« Et en quoi avoir les notes de Karine, qui m'a elle-même proposé ses notes, l'entrainerait-elle dans ma soi-disant chute ? »

« Parce que tu joues avec ses putains de sentiments en la laissant espérer. Et tu fais ça avec tout le monde. Après tout, ce n'est pas un peu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Naruto ? Non parce que vu les regards qu'il te lance et sa putain de vengeance de mes deux je suis sûr que c'est un truc du genre. C'est ton truc de faire mal aux gens qui gravitent autour de toi ».

Sasuke devint blanc comme linge avant que sa colère ne prenne le pas.

« Putain ! Mais va te faire foutre ! Tu me balances des crasses à la gueule alors que, putain, je ne t'ai rien fait. Et puis tu m'en veux alors que c'est vous qui avez décidé de me coller. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre à ce que je sache ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Ouais et j'ai eu tort ! Mais maintenant que j'ai compris, je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps à tes côtés. » Grommela-t-il en se relevant.

Et tandis qu'il partait de l'auditoire, la voix résonnante de leur prof se fit entendre.

« Va te faire foutre. » Grommela Sasuke à l'attention de Suigetsu qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il replongea sa tête dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de calmer la colère qu'il ressentait.

« Ne lui en veux pas. Il est juste à cran. » Murmura Jugo toujours à sa droite.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire ironique. _Comme s'il était le seul à subir ce putain de bizutage._ C'est lui qui devrait être à cran. Après tout, il subissait plus que n'importe qui et la nuit dernière en était la preuve.

« Tu sais pendant que tu étais parti te changer. Il s'est fait remonter sévèrement les bretelles par Kiba à cause du porc. De ce que j'en ai entendu il a parlé de cruauté envers les animaux répressibles par la loi. Il lui a dit que ce genre de comportement agressif n'était pas permis chez les Delta. Et que même s'il réussissait toutes les épreuves rien ne confirmerait son entrée dans la fraternité de ce fait. »

Sasuke qui avait fini par se tourner vers son ami le dévisagea quelque peu avant de soupirer lourdement. Il se massa les yeux avant de grommeler un : « et merde… »

* * *

« Bon, petites particules de merde ! » Commença Neji en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des bizuts qui étaient regroupés dans la pièce.

Il venait d'entrer dans la pièce et semblait plus enthousiaste que d'habitude. Évidemment, comme à l'ordinaire, il était suivi des autres frères qui avaient plus ou moins tous un sourire heureux.

« Première nouvelle : Les kappa Nu nous ont invités à leur soirée qui se déroulera vendredi. Elle risque d'être assez impressionnante vu qu'on est toujours dans le thème des guerres des soirées. Vous vous doutez bien que c'est pour ça que vous êtes invité. En tant que Grecque, il est de notre devoir de soutenir nos sœurs qui vont essayer, en vain, de s'élever à notre niveau. Donc je ne veux aucune excuse de votre part pour ne pas vous y rendre. » Expliqua Neji avec fermeté.

« Deuxièmement : aujourd'hui, vous avez été invité à aider les sœurs Gamma Phi Beta. » reprit Neji. « Vous avez certainement remarqué que chaque maison grecque se distingue par une particularité spéciale que ce soit dans les fraternités ou les sororités. Les alpha sont les sportifs. Les Zeta sont les petits fils à papa bourgeois. Les Theta sont les drogués. Et nous, nous sommes les rebelles. Cela dit en passant nous sommes aussi les plus populaires et finissons généralement avec les meilleures carrières. » Sourit fièrement le leader. « Chez les filles, c'est pareil. Les kappa sont les rebelles, les sigma sont les filles à papa et pète-cul de surcroit et les gamma sont les populaires. Les gamma sont certainement les filles les plus jolies et conviviales de tout le campus. » S'amusa-t-il. « Et il faut savoir qu'entre Grecques nous sommes très liés donc finalement nous côtoyons que très peu les non-Grecs en définitive. Tout ça pour dire que vous allez aujourd'hui rencontrer les filles qui seront entre 40 à 60 % vos partenaires sexuelles durant vos années universitaires. » Finit-il avec un large sourire.

Les bizuts se dévisagèrent avec une certaine excitation, chacun semblait ravi de la nouvelle.

« 35 » souffla Kiba à l'oreille de Naruto.

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais bizarrement j'accroche mieux avec les kappa. »

« Quel pour cent ? » s'amusa le blond.

« 40 » dit-il après réflexion.

« 20 pour ces coincées de Sigma, ça me semble beaucoup. » Remarqua Naruto.

« Non non ! T'es fou. Elles sont trop chiantes. Non, je dirais 5 % Sigma et 15 % non grecques. » S'amusa le brun avec fierté.

« Et les 5 % restant ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Trop bourré pour m'en souvenir. » Sourit Kiba en laissant échapper un ricanement.

La remarque fit rire bruyamment le blond qui secoua la tête.

« C'est sûr qu'on les a tous ces 5 %. »

« Yep »

« Pour ma part, ça doit être 30 % alpha et 20 % Zeta 10 % Theta et 40 % non grecs. » S'amusa Naruto.

« Ah bon ! » fut surpris Kiba.

« Ouaip les non-Grecs sont bien plus nombreux que nous donc c'est normal que j'y trouve plus de partenaires sexuels. » Expliqua-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Et à votre avis Neji ça donne quoi ? » s'amusa Choji qui avait écouté leur petite conversation et avait posé ses bras sur les épaules de ses « frères ».

« Ouf… va savoir, son terrain de chasse est tellement prolifique… » commenta Naruto.

« Ouais il doit avoir quelques bâtards parsemés sur le campus. » S'amusa Kiba.

« Hum. De ce que j'en sais, t'es bien parti pour récupérer son titre, Monsieur "je n'aime pas taper deux fois dans le même trou" » rit Choji en regardant le brun se rembrunir.

« Pas d'attache, pas de problème » grommela Kiba.

La remarque eut don de faire sourire avec amusement le blond. Il savait que ce fonctionnement n'était que sa manière tordue de rester fidèle aux sentiments qu'il avait pour leur meilleure amie.

* * *

« Et toi tete de cul ! Quand tu as été chez ton coiffeur tu lui as demandé de te faire la coupe et colo "coton-tige" ou quoi !? En plus, avec ton allure d'asperge c'est vraiment ressemblant. N'empêche, tu n'as pas du choper beaucoup toi. Non parce que ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'objet qui fait mouiller les nanas et comme le reste de ta gueule n'aide pas… Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que ton caractère de névrosé agressif. » Cria Kiba à Suigetsu en marchant à ses côtés sous les rires des frères.

« Quelles sont les peines encourues lors de maltraitance animale concernant la cruauté animale intentionnelle ? » lui demanda-t-il dans le même ton.

« Je… Je sais pas… la prison… ? » tenta-t-il.

« 1 500 € d'amende. La récidive est punie par le double de cette sanction. Et en fonction de l'acte de cruauté, l'accusé peut effectivement avoir droit à un tour en prison » dit-il en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

« Et toi, espèce gros balourd ! Ah oui, du muscle ça il y en a ! Mais une quelconque forme d'intelligence, ça franchement, j'en doute. Je pense que tu t'es entrainé au détriment de ton coefficient intellectuel. » Cria à nouveau Kiba qui s'était déporté à côté du grand rouquin. « Oh Jugo fort, Jugo costaud ». Dit-il en imitant Hulk. « Combien font 3 x 555 ? » demanda-t-il en lui hurlant dans l'oreille.

« Euh… c'est… euh… » bégaya Jugo en essayant de calculer le plus rapidement possible.

« 1665 débiles mentales. » Lui cria-t-il à nouveau dessus en lui octroyant une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

Les rires des frères retentirent à nouveau tandis qu'ils se rendaient tous chez les Gamma sous les regards inquisiteurs des étudiants qui passaient leur chemin.

« Toi espace de gros trous du cul finis. Tu n'ouvres pas ta grande gueule. Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais su l'ouvrir pour sauver tes amis ! » Hurla une nouvelle fois le brun en envoyant un regard de dégout au bizut.

Sasuke avait relevé les yeux vers son interlocuteur d'un air paniqué. Même si ce genre de discours était quotidien, que les frères s'amusaient très souvent à les rabaisser plus bas que terre, jamais encore il n'avait mentionné cette partie de son passé. Au mieux, il l'accusait d'homophobe, de sodomite refoulé, mais jamais ils n'avaient semblé savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre Naruto et lui.

« Alors connard ! T'aimes faire semblant. Ça t'excite de faire tabasser tes soi-disant amis. C'est ce qui te fait bander. Quand tu te branles dans ton caca, tu y repenses et c'est ça qui te fait jouir ? Les sadiques dans ton genre savent qu'ils sont de véritables dégénérés ? Je veux dire, par moment tu ne te dis pas : "putain, je suis quand même une véritable enflure qui aime des trucs pas nets ?" » demanda Kiba avec sadisme.

Quand il remarqua une larme solitaire coulée le long de la joue du bizut, un sourire ravi naquit sur les lèvres du brun.

« Quoi !? Tu chiales ! » Se moqua exagérément Kiba. « Ouf ! On a du mal à assumer le fait de se masturber devant des gamines qui se font violer, Sasuke ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

« Je ne me masturbe pas en regardant des gamines se faire violer. » Grogna Sasuke en essayant de retenir sa colère et ses larmes.

« Ah oui !? C'est uniquement sur les garçons ton délire alors. » Conclut-il. « Putain, ça doit être dur de te retenir de jouir en voyant tes camarades s'en prendre plein la gueule depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Il se retourna et donna une gifle magistrale à Jugo qui en fut sonné quelque peu et écopait d'une belle marque rougeâtre. Il s'en mangea deux supplémentaires avant que Kiba se retourne de nouveau vers Sasuke.

« Je suis sûr que tu bandes. » Affirma Kiba en haussant un sourcil avant de lui administrer une gifle similaire à celle de son ami.

« Si tes parents sont morts, c'est de honte d'avoir un fils comme toi. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se tourner au suivant.

Sasuke blêmit et resta en état de choc quelques secondes. Il était bien conscient que c'était juste de la provocation et qu'il n'était pas la cause de leur accident. Mais une partie restait néanmoins vraie. Ses parents auraient eu honte s'ils avaient su… Et cela brisa quelque chose en lui. Il sentit ses yeux lui piquer et fit son possible pour masquer ses émotions et avancer.

« Et toi tète d'anchois. » Avait continué le frère. « Tu fais genre : je suis gentil et mignon, je suis le parfait petit garçon à son papa. Mais t'as un gros problème de contact social. T'as pas peur qu'en étant entouré d'autant de filles tu finisses par jouir en balayant. Après tout, il parait que c'est comme ça que tu viens. "Je… Je… Je… jou…is" » imita-t-il en faisant le pitre sous le rire d'approbation des frères.

« Réellement, tu dois boire combien de verre pour juste réussir à parler à une fille ? »

« Quelques-uns. » Murmura Chojuro qui avait les yeux vissés au sol.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à garder de nana parce que le matin quand elles se rendent compte de l'handicapé que tu es, elles se barrent en courant en ayant honte ? » cria -t-il toujours.

« On est arrivé. » Coupa Neji qui s'amusait de la mine décomposée des bizuts. Kiba avait été plutôt inspiré pour le coup.

À dire vrai, il était furieux. Naruto avait fini par lui expliquer son passé et ce qu'il s'était exactement passé avec Sasuke. Jamais il n'avait pu penser qu'il lui avait caché un si lourd passif. Il s'en était voulu d'avoir encouragé le blond à rentrer dans une fraternité avec lui un an plus tôt contre les recommandations de sa famille, son coach et son psy. Évidemment à l'époque il ne savait rien de tout ça, mais maintenant qu'il savait tout, il comprenait que le blond aurait très bien pu faire une grave dépression et le retourner à ses démons. Heureusement pour lui, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Le blond lui avait avoué que c'était leur soutien à lui et ses deux autres amis qui lui avaient permis de garder la tête froide en plus des séances de psy et de sport. Kiba avait été touché et s'était senti pour devoir de protéger et soutenir son ami du mieux possible. Mais cela ne changeait pas la haine qu'il avait maintenant pour l'ancien ami de Naruto.

* * *

« Bon on n'est pas chez nous donc on se comporte correctement. Je ne veux rien voir de répressible. Vous serez courtois et serviable envers toutes ces demoiselles d'accord !? On n'est pas des animaux. » Expliqua Neji de son air autoritaire habituel.

Tous les bizuts hochèrent la tête. Tandis que Neji s'avança vers la porte et y donna quelques coups, les autres attendaient groupés quelques pas derrière lui.

« Neji ! » sourit une jolie blonde en ouvrant la porte.

« Toujours aussi ravissante Kait » dit-il en lui baisant galamment la main.

La jeune fille gloussa.

« Arrête de faire ton charmeur. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus sur le marché désormais. » Dit-elle en lui montrant la bague de fiançaille qui ornait son doigt.

« Tellement dommage… on s'entendait pourtant bien à certain niveau » continua-t-il avec un petit sourire pervers.

« Oui comme avec toutes les filles gamma. » Dit-elle avec amusement. « Mais désolée de te dire qu'à ce niveau je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec Josh. » Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas ses connaissances intellectuelles qui te motivent à t'engager avec lui. » S'amusa Neji.

« Arrête de faire faussement ton jaloux ! » rit — elle a nouveau. « Allez rentrez, on vous attendait toutes avec impatience » ajouta -t-elle en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Neji se retourna vers le groupe avant de s'avancer dans la maison gamma.

« On y va ! » leur cria-t-il

« Bon on n'est pas chez nous donc on se comporte… »

Naruto se glissa derrière Sasuke qui avait son regard vissé sur le tarmac essayant de cacher, au mieux, ses émotions.

« Tu as apprécié mon petit cadeau hier ? » lui demanda-t-il discrètement.

Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher sursauta légèrement. Il essaya de paraitre impassible et lui répondu sans se retourner.

« Je ne vois pas de quel cadeau tu parles… », souffla-t-il d'un air excédé.

Et c'était bien vrai. Après tout, il n'avait rien reçu à proprement parler.

« Mais si ! Je te parle du copain que tu t'es fait hier. » Ricana Naruto.

Parlait-il du cochon ? Sasuke n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait déjà bien à l'esprit qu'il le lui devait.

« Je me suis dit que vous vous entendriez bien vu que vous êtes pareil. »

« Pardon !? » demanda Sasuke stupéfait en se retournant.

« Ben oui entre porcs vous devez vous comprendre », confirma Naruto avec un sourire sournois.

« Je te demande pardon, mais ce n'est pas moi qui m'amuse à harceler et provoquer de pauvres jeunes étudiants avec ma bande de potes », grogna-t-il avec énervement.

« Hé ! Mais moi je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce. » Répliqua Naruto sur la défensive les mains en l'air.

Sasuke pâlit légèrement à la remarque et baissa les yeux en fronçant des sourcils. Il essayait de rester impassible pour cacher son trouble, mais évidemment c'était inutile. Naruto avait bien remarqué qu'il avait fait mouche. Et son sourire arrogant en disait long.

* * *

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenue ! Je m'appelle Kaitlyn, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kait. On vous a invité parce que nos petites nouvelles vont avoir besoin de partenaires pour effectuer leurs épreuves du jour. » Commença la leader Gamma. « Alors comme vous me semblez plus nombreux… » Elle se retourna vers Neji qui était à sa droite. « Combien sont-ils ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« 13. Ils s'accrochent cette année, mais on a prévu d'augmenter la pression. » Expliqua-t-il l'air gêné.

« Ah ouais effectivement ! Nous, il nous en reste déjà plus que 9… » répliqua-t-elle en réfléchissant. « Bon du coup on va faire une tournante pour vos bizuts » décida-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Ça semble être une excellente alternative », acquiesça Neji à l'adresse de Kait avec son sourire charmeur.

« Merci » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Lui peut participer à toutes les épreuves. Il a droit à un régime particulier. » Demanda Naruto qui avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Sasuke.

Kait sembla surprise de prime à abord, mais acquiesça en haussant des épaules.

« Oui. Je n'ai aucun problème avec cette décision, ce sont vos bizuts de toute façon. »

Naruto hocha la tête en signe de respect avant de se reculer pour rejoindre les autres « frères ».

« Bien je pense que nous allons pouvoir commercer. » Sourit la leader avec enthousiasme.

* * *

« Je peux mettre mon joker de la semaine pour ces épreuves. » Demanda Chojuro la voix tremblante à Neji.

« Bien sûr ! Mais tu es sûr ? Moi je trouve ça plutôt sympa. »

« Oui… oui, je suis sûr. » Répondit le bizut toujours mal à l'aise.

« T'es vraiment timide ! T'inquiète la fraternité va te désinhiber avec le temps, tu n'auras plus de problèmes. » Rit Neji en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Installe-toi avec les frères. » Lui indiqua-t-il.

Chojuro n'en demanda pas plus et se précipita vers les « frères » en évitant de regarder le spectacle qui se déroulait pour le moment.

Et tandis que les autres l'accueillir avec quelques moqueries, les bizuts choisis pour l'épreuve étaient tous en ligne le pantalon et boxer à leur pied et essayaient au mieux de cacher leur trouble tandis que les nouvelles gammas devaient leur enfiler deux rondelles d'ananas sans utiliser leurs mains…

Sasuke n'en menait pas large. Il essaye de faire de son mieux pour être excité, mais la situation ne l'aidait en rien. Après tous il était cul nul avec huit autres bizuts autour d'une troupe de personnes qui les regardait pour se divertir. En plus, il avait l'impression d'abuser de la jeune fille bizutée qui faisait son possible pour l'aider. Et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête les remarques acerbes que les deux frères lui avaient balancés quelques minutes plus tôt. Leurs commentaires tournaient en boucle comme en vieux CD rayer dans sa tête et franchement il était secoué entre colère et déprime. Pas vraiment les émotions adéquates pour avoir une érection.

« On a du mal à se mettre en condition ? » murmura Naruto à son oreille.

Sasuke grogna. Le blond qui s'était positionné derrière le bizut s'amusa de voir le brun se tendre à sa présence.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » lui susurra-t-il

« Certainement pas de la tienne » grogna à nouveau le bizut

Naruto n'en tient pas rigueur et tout en posant ses mains sur les épaules du brun il posa un baiser dans sa nuque. Sasuke essaya de le pousser d'un coup d'épaule.

« Calme-toi ! » gronda le blondinet en le maintenant droit. « Ferme tes yeux. » Lui ordonna-t-il.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu veux vraiment laisser cette pauvre fille dans le pétrin ? Où tu vas finir par m'écouter ? » lui demanda Naruto d'un sourire coquin.

« Fais chier » murmura Sasuke en déviant son regard avant de finir par fermer les yeux les sourcils froncés.

« Bien ! » sourit le blond. « Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Imagine que tu es dans ta chambre chez toi sans personne pour te déranger. Une musique de Lionel Richi joue en bruit de fond et un parfum de fleur de jasmin embaume la pièce. Par la fenêtre tu vois un magnifique soleil éclairer les alentours et tout te semble incroyablement paisible » raconta Naruto.

Il sentit son petit discours détendre le brun et sourit fièrement. Il rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres de sa nuque et laissa sa respiration la chatouiller.

« Tu sens quelqu'un déposé de multiple baiser dans ton cou », dit-il en y apposant plusieurs baisers légers. « Tu sens ses mains sur tes épaules. » Continua-t-il en massant légèrement ses épaules tout en continuant à déposer des baisers derrière son oreille. « Tu sens ses dents mordiller ton lobe de l'oreille. » Poursuivit-il en faisant exactement ce qu'il avait mentionné.

« Tu sens ses mains redescendre le long de ton corps pour finir sur ton sexe raidi par l'envie. » Ajouta-t-il tout en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules, mais en l'embrassant langoureusement derrière l'oreille.

Sasuke s'était senti effectivement plus détendu au début, mais il n'en était plus rien. Il frémit en sentant la langue de Naruto caresser sa nuque. Il se mordu la lèvre. Il essaya de se dire que son érection était due aux caresses buccale prodigué par la jeune fille plutôt qu'à celle du blondinet.

Et tandis que la jeune faisait glisser une première rondelle d'ananas, il sentit glisser son nez derrière son oreille.

« Ou peut-être ai-je tort et c'est Kiba qui a raison. » Murmura-t-il en lui mordant. « Peut-être devrais-je plutôt te parler d'un gamin qui se fait maltraiter, harceler, tabasser et finit à l'hosto avec une déchirure anale ? » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire mauvais avant de faire demi-tour.

Sasuke avait blêmi sous la remarque. Il fit son possible pour retenir sa culpabilité et sa tristesse, laissant plutôt la rage l'envahir, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'inévitable.

« Ah non ! » geignit la bizut qui voyait ses efforts retomber à néant.

* * *

La journée avait été éprouvante pour le bizut. Après les ananas ils avaient eu droit à une série de gages du même type : course en érection, reconnaitre les parties du corps juste avec les lèvres, chant de la sororité avec les attributs masculins en bouche…  
Certains avaient semblé s'accommoder assez bien des épreuves, mais pas lui. Non seulement ce genre d'actions n'était pas du tout à son gout, mais en plus, il n'avait su se sortir de l'esprit les paroles blessantes que les frères lui avaient balancées.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi s'était-il engagé dans ce putain de bizutage. Franchement, il ne savait plus, mais savoir qu'il lui restait encore deux mois le rendait incroyablement démotivé. Trois mois de persécution intense pour sa rédemption lui avaient semblé juste, mais il n'était plus convaincu que tout cela se terminerait un jour. Et si lui aussi, même s'il tenait bon, on le refusait pour un motif quelconque, comme pour Suigetsu ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol du dortoir à côté de son lit et tapa sa tête contre le mur. Les paroles de ses deux bourreaux lui revinrent à l'esprit à nouveau et il se sentit submergé. Tout en sentant ses yeux lui piquer à nouveau, il ragea et frappa du poing contre le parquet.

« Fait chier ! » marmonna-t-il en reniflant.

* * *

 **Pour ceux qui se posent la question, le gage de l'ananas n'est pas fictif. Je le tiens d'une personne qui a vécu l'expérience…**

 **Bref ! J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais publier le prochain chapitre parce qu'il n'est pas encore défini. (Je me suis dit qu'il manquait un truc entre les 2 chapitres. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore en tête. Je vais faire mon possible. Après, vous devez être habitué de mes publications disparates xD)**

 **Pensi:**

Désolé pour l'attente et merci pour le compliment. Je vais faire mon possible pour le chapitre 14 pour ne pas vous faire languir aussi longuement.

 **Guest :**

Merci

 **Renardeski:**

Hey ! Comme tu peux le constater, non non juste lente à l'écriture. Oui, je compte bien la finir un jour cette histoire. :D


	14. La baleine bleue

**YO !**

 **Bon, ça ne sert plus à rien de m'excuser pour le temps d'attente, je le mets à chaque intro.**

 **Le chapitre 15 et déjà en cours d'écriture et même si je n'ai pas encore décidé où il s'arrêtera, j'espère le finir pour la fin du mois (après je compte pas le temps de relecture de ma bêta qui à quand même fait retardé la sortie d'une semaine… Ahahah, tu fais te faire taper Bacon.)**

 **Un grand merci comme d'habitude pour vos retours et favs. Vous êtes dingues ! Et évidemment, merci aussi à ma bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 14_ la baleine bleue

Le vendredi comme convenu tout le monde se rendit à la soirée Kappa Nu. La place était bondée et les rebelles du campus avaient choisi les arts décalés et collaboratifs pour thème. Dans une pièce, on pouvait taguer tous les supports avec des marqueurs phosphorescents. Une autre pièce était recouverte d'écrans où défilaient des photos d'étudiants qu'on pouvait défigurer comme on le voulait. Dans une autre sous les indications cachées des kappa il suffisait de couvrir les murs et panneaux mis à disposition de post it colorés pour former un tableau 3D pixellisé… Toutes les boissons avaient des colorants flashant dans l'idée qu'à la fin de la soirée le sol de chaque pièce soit une œuvre expressionniste abstraite.

« C'est sympa ! » s'enthousiasma le blond.

« Ouais ce n'est pas trop mal », dit Kiba en haussant les épaules.

Naruto soupira lourdement.

« Mec, j'en peux plus ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Il s'est passé quoi avec Hinata ? Non parce que depuis qu'on vous a laissé seul tous les deux, tu l'évites et tu es… bizarre. »

« Ce n'est rien. » Soupira-t-il. « Juste une connerie qui me rend très inconfortable. » Expliqua-t-il en grimaçant.

« Ouais ben si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais simplement essayer de lui parler. » Dit-il gentiment.

« Facile à dire. » Marmonna le brun.

Naruto roula des yeux avant de tapoter l'épaule de son ami. Son regard vaqua sur la pièce qui était de plus en plus couverte de post-it. Il repéra quelques amis et connaissances déjà légèrement enivrés, avant qu'une idée lui vienne à l'esprit.

« Je vais faire un tour. » Informa-t-il son ami qui hocha simplement la tête.

* * *

Sasuke était au bar et attendait la bière qu'il venait de commander. Il soupira en voyant une jeune fille complètement éméchée danser sur une table sous les yeux gourmands de garçons agglutinés. Il se massa légèrement le front. _Et dire que cette soirée ne faisait que commencer_ , soupira-t-il.

« Comme on se retrouve », sourit diaboliquement Naruto qui s'avança vers lui.

Le bizut soupira une fois de plus.

« Cache ta joie ! » Rit Naruto en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » lui demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

« Je voulais te proposer de faire le tour des pièces et activités en ma compagnie », expliqua-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Sasuke le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. D'un côté il était épuisé par le bizutage et tout le harcèlement et persécution qui l'accompagne. Surtout qu'à son niveau il y avait de quoi l'être. Et maintenant que Kiba savait, c'était d'autant plus éprouvant. Moralement éprouvant. Parce que les gages n'étaient ni plus durs, ni plus traumatisants. Il avait toujours eu droit à un « traitement de faveur ». Mais leurs mots lui faisaient revivre des passages de sa vie qu'il aurait voulu enterrés à jamais. Ce n'est jamais plaisant quand on t'enfonce ton nez dans ton caca, surtout quand c'est une grosse merde purulente qui te démontre que tu n'aurais pas dû forcer sur la bouffe mexicaine.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait réellement nier les faits… ô combien il détestait le blond pour ce qu'il lui faisait subir, ô combien il se rendait compte qu'il avait un truc pour lui. Et ce n'était pas juste physique, il le savait. Car si ce fait semblait de plus en plus évident et le perturbait, la culpabilité et le mépris n'étaient plus les sentiments qui régissaient son cœur à ses côtés. Quoiqu'il lui en coute de se l'avouer, il était indéniablement attiré par lui.

« Il va sans dire que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, bizut. » Ajouta le blond en voyant le manque de réaction et réponse de brun.

Sasuke expira bruyamment en roulant des yeux.

« Et si l'on se prenait plusieurs shots avant de démarrer pour que ma présence te semble plus agréable ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne laissait pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il intercepta déjà une barmaid pour lui commander une vingtaine de shots.

Une fois les boissons servies en ligne devant eux, ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de les enchainer dans un concours de rapidité. Bien évidemment Naruto eut fini largement en avance.

Cela n'empêcha pas au bizut de finir les siens.

« On commence par quoi ? » demanda-t-il une fois qu'il déposa son dixième petit gobelet.

Sasuke haussa les épaules pour seule réponse.

« Bon ! On va dans celle-là alors » décida le blond en pointant une porte du doigt.

Sasuke hocha la tête et suivit le frère qui émit un léger soupir d'agacement. La pièce était couverte de tags phosphorescents en tout genre. Les murs, les mobiliers et même certaines personnes reflétaient la lumière de la salle.

« Wow c'est impressionnant ! » Commenta Naruto.

« J'avoue… », souffla Sasuke impressionné.

« Bon à nous » se reprit le blond en attrapant un marqueur mis à disposition.

« Tu ne vas pas me remettre un « j'aime la bite de Naruto » sur la gueule quand même ? » se méfia le plus jeune.

« Mais non ! Je ne te touche pas ! » Promit-il en décapuchant le marqueur. Il s'approcha d'une surface libre du mur et prit quelque minute et y dessina un baleineau qui avait l'air de nager dans un océan de mots.

« Stylé ! » le félicita le bizut.

« Merci »

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais dessiner. »

« Boh vite fait. », dit-il en haussant les épaules et lui tendant le marqueur.

Sasuke l'attrapa et réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter quelques mots autour de la baleine. Quand il s'écarta, Naruto explosa de rire.

« T'es sérieux !? » lui demanda-t-il entre deux rires.

« Je n'avais pas d'idée… », grimaça Sasuke en se relisant : _la baleine bleue_ accompagnée d'une note de musique.

« Tu aurais pu mettre un extrait de Mobidick » le taquina le blond.

« Je ne l'ai jamais lu… »

« Moi non plus. » Le rassura-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire avant que Naruto reprenne les commandes.

« Ça t'intéresse d'aller danser dans la pièce noire ? » demande-t-il excité.

« Si tu veux » répondit Sasuke en haussant une nouvelle fois des épaules bien que ses joues eussent instantanément pris de la couleur.

« Un peu d'entrain ! » s'énerva légèrement Naruto par le manque d'enthousiasme et motivation.

« OK, allons-y ! » Se reprit Sasuke en surjouant un enthousiasme feint par une voix aiguë.

« Hep ! Attends ! Avant d'y aller, je vais t'ajouter un petit truc pour que je puisse te retrouver facilement » dit-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer vers lui.

« Tu ne vas pas me dessiner un truc obscène j'espère. » Soupira Sasuke en tendant sa joue.

« Non non ! »

Et il traça une spirale sur chacune des joues du bizut.

« Tu vois ! »

« Merci. » Soupira-t-il de soulagement. « À ton tour. »

« Oh ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas me perdre. » Commenta Naruto en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Tais-toi ! » gronda Sasuke en lui dessinant trois lignes de chaque côté du visage qui lui donnait un air félin.

Après s'être marqués mutuellement, ils se rendirent dans la pièce où ils mirent les colliers et bracelets phosphorescents mis à disposition pour éviter les chocs.

Le principe était le même que pour leur pièce Dardevil, aucun faisceau lumineux, juste du son. Bien qu'ici les accessoires diffusaient, tout de même un peu de lumière. Mais le rendu était assez sympa. Les mouvements faisaient danser « les lumières » des accessoires donnant un air artistique et tout était reflété sur une énorme glace qu'elles avaient installée au plafond.

« Enorme ! » cria de joie le blond en s'enfonçant dans la foule.

« Attends ! » cria Sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à le suivre.

La musique tonitruante ne lui permit malheureusement pas de se faire entendre.

« Fais chier », grogna Sasuke en essayant de se repérer.

Il tourna en rond avant d'avancer à tâtons. Il bouscula malgré lui plusieurs personnes. Et quand il se sentit définitivement perdu, une vague d'émotion l'emporta. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de frapper quelque chose. Il avait la sensation qu'il allait littéralement exploser. Comme s'il avait emmagasiné trop de choses durant ces dernières semaines et que tout allait partir d'un coup.

Une main amicale vient frapper son épaule et il sursauta. Il se retourna pour retrouver les 6 moustaches de chat.

« Hep ! »

« Bordel ! Mais t'étais où !? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Parti nous chercher à boire ! » cria-t-il pour se faire entendre en pointant le miroir, où on pouvait légèrement distinguer les 3 lettres inversées du mot " _bar »_. « Tiens ! » dit-il en lui poussant un gobelet sur le torse.

« Merci… » grimaça Sasuke avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Eh ça va ? » demanda Naruto qui ressentait le malaise du brun.

Il n'eut aucune réponse et décida de passer outre.

« Bon allez, on est là pour faire la fête donc cul sec » s'engoua-t-il.

Sasuke soupira lourdement.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours boire nos verres cul sec avec vous ? »

« Pour faire monter l'alcool plus vite » rit Naruto en vidant son verre. « Allez à toi ! »

Sasuke grogna, mais s'exécuta et prit une grosse gorgée du gobelet avant d'éloigner le verre de ses lèvres et de se mettre à tousser.

« Putain, il y a quoi là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il en sentant l'alcool lui bruler la gorge.

« Je ne sais pas. Je leur ai demandé l'alcool le plus fort qu'il avait, mais elles ne m'ont pas dit ce que c'était. » Expliqua Naruto en riant.

« Sérieux… » grimaça Sasuke qui toussait toujours.

« Achève ton verre, ça va passer. »

Sasuke envoya un regard dédaigneux en direction des moustaches, mais s'exécuta tout de même. L'alcool lui brulant davantage la gorge. Il sentit tout son corps s'embraser en ingurgitant la boisson.

« Putain, j'ai chaud ! »

« J'arrive souvent à donner cet effet-là. » Lui répondit Naruto espiègle.

« C'est ça ouais » rit le plus jeune.

Il sentit le blond attraper son gobelet et s'en débarrassa ainsi que du sien avant qu'il n'attrape ses poignets et l'incite à danser avec lui. Il le fit tourner quelque peu le motivant à faire des danses ridicules. Évidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir. Mais rien que d'entendre Naruto dire : « je suis un spaghetti », suivit de bruits bizarres, suffisait à le faire rire. Visiblement, l'alcool faisait son effet.

* * *

Cela faisait presque qu'une heure qu'ils étaient sur la piste de dance dans la même salle. Choji et Shikamaru les avaient rejoints un peu plus tôt et deux tournées d'alcool avaient automatiquement suivi. Sasuke qui était complètement perché et ne contrôlait plus l'entièreté de ses mouvements explosait de rire toutes les deux secondes en entendant les pitreries des deux joyeux lurons deltas. Et même si l'on ne l'entendait pas beaucoup les piques que pouvait envoyer Shikamaru ne faisaient qu'augmenter les rires du jeune bizut.

« Au fait, il est où Kiba ? » demanda Choji à l'oreille du blond.

« Je ne sais pas. Il boudait, du coup, je l'ai un peu laissé ruminer tout seul. » Expliqua Naruto.

« Ah bon !? C'est étonnant… Enfin, je veux dire : c'est rare quand vous ne trainez pas ensemble. »

« C'est vrai. » Culpabilisa Naruto. « Je vais l'appeler ! »

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et sélectionna le nom de son meilleur ami avant de le mettre à son oreille. Malheureusement, au bout des 5 sonneries celui-ci n'avait toujours pas décroché. Il décida alors de lui envoyer un message se disant qu'il finirait bien par taper un coup d'œil à son portable.

« Je lui ai dit qu'on était en train de faire une orgie sans lui dans la black room. » expliqua-t-il en criant.

« Hum… tu veux qu'on fasse une orgie mon petit chat. » S'amusa Choji en caressant la joue du blond essayant d'être sensuel.

« Ah oui ! J'adore l'idée de baiser de la bouffe ! »

« Huh ? »

« Baisé un gros lard ! » explosa de rire Naruto qui se fit secouer dans tous les sens par un Choji mécontent.

« T'as dit quoi là !? » Hurlait le rouquin ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier le rire du blondinet.

« Choji calme toi ! » Soupira Shikamaru.

« Non ! »

« Gros boudin. » Rit de plus belle le blond.

« Naruto… » soupira Shikamaru.

« Petite tantouse ! »

« Bon ça suffit là ! » S'énerva Shikamaru en essayant de les séparer.

« Ok ok… » se reprit Naruto en essayant de calmer son hilarité. « Désolé. Tu sais bien que de tout de façon, quoi qu'on en dise, quoi qu'on en pense, tu plais largement à la gente féminine. Donc qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de quelques rondeurs, huh ? »

« Ça, c'est parce que j'ai une grosse bite. »

« Ah ben tu vois ! Ce n'est pas c'est pas si mal d'être gros ! » rit Naruto.

« Je ne suis pas gros ! » reprit Choji en riant. « Mes rondeurs sont plus que naturelles et font partie de mon charme ».

« Oh. Mais je n'oserais pas remettre en question ton sex appeal… » Dit suavement Naruto en se glissant vers le rouquin reprenant le jeu.

« Ah j'ai toujours su que tu voulais gouter un morceau de choix. » S'amusa Choji en agrippant la fesse du blond.

« Baise-moi salaud ! » Cria Naruto d'une voix aiguë.

« Nom d'un chien de ma chienne ! »

Et tous les deux s'amusèrent à s'embrasser faussement sur plusieurs parties de leurs visages.

« Oh mon dieu… » soupira Shikamaru las des pitreries de ses amis.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke n'avait pas arrêté une seconde de pouffer ou de pleurer de rire.

* * *

« Naruto ? »

Le blond se retourna aux cris qu'il avait entendus au loin. Il prit son portable de sa poche et remarqua un message de Kiba lui signalant qu'il les rejoignait.

« C'est Kiba », dit-il à l'attention du rouquin.

« Kiba ! » hurla avec enthousiasme Choji

« Kiiiiiki ! Par ici ! » Poursuivit un Naruto bien éméché.

« Kiba ! Kiba ! Kiba ! » se mirent-ils à crier ensemble en faisant une approximative dance de la joie.

« OK OK je suis là ! » rit le brun en faisant de grands signes devant eux pour qu'on leur repère grâce aux bracelets.

« Ça, c'est mon petit Kiki ! » s'engoua le blond en tombant dans ses bras.

« Putain t'es déjà déchiré, toi ! » S'amusa son meilleur ami.

« Mais c'est la fête ! Et puis c'est la faute de Choji. » se défendit Naruto.

« Eh ! Mais rien avoir ! »

« Si si, je te jure ! C'est pour me déflorer l'anus. » Gémis le blond en continuant son cinéma.

Kiba ricana au comportement de son ami tandis que les autres, aussi très éméchés, rire à gorge déployée.

« Je sais que tu n'attends que ça mon chou. » Balança le rouquin d'une voix faussement coquine.

Encore une fois, les rires des trois spectateurs retentir et un en particulier attira l'attention du brun.

« Tu n'as même pas idée… » Souffla un blond en posant une main sur le bras de son complice.

« Naruto, tu déconnes là ? » s'énerva Kiba à l'oreille du blond en le tirant par le bras.

« Euh… ? »

« Ne me dis pas que Sasuke est juste là ! » s'agaça son meilleur ami.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Si… » laissa-t-il trainer tel un enfant pris en faute.

« T'es sérieux !? »

« Oui, mais ça fait partie du plan ! » Tenta d'expliquer le blond.

« Quel plan ? »

« Passer un bon moment et le briser. » Répondit-il précipitamment.

« Alors tu ferais bien de le briser maintenant. Parce que sinon, c'est moi qui me débarrasse de lui. » Grogna de fureur le brun.

« OK… »

« Je ne déconne pas Naruto ! Je vais aller me chercher un verre. Quand je suis revenu, il a intérêt à ne plus être dans les parages ! » répliqua Kiba acerbe.

« Promis. » Souffla un Naruto légèrement las des sautes d'humeur excessives de son meilleur ami.

Kiba n'en demanda pas plus et se faufila à travers la foule laissant un Naruto beaucoup moins jovial. Le blond se retourna et repéra les spirales à moitié effacées qu'il avait dessinées plus tôt. Il s'avança vers lui et buta contre son épaule. Naruto soupira au contact du bizut et se laissa glisser contre son dos reposant son front contre son épaule.

« Ça va ? » demanda un Sasuke anxieux.

« Oui. J'avais juste envie de me reposer quelques secondes. » Murmura le blondinet à son oreille.

Sasuke hocha la tête et resta aussi stoïque que possible. Il sentit Naruto glisser son nez contre sa nuque tandis que ses mains l'encerclaient dans une étreinte serrée.

« Tu sens bon », murmura une nouvelle fois Naruto d'une voix légèrement suave.

Sasuke se raidit en sentant la langue du frère caresser sa nuque et mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya-t-il légèrement son esprit embrumé par l'alcool et le moment.

« Tout ton corps me dit que tu as envie de ça. Je dirais même à envie de moi. » Dit-il en faisant glisser une de ses mains sur la fesse du bizut.

« Quoi… je ne… non… » essaya de formuler le plus jeune.

« Ah oui ? » demanda Naruto qui continuait à caresser langoureusement son cou tout en glissant une main vers sa virilité. « Ce n'est pas ce que me dit ceci » sourit-il légèrement espiègle en sentant son sexe clairement durci à travers son pantalon.

Sasuke gémit au contact et se laissa immerger dans la sensation d'excitation et de bien être que lui faisait vivre Naruto. Il se perdit de plus en plus contre les caresses du blond et avait presque envie de s'abonner sur place.

« Dommage que tu as démoli ma vie… » soupira Naruto à son oreille en se détachant de son partenaire avant de partir.

Sasuke resta complètement choqué, sentant tout d'abord la frustration le frapper de plein fouet avant que les mots du blond ne prennent enfin sens. Il se mordit la lèvre en essayant de retenir le plus ses émotions, tandis qu'il était à nouveau déchiré par ses remords.

* * *

Hinata était en train de lire un de ses bouquins de son cours de biologie dans le parc du campus. Elle s'était assise dans l'herbe contre un grand chêne et profitait de l'ombre que lui prodiguait l'arbre en cette belle journée ensoleillée, malgré qu'il soit en octobre. Elle était plongée dans sa matière quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien hurler son nom avec enthousiasme.

Elle se retourna et aperçut son meilleur ami qui lui sauta dessus et couvera ses joues de baisers.

« Tu m'as manqué », soupira -t-il en la lâchant enfin.

« Je vois ça ! Que me vaut cet accueil ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Accumulé trop de tension ces derniers temps. Ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un que j'adore et qui est extérieur à la fraternité » expliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

La jeune fille gloussa avant de lui tendre une boite de bonbons acidulés.

« Mes préférés ! » s'engoua-t-il. « Si je n'avais pas eu un penchant unique pour la queue, je t'aurais épousé ! »

Hinata ricana. « T'es facile à satisfaire dis donc » S'amusa-t-elle.

« J'avoue », confirma-t-il en repiochant dans la boite.

Il s'affala, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de son amie avant de demander tranquillement : « comment vas-tu ma belle ? »

« Ça va. » Répondit-elle en haussant simplement les épaules.

Naruto émit un rire sarcastique.

« Quoi ? » se renfrogna-t-elle

« OK, soyons honnêtes tous les deux, justes entre nous et ça restera entre nous. »

Son amie hocha la tête en analysant les yeux bleus qui la regardaient intensément.

« Je suis mal. » Commença-t-il. « Avec Sasuke. »

Elle lui fit un regard compatissant.

« Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était plus jeune, je t'ai expliqué dans les grandes lignes. »

Hinata hocha la tête n'osant dire quoi que ce soit ayant peur de bloquer son ami, qui parlait si peu de ses soucis.

« J'en ai parlé à Kiba aussi. Il est devenu un peu incontrôlable en apprenant tout ça » ajouta-t-il dans un soupir de fatigue. « Mais le souci c'est que c'est devenu maladif et tordu. Enfin, je veux dire. J'ai beau voir mon psy deux fois par semaine et m'entrainer avec Killer Bee trois fois semaine, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je bouillonne. J'ai tellement envie de lui faire mal ! J'ai cette fureur, cette rage en moi qui se développe à son contact. J'ai tellement envie de… » il crispa ses poings. « Je ne sais pas. De l'anéantir… définitivement. » Expliqua-t-il avec colère. « Mais je ne peux nier que par moment quand j'arrive à occulter tout ça » dit-il en faisant un geste vague. « J'arrive à apprécier sa compagnie et j'ai, définitivement, envie de… » il laissa quelques secondes sa phrase en suspens avant de rajouter avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres : « de taper dans son cul. » Ricana-t-il. « Peut-être violemment. Peut-être est-ce que j'ai envie de le voir pleurer en enfonçant ma bite bien profond, mais peut-être pas. En tout cas, il a un sale effet sur moi. » Dit-il les yeux dans le vague. « Voilà pourquoi ça me fait autant de bien d'être avec toi » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en regardant à nouveau vers son amie qui, elle n'avait pas détaché son regard de son ami.

Hinata lui rendit son sourire avant de soupirer. « En somme, tu as envie de lui, il te plait, mais tu le hais tellement que tu ne sais plus quoi penser. » Conclut-elle avec sollicitude.

Il hocha la tête lui renvoyant un sourire triste.

« J'avoue c'est compliqué. Mais tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux pour décompresser. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu de recul par rapport aux bizutages. Tu devrais en parler à tes frères. Enfin, à ceux avec qui tu es le plus proche. Parce qu'effectivement, ça va devenir malsain. Et je refuse que mon meilleur ami finisse comme l'un des personnages tordus de GOT. » Ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le blond ricana légèrement.

« Je pourrais être Arya ! Elle est super badass. Et elle n'est pas taré comme Cercei. » s'engoua-t-elle.

« tututu ! Arya est certes badass mais tu n'as rien en comparaison avec elle. Déjà c'est une meuf. Et elle, depuis le début c'est une anticonformiste et un personnage fort. Toi t'es une pauvre moule qui suit le mouvement. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non, mais oh ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la moule !? » dit-il en se relevant.

Et tout comme il lui grimpa dessus en lui bloquant les jambes il commença à la chatouiller.

« Alors c'est qui la moule ? » demanda-t-il en continuant sa petite torture.

« Toi » gloussa-t-elle entre deux fous rires.

« tutu je n'ai pas bien entendu. » S'amusa-t-il en continuant à la chatouiller.

« OK c'est moi ! » cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto la lâcha et lui envoya en regard victorieux.

« Pfff, tu me tues. » Souffla-t-elle de sa voix hachée.

Il ricana légèrement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de se poser en face d'elle. Il piocha une nouvelle fois dans la boite à bonbons avant de regarder tendrement sa meilleure amie. Il se sentait tellement léger, tellement bien, qu'il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un gosse insouciant.

« Bon. » Reprit-il en lui caressant la joue. « Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda-t-il. « Je sais que ça a un rapport avec Kiba et la soirée Delta. » Ajouta-t-il pour l'aider à engager la conversation. »

Elle soupira lourdement et laissa sa tête frapper contre le tronc.

« Si tu sais, pourquoi veux-tu que je te l'explique. » Demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Euh je ne sais pas. Je devine juste. Non parce que c'est assez clair qu'il t'évite comme la peste depuis ce jour-là. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il avait fait une connerie qui le rendait inconfortable. Mais c'est tout. »

Hinata grogna aux mots du blond et ferma les yeux.

« On s'est envoyé en l'air. » S'agaça-t-elle en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et fit un signe de la tête à son amie pour l'encourager à lui en dire plus.

Elle soupira lourdement avant de se reprendre. « Comme tu sais, on était complètement saoul. J'étais allongé sur le lit et je l'ai invité à se coucher à côté. Après je t'avoue que c'est un peu flou. Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous à commencer, mais on était tous les deux assez empressé de faire l'amour. » Expliqua-t-elle dans une grimace.

« OK… et ensuite ? » demanda son ami avide de connaitre la suite.

« Eh bien, on l'a fait et aussi flou que soit le souvenir, c'était assez étonnant et bon. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un sourire léger.

« Ben il est où le problème alors ? » demanda Naruto confus.

« Le problème ! C'est que dès qu'il a joui, il s'est levé en sursaut et est parti. Honnêtement, je me suis dit qu'il avait un souci de pénis où quoi… et j'étais beaucoup trop crevé. Du coup, je me suis endormie comme une masse. » Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Un souci de pénis ? » ricana Naruto.

« Oh ça va, toi ! Je ne sais pas… Qu'il ait le brulant, qu'il se le soit pincé ou croqué ou va savoir. Je te l'ai dit, j'étais crevée. »

« Ok ok » rit Naruto. « Et donc après ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'après ! Il n'est jamais revenu. Franchement, je ne comprends pas. Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, bordel ! Et quand finalement, on… on le fait, je me retrouve à faire la « walk of shame » au petit matin ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Wow ! » souffla Naruto. Il soupira en se massant les tempes. « Quel crétin celui-là ! » Grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

Hinata haussa un sourcil questionnant son ami silencieusement.

« Ok. Je ne peux pas parler à sa place et je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je suis sûr qu'il a simplement honte. Ouais. Il est honteux d'avoir passé sa nuit avec toi de la sorte. Je pense qu'il t'a tellement mis sur un piédestal que savoir qu'il a juste succombé à ses pulsions avec toi le dégoute. »

Hinata souffla d'agacement.

Naruto lui prit la main et l'obligea à le regarder. « En tout cas, il s'en veut. Et je t'assure qu'on va régler ça. Je vais tout faire pour vous aider. » Lui sourit-il avec tendresse.

Elle lui renvoya son sourire avant de lui souffler : « T'es un amour. »

« Je sais ! » dit-il en lui faisait un clin d'œil. « Mais uniquement avec toi, ma belle. »

« Guimauve ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je suis en train de te réconforter et tu te fous de ma gueule ! » le réprima-t-il avec amusement.

« Et ouais ! Parce que moi, tu vois, je suis Olenna Tyrell. Je suis le personnage auquel on ne s'attend pas qu'il soit méchant. »

« Ouais ben t'es vieille et morte ! » lui envoya Naruto en grimaçant.

« Euh oui ben toi t'es Oberyn et tu finis la tête explosée ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec vivacité.

« euh pourquoi, lui ? »

« Il est amusant, il veut se venger, il est bi donc à moitié gay et baise à tout va », expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Plutôt flatteur ! » s'amusa-t-il.

« Et il ne dure même pas une saison complète » ajouta-t-elle en lui envoyant un regard apologique.

« Non, mais toi ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de ressauter sur son amie et de la chatouiller à nouveau.

* * *

 **Pas de grand discours pour cette fin de chapitre. Je vous dis juste à la prochaine et attends vos retours avec impatience.**

 **Guest :**

Merci

 **Cosmoss :**

Ahahah, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Et oui moi aussi j'aurais abandonné.

Oui, je comprends ton raisonnement voyant les faits actuels. La narusasu va arriver, il faut juste être patient.

Concernant ton analyse sur les personnages, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi. Honnêtement, s'ils avaient tous plus de recul sur ce qu'il s'est passé, tous pourraient se passer tellement différemment. Mais voilà, l'humain a tendance à être influencé par ses impulsions, aux ressentis, et a du mal a être rationnel sur ce genre de fait quand le touche directement.

De ce fait, je pense que Naruto s'en tête dans sa vengeance (comme il s'en tête dans sa dévolution à récupéré Sasuke dans le manga).

Sasuke est du genre taciturne et ne dit jamais vraiment ce qui le tourmente et subit tout en pensant faire ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Et Kiba est un personnage hyper impulsif et je trouve qu'il a aussi un coté hyper protecteur vis-à-vis de ses amis. Bref, son comportement n'est pas normal, mais logique. Il venge son meilleur pote en oubliant que ce n'est pas vraiment son rôle.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera un petit peu plus motivant. Si pas le prochain devrait l'être )

Un tout grand merci en tout cas pour ton message.


	15. Fait chier !

**Salutations !**

 **En temps et en heure ! Miracle xD  
Honnêtement, je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire et personnellement j'ai adoré l'écrire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça devrait réconcilier ceux qui avaient un peu pitié de Sasuke. En tout, le chapitre est beaucoup plus joyeux que les précédents et ça, ça fait un bien fou !**

 **Un tout grand merci à ma bêta qui a été super rapide pour le coup et à toutes les personnes qui continuent à m'envoyer leurs retours.**

 **Sur ces belles paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 15_ fait chier !

Naruto avait passé tout son week-end avec sa meilleure amie. Il se sentait tellement plus léger en ce moment. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas revu le bizut qui était à l'origine de ses cauchemars depuis la soirée chez les Kappa Nu. Et même s'il avait passé deux heures incroyablement barbantes dans un amphi bondé cela n'entacha pas sa bonne humeur.

En sortant du bâtiment, il repéra un groupe d'étudiants qui discutaient vivement. Naruto piqua un sprint et sauta sur le brun aux cheveux hirsutes le faisant tomber par le mouvement.

« Putain de merde ! » cria un Kiba en choc qui ne s'était pas attendu à se manger le sol.

Naruto se releva en riant. « Désolé, je pensais pouvoir monter sur ton dos, pas de te faire tomber » expliqua-t-il en se calmant. Il tendit une main à son ami pour l'aider à se relever.

« Oui ben la prochaine fois crie quelque chose du genre "banzaaii". Ça m'aidera à comprendre. » Soupira Kiba en se massant l'épaule qui avait pris le plus gros du choc.

« Promis ! » sourit le blond. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il à l'attention du groupe.

« On réfléchissait aux gages pour les bizuts. » Expliqua Neji en haussant les épaules.

« Ok. Et pourquoi on campe ici ? » demanda Naruto en arquant un sourcil.

« Aucune raison. À la base on en discutait juste nous deux. » Expliqua le leader en pointant du pouce Rock Lee se trouvant à sa droite. « Puis Choji nous a rejoint, suivi de Shikamaru et Kiba. »

« Mais c'est vrai qu'on peut en parler en marchant. » Dit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules.

« Ouais, allons-y. » acquiesça le leader. « Avant qu'une autre chute violente soit à comptabiliser. »

Naruto ricana tandis que Kiba le fusilla du regard tout en continuant à se masser l'épaule. Le groupe sortit du campus tout en discutant de manière très animée sur le plan des prochains jours. L'un proposait une autre séance de harcèlement moral en public. Un autre proposait de leur laisser un laps de temps pour ramener une fille qui ne ferait pas partie des Grecs et leur donner une série de gages à faire avec leur partenaire. Et encore un autre proposa une fausse sextape des bizuts mis sur le compte Facebook du campus.

« Naruto ? » entendirent-ils à l'autre côté du trottoir.

Le groupe se retourna vers l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs le dévisageant assez incertain. Et même si le blond savait exactement de qui il s'agissait le reste du groupe avait tous deviné à l'unanimité qui ça pouvait bien être tellement la ressemblance était frappante.

L'homme traversa la route à grande enjambée et fronça les sourcils en dévisageant à son tour le blondinet.

« C'est toi. » Dit-il dans une grimace dédaigneuse.

Naruto ne dit mot, mais lui renvoya son regard agacé.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai deux ou trois trucs à te dire » grogna Itachi en empoignant son bras.

« Ne me touche pas ! » cria le blond en tirant vivement son bras en arrière, la colère peinte sur les traits de son visage.

« J'ai à te parler ! » s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

« Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu lui fous la paix ! » s'énerva Kiba en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'adulte.

« Non. Et tu es loin de me faire peur. Cette… pédale harcèle mon frère et j'ai bien le droit de lui dire deux mots. » Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

« Ton frère est soumis aux mêmes épreuves que les autres. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça lui confère le droit de nous envoyer son grand frère pour insulter l'un d'entre nous ! » répliqua Neji calmement, mais avec tout le dégout et mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

« Sasuke ne m'a pas envoyé. JE suis venu de mon plein gré. » Grogna Itachi.

« Et tu peux partir de ton plein gré » l'invita le leader en lui faisant signe de rejoindre le trottoir d'en face.

« Non. Je ne partirai pas sans avoir dit ce que j'avais à dire. » Expliqua-t-il intransigeant. Il ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de réagir et reprit aussitôt. « Quand Sasuke est rentré ce week-end, j'ai bien compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il n'a évidemment rien voulu me dire, mais je savais que c'était quelque chose te concernant. Il avait ce putain de même regard. Tu l'as brisé. J'ai réussi à pirater son compte Facebook pour découvrir une conversation fort intéressante entre lui et un autre de vos bizuts. Je sais que tu l'as insulté de sadomaso et de pédophile. Mais ce qu'il m'a le plus choqué c'est de savoir que tu as mentionné nos défunts parents. Tout ça pour savoir que si tu le décides, même s'il tient bon, tu ne le garderas peut-être pas ! Non, mais tu te fous de moi ! » s'enragea le plus vieux en empoignant le col du polo de Naruto.

« Lâche-moi, putain ! » s'énerva le blond en essayant de repousser Itachi.

« Putain, mais t'es complètement con ! » s'enragea Kiba poussant violemment l'ainé. « C'est moi qui ai dit tout ça à ton connard de petit frère, pas Naruto. »

« Ah oui ! Et tu vas me dire que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a raconté cette histoire. » Grogna Itachi en pointant le blondinet du doigt.

« C'est ma vie, mon passé, je le raconte à qui je veux ! » se défendit-il.

« Ta vie ? » ricana ironiquement le plus vieux. « Tu n'es pas le seul touché par cette histoire. Et crois-moi, tu es loin de tout savoir. » Gronda-t-il.

« Ah oui ! Parce que tu crois toujours que j'ai essayé de violer ton petit frère évidemment ! » cria le blond qui sentait une rage animale s'emparer peu à peu de lui.

Itachi soupira lourdement reprenant un peu contenance.

« Non. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et se détendit légèrement.

« Sasuke a fini par me dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé entre vous… Et de ce fait, je sais que tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Honnêtement, j'aimerais bien, mais je lui en ai fait la promesse. »

Naruto fronça les sourcils et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Un conseil : vous devriez en parler entre vous au lieu de jouer à ce petit jeu. »

Itachi lui envoya un regard menaçant avant de faire demi-tour. Il fit deux pas avant de pivoter à nouveau.

« Oh et Naruto, si tu blesses encore mon frère, je te castre. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais d'en faire usage. » Ajouta-t-il avant de repartir.

« Fils de pute ! » marmonna Kiba qui avait réussi à se contenir jusque-là.

* * *

Le groupe du frère s'était regroupé dans la cuisine de la maison. Ils étaient tous un peu sous le choc de la confrontation qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils attendaient que le blond leur en parle, leur explique, mais ce dernier s'était renfermé dans un profond mutisme.

« Tu nous expliques ? » essaya Shikamaru avec calme.

« Oui parce qu'on est complètement perdu… C'est quoi cette histoire de violeur ? » poursuivit Choji.

« Peut-être qu'il a bafouillé et que c'est voleur qu'il voulait dire. » Tenta Gros Sourcil de son sourire naïf.

Kiba, remarquant que son meilleur ami était clairement mal à l'aise, il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, lui envoyant un regard qu'il savait que le blond déchiffrerait. Celui-ci hocha la tête en soupirant de soulagement quelque peu.

« Naruto m'a tout expliqué il y a une semaine. Je n'étais absolument pas au courant non plus avant ça. » Commença Kiba avec une légère tristesse dans sa voix.

Son auditoire hocha la tête comme un seul homme absorbant les paroles accablantes du brun tout en remarquant au fur et à mesure du récit le blond se cacher derrière ses mains.

* * *

Quand Sasuke rentra dans la maison Delta après sa dernière heure de cours, il fut surpris de retrouver les autres bizuts détendus dans le salon. Pourtant il était 18 h et normalement, tous seraient déjà en rang en attendant les gages du jour à cette heure-ci.

« Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le gratin des delta discute dans la cuisine. » Expliqua un blond avec un sourire ravi.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas pourquoi ce fait semblait réjouir ses camarades.

« Ils se sont enfermés. » Ajouta Jugo. « Ils ont apparemment une discussion très sérieuse. Et quand Alex a voulu entrer pour chopper un casse-croute il s'est fait violemment remballer. »

« OK, et les autres ? » Demanda Sasuke qui ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi l'un ou l'autre n'ait pris le relai.

« Apparemment, c'était le jour du gage de Naruto, mais comme il est dans la cuisine avec Neji, le leader ; Lee, son second et Shikamaru, le futur leader ; personne ne compte prendre de décision tant qu'ils n'ont pas fini. » S'engoua le blond en reprenant la parole.

« En bref, on est libre tant qu'on ne les dérange pas ou qu'ils finissent », sourit Suigetsu d'un air narquois.

« Cool ! » Répondu avec joie Sasuke en s'étirant. « Je crois que je vais en profiter pour bavasser un peu », dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

« OK… » entendit-il en passant son chemin.

Il passa à côté de la cuisine et entendit malgré lui une bride de conversation.

 _« … mais c'est quoi alors le délire pour le moment avec Sasuke ? »_

Le bizut se raidit et s'arrêta dans sa course. Il se retourna vers la porte tendant l'oreille à la suite de la conversation.

 _« Quel délire ? »_ étendit-il

 _« La drague. »_

 _« Quelle drague !? Je ne le drague pas moi ! »_ entendit-il réfuter.

 _« Ne te moque pas de nous, Naruto. On te connait et on est tous d'accord sur le fait que tu le drague »._

Sasuke sourit légèrement sans s'en rendre compte et s'approcha un peu plus de la porte pour être sûr de ne rien manquer.

« Je ne le drague pas, je vous dis ! Je me moque de lui. » entendit-il grogner

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

« Bien sûr… »

 _« Mais si je vous dis ! Je fais semblant de l'apprécier, de lui faire croire qu'il me plait pour pouvoir le faire tomber de plus haut. Ainsi, quand il m'aura donné son cul et qu'il comprendra que tout cela fait partie de mon plan, il sera anéanti. »_

Le bizut pâlit. Depuis tout ce temps, Naruto n'avait pas été honnête une seule fois avec lui quand il passait de bons moments ? Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Il avait tellement cru que les soirées enivrées qu'ils avaient passés à se taquiner légèrement et se tourner autour était réel.

Il se détacha de la porte, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Il se sentait suffisamment blessé pour la journée. Les soi-disant moments de complicité qu'ils avaient eu tournaient dans sa tête et ça l'énerva au plus haut point de savoir que le blond avait joué la comédie tout du long.

Il se posa sur son lit, une fois arrivé à l'étage, et se massa le crâne sentant une migraine pointer. Naruto s'était moqué de lui, une dernière fois. Il ne se laisserait plus berner. Non. Il ne laisserait pas le blond s'en sortir. C'était à son tour de se moquer de lui.

* * *

« Mais si je vous le dis ! Je fais semblant de l'apprécier, de lui faire croire qu'il me plait pour pouvoir le faire tomber de plus haut. Ainsi quand il m'aura donné son cul et qu'il comprendra que tout cela fait partie de mon plan, il sera anéanti. »

« C'est ça… », grimaça Shikamaru qui ne le croyait pas le moins du monde.

« Mais si ! » s'entêta le blondinet.

« Vous êtes bien trop complice pour que tous soient imaginé… Et puis réellement, je comprends ton envie de vengeance, mais je sens aussi que ce n'est pas tout. »

« Absolument pas ! » Se défendit Naruto.

À quoi, il reçut trois regards pointus et un roulement d'yeux.

Naruto grogna, marmonnant quelques mots dans sa barbe.

« On ne te juge pas. » Essaya de le détendre Choji.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'on te comprenne non plus… », marmonna Kiba qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du rouquin.

« Tu dois certainement te sentir perdu pour le moment. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal. Mais ça peut peut-être vouloir dire quelque chose » tenta Shikamaru qui croisa le regard du blond et su qu'il venait de faire mouche.

« Comment tu te sens pour le moment ? » demanda Lee qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

Naruto haussa un sourcil. « Bien… »

« Honnêtement, Naruto ? » redemanda le frère avec un sourire amical.

« Honnêtement… soulagé que vous sachiez la vérité. Contrarié, par vos propos, la situation, ma vie de merde. Et épuisé, moralement. » Dit-il après plusieurs réflexions.

« Tu devrais peut-être faire d'autre truc et ne pas t'occuper du bizutage tous les jours », proposa le leader incertain.

Naruto laissa échapper un léger rire qui surprit les autres.

« Ta cousine m'a aussi dit que je devrais prendre du recul parce que la situation n'est pas moralement saine » explique Naruto d'un léger sourire.

« Hinata ? » fut surpris Neji.

« Yeap ! »

« Comme quoi la sagesse c'est de famille. » Sourit le leader fièrement.

« Carrément !? » ricanna Choji.

« Je pense que vous avez tous les deux raisons. » Reprit Naruto sous la surprise générale.

Ce n'était pas du tout le genre du blondinet d'abandonner.

« Prendre du recul me ferait du bien. Ici, les séances de psy et sport que j'ai pour évacuer tout ça ne suffit plus. Et je pense que c'est parce que suis trop proche de lui. »

« C'est une excellente idée ! » confirma Shikamaru.

« De toute façon, on n'a pas spécialement besoin de toi pour le bichonner. » Sourit Choji.

« Ouais là aussi, je pense y avoir été un peu fort dernièrement… Et même si ça me saoule de le reconnaitre, Itachi à raison. Je vous entraine malgré moi et ce conflit est entre lui et moi. » Reprit le blond en se massant la nuque.

« Comme tu voudras. » Accepta Neji en hochant la tête.

« Réellement ? » demanda un Kiba contrarié.

« Oui. S'il te plait Kiba… » soupira Naruto de fatigue.

« D'accord » marmonna-t-il.

« Moi je me demande, si on est plus là pour occuper tes soirées qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire ? » plaisanta le rouquin.

« Niquer évidemment ! » S'engoua Gros Sourcil sous l'étonnement général.

Le blond explosa de rire, ainsi que ses camarades.

« Oui ça me semble être une bonne solution ! » souffla-t-il entre deux rires.

* * *

Après sa petite discussion avec ses amis, Naruto était monté dans sa chambre et faisait défiler ses contacts de sa liste de plan cul. Après trois secondes de recherche, il trouva le nom qu'il cherchait. Loïc. Ce mec acceptait absolument tout, et avec toujours beaucoup d'enthousiasme. C'était parfaitement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il lui envoya un rapide message lui demandant de passer s'il était disponible. Malheureusement, deux minutes plus tard Loïc lui envoya un message se fondant d'excuse, expliquant dans les grandes lignes qu'il était coincé dans un travail collaboratif et que malheureusement il ne pouvait pas s'en dépêtrer, mais qu'il adorait le voir n'importe qu'elle autre jour de la semaine.

Le blond soupira, mais lui proposa tout de même de passer le lendemain après les cours. Il retourna sur sa liste et pris le nom suivant ne cherchant plus le partenaire idéal. Après tout, _une bite c'est une bite, un cul c'est un cul. S'ils étaient dans cette liste, c'est qu'ils avaient fait l'affaire._

Il traina quelque minute sur Facebook après avoir copié, collé et envoyé son message et fut surpris quand il reçut la réponse.

De Math : **Merci de me supprimer de tes contacts ! Je me suis engagé dans une relation sérieuse depuis plus de 8 mois et franchement j'en ai fini des relations sans lendemain.**

« Fais chier ! » grommela le blond avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit sans aucune once de grâce.

Il réfléchit aux perspectives quelques secondes et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus d'humeur. De base il n'était pas si motivé que cela, il voulait juste se vider la tête. Il se morfondit sur son sort pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre son portable et de faire à nouveau défiler ses contacts dans une tout autre liste.

Ne réfléchissant même pas une seule seconde, il appuya sur le téléphone et attendit les tonalités.

« Hey ! » répondit une Hinata pressée

« Salut ma belle ! Tu fais quoi de beau là ? »

« J'étudie sur mon cours de bio pour ce putain de test dont je t'ai parlé ce week-end qui me permettra d'avoir une dispense de 4 h de cours par semaine si je le réussis. » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

« Oh putain, merde, c'est vrai ! Désolé, j'avais zappé. » S'excusa le blondinet l'air légèrement déçu.

« T'inquiètes. Tu voulais quoi ? »

« Je cherche un moyen de décompresser et me vider la tête. » Soupira-t-il.

« Oh… ben si tu veux tu peux venir, mais ce sera pour rester silencieux et aussi distrayant qu'une pierre. » Gloussa Hinata, mais légèrement inquiète à l'idée du blond à ses côtés alors qu'elle voulait uniquement étudier.

« Non non tu m'as déjà occupé tout le week-end et je sais que tu avais prévu d'étudier normalement. Je vais trouver autre chose. » Répondit amicalement Naruto sentant la détresse de sa meilleure amie.

« OK ! Essaye Shino, il doit ne rien foutre en ce moment à mon avis. » Glissa-t-elle avant d'ajouter un « bye » et de raccrocher précipitamment.

Naruto sourit à son portable même si la jeune fille était dans tous ses états, complètement envahi par le stress, elle arrivait toujours à l'aider.

« Yep ! » entendit-il après avoir appelé son autre meilleur ami suivant les conseils d'Hinata.

« Hey ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je joue à un jeu ou tu bâtis une ville d'insecte. C'est super bien foutu ! J'ai une de ces colonies de fourmis là, mon pote ! » s'emballa le brun pourtant si peu bavard à la normale.

« OK mec. Ton jeu à l'air naze ! » ricana Naruto. « Ça te dérange si je passe ? On pourrait jouer à un vrai jeu… »

« Ce jeu est génial OK ! Tout ça parce que tu dénigres les insectes. Eh oui passe. On se fera un FIFA. »

« Alz ! Et arrête avec tes insectes. Sérieux t'es pas net. » Gloussa légèrement le blond.

« Rien qu'à l'idée qu'après ma mort mon cadavre se fera manger par des centaines d'entre eux, je bande », plaisanta Shino pour dégouter son ami.

« Erk ! T'es vraiment con ! » ricana Naruto. « Bon, je démarre. Je suis là dans vingt minutes. »

« OK à toute de suite. »

« Oui à toute ! » répondit le blond avant de raccrocher et de partir du QG.

* * *

Après leur discussion les frères s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient négligé leurs petits bizuts. N'ayant pas le courage d'improviser un gage, ils laissèrent Lee se charger du reste.

Et c'est un Sasuke en sueur et à bout de souffle qui rentra dans la maison Delta. Gros Sourcil s'était montré encore plus irrationnel que d'habitude. Il avait lancé des objectifs du style : faire vingt fois le tour du quartier au pas de course en portant des poids. Cela-lui semblait maintenant beaucoup plus abordable, étant donné que l'étudiant à la coupe au bol leur avait fait faire vingt fois le tour du quartier sur les mains sans pouvoir s'arrêter ou se relever, sous peine de recommencer au début.

Finalement, Sasuke ne savait pas combien de tours ils avaient fait, mais il savait que l'étudiant avait uniquement arrêté sa torture, car il était 1 h du matin bien tassé.

Il se massa les épaules en grimaçant. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau en passant par la cuisine avant de monter les escaliers.

« Il est où Naruto ? » entendit-il le gros rouquin demander.

« Il est chez notre pote, Shino. On ne le verra pas avant demain. » Répondit Kiba.

« Ah bon !? J'étais sûr qu'il allait suivre le plan de Lee et niquer à tout va. »

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Il n'a pas oublié l'idée vu qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait un plan cul demain. » Ricana Kiba.

Sasuke fulminait. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet enfoiré de Naruto allait passer du bon temps après l'avoir balancé à tous ses potes et s'être moqué de lui ! Il grogna et ragea en montant les dernières marches avant qu'une idée lumineuse lui traverse l'esprit. Les rouages de sa petite vengeance fonctionnèrent à plein régime et il décida de courir faire des emplettes dans un des night shop à quelque pas du campus. Cette nuit, il profiterait de l'absence du blond pour tout mettre en place.

* * *

Naruto était confortablement installé sur son lit, son pc portable niché sur ses cuisses et un sandwich entamé dans sa main. Tout en finissant l'encas qu'il s'était préparé, il rédigeait les prémices de sa thèse de fin d'année. Certes, il était encore tôt pour commencer ce boulot, mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un travail de longue haleine, le blond s'était dit que rédiger les parties appelant aux matières vues au cours de l'année dernière serait une très bonne idée.

Son portable vibra et il sourit en voyant le message.

De Loïc : **Hey ! Si t'es toujours partant je suis là dans 10 min.**

Naruto envoya rapidement un message de confirmation lui indiquant de monter directement à l'étage. Il reprit son travail et s'échina à boucler le point sur lequel il travaillait, tout en engloutissant la fin de son sandwich. Heureusement pour lui, il eut fini deux minutes avant l'arrivée de son amant et eut tout juste le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre.

Le brun qui frappa à sa porte ne lui laissa pas le temps de venir lui ouvrir qu'il était déjà dans sa chambre et refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Hey ! » fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

« Salut ! » sourit le brun qui le dévorait des yeux.

« Viens par ici ! » murmura tendrement Naruto en lui tendant la main.

Loïc ne se fit pas prier et atterrit dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec une envie non dissimulée.

« Impatient ? » demanda le blond avec malice en se reculant légèrement.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis excité ! » soupira-t-il avant de s'attaquer au cou de son amant.

« Abstinence ? Ou est-ce simplement moi qui te fais cet effet-là ? » s'amusa le blondinet en glissant une main sous le pull de son amant.

« Toi. » Répondit-il sans une once de gène.

« Je suis flatté. » Ronronna le blond avant de tirer sous le pull et le t-shirt que portait son partenaire.

« Tu peux l'être. Tu es très doué. Peut-être même le meilleur… » laissa-t-il en suspens avant de tirer à son tour sur le haut de Naruto.

« Je te retourne le compliment », répondit le blond de son sourire charmeur.

Il retourna ses lèvres sur celle de son amant et se hâta à défaire impatiemment son pantalon avant de le faire tomber. Son impatience fut d'autant plus visible, quand il fit basculer Loïc sur son lit et se dépêcha à retirer à son tour son pantalon avant de grimper félinement sur le lit surplombant son partenaire. Il l'embrassa avidement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure tout en laissant sa main glisser dans son caleçon.

Le brun grogna d'excitation sentant la main du blond caresser son sexe raidi et il embrassa avec un peu plus de passion son partenaire.

Il commençait à être submergé par les affres de la passion. Mais, malgré tout le bruit, un pet lent et prolongé se fit entendre. Loïc se recula légèrement dévisageant avec dégout le blond qui était rouge de honte.

« Désolé… il est parti tout seul. » S'excusa timidement Naruto.

Le brun allait répondre quand l'odeur arriva à son nez.

« Wôw ! C'est une infection ! » grimaça-t-il en se bouchant le nez.

« Je suis terriblement désolé… », s'excusa à nouveau le blond honteux.

Loïc regarda à nouveau son amant avant que son sourire revienne illuminer son visage.

« Ce n'est pas grave. On ne va pas laisser ça gâcher notre moment. » Dit-il en enlaçant le cou de son partenaire le rapprochant pour attraper ses lèvres.

Le blond laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en répondant au baiser de son amant. Il se remit lentement à lui caresser le torse tout en se rapprochant de son caleçon. Il était à deux doigts de retourner sur sa virilité quand il se raidit et se détacha de lui en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oh putain ! » cria-t-il en sautant du lit courant dans le couloir tendit qu'il sentit une diarrhée fulgurante pointer le bout de son nez. Il laissa échapper malgré lui plusieurs pets dans sa course avant d'atterrir sur le pot et de se vider sans retenue en se tenant au mur et au lavabo qui l'entourait.

* * *

« Et quoi alors t'as pas du tout baisé ? » demanda Kiba

« Mec, j'ai failli me chier dessus, je te rappelle ! » hurla Naruto. « Donc non, on n'était plus vraiment dans l'ambiance… En plus, de sentir la merde, je me sentais carrément malade et lui ben il m'a juste dit de me soigner et il est parti illico. » Ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Sasuke sourit en entendant la conversation des deux amis tandis qu'il passait à côté de la chambre du blond. Il avait toujours su que le beurre de cacahuète était le péché mignon du blond, une dizaine de laxatifs en poudre en plus ni changeait rien.

Il avait néanmoins récupéré l'arme du crime après le passage du blond en cuisine ne voulant pas empoisonner toute la maison et l'avait directement mis aux ordures.

Le bizut se sentait incroyablement fier de lui-même. Et tout ça ne faisait que commencer…

* * *

Sasuke arriva en sueur dans la maison Delta. Il avait eu deux heures de fourches suite à un prof absent et avait décidé de mettre ce temps à profit. Il grimpa à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto. Il tendit l'oreille et attendit quelque seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte lentement. Il soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte que la pièce était bel et bien vide. Sans attendre plus longuement, il sortit plusieurs affaires de son sac et suivit son plan d'action.

Ce coup-ci, il avait décidé de mettre le paquet ou tout du moins de jouer sur une succion de désagrément…

Une sonnerie le fit sursauter, lui faisant presque lâcher le bocal qu'il avait dans la main. Il se retourna cherchant la source du bruit et fut rassuré de remarquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un message Facebook qui s'était ouvert sur l'écran du pc resté allumé.  
Le bizut sourit en lisant la conversation :

« …

 **De moi :** Je peux même te préparer un bon petit repas si tu veux

 **De John Collins :** ça semble parfait [cœur]

 **De moi :** Super ! À demain, alors.

 **De John Collins** : Absolument ! Je t'envoie un message quand je démarre, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ne m'attends pas avant 20 h.

 **De moi** : Oui pas de problème ;) »

Maintenant que le bizut connaissait les plans du blond cela serait d'autant plus facile. Il cliqua sur le nom du garçon pour l'espionner un peu avant de noter son nom dans son portable pour le retrouver facilement. Il ne préférait pas rester trop longtemps dans cette pièce ayant un peu peur que son propriétaire débarque et le prenne en flag. Il reprit sa tache initiale et sortit la poudre de son bocal et prit soin d'en saupoudrer légèrement dans le lit, sur les draps et les oreillers. Il essaya de s'essuyer les doigts qui commençaient déjà à l'irriter, mais la fibre de verres était rentrée dans sa peau. Il prit son mal en patience, se disant qu'il aurait dû terminer par ça.

Ensuite, il trouva le tube de lubrifiant à moitié vide du blond planqué sous son lit, il le dévissa et y versa plusieurs gouttes du flacon qu'il avait emprunté au labo de chimie. L'étiquette disait bien « produit légèrement corrosif, risque de brulure légère et/ou d'irritation. En cas de contact avec la peau, rincer sous eaux froides quelque minute avant de savonner. »

Il secoua le tube après avoir remis le capuchon et remarqua que la substance était tout de même plus liquide. Il espérait que sous le feu de l'action le blond n'y ferait pas attention.

Et finalement, il ouvrit le tupperware ou un vieux sandwich au thon était gentiment en état de décomposition. L'odeur était assez saisissante. Il le fixa à coup de bout de scotch sous le petit meuble de bureau à roulette, se disant que jamais le blond ne penserait à soulever le meuble.

Après avoir tout installé, il prit soin de tout remettre dans sa position initiale et sortir de la chambre après avoir vérifié que le couloir était toujours vide.

* * *

« Putain, mais c'est quoi cette odeur !? » demanda Kiba en se bouchant le nez en entrant dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

« Je n'en sais foutrement rien ! Je cherche depuis une demi-heure et je ne trouve pas c'est quoi ! » répondit le blond à cran.

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu le remarques seulement maintenant ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, j'ai dû bouger un truc ce matin… » supposa Naruto.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il remarqua le message qui y était affiché.

« Fais chier ! Adam arrive dans 15 minutes ! » angoissa-t-il.

« Ouais bon, pour commencer ouvre la fenêtre. Je vais te chercher le parfum d'ambiance du salon. » Le rassura Kiba.

« Ouais bonne idée » sourit-il en se dépêchant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre en grand laissant un air froid rentrer.

* * *

Hinata ouvrit la porte sur un Naruto furibond.

« Putain, mais quel rencard de merde ! » cria-t-il en rentrant dans la chambre de son amie et en se laissant tomber sur son lit, ne faisant pas attention aux quelques feuilles sur lesquelles, il venait de se coucher.

« Mais entre, tu ne me déranges pas du tout » ironisa Hinata. « Bouge Naruto t'es sur mes cours ! » gronda-t-elle en le poussant. « Et depuis quand tu as des rencards, toi ? »

Le blond se redressa vivement. « Je n'ai pas de rencards. Je ne savais juste pas comment l'annoncer… la pire prémice de plan cul ? » tenta-t-il septique.

« Les pires préliminaires ? » essaya Hinata qui récupérait ses feuilles pour les déposer sur son bureau.

« Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème ! » s'énerva Naruto en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« OK je pense que tu vas devoir m'expliquer là. » Sourit la brune.

« Ok. Tout d'abord quand je suis rentré, il y avait une odeur atroce dans ma chambre. Je n'avais rien senti en partant. J'ai supposé que ce fût une blague, mais tous les frères mon juré que ça ne venait pas d'eux et honnêtement je les crois. Ils sont plutôt au petit soin en ce moment… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été incapable de trouver la source du fumet désagréable et sous les directives de Kiba j'ai aéré et mis du parfum d'ambiance pour masquer le truc. »

« Et ça a marché ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Les 10 premières minutes oui. Mais c'est lentement revenu après. »

« Outch… »

« Oui enfin l'odeur aussi infecte que c'était n'a pas joué un rôle majeur dans ce fiasco. »

« Oh OK… C'est quoi alors ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Quand il est arrivé, on n'a pas perdu de temps, même s'il gelait dans la chambre on savait comment se réchauffer rapidement. » Ricana-t-il.

« Je te reconnais bien là ! » sourit sa meilleure amie.

« Du coup, en deux trois mouvements, on était presque à poil à s'embrasser sur le lit… Avec la frustration de la veille, j'avoue je n'ai pas été très délicat. » Se rappela-t-il d'un air coupable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-elle s'attendant déjà au pire.

« Je ne sais pas, il s'est mis à me dire que mes oreillers l'irritaient la nuque ou je ne sais pas quoi et ça ma saoulée du coup je l'ai retourné, j'ai chopé mon lubrifiant et j'ai commencé à le préparer sans ménagement. »

« Merveilleux… » ironisa-t-elle. « Naruto, t'es un porc. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. » Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Merci. » Sourit-il.

« Bon et après ? »

« Après je ne sais pas… il m'a dit que je lui faisais mal, alors que c'était que deux doigts ! » S'offusqua le blond.

« Merci pour ce détail. » Gloussa Hinata en roulant des yeux.

« Et puis il m'a dit que ça le piquait, qu'il avait l'impression d'être brulé de l'intérieur. Évidemment, je me suis tout de suite retiré et il avait l'anus tout rouge, mais vraiment comme s'il avait été brulé ou quoi. »

« Oh putain ! » s'exclama Hinata légèrement choquée.

« Je pense qu'il a fait une réaction allergique au lubrifiant du coup. » Expliqua le blond dépité.

« Et du coup qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Naruto soupira. « Je me suis excusé, lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas et je l'ai conduit à l'hôpital. Je suis resté avec lui dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pris en charge et le tout sous un silence de plomb parce qu'il ne veut plus me parler. » S'énerva à nouveau le blond. « Sérieusement, je n'y peux rien ! Tout ce que je voulais s'était tirer un coup. Putain, mais quelle poisse ! »

« Oui, j'avoue qu'entre ta chiasse et sa brulure à l'anus, tu n'es pas gâté en ce moment… », soupira Hinata en caressant le bras de son ami.

« C'est clair ! J'avais prévu un marathon de baise cette semaine pour me vider la tête. Pas des embrouilles anti-plan cul. » Gémit-il plaintivement en se blottissant dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Bon tout n'est pas perdu… Tu vois toujours… hum… John ? … » tenta-t-elle. Naruro hocha la tête confirmant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. « …, demain ? » finit-elle sa phrase.

« Si si, mais franchement au vu de comment vont les choses jusque-là, j'ai un peu peur. » Soupira-t-il dramatiquement.

« Oh allez, reprends-toi ! Un petit nouveau, ça ne peut être que positif. En plus, tu m'as dit qu'il était très réceptif. » S'engoua Hinata.

« Oui c'est clair, mais en même temps je lui sors le grand jeu donc c'est normal. » Plaisanta le blond.

« Modeste… » souffla Hinata en roulant à nouveau les yeux.

« Adorable, charmeur et sexy ne se combinent pas vraiment avec modestie » rit Naruto jouant le mec prétentieux.

« Chiasse et bruleur d'anus, non plus ! » ajouta Hinata en explosant de rire.

« Oh ! Connasse ! » répondit le blondinet sous le choc.

* * *

Sasuke avait repéré sa cible. Il prit son portable en main et fit mine d'être concentré dessus tout en se dirigeant droit sur le jeune homme qui traversait le trottoir. Son café bien rempli se déversa directement sur la chemise blanche de l'étudiant choqué, tandis que Sasuke rentra dedans par « inadvertance ».

« Oh merde ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas vu… » commença à dévaler Sasuke jouant le jeu de la maladresse.

« Fais chier ! » Marmonna le jeune homme désemparé en voyant sa chemise tachée.

« Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé », continua le bizut. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour me racheter ? »

« Non, c'est bon… », grommela-t-il en faisant mine de faire demi-tour.

« S'il vous plait ! J'aurais meilleure conscience… Que diriez-vous si je vous invitais à manger ? Où vous voulez !» dévala-t-il, avec sa meilleure imitation de la culpabilité.

L'étudiant le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ou un café ? » Proposa-t-il à nouveau en pointant le café duquel il venait de sortir.

« D'accord, va pour un petit café. » Soupira le jeune homme avec lassitude.

« Super ! » s'enthousiasma le bizut. « Au passage, je m'appelle Sasuke. »

« Et moi c'est John. » Répondit-il poliment.

* * *

Naruto regardait son portable depuis 30 minutes se disant qu'il était maudit. John lui avait pourtant envoyé un message, il y a plus d'une heure pour lui signaler qu'il serait là dans une dizaine de minutes. Et pourtant, il n'était toujours pas là. Les spaghettis bolo que lui avait spécialement concoctés le blond étaient maintenant froids. Il lui avait envoyé un texto une demi-heure plus tôt, lui prévenant que son assiette allait refroidir et être sûre que tout allait bien. Mais jusque-là, il restait sans réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Neji en entrant dans la cuisine.

« J'attends mon plan cul depuis une heure. Plan cul à qui j'avais bêtement promis de lui faire à bouffer, étant donné qu'il finissait tard aujourd'hui. » Grommela Naruto.

« Outch ! Il t'a mis un lapin. » Grimaça le leader en tapotant l'épaule du blond de manière compatissante.

« J'en ai bien peur… », soupira-t-il en fusillant son portable des yeux.

« Bah… ça arrive à tout le monde. » Essaya-t-il de le réconforter.

« Oui, mais pour le moment j'ai la poisse ! Ça fait trois jours que je veux niquer et à chaque fois, il y a une couille dans le pâté ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Neji arqua un sourcil et réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non… » soupira le blond. « Mais je vais essayer maintenant. »

Il prit son portable et essaya d'appeler l'étudiant, mais au bout des 5 tonalités il tomba sur sa messagerie.

« Fais chier ! » Grogna-t-il énervé. « Pfff… j'en ai marre, je vais me vautrer dans mon lit. Dit à Choji qu'il peut manger les pâtes ».

« Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas un jeu à boire en attendant les bizuts ? » proposa le leader.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur… » soupira le blond.

« Justement ! Raison de plus pour boire un coup. » Répliqua Neji d'un large sourire. Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et hurla : « hey les gars ! Qui joue avec nous à la coupe du roi ? » Un brouhaha de cris d'enthousiasmes se fit entendre.

Naruto sourit en roulant des yeux. Il suivit le leader au salon où les autres les attendaient.

« Qui dit jeu à boire dit… ? » laissa traina Lee avec un petit sourire.

« Alcool ? » tenta un frère en tenant deux bouteilles.

« Cartes ? » proposa un autre qui mélangeait le jeu.

« Vomi ? » plaisanta Choji.

« Mais non ! » s'agaça gros sourcil. « Musique ! » dit-il en allumant les baffles reliés à son smartphone. _Umbrella de Rhianna_ se mit à jouer dans la pièce et Lee enchaina directement les paroles de Jay z. Quand vint la partie de Rihanna, il attrapa une batte qui trainait et poursuivit sa chanson en faisant une chorégraphie plus ou moins ressemblant à celle du clip. Le tout sous les applaudissements des frères qui avaient l'habitude de ce genre de délire de sa part.

Et grâce à ses frères, Naruto oublia complètement le garçon qui lui avait mis un lapin.

* * *

Sasuke rentr du matin au QG. Il avait réussi à charmer et séduire le rendez-vous du blond. Le café s'était transformé en casse-croute chez lui pour finir en soirée en boite, d'où il s'était enfui sans se faire griller en remarquant qu'il l'avait retenu suffisamment longtemps.

En passant, il remarqua que visiblement son absence n'avait pas été remarquée vu que les frères faisaient la fête entre eux. Les bizuts n'avaient pas osé les rejoindre avant d'avoir prouvé chacun à leur tour, qu'ils avaient bien réussi leur gage. Celui-ci consistait à prendre une photo de poitrine féminine sur lesquels ils avaient signé leur nom, le tout avant les douze coups de minuit, comme leur avait dit Rock Lee.

Il se faufila en faisant le moins de bruit possible jusqu'à l'étage, mais tomba nez à nez avec Kiba.

« Tu rentres seulement ? » Fut surpris le brun qui avait un coup dans le nez.

« Euh oui… » Répondit Sasuke qui s'attendait au pire.

« T'as la photo ? » demanda à nouveau le frère avec un léger sourire pervers.

« Non… » soupira le bizut qui s'attendait au pire.

« Eh les gars ! Sasuke n'a pas la photo et rentre seulement ! » cria Kiba à l'attention de ses frères qui se trouvaient dans la pièce voisine.

« Quel naze ! »

« Le boulet ! »

« Ah le nuuuuuul »

« Boooooouuuuuuuh ! »

Entendit-il fuser de l'autre côté.

« Bon pour ta peine, le ménage t'est exclusivement réservé demain. » Dis le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de repartir auprès des autres.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement. Il s'était attendu à tellement pire. C'était certes chiant, mais ni dégradant ni méchant. Il avait juste espéré que le pourquoi il lui incombait cette peine ait de meilleur résultat. Parce qu'en entendant le blond rire aux éclats il avait l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

* * *

Naruto rayonnait de bonheur depuis qu'il était rentré. Il avait reçu un message de John s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu venir en mentionnant un imprévu de dernière minute et l'invitait à passer chez lui après les cours, lui promettant de se rattraper.

Même si le blond se doutait que son imprévu de dernière minute était une excuse bidon, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, hier il s'était bien plus vidé la tête que ce qu'il aurait fait avec un partenaire sexuel.

Bien évidemment, maintenant, il était plus que motivé à l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air, mais avec la frustration des derniers jours le blond avait décidé de faire ça bien. Il avait de ce fait, enfilé un pantalon noir ou une chemise blanche aux bords noirs tombait parfaitement dessus. Cela lui donnait à la fois un air classe et détendu. « Parfait », se dit-il en se regardant dans le miroir. Il s'occupa ensuite de ses cheveux y passant quelques minutes pour donner un effet décoiffé léger. Il renifla ses aisselles vérifiant une dernière fois que son déo était toujours opérationnel, avant de récupérer ses effets et de sortir de sa chambre un large sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Il s'imaginait déjà dans les bras de son amant et se sentit excité en rêvant de la sensation de rentrer en lui. Il pensa au comment il allait le faire. Y allait-il aller en douceur, profitant des préliminaires pour le faire languir ? Ou au contraire, brutalement, une bonne quantité de lubrifiant et on est parti !?

Naruto était tellement perdu dans ses pensées coquines, qu'il n'était plus du tout conscient de son environnement. De ce fait, il n'entendit pas Choji siffler avant d'ajouter : « y en a un qui va pecho ce soir ! » en gloussant tandis qu'il passait à côté de la cuisine. Il ne remarqua pas non plus, le bizut transportant un seau d'eau sale jusqu'aux égouts. Il aperçut encore moins le froncement de sourcil et le sourire mauvais de ce dernier.

Par conséquent, il fut totalement choqué et pris au dépourvu quand l'eau sale lui fut jetée en pleine poire.

Il passa une main sur son visage pour faire partir une partie de l'eau et fut horrifié de constater qu'il avait une vielle touffe de poils sur la joue.

« Oups… » Fit Sasuke un sourire fier et amusé dessiné sur les lèvres.

« Nan, mais tu te fous de ma gueule » répliqua Naruto toujours en état de choc.

Il s'examina quelque peu pour remarquer l'ampleur des dégâts et fut énervé de constater qu'il n'était pas seulement trempé des pieds à la tête, mais aussi que l'eau était bien crade et que toute la poussière et autres résidus avaient été déversés sur sa gueule.

Il remarqua Sasuke faire mine de passer son chemin pour reprendre sa course, mais l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne soit hors de portée.

« Putain, mais tu crois aller où là ! » cria-t-il sentant son énervement s'intensifier vis-à-vis de l'attitude du bizut.

« Quoi ? » demanda innocemment le garçon avec un petit sourire. « Je crois que tu devrais aller te doucher. »

« MAIS C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME !? » hurla Naruto avec fureur.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. » Le défia Sasuke. « Ça arrive à tout le monde d'être maladroit. »

Naruto serra un peu plus son bras, il grinça des dents et respira bruyamment.

« Je vais te le redemander une dernière fois ; c'est quoi ton problème ? » demanda-t-il lentement en utilisant la voix la plus menaçante que le bizut n'ait jamais entendue.

« Mon problème c'est que tu t'es suffisamment foutu de ma gueule et c'était à mon tour de me foutre de la tienne à tes dépends ! » cria-t-il à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » interrogea le blond de sa voix agressive.

« Je t'ai entendu dire aux autres que tu te foutais de moi. Que tu étais gentil et tout pour que je souffre encore plus ! » l'accusa Sasuke. « J'étais furieux ! Du coup, je me suis vengé toute la semaine et franchement je ne regrette rien ! »

« Toute la semaine ? » répéta Naruto comme un murmure en réfléchissant à ce que cela pouvait impliquer. « Toute la semaine ! » dit-il à nouveau en comprenant ce que cela impliquait. « L'odeur dans ma chambre ? Les draps hyper irritants ? Mon rendez-vous annulé ? »

« Les laxatifs dans ton sandwich et le produit provoquant irritation et brulure dans le lubrifiant » finit-il d'énoncer.

« Non, mais t'es un malade ! » s'exclama le blond totalement scandalisé.

« Va te faire enculer » gonda Sasuke avec hargne.

La réplique eut le don de mettre le frère hors de lui et il poussa violemment le bizut le faisant tomber au sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit là !? » lui hurla-t-il dessus.

« J'ai dit, va te faire enculer ! » cria à nouveau Sasuke en se redressant et poussant à son tour le blond.

Naruto sentit une fureur animale s'emparer de lui et il ne prit plus conscience de ses gestes. Tandis qu'il cogna Sasuke avant de l'attraper par le col de son t-shirt et de le pousser comme une furie contre façade le tapant à plusieurs reprises contre le mur.

Sasuke laissa malgré lui entendre des gémissements plaintifs en sentant son dos et son crâne rentrant en contact avec les pierres. Il essaya de se défendre pour reprendre le dessus en donnant des coups dans l'abdomen du garçon, mais celui-ci semblait insensible. Non, Naruto ne se sentait rien, car il n'était plus conscient. Il était devenu un être primitif rendu fou par la rage, rien de plus. Un être primitif qui avait été frustré pendant une semaine.

Sasuke fut soulagé quand le blond arrêtât de le pousser violemment, mais il le regretta une demi-seconde plus tard lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du blond se plaquer sur les siennes. Il essaya de le repousser avec toute la force qu'il pouvait, mais le blond ne se décolla pas et mordu farouchement la lèvre du bizut. Sasuke ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu arriver à cette situation. Naruto qui revenait peu à peu à lui non plus. Mais cela ne le fit pas reculer. Au contraire, il s'adoucit devenant moins brutal et plus passionnel. Il glissa une main derrière la nuque de Sasuke tandis que l'autre se posa sur son ventre. Il prit le temps de savourer le moment, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre et soupira de bonheur en sentant le garçon enfin réceptif à ses baisers.

Après un moment, il se recula quelque peu pour voir la réaction du bizut et fut ravi quand ce dernier replongea sur ses lèvres insérant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux.

Sasuke avait encerclé la nuque du blond essayant de le rapprocher au maximum. Il fut légèrement surpris quand il sentit la jambe de son partenaire se glisser entre les siennes pour venir caresser avec douceur son entre-jambes. Le bizut sentit de plus en plus son excitation monter et il avait envie de plus. Il gémit bruyamment indiquant au blond qu'il avait besoin d'être touché et il fut soulagé quand il sentit le garçon déboutonner son pantalon et y glisser sa main. Il sentit les lentes caresses de son partenaire à travers son caleçon et il manqua le contact de sa peau contre son sexe raidi. Quand il voulut défaire à son tour le pantalon humide de Naruto, celui-ci le repoussa, se détachant de lui, pour lui envoyer un regard qui le glaça légèrement.

Ne crois pas que j'en ai fini avec toi… », souffla-t-il de son air menaçant avant de rentrer à l'intérieur d'un pas décidé, abandonnant un Sasuke totalement frustré et perdu qui était en train de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'être attrapé à son propre jeu.

* * *

 **J'espère que je ne vous laisse pas trop sur votre faim, mais le chapitre était déjà super long. D'ailleurs, je vais souffler un peu donc je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais poster le prochain (au plus tard, au mois de septembre). Je vous entends déjà râler là !**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends vos retours avec impatience et vous remercie encore une fois pour vos commentaires, c'est grâce à vous que cette fiction est toujours en cours d'écriture.**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Guest :**

Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes.

 **Voilivoilou:**

Hey ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! Comme je l'ai mis dans le chapitre, il est complètement paumé parce qu'il a des sentiments contradictoires. Kiba en a énervé plus d'un… C'est le perso impulsif et super protecteur de base, mais je pense que je suis la seule à l'apprécier… Je suppose que tu as un peu eu ta réponse concernant Sasuke ahahah ! Bien qu'évidemment le bizutage est loin d'être fini et la pression ne fait qu'augmenter durant ce genre d'évènement.  
Moi aussi, je l'aime beaucoup. Je sais que je suis totalement sorti du personnage de base, mais l'Hinata originale est juste trop coincée.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça me plairait bien de sortir dans ce genre de soirée.

Encore un tout grand merci !

 **Guest :**

Merci

 **Mimily :**

J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura satisfaite et que ta frustration est amoindrie. Il était temps qu'il se rebelle un peu, parce qu'avant c'était devenu un peu une larve.

Je ne sais pas comment tu voulais que je le prenne, mais je le prends comme un putain de compliment ! Parce que si j'arrive à vous mettre dans tous vos états comme tu le dis c'est que tu es rentré dans l'histoire et qu'elle t'atteint.

En tout cas, un grand merci !


	16. La bête

**Hum… alors, non, je ne suis pas morte. J'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre je ne sais pas pourquoi… D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas spécialement fière du résultat. Mais bon j'ai presque un mois de retard donc je me suis dit tant pis on va faire avec ça…**

 **Bref, bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

Chapitre 16_ la bête

« Encore une fois, tu es sûr de toi ? » insista le leader en dévisageant Sasuke.

« Absolument » répondit le bizut sans une once d'hésitation.

« Très bien. » Soupira Neji. « Tu as pris tout ce dont tu avais besoin et envie ? »

Sasuke émit un petit rire sarcastique qui fit relever un sourcil de son interlocuteur.

« Étant donné que je ne peux rien avoir de lumineux, j'ai uniquement pris ce dont j'avais besoin », expliqua-t-il froidement sous l'indifférence total du leader.

« Bien ! Je récapitule. » Intervint Shikamaru. « Tu vas être enfermé pendant... » il regarda sa montre et fit un rapide calcul avant de reprendre : « 62h. Ou pour dire plus simplement on viendra te délivrer à 8h précise lundi, juste avant tes cours. »

Sasuke hocha la tête avec ennui.

« Encore une fois, cette épreuve n'est pas officielle et l'on tient vraiment à mettre un point d'honneur sur le fait que tu peux décider d'abandonner. On ne te force en rien. »

Sasuke eut un second rire sarcastique.

« Évidemment, si j'abandonne je serais viré du bizutage et deviendrai un paria sur le campus. »

« Je te rappelle que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à nous tu serais viré, point barre. C'est Naruto qui a insisté pour qu'on te laisse une seconde chance, alors que tu as bafoué une des règles d'or du bizutage : ne jamais s'en prendre à un membre de la fraternité. » S'énerva Neji.

Le bizut tourna le regard vers le blond qui soulevait une plaque d'acier imposante avec trois autres des frères. Un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Si le blond avait effectivement plaidé sa cause, ça devait être par ce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir, se dit-il.

« Alors, dis-toi que même si l'épreuve qu'on te propose est assez difficile et n'a plus été pratiquée depuis pas loin d'une dizaine d'années, c'est une fleur que nous te faisons là ! »

« J'ai bien compris... », soupira le bizut las.

« Très bien. » Reprit Shikamaru en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. « On a préparé un panier-repas. Honnêtement, il y a de quoi tenir une bonne semaine et on n'a pas été chien ! On t'as mis pas mal de trucs à grignoter. Après ce ne sont que des aliments secs avec de longues dates de péremption. Logique, on ne compte pas t'empoisonner et même s'il n'y a plus d'eau, ça reste quand même, à la base, les vestiges d'un ancien puits. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant le panier en question.

« OK »

« Bien, on va t'équiper. » Dit-il en lui tendant un baudrier.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux ne comprenant pas, il y avait pourtant une échelle en acier qui semblait encore tenir la route.

« Sécurité ». Expliqua simplement le leader.

Lee arriva près de lui et l'aida à se dépatouiller avec l'attirail.

« Une fois arrivé au fond, tu donneras trois coups secs sur la corde, histoire qu'on sache que tu es au bout. On te demande de garder ton équipement parce que ce sera vraiment compliqué pour te le remettre dans le noir le plus complet. » Expliqua à nouveau Shikamaru.

« OK ».

« Après on t'enverra le panier-repas. Il faudra que tu le réceptionnes. Tu procéderas de la même manière : trois coups secs. Et pas la peine de le détacher. »

« Bien ! » répond Sasuke qui commençait doucement à se sentir fébrile.

« J'ai besoin de ton portable. » Intervint Naruto.

Sasuke le lui tendit avec un petit soupir contraint.

« Non, déverrouille-le, d'abord. » Ordonna calmement le blond.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le bizut en fronçant des sourcils.

« Je vais prévenir ton frangin pour éviter qu'il vienne encore me casser les couilles. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il complètement surpris par l'information.

« Rien. Déverrouille. Je vais juste lui dire que tu as un imprévu. »

Sasuke était sceptique, mais obéit malgré tout.

Tandis que Gros Sourcil lui donnait les explications de sécurité durant sa descente, il dévisageait le blondinet pianotant sur son propre portable.

« Je lui ai dit que tu avais un gros boulot de groupe qui comptait pour pas mal de points de tes CP et que vous n'avez pas trouvé d'autres créneaux que ce week-end vu que tu es accaparer le reste du temps par le bizutage. Puis, j'ai mis que tu passerais le week-end prochain sans fautes. » L'informa l'étudiant en cliquant sur envoyé.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Naruto, envoie aussi un message à ta mère. Je devais la voir samedi. »

Il remarqua tout de suite la légère tristesse voilée dans son regard en l'entendant murmurer un petit « OK ».

Rock Lee continua un peu ses explications tandis que les autres finissaient de vérifier le matériel par pur acquis de conscience.

« C'est bon pour nous. » Cria Kiba.

« Tu te sens près. » Demanda Lee.

Sasuke sentit son cœur accélérer et eut une bouffée d'angoisse. Cependant quand il nota le regard de défi que lui envoyait le blondinet, Sasuke ne put se débiner et grogna légèrement pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

« Ouais. »

« On a mis deux sécurités. » L'informa Choji en l'accrochant. « Je fais office de poulie pour éviter de râper la corde. » Rit le frère. « Bref, j'ai la première sécu. L'autre c'est Kiba qui gère. »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil leur faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait absolument pas confiance, mais qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

« OK. C'est quand tu veux » lui signala Lee après l'avoir attaché au reste du matériel.

Le bizut soupira, mais s'assit au bord du vestige du puits. Il regarda Choji dressé juste en face de lui sur la plaque métallique qui recouvrait encore la moitié du trou. Il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il serait là. Puis, il se retourna pour commencer sa descente et fixa jusqu'à la dernière seconde le blond qui était à l'origine de toute cette merde.

Plus Sasuke s'enfonçait plus, il sentait son cœur palpiter. Il releva la tête, mais l'ouverture n'était plus qu'un petit cercle de lumière qui ne l'atteignait presque plus. Il se remit à descendre consciencieusement. Après tout, mieux valait-il être prudent. Les échelons étaient humides et glissants. Et même temps sachant que ça toute première utilité était un puis cela semblait logique. Plus il s'engouffrait plus une odeur de moisi et d'humidité venait piquer ses narines.

 _Le puits des supplices... si ce n'est pas cliché_ , se dit-il en continuant son ascension. Les frères lui avaient relaté les grandes lignes. Si de prime abord c'était un puits asséché, il avait été creusé plus profondément pour relier une soi-disant galerie souterraine qui menait à quelque chose de probablement dangereux. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas l'histoire, mais que d'après certains, il pourrait déboucher sur une centrale nucléaire, un ancien labo scientifique, un ancien camp de réfugiés ou d'autres conneries du même style. Neji lui avait quand même déconseillé de circuler, qu'il serait plus prudent de rester sagement à sa place et ça par contre il voulait bien le croire. Déjà qu'il allait devoir tenir 3 jours dans un noir complet... autant éviter de se perdre.

* * *

Naruto passa la porte en hurlant de joie. Il était accompagné du fameux John avec qui il avait encore raté le coche la veille à cause du bizut.

Kiba lui était moins enjoué. Il soupira légèrement avant d'attraper une bière et se cala dans un coin de la pièce essayant de se faire le plus petit possible.

« Hinata ! » cria le blond en lui faisant de grands signes en la rejoignant. « C'est John », ajouta-t-il en présentant vite fait l'étudiant qui l'avait suivi.

« Ah oui, John… » sourit Hinata. « Enchantée. »

Le garçon plus timide hocha simplement la tête avant de murmurer au blond qu'il allait leur chercher de quoi se rassasier.

« J'en connais un qui va enfin pouvoir baiser ce soir… » gloussa la brune à l'attention de son ami.

« Oh grave ! Je te jure meuf, j'ai les bourses en feu ! »

La réplique eut le don de faire rire aux éclats la brune qui était déjà bien alcoolisée.

« J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi aussi. » Reprit plussérieusement Naruto.

« Tu parles… il s'est directement planté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il m'évite clairement. Et le pire c'est que je pense qu'il a des vues sur l'autre blondasse de mes deux, là. » Grommela Hinata dont l'humeur était vite devenue morose.

« Mais non… J'irai quand même lui parler pour être sûr » lui sourit-il gentiment.

« Pfff… je pense que ton plan est un échec. Déjà qu'il a fallu convaincre Shino de faire une fête dans son appart et ça c'était chaud. Mais là dit-elle… » avec découragement.

« Mouais. Il suffit que tu arrives à l'alpaguer quand il fait plus attention. » Lui conseilla son ami qui commençait à désespérer du comportement de son « frère ».

Elle hocha la tête affichant une mine attristée.

« Mais là… » reprit-il en attrapant un des verres que tenait son futur amant revenu vers eux. « C'est l'heure de faire la fête ! » Conclut-il en lui donnant un autre verre et de trinquer avec elle.

* * *

« Naruto, je t'interdis de baiser dans mon lit ! » grommela Shino en se laissant légèrement tomber sur lui.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit quatre fois depuis que je suis ici » rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi, en plus t'es en rut. »

« Et moi je peux baiser dans ton lit ? » demanda Hinata en s'essayant à un comportement coquin.

« Évidemment ! Mais pas avec un autre gars. » Dit-il en faisant un large sourire.

« Erk ! T'essayes de me foutre dans ton lit, là ? » s'offusqua-t-elle d'un air de pur dégout.

« Noooon ! C'est dégoutant ce que tu racontes. »Grimaça-t-il en s'approchant d'elle en titubant. « Par contre, j'aimerais qu'un jour, je puisse dire, qu'il y ait eu deux filles dans mon pieu. Et sans mentir ! » répliqua-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

« Oh mec tu me fais tellement de la peine. » Lui dit Naruto en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Tu fais tellement pitiiiiiié ! » cria Hinata en riant avant de l'entrainer dans une sorte de farandole.

Naruto les arrêta après quelques secondes et tendit un verre à son ami. « Tiens, t'es encore trop conscient. »

Shino ne fit absolument plus attention aux paroles du blond et vida le verre d'une traite avant d'hurler victorieusement.

« I'm the kiiiing ! The king of fourmiiiz ! Et ouais putain ! »

« The king of fourmiz ? » demanda John à l'oreille du blond.

« Vieille histoire, ne cherche pas » gloussa Naruto avant d'attraper la main du garçon et de l'attirer avec discrétion à l'étage.

* * *

Il était 6h du matin. La fête avait pris fin depuis quelques heures et la plupart des étudiants étaient partis. Kiba se massa le crâne en regardant sa montre avant de laisser échapper un long soupir. Même si tout le monde semblait s'être amusé, lui avait plutôt subi ce moment. Il avait essayé d'éviter toute la soirée la brune et c'était tellement focalisé là-dessus qu'il n'avait pas profité un seul instant.

Il se redressa sentant son dos en compote. Dormir sur la moquette n'était pas vraiment un choix judicieux. Il sourit en repérant Shino endormi sous la table qui faisait office de bar avant que ses yeux ne se déposent sur la brune allongée sur le canapé. Il s'approcha doucement et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Avant qu'un sentiment amer ne s'empare à nouveau de lui. Il s'en voulait tellement de ce qu'il s'était passé et s'en voulait encore plus d'être aussi lâche. Mais il ne savait tout simplement pas comment réparer sa faute.

Il soupira une seconde fois avant d'opter pour une bonne douche.

* * *

L'eau burinait sur son crâne depuis quelques minutes sans qu'il fasse de mouvement. Il se sentait tellement perdu.

Il posa son crâne contre le carrelage froid du mur et profita dela sensation d'apaisement qu'il ressentit. Il repensa aux évènements de la soirée, à Hinata et sa joie de vivre et ses éclats de rire. Il repensa aux regards glacials qu'elle lui avait lancés et il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Dieu, ce qu'il s'en voulait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cette nuit-là n'existe pas.

Il ressassa ses pensées quelques minutes de plus avant qu'une paire de mains viennent se plaquer sur son torse le fessant légèrement sursauter.

Sur le coup, il se demanda s'il était en train de rêver, mais ne s'en formalisa pas tandis qu'il sentait des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. Il soupira d'aise face aux petites attentions et se sentit pleinement excité en sentant une main glisser de son torse pour atterrir sur son sexe durci.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il se retourna, l'attrapa par la taille la serrant contre lui et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa avec une passion brulante faisant glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses, ses cuisses…avant de descendre ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire déposant de multiples baisers gourmant jusqu'à atterrir sur son cou.

Kiba entendit la jeune femme soupirer légèrement d'excitation, mais cela ne lui sembla pas… suffisant. C'est pourquoi, sans en attendre davantage, il glissa le long de son corps nu, se retrouvant accroupi à la hauteur du sexe humide de son amante et se lécha les lèvres avant de glisser la langue entre celles de sa partenaire. La réaction de la jeune femme fut immédiate. Il sourit sur son intimité en l'entendant gémir tandis qu'une main ferme s'était reposée dans ses cheveux l'incitant à poursuivre ses caresses buccales. Il posa ses mains sur ses jambes lui intimant doucement d'écarter un peu plus ses cuisses afin que sa langue atteigne plus facilement sa cible.

À la seconde où elle laissa s'échapper un gémissement bruyant, il sut qu'il avait trouvé son petit bourgeon de plaisir. Il continua ses caresses, la sentant de plus en plus fébrile, insistante, la respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Il glissa une main contre sa fesse afin de la maintenir contre ses lèvres, répétant des mouvements circulaires de la pointe de sa langue, en profitant de ses gémissements incontrôlables. Gémissements qui augmentèrent considérablement quand il introduit deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle, sachant exactement comment lui donner du plaisir. Il recourba ses doigts et continua de la pénétrer dans un mouvement sûr et rapide. Il sentit ses parois utérines se serrer et essaya de donner en peu plus de vigueur à ses mouvements. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour l'entendre gémir bruyamment tandis qu'elle se contractait face à l'apogée de son plaisir. Il continua plus lentement ses caresses la laissant redescendre en douceur de son orgasme. Et quand il sentit une main caresser tendrement sa joue, il se redressa et sortit de la douche, se massant l'arrêt du nez de sa main.

« Eh ! qu'est-ce que tu fais !? » s'offusqua-t-elle en lui tenant le poignet le voyant déjà sortir la pièce une serviette attachée à la taille.

Kiba ne répondit pas et resta planté là à fixer le sol d'un air contrarier.

« Putain, mais répond ! »

« Parce que je m'en veux ! » s'énerva-t-il en la regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux depuis la veille.

« Quoi ? Pour m'avoir fait jouir dans la douche ? » Demanda la brune l'air perdue.

« Non… non pas… je… » commença-t-il à balbutier.

Elle fut patiente et attendit que le garçon lui explique enfin son comportement. Mais il se mura une nouvelle fois dans le silence.

« Dis-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en veux ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce en passant une main sur la joue de son amant.

Kiba trembla légèrement avant de murmurer d'une voix morne : « d'avoir abusé de toi… »

Il tomba à genou sous la surprise de la jeune femme qui sursauta légèrement.

« Hinata, je suis tellement désolé si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux et à quel point je regrette ». Gémit-il tandis que quelques larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Mais… je… » Balbutia-t-elle à son tour complètement secouée vis-à-vis de la déclaration de son ami.

« Je t'en prie, pardonne moi ! Oublie cette nuit et redevenons amis ! » la coupâmes-il en la suppliant du regard.

Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Non, je ne veux pas. » Souffla-t-elle avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as jamais abusé de moi, Kiba. J'étais parfaitement consentante. Oui, on était soul. Mais j'en avais envie. Par contre, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi tu t'es enfui… » expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

Kiba hoqueta légèrement.

« Je… T'es sûr ? » balbutia-t-il. « Enfin, je veux dire, t'étais complètement assoupie quand je me suis retiré ? »

« La contre balance d'un plaisir intense. » Expliqua-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire amusé.

« Oh mon dieu… » souffla-t-il de soulagement comme si tout le poids du monde venait enfin de quitter ses épaules.

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies cru ça. Enfin bon, t'aurais quand même pu rester… » soupira-t-elle.

« Comment tu voulais que je reste dans la même pièce que toi après avoir cru abuser de la seule fille qui me plait ? » lui demanda-t-il calmement.

Hinata laissa un sourire mutin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Qui te plait, hein !? » plaisanta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

« C'est plus un secret… Je te rappelle que Naruto m'a balancé. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi j'assumerais le fait de t'aimer » répondit-il en haussant les épaules tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« M'aimer ? » demanda la jeune femme légèrement prise de court en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

Kiba rit légèrement devant l'attitude penaude de son amie. Il glissa une main sur sa joue et la caressa de son pouce avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Évidemment ! Je t'aime. » Confirma-t-il sans aucune gêne. « Je suis complètement dingue de toi depuis tellement longtemps… » ajouta-t-il en gloussant nerveusement.

Hinata laissa s'échapper un long souffle avant d'avaler avec difficulté sa salive.

« Eh ! calme-toi. Je ne te dis pas ça en attendant quelque chose en retour. Je voulais juste être honnête et le surplus d'émotion a un peu trop aidé. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Il se redressa et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Eh si on se rhabillait ? Histoire de poursuivre cette discussion autrement qu'à poil. » Suggéra-t-il.

« Non… » répondit-elle timidement.

Devant l'air toujours perdu de la jeune fille, il sentit son cœur palpiter. Cela dit, il n'était plus inquiet. Cette fois-ci son cœur palpitait de bonheur et il ne laisserait pas cela s'envoler.

« Ah moins que… tu ne veuilles retourner un peu sous la douche… » gloussa-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et déposes quelques baisers sur sa joue.

Hinata sourit légèrement. Après tout, pourquoi se compliquer la vie ?

« T'as raison, une bonne douche ne ferait pas de tort. En plus… » dit-elle avant de renifler son amant. « Tu sens la chatte. » Ajouta-t-elle en gloussant.

« Je crois que je dois avoir des origines chinoises parce que j'adore me rassasier de minou. Et crois-moi le tien à un gout merveilleux ». Plaisanta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil tandis qu'il la poussait doucement dans la cabine de douche. « Et je crois que je n'en ai pas fini avec elle » souffla-t-il a son oreille en caressant d'un doigt son intimité.

* * *

Naruto descendait simplement vêtu de son caleçon en bâillant bruyamment. Arrivé au salon il resta quelque peu interdit en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis enlacés sur le canapé.

« Euh… Salut » hésita-t-il un léger sourire dessiner sur les lèvres.

Kiba hocha simplement la tête ne détournant pas son regard de la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui, tandis qu'Hinata lui renvoya un sourire brillant en lui rendant son bonjour.

Naruto ne dit rien de plus laissant le nouveau couple dans leur bulle alors qu'il préparait du café. Quand il revint dans la pièce, deux tasses à la main, il eut tout juste le temps de voir Kiba poser un tendre baiser sur le front de son amie avant de partir de l'appartement.

« Bon ! Il va me falloir des explications là ! » s'excita le blond en déposant une des boissons chaudes devant son amie avant de se laisser tomber sans grâce à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Il est parti nous chercher le petit déjeuner », répondit-elle comme si c'était le sujet du questionnement de son ami.

« OK super. Mais là, je m'en fous. Dis-moi plutôt comment on est passé à un Kiba qui t'évite et que tu veux étrangler au passage à ça ?! »

La brune gloussa bruyamment, se sentant tellement nerveuse et excitée à la fois.

« Ouais, je peux comprendre ton choc. Et pour répondre à ta question, on a enfin réussi à mettre les choses à plat lui et moi. »

« Oui ça je m'en doutais tu vois… » soupira le blondinet en roulant des yeux. « Mais explique, donne-moi des détails parce que là ça n'explique rien du tout ! »

« Des détails, huh ? »

Naruto hocha la tête vivement, les yeux écarquillés de bonheur attendant avec impatience le récit à suivre.

« Très bien ! » Accepta Hinata un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres. « Bon ! Il m'a réveillé ce matin sans faire exprès. Et au début, je voulais effectivement le tuer. Mais après je me suis rappelé qu'il était sous la douche et ça m'a très clairement excité. Alors, j'aurais gentiment pu me toucher sur le canapé de Shino, mais j'ai préféré le rejoindre et… Putain c'était merveilleux. » Expliqua-t-elle d'un air rêveur. « J'ai eu droit au meilleur cunni de ma vie. Je te jure Naruto, il a été juste parfait, comme s'il lisait en moi. Tu sais les mecs ont parfois du mal à savoir comment on aime vraiment ça ou son trop timide, mais là non ! Je te jure il était là avec sa langue à… »

« STOP ! » l'arrêta Naruto l'air passablement dégouté. « ok c'est dégueu. Non, parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs potes donc si je peux éviter d'avoir les images de vos ébats, ça m'arrangerait ! »

Hinata rit fièrement de son petit effet, pour une fois que c'était elle qui embarrassait le blondinet… elle n'était pas peu fière.

« Ok ok. » Se reprit-elle. « Bon comme je te le disais, j'ai eu droit à un magnifique orgasme de la mort et juste après monsieur s'est barré de la douche en mode j'ai fait mon job, salut. »

« The fuck ! » s'exclama Naruto outré.

« Ouais… j'ai fait la même gueule. Du coup, je l'ai retenu avant qu'il parte de salle de bain et on s'est mis à parler. Enfin, parler est un bien grand mot. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Le blond haussa un sourcil signifiant qu'il attendait des explications à ce sujet.

« Tu savais qu'il pensait avoir abusé de moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle toujours choqué.

« Quoi !? »

« Ouais. Il a commencé à chialer en tombant à mes pieds comme une pauvre merde en me demandant pardon pour ça. Je t'avoue, il faisait clairement pitié. » Gloussa-t-elle nerveusement.

Naruto explosa de rire face à cette remarque et garda bien cette info en tête pour charrier son meilleur ami quand il serait de retour.

« Et après lui avoir fait comprendre que, non, il n'avait jamais abusé de moi, il m'a dit très clairement qu'il m'aimait. Hashtag ascenseur émotionnel. » Dit-elle en agitant les mains.

« Oh putain ! il te l'a vraiment dit ? » n'en revenait pas le blond.

« Ouais ! Il m'a dit "je t'aime" et même "je suis fou amoureux de toi" donc oui il me l'a dit. »

« Oh putain ! » surenchérit-il. « Eh bien, il a bien évolué notre petit Kiba ».

« Trop ! Je suis resté paf comme une pauvre conne ne sachant pas quoi dire ».

« Malaise… » ricana Naruto.

« T'imagine même pas ! Enfin bon, il m'a dit qu'il n'attendait rien en retour et on a finit par refaire l'amour. » Sourit-elle joyeusement.

« Et c'était toujours aussi merveilleux. » S'enquit le blond le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas dégueu, mais trop sportif pour garder le cap. En vrai, faire l'amour dans une douche c'est chaud… » soupira-t-elle d'exagération.

« Fallait mettre de l'eau froide… »

« Mec, t'es vraiment nul », gloussa-t-elle légèrement. « Et toi avec… l'autre. »

« John » lui rappela gentiment le blond. « C'était parfait ! Enfin pour moi. »

Hinata haussa un sourcil d'un air perplexe.

« Je l'ai tellement dérouillé la nuit dernière qu'à tous les cas il va marcher comme un canard aujourd'hui », ricana-t-il fièrement.

« Outch ! » rit à son tour la brune.

Soudain, leur attention fut concentrée sur le corps de Shino qui rampait jusqu'à eux tel un cadavre animé. Une fois à leur auteur il souffla un « chuuuuut. » Suivit d'un « vous faites trop de bruit » sans relever la tête avant de repartir de la même façon sous la table où il avait élit domicile le tous sous les gloussements incontrôlés des deux amis.

* * *

Sasuke avait complètement perdu la notion du temps depuis son entrée dans la grotte. Il ne savait pas, ne savais plus ni de l'heure ni du jour. Il avait perdu toute notion temporelle. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était enfermé depuis un temps qui lui semblait incroyablement long.

Mais là n'était pas la question même s'il avait cette effroyable impression qu'on l'avait oublié et qu'il allait rester enfermé ici. Peut-être le faisaient-ils juste exprès pour lui donner une bonne leçon et qu'il n'allait pas mourir dans cet endroit sinistre…  
Bien que ça, il n'en était vraiment plus certain… du tout.

La première chose qu'il avait ressentie quand il se retrouva seul avec ses pensées c'est l'humidité et l'odeur de qui l'accompagnait. Évidemment, ce petit désagrément était incommodant, mais pas insurmontable. Non. Par contre, le froid mordant peu à peu son corps, ça c'était un autre problème…  
Le bizut avait essayé de se recouvrir un maximum. Il avait sorti son plaid de son sac et frictionnait avec énergie les membres de son corps gelé, mais cela l'épuisa plus qu'autre chose. Finalement, après un temps considérable, il s'était simplement endormi.

Quand il se réveilla après il ne savait combien d'heures de sommeil et un mal de dos pointu, il entendit un léger bruit au fond là où il savait que le conduit se poursuivait. Il s'était figé quelques secondes, mais n'ayant pas de suite, se détendit. Il trouva un petit truc à grignoter ainsi qu'une bouteille dans le panier qui ferait office de « petit déjeuner ».

Pendant ce temps, il fixait avec attention la suite du conduit tout en se laissant rattraper par ses pensées. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir avoué au blond qu'il s'en était pris à lui toute la semaine, mais pas du tout de sa petite vengeance. Cela avait été tellement jouissif de le voir désemparé, frustré et perdu. Un bon retour des choses. Et s'il n'avait pas été enfermé ici il ne regretterait même pas de lui avoir dit. Même si le blond l'avait abandonné après leur baiser et avoir fait comme s'il avait tout calculé, cela avait signifié quelque chose. Il en était presque certain. Et une fois remonté,il s'assurerait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Un grondement sourd se fit de nouveau entendre faisant sursauter l'étudiant. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais son cœur s'était emballé. Il resta focalisé sur la source du bruit restant raide comme un piquait durant ce qu'il semblait être plusieurs heures et divers bruits se firent à nouveau entendre au loin.

Il lui sembla au fur et à mesure que le bruit se distinguait comme si cette chose se rapprochait. Les grondements étaient de plus en plus… sauvages… incontrôlés… bestiaux…

Quand il commença à somnoler à nouveau malgré la peur montant en lui, il aperçut une forme floue au loin. Son cœur se remit à tambouriner de manière inconsidérée et il se resserra le plus possible.

À ce moment, il ne pensait plus au froid. Il ne pensait plus à l'odeur désagréable d'humidité ambiante. Il ne pensait même plus à se nourrir ou à sortir de ce trou. Non, à ce moment, il se demandait comment il allait survivre. Parce que quelque chose, au fond de ses tripes, lui disait qu'il allait se fait attraper par cette chose et que plus jamais, il ne reverrait la lumière du jour.

Et cette pensée se concrétisa d'heure en heure quand la silhouette gigantesque et monstrueuse sembla s'approcher.

À un moment, il aperçut deux petits points lumineux dans le noir. Deux-points jaunes. Quand il comprit que ces points étaient en fait les pupilles de la _bête,_ il se colla instinctivement contre le mur et eut la respiration coupée durant quelques secondes.

Quand il lui sembla que cette chose était seulement à quelques mètres, il essaya de la détailler. Même s'il ne voyait strictement rien a part ses deux grands yeux jaunes, cette _bête semblait_ énorme tout en muscle et en poil. Elle semblait savourer de l'effet de frayeur qu'elle avait sur lui et n'attendait qu'une seconde d'égarement de sa part pour l'attaquer.

Sasuke n'osait plus bouger, concentrait toute son attention dans le regard de la bête. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner ce qui lui faisait cligner des yeux constamment pour se maintenir en éveil. Mais il ne s'endormit pas. Non, il devait tenir bon. Encore un peu.

Une heure

Deux heures

Trois heures

Quatre heures

Cinq heures

Six heures

Sept heures

Huit heures

Neuf heures

Dix heures

Onze heures passèrent et Sasuke ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ses yeux le brulaient, mais il tenait toujours bon. N'ayant ni mangé ni bu ni s'être déplacé pour soulager sa vessie. Non, tout ça était devenu superflu.

Soudain, il entendit un léger bruit au-dessus de lui et ne pu s'empêcher de relever la tête une demi-seconde. La chose s'était immédiatement redressée et s'était encore avancée. Il paniqua à nouveau sentant son cœur s'emballer et son sang se glacer.

Mais il n'avait pas rêvé. Il sentit trois coups secs tirés sur la corde liée à son harnais. Il se redressa lentement tout en gardant bien le monstre des yeux et s'adossa contre le mur. Il sentit à nouveau trois coups secs le tirer légèrement et cette fois, il répondu de la même façon. Il sentit immédiatement la corde se tendre et le tirer légèrement et chercha l'échelle à tâtons sans dévier son regard de la _bête_.

Il commença doucement son ascension son regard vissé sur le sol. La bête s'était avancée se trouvant à côté de l'échelle. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il tombe.

Ce qui arriva à moitié du chemin, quand il glissa sur un échelon trop glissant. Heureusement, il était attaché donc il ne chuta que de quelques décimètres, mais ce fut assez pour le faire quitte la bête des yeux. Et quand il reposa à nouveau son regard vers le fond, il remarqua que la silhouette commençait à dévaler les marches à une vitesse folle. Il hurla terrifié à l'idée de se faire rattraper et se sentit tirer vers le haut. S'en fut assez pour qu'il reprenne à son tour son ascension au pas de course.

Quand il eut la bêtise de regarder derrière lui, il pu la remarquer juste à quelque centimètre de lui. Les lumières de la lune permettaient presque de distinguer des poils noirs charbon, des cross d'une dizaine de centimètres et des griffes acérées au bout de ses six pattes musclées.

La bête donna un coup d'élan voulant attraper sa cheville,mais glissa à son tour et chuta dans l'obscurité.

Sasuke resta figé quelques secondes. Il crut entendre une sorte de couinement et un frisson d'effroi parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand il s'imagina la bête repartir à sa poursuite. Il reprit donc son ascension d'un pas rapide et dévala les dernières marches et rampant pour sortir du gouffre.

Il se retourna ne quittant pas le trou des yeux tandis qu'il continuait à se reculer en crabe. Sa respiration était rapide, son corps tremblait, ses pupilles étaient dilatées malgré les cernes dessinés sous ses paupières.

Les frères le dévisagèrent avant de jeté un coup d'œil perplexe dans le puits.

Rien.

Ils haussèrent des épaules et remontèrent le panier tranquillement.

« Ça va ? » demanda Naruto qui s'était accroupi à côté du bizut en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'étudiant sursauta et le garda de ses yeux terrifiés.

« Euh… désolé. » Fit-il en retirant sa main. « On s'est dit que si l'on ne voulait pas que tes notes en pâtissent que se serait mieux de te sortir ce soir plutôt que demain matin, histoire que tu puisses te reposer tranquillement dans ton lit cette nuit ». Expliqua le blond d'un air sceptique.

Sasuke se mit à hocher frénétiquement la tête et avait les yeux dans le vague.

« OK… » dit simplement le blond qui ne savait pas quoi faire. « Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. » Lui conseilla-t-il en essayant de capter son attention.

Le bizut se remit à hocher la tête sans le regarder ce qui fit soupirer le blondinet qui se releva et redressa doucement son rival avant de l'inciter à entrer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Même si la douche lui avait permis d'effacer cette odeur infâme qui lui collait à la peau. Il n'avait pas su en profiter. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la revoyait. Cette chose qui avait failli l'emporter. Il souffla en enfilant un pyjama chaud, ainsi qu'un gros pull qu'on lui avait filé pour se réchauffer. Il en avait bien eu besoin. Parce que même la douche n'avait pas complètement réchauffé son corps.

Il sortit de la pièce et gémit plaintivement en remarquant le couloir éteint. L'interrupteur étant aux deux extrémités il attrapa son portable sélectionna l'option lampe de poche et laissa la lampe de la salle de bain allumé tout en avançant dans la pièce.

Il fit trois pas avant d'entendre du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement et remarqua les deux grands yeux jaunes qui le fixaient intensément. Son cœur fit un bond et il tomba à la renverse la respiration coupée. Il était terrifié.

 _Elle s'est échappée, elle s'est échappée, elle s'est échappée_ , se répétait son cerveau.

« Wôw ! ça va, Sasuke ? » demanda Naruto les yeux écarquillés en s'accroupissait à ses côtés.

« Je… Je… » essaya le bizut, mais son cerveau était toujours concentré sur la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda le blond en le détaillant d'un air préoccupé.

Sasuke secoua simplement la tête pour répondre. Il se pencha légèrement pour vérifier que le couloir était bien vide et que la bête n'était pas là et soupira de soulagement après un moment.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de repos », lui conseilla gentiment le blond.

Il acquiesça tout en pensant aux dortoirs froids et eut une vision de la bête l'attendant là-bas.

Tandis que Naruto se redressait et faisait mine de rejoindre sa chambre, Sasuke l'interpella.

« Naruto ! »

Le dénommé se retourna vers lui un sourcil haussé.

« Je peux… je peux dormir dans ta chambre ? » demanda-t-il dans une grimace toujours légèrement effrayée.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends ! Tu parles bien de cette chambre où tu as baptisé les draps de trucs à gratter où tu as collé un vieux truc puant et où tu m'as empêché à plusieurs reprises de m'envoyer en l'air ? Tu parles bien de cette même chambre ? » demanda-t-il à son tour avec ironie.

« S'il te plait » le supplia platement le bizut des larmes perlant déjà aux coins des yeux.

Naruto soupira lourdement avant de lâcher un « OK » résigné en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Sasuke ne se fit pas attendre et s'engouffra en moins de deux dans la pièce. Il se posa sur le lit et fixa la porte se sentant toujours inquiète.

« Fait comme chez toi, hein… » lui dit le blond sarcastique.

« Dé… désolé » barguina le bizut en se redressant.

« Non, c'est bon. Je déconne. Tu peux dormir, je pense que tu en as plus que besoin. Moi j'ai des trucs à finir pour demain » expliqua-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers son pc portable.

« O… Ok » tempéra Sasuke en s'assaillant doucement sur le lit du blond. « Tu crois… Ce serait possible… » tenta Sasukeen cherchant ses mots tout en gardant son regard fixé sur la porte.

« De ? Accouche ! » soupira le blond.

« De… » Essaya à nouveau le brun avant de se mordre la lèvre se sentant ridicule.

« Fermer la porte à clef ? » tenta Naruto qui voyait bien que le garçon était terrifié par quelque chose depuis sa sortie.

Sasuke hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Ouais », fit le blond en attrapant ses clefs et ferma la porte à double tour. « Maintenant dodo ! » Exigea le blond en le pointant du doigt.

Le bizut s'engouffra dans la couette appréciant la chaleur qui lui arrivait peu à peu.

« Merci » souffla-t-il avant de fermé les yeux appréciant la lumière de la lampe de bureau qu'avait laissé allumé le blond.

* * *

Sasuke avait un sommeil agité. Naruto l'avait déjà réveillé 3x pour le calmer en une heure de temps. _Dur de bosser dans ses conditions_ , pensa le blond.

Quand le bizut se remit à trembler et gémir dans son sommeil, le frère soupira, mais rejoignit l'étudiant pour le secouer légèrement.

« Sasuke, Sasuke, réveille-toi. » Souffla-t-il doucement ce qui n'empêcha pas l'intéressé de se réveiller en sursaut le souffle court.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-il après une longue minute.

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai fini. » Mentit-il.

« Oh… » fit Sasuke l'air surpris. « Tu veux récupérer ton lit, je suppose. » Grimaça-t-il.

Naruto laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

« Ouais. Mais tu peux rester dedans si tu ne me colles pas. » Répliqua ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il reçut un sourire reconnaissant et vit le garçon se coller au mur s'éloignant le plus possible de la porte.

Naruto se déshabilla rapidement gardant uniquement son caleçon avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans sa couverture.

« Bonne nuit. » Souffla-t-il en se retournant sur son ventre pour éviter d'être dérangé par la lampe qu'il avait laissé allumée pour le bizut et par ce dernier.

* * *

Néanmoins, cela ne suffit pas à calmer le brun qui continuait à cauchemarder en tremblant et gémissant toute les vingt minutes. Naruto qui n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil depuis soupira et abandonna l'idée de rester de son côté. Il se retourna et encercla affectueusement le bizut de ses bras tout en lui soufflant à l'oreille de se calmer qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur, qu'il n'était plus seul.  
Et même si ce ne fut pas parfait, que le brun, et par intermédiaire le blond aussi se réveillèrent encore quelquefois sur sa nuit cela l'apaisa suffisamment pour qu'ils tiennent toute la nuit.

* * *

Quand Sasuke ouvrit ses yeux à sept heures du matin, il remarqua qu'il était maintenant seul dans le lit et que la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte. Il se redressa vivement et paniqua quelque peu, mais fut vite soulagé en voyant le blond apparaitre deux tasses à la main.

« Bien dormi, belle aux bois dormants ? » demanda le blond avec humour.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil.

« Il est sept heures du mat. Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Grommela-t-il en acceptant la tasse que lui tendit le blondinet.

« Parce que t'es le dernier levé et pour te signifier que c'est toi la princesse maintenant étant donné que j'ai largement fait mon rôle de futur monarque hier soir. » Gloussa-t-il en envoyant un regard mesquin à l'étudiant assis dans son lit.

« N'importe quoi… » soupira Sasuke en buvant une gorgée salvatrice de son café.

Naruto haussa les épaules avant d'observer le garçon qui semblait plus détendu que la veille.

« Je pense que t'es le premier mec qui dort dans mon pieu sans que je me sois envoyé en l'air avec » réfléchit le blond à haute voix.

« Ça peut toujours changer… », souffla tranquillement le brun en buvant une autre gorgée de son breuvage.

Le blond le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il ne savait pas si c'était une blague de mauvais gout ou si tout au contraire c'était une invitation explicite.

« Sur ce… merci pour hier. » Dit-il en se redressant. Et en passant la porte, il ajouta. « Bonne journée princesse. » En gloussant légèrement.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour le moment ! Je vous dis à la prochaine (le plus vite que je peux, promis).**

 **NoName**

Ahahah désolé, Sasuke est m'a petite sous-merde dans cette fiction.

 **Shana**

Wôw ! Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, ça fait hyper plaisir. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est une fiction légère parce que, perso par moment je la trouve beaucoup trop drama à mon goût. L'explication va bientôt arriver. Honnêtement quand je regarde mon récap, il doit reste chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue).  
Pour le bizutage, j'ai certes inventer quelque gages, mais une bonne partie ont été expérimenté par des connaissances ou amis ou simplement populaire chez nous en Belgique. (Comme pour l'histoire de l'ananas, la bouffe pour chien et des insultes multiplées devant les autres étudiants par exemple).  
Encore un tout grand merci !

 **Mimily**

Ah bon ? Je trouvais que j'avais plutôt bien coupé pourtant :o

Ahahah oui j'ai vraiment kiffé écrire ce chapitre où Naruto s'en prend plein la gueule sans rien y comprendre. (En mode : « putain, mais moi je veux juste baiser ! »)

Honnêtement, la scène finale est clairement clichée, mais bon c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime xD

Et sérieux normalement, aucun bizut ne peut s'en prendre à un frère sous peine d'être renvoyé donc je trouve ça logique qu'il ne pense pas à lui et qu'il a simplement la poisse. Enfin ce n'est que mon humble avis :p

désolé de te décevoir, mais là ça se calme un peut niveau confrontation. Faut bien qu'un moment donné les réconcilier un peu, non ?

En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review !


	17. une belle baston

**HELLOOOOO ! (à imaginer avec la voix de Mushu)**

 **Bon, les corrections ont pris plus de temps que prévu, mais pour une fois je ne vous ai pas fait attendre une éternité. Et honnêtement, je ne suis pas peu fière de ce chapitre. En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 17_ une belle baston

Depuis que Naruto avait décidé de prendre du recul vis-à-vis du bizutage et que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient mis en couple, le blond s'ennuyait à mourir… Il restait presque tout le temps chez Shino, mais passer tout son temps libre à jouer aux jeux vidéo et étudier l'avait lassé.

De plus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ruminer sur les paroles que lui avait dit le bizut quatre jours plutôt. Était-ce juste une blague pour lui ou au contraire était-ce une sorte d'appel de sa part lui signalant qu'il était intéressé ? Naruto n'en avait pas la moindre idée et avait pris l'initiative de l'éviter au maximum.

Le blond soupira lourdement avant de se redresser avec une idée en tête. Il avait envie de sortir pour se vider la tête peut-être que ses deux amis pourraient se lâcher la glotte momentanément, histoire, de prendre un peu l'air.

Il arriva en face de la porte de Kiba et l'ouvrit vivement comme il en avait toujours l'habitude.

« Hey ! T'as pas envie de bouger ce… » il s'arrêta net devant la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre.

« Hum, désolé » marmonna-t-il en refermant la porte.

Les deux amants qui s'étaient pétrifiés à l'intrusion impromptue de leur ami relâchèrent un soupir las.

« Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour finir tranquille et puis je reviens », cria Naruto à travers la porte.

« Casssssse-toi ! » hurla Kiba.

« Hey ! » fit la brune en posant une main sur la joue de son partenaire. « Regarde-moi », souffla-t-elle sensuellement avant de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour revenir dans l'ambiance initiale et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

* * *

Pendant que ses deux amis finissaient leur affaire, Naruto descendit au rez-de-chaussée se poser quelques minutes avec ses « frères » qui parlaient des gages qu'ils avaient prévus pour la journée. Rien de bien folichon en soit… une course à l'aveugle jouant sur les autres sens pour connaitre le parcours. Assez simple, mais toujours sympathique quand tu es pourchassé par des membres de fraternité qui sont là pour te faire bouffer la terre à la moindre occasion.

Sasuke qui revenait seulement des cours passa à côté de la pièce et entendit le blond qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis que ce dernier lui avait permis de dormir dans son lit et avec lui. Ce qui, au passage, rendait le bizut quelque peu nerveux et contrarier.

Il décida de jouer au pied de grue et s'adossa contre le mur en face de la porte attendant que le blond passe la porte pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques jours. Et heureusement pour lui, il ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps.

« Hey ! » fit Sasuke en se redressant en le voyant passer la porte.

« Euh… salut ! » Répondit un Naruto surprit et sur ses gardes.

« Je voulais te parler d'un truc. Enfin, une idée que j'ai depuis quelques jours, mais comme tu as décidé de me snober… » commença Sasuke avec sarcasme.

« Et je ne te snobe pas ! » se défendit le blond.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. J'espère que tu ne te comportes pas comme ça avec tous les mecs que tu arrives à mettre dans ton lit ! » ironisa-t-il.

« Wow ! On se calme, hein ! D'une, on n'a pas couché ensemble. De deux, si ça avait été le cas tu serais encore plié comme un bretzel » le provoqua-t-il à son tour.

« C'est ça ouais… », répondit froidement le bizut.

Naruto gloussa face à sa petite victoire de leur joute verbale.

« Bref, qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Je vois tes parents ce week-end et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. » Répondit sérieusement Sasuke.

« Hors de question ! » lui répondit catégoriquement Naruto.

« Mais, pourquoi ? » s'enquit Sasuke ne comprenant pas le refus net de son ancien ami. « Je veux dire, vous vous entendez mieux, non ? En tout cas, je sais qu'eux ils n'attendent que ça, de te revoir. »

« Oui, on s'entend mieux. Ce n'est pas ça le problème… » soupira le blond en s'adossant contre le mur détournant le regard.

« Alors… c'est moi le problème ? » demanda fébrilement le bizut.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement avant de passer une main lasse sur son front. « Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… », avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

« Oh… »

Sasuke se sentit ridicule de ne pas avoir compris lui-même. C'était tout à fait normal que le blond ne veuille plus se rendre dans un village qui le croyait coupable des pires horreurs et lui vouait une haine à peine voilée.

« Et si c'était ailleurs ? » demanda à nouveau le bizut échafaudant déjà un plan.

« Euh… »

« Si on les voit dans une ville voisine pas trop loin, mais pas trop près, tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Le blond réfléchi calmement pesant le pour et le contre.

« Je… je crois. Oui. » Dit-il en relevant le regard vers son interlocuteur.

« Super ! » s'enthousiasma Sasuke. « Ok. OK, j'organise ça et je te tiens au courant. Réserve déjà ton dimanche après-midi. »

Naruto ricana légèrement. « Ça veut dire que je ne dois pas me mettre une trop grosse murge samedi, ça. »

« Ouf ! Mission impossible. » Plaisanta le bizut.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua faussement le blond avant de ricaner. « Bon, tu me tiens au courant et j'essaierais d'être sage de mon côté », dit-il avant de monter à l'étage rejoindre ses amis avant qu'ils n'entament une nouvelle partie de jambe en l'air.

* * *

« J'entre ! » cria le blond juste avant d'ouvrir la porte les yeux néanmoins fermés par prudence.

« C'est bon. » Souffla Kiba agacé en roulant des yeux.

« Ce que t'es con ! » Gloussa la brune assise tranquillement contre son amant dans son lit.

« Alors comme ça on se fait dominer, mon cher… » plaisanta Naruto en direction du brun tout en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

« Euh mec… ce n'est pas parce que j'étais en dessous que je me faisais dominer. » S'offusqua Kiba en lui envoyant un regard glacial.

Évidemment, cela suffit à faire exploser de rire son meilleur ami.

« Arrête Kiba, t'es pas crédible. Et puis, je le savais déjà, vu que tu chiales comme une lopette quand tu penses bêtement avoir abusé d'une meuf ! » Rit-il de plus belle tandis que ses deux amis étaient sous le choc.

Hinata devint rouge tomate et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, se maudissant d'avoir expliqué cette partie au blondinet. Quant à Kiba lui devint excessivement énervé. Énervé et trahi. Il pensait sincèrement que cette partie resterait entre eux deux parce qu'il avait eu tellement honte de lui.

« Je vais te défoncer. » Lui dit froidement le brun en se redressant.

« OK OK je suis désolé, ce n'était pas cool de ma part » essaya de se rattraper le blond devant les grimaces de ses amis.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour son salut, tandis qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Oh putain mec, tu ne pouvais pas y aller avec un peu plus de délicatesse. » Grommela le blond qui s'était retrouvé accroupie les mains sur son ventre.

« Va te faire foutre. » Grogna Kiba avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas furieux tout en n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte au passage.

« Merde… » souffla le blond.

« Putain Naruto ce que tu peux être con. » Souffla la brune maussade.

« Eh ! Je suis désolé. C'est partis tout seul… » grimaça-t-il.

« Ouais ben celle-là, tu aurais pu la garder pour toi au moins le temps qu'on la digère. Pfff, heureusement que tu n'as pas dit qu'il m'avait fait pitié. » Soupira-t-elle en se massant l'arrêt du nez.

Naruto lui fit sa meilleure tête de chien battu.

« Vilain ! vilain ! vilain ! » le gronda Hinata avec un petit sourire.

« Mais c'est parce que je m'ennuie sans vous… » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

« Trouve-toi une occupation. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Facile à dire… » marmonna-t-il ronchon.

« Écoute. On peut se faire une soirée nous deux ou avec Shino vendredi, Kiba sort avec les frères, et samedi on se voit tous les quatre chez Shino » lui proposa la brune avec un petit sourire.

« OK… » soupira Naruto.

« Bon sur ce, je vais essayer de me réconcilier avec mon mec. Je ne te dis pas merci pour ça, hein. » Soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

« Ouai je me ferai pardonner samedi. » Promit-il.

« En tout cas, bravo ! Il ne t'aura même pas fallu une semaine pour foutre la merde entre nous. » Dit-elle avec ironie en levant les yeux au ciel en passant la porte.

* * *

« Hey le boulet, tu veux toujours te faire pardonner ? » Demanda Hinata au blond assis à ses côtés.

Depuis sa bourde monumentale, Naruto avait été renommé de la sorte. Ses deux amis semblaient être réconciliés, mais lui n'avait toujours pas réussi à se faire pardonner de son frère le plus proche. Et même si Hinata lui avait plus ou moins pardonné elle était toujours quelque peu contrariée par le sujet.

« Oui… » répondit le blond quelque peu méfiant.

« OK samedi prochain, tu invites Sasuke à nous rejoindre ici. » Décida la brune un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Oh, je t'en prie… », soupira-t-il avec ennui.

« Si tu veux qu'on soit pleinement OK toi et moi, tu n'as pas le choix. » Affirma-t-elle en se redressant pour partir au petit coin.

« OK… » soupira-t-il à nouveau résigné. « Et toi ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me demander pour qu'on soit de nouveau en bon terme ? » demanda-t-il au brun à l'autre bout du divan avec une once d'espoir.

« Va te pendre », grommela Kiba qui ne lui avait pour ainsi dire pas adressé la parole depuis.

« Je t'en prie Kiba ! T'es mon meilleur pote ? Mon frère ! On ne peut pas vraiment se détester pour une connerie pareille… »

« Une connerie pareille. Mec ! Quand j'ai appris pour tes malheurs, ça m'a rendu furieux. Je t'ai défendu bec et ongle. Peut-être pas de la bonne manière, mais je t'ai défendu quand même. Parce que oui, pour moi t'étais un frère. Mais putain quand toi tu apprends que pendant des jours, des semaines je me suis senti plus bas que terre parce que je pensais avoir abusé de la fille que j'aime, tu te fous de ma gueule largement. » S'énerva Kiba en lui envoyant un regard meurtrier.

« Je sais, j'ai super mal agi. Mais on était juste entre nous, je l'ai dit à personne d'autre… » Essaya-t-il.

« Sauf à moi. » Le repris Shino qui assistait à la dispute de ses amis jusque-là silencieusement.

Naruto le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner ver Kiba.

« Écoute, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu as ressenti, mais je peux comprendre la honte et le malaise que tu as dû ressentir. Je crois que je voulais t'embêter un peu avec ça parce que j'ai été un peu déçu que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé, tout simplement. Mais eh, je suis encore un gamin de 8 ans dans ma tête. »

« Et encore 8 ans, t'es bien gentil… » grommela Kiba en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Eh ! Et si vous faisiez un petit combat pour vous remettre à niveau comme à l'époque ? » demanda Shino avec enthousiasme.

« Sérieux ? Mais c'est quoi cette logique de gosse de 12 ans ? » demanda à son tour Hinata en revenant dans la pièce.

« Mais si ! Moi je mise sur Kiba. Quand il a les nerfs, ça devient une bête. » Continua-t-il avec excitation.

Naruto hocha la tête dans sa direction lui demandant silencieusement son avis.

« Ok. Mais on fait ça ailleurs, on prend le temps de se mettre en condition et interdiction de faire des coups de traites. C'est-à-dire s'attaquer par-derrière, faire le coup du gay excité et s'en prendre aux parties intimes… » annonça le brun.

« Ça marche. » Sourit Naruto en tendant la main à son ami pour sceller le pacte.

« Oh… moi qui rêvais de voir un combat de rue. » Ironisa Hinata en roulant des yeux.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la bande d'amis s'était rendue dans la salle de sport que le blond fréquentait. Les deux combattants s'étaient changés et se tenait chacun d'un côté du tapis.

« Bon pour les règles, on ne va pas être espiègle.

Si ton adverse est KO, tu remportes le gros lot.

10 secondes immobilisés et tu as gagné.

Pas de pause, t'as pas encore la ménopause.

Pas de coup de pute sans dispute

Donc on va faire sans pour plus d'amusement.

Si vous êtes prêt à balancer, on va pouvoir commencer. »

Les quatre étudiants dévisagèrent le maitre de Naruto, l'un avec hilarité les autres semblaient complètement dérouté.

« Euh OK… » répondit simplement Kiba en se retournant vers sa copine et son ami d'enfance qui était resté de son côté tandis que Killer Bee rejoignait le blond pour lui donner des conseils de dernière minute.

« Rappelle-toi Kiba, il s'est moqué de toi, DEVANT TA MEUF. Il t'a humilié alors que toi tu l'as toujours défendu. Il a dit que tu étais pathétique. » Lui rappela Shino d'un air conspirateur.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva Kiba.

Shino hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Il m'a dit que tu faisais pitié et qu'il ne croyait pas en votre couple. Il a même fait croire à Hinata que tu avais le sida pendant un moment. »

« Mais c'est quoi c'est… « voulu s'exclamer Hinata, mais fut coupé par un cri de rage de son petit-ami.

« Oh le bâtard ! »

« Tu te sentais honteux et il s'est foutu de toi en pleurant de rire. Et il n'en a même pas honte. Il est juste contrarié que tu sois fâché, mais il se fout de toi derrière ton dos ! » Continua Shino surexcité en essayant d'énerver au maximum son ami.

« Je vais lui défoncer la gueule ! » cria Kiba en se retournant pour se rendre au milieu du tapis et faire signe au blond de le rejoindre.

Naruto s'exécuta et se mit dans une position défensive. Mais la rage brute couplée à l'expérience des combats au corps à corps du brun était très difficile à contrer. Il avait l'impression de se manger une pluie de coups et s'était déjà retrouvé au sol deux fois même s'il s'était vivement redressé empêchant son ami de gagner.

« Vas-y, Kiba ! défonce-le ! » Hurla Shino de son côté.

« Vous êtes aussi con l'un que l'autre. » Soupira Hinata. « Je n'en reviens pas que tu as inventé des conneries juste pour le rendre furieux. Et le pire c'est qu'il t'a cru… »

« VISE LA GORGE, KIBA ! » hurla-t-il à nouveau surexcité.

« Eh oh, ça ne va pas ! » l'engueula la brune en le poussant les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« Oh ça va. On s'amuse. Et puis, s'il m'a cru, c'est qu'il le pensait capable de faire ce genre de truc. Point. » Lui dit Shino en haussant des épaules.

« Mouais » grommela Hinata en reportant son attention sur le combat.

Naruto avait réussi à éviter plusieurs coups successifs et tentait de fatiguer son ami. Au moment où il pensa le voir défaillir, il tenta une balayette. Malheureusement pour lui, Kiba l'avait vu venir et sauta en arrière pour l'éviter avant de donner un bon coup de poing dans son ventre faisant légèrement plier son adverse. Il tenta de multiplier l'action, mais Naruto se redressa assez vite pour les éviter à nouveau.

Finalement, le combat dura une bonne demi-heure sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne réellement l'ascendant. Ils avaient chacun reçu plusieurs coups plus ou moins violents et étaient l'un comme l'autre épuisé et à bout de souffle.

« T'as pas juste envie de faire la paix. » Souffla le blond entre-deux bouffé d'air profond.

Kiba le dévisagea quelque peu avant de hocher légèrement la tête.

Ils se serrèrent la main concluant le match par un nul et rejoignirent leurs amis.

« Eh bien je suis déçu » bouda Shino en s'adressant aux deux combattants.

« Ben écoute, prend ma place. » Lui répondit Kiba avant d'embrasser chastement sa petite-amie.

« Non, sans façon… » dit-il de meilleure humeur. « Oh au fait, je t'ai dit plein de conneries tout à l'heure pour que tu sois dans l'ambiance du genre que Naruto avait dit que tu avais, je sais plus quelle MST, c'est faux » ajouta-t-il en gloussant.

« Mais t'es sérieux ? » demandèrent Naruto et Kiba en même temps. « Et après, c'est moi le boulet, hein » s'offusqua le blond.

« Honnêtement, vous êtes tous les trois des boulets » se moqua la brune.

« Eh, les garçons, c'était une belle baston

Bravo à vous deux vous n'auriez pas pu faire mieux.

Sur ce, à une prochaine et maintenant plus de haine. » Rapa Killer Bee avant de leur faire signe et de s'éclipser.

« Ça lui arrive de parler normalement ? » demanda Kiba sceptique.

Naruto gloussa légèrement. « Honnêtement, je ne crois pas. »

« Wôw ! Au lit ça doit être creepy » répliqua le brun avec humeur.

Et la bande se mit à rire en essayant d'imiter l'idée.

« Je te nique avec ma grosse bite »

« Je te déflore comme un porc. »

« Je te l'enfonce sans annonce. »

« Je te pénètre comme un maître. »

« Je te fais jouir à t'en évanouir

Il faut juste t'en souvenir pour défaillir »

« Moi je ne suis pas un castra, je te fais le kamasutra  
Et mon montra, c'est tu veux ma bite la voilà »

« Sans ovule je te bascule

Et je t'encule sans calcul. »

« Narutooo ! » se plaignirent-ils tous les trois avant de tomber dans un fou rire intenable.

* * *

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Sasuke quand il retrouva le blond se le trottoir du café le dimanche après-midi.

« Oh rien, t'inquiètes » lui répondit nonchalamment Naruto en haussant des épaules.

« Tu plaisantes ! J'ai dit à tes parents que tu allais bien et que tu semblais épanoui. Ils vont croire que je leur ai menti. » S'énerva le plus jeune.

« Oh ça va. Il n'y a presque rien. » Soupira-t-il.

« Mec ! T'es tellement bleu qu'on le repérait à des kilomètres » exagéra le bizut en pointant le cocard du blondinet.

« Mais oui bien sûr… »

« Tu t'es battu avec qui ? » demanda Sasuke sans prendre ombrage du ton détaché du frère.

« Kiba. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« Kiba ? » répéta le brun surpris.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer.

« J'ai fait une connerie et du coup pour me faire pardonner je me suis laissé taper. »

« Tu te fous de moi ? C'est quoi cette logique ? Et tu veux faire de la politique plus tard ? Putain, c'est pas gagné ! » se moqua-t-il.

« OK. J'ai fait une boulette monumentale. Kiba me faisait grave la gueule et ça me rendait fou. Comprends-moi, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et il m'a tellement aidé sans même le savoir. Du coup, on a fait un combat réglementaire dans mon dojo parce que oui, quand un de nous est furieux on se bat à en tomber de fatigue pour relâcher la pression et pouvoir passer à autre chose ce qu'on a pu faire juste après » l'informa le blond avec hargne.

« OK je comprends. J'espère juste que tes parents ne poseront pas la question. » Soupira-t-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça », lui sourit-il de manière rassurante.

Sasuke lui rendit son sourire avant de hocher la tête d'un air décidé. « T'es prêt ? » lui demanda-t-il, à quoi le blond hocha légèrement la tête à son tour.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le café où les parents du blond les attendaient. Sasuke guida Naruto et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête une banquette sur laquelle ses parents étaient installés.

« Ils ne savent pas que tu es là. J'ai préféré leur faire la surprise et j'ai juste feint d'utiliser les toilettes pour te retrouver. » Lui expliqua Sasuke en le rendant encore plus nerveux sans le vouloir.

« O… OK. » Bégaya Naruto avant de déglutir.

Sasuke posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui envoya un regard rassurant avant de retourner s'assoir en face de son père. Le blond lui prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer d'un pas décidé. Et tout en arrivant dans le dos de ses parents il se posta à côté de la table et murmura timidement « Bonjour ».

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclama Kushina les yeux exorbités la main devant sa bouche avant de se redresser et d'attraper son fils dans ses bras tandis que des larmes de bonheur glissaient légèrement sur ses joues. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Souffla-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi maman. » Murmura-t-il à son tour tout aussi ému.

Kushina s'éloigna d'un coup et attrapa le visage de son fils avec attention. « C'est tellement bon de te revoir. »

Évidemment, elle avait remarqué le cocard de son fils et fronça légèrement les sourcils en passant son pouce sous son œil.

« Ce n'est rien maman. » Essaya de la rassura Naruto.

« Je pensais qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait plus de souci ! » se retourna-t-elle vers Sasuke d'un ton réprobateur.

« Maman, ce n'est rien, je te le jure. Je me suis fait ça au dojo à l'entrainement. » Tenta Naruto en essayant de récupérer son attention.

Sa mère le dévisagea d'un air sceptique. « Naruto, tu sais que je suis flic, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Oui. »

« Donc t'es au courant que ça fait partie de mon job de savoir quand un suspect ment ? »

« Je suis suspecté de quoi là ? » demanda-t-il d'un air confus.

« De me mentir. » Lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Naruto gloussa légèrement avant de rouler des yeux.

« OK ce n'était pas à l'entrainement », lui accorda-t-il. « Je me suis battu avec mon meilleur ami, mais même si c'est parce qu'on avait un petit différent, on fait ça une fois de temps en temps parce qu'on pratique chacun des arts du combat différent. » Expliqua-t-il en essayant d'afficher l'air le plus sincère et rassurant possible. « Et puis on a vraiment fait ça au dojo sous surveillance donc je n'ai pas menti. »

Kushina le dévisagea quelque seconde avant qu'un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Bien ! »

« Je suis innocenté ? » demanda-t-il avec humour en prenant place en face de sa mère.

« Évidemment » lui répondit-elle en souriant largement.

« Alors… Comment allez-vous ? » demanda le blond ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer.

« Oh tu sais la routine. » Lui répondit vaguement Kushina. « Parle-nous plutôt de toi ! » s'enthousiasma sa mère.

« Euh… oui. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? » demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

« Je ne sais pas… Tu as quelqu'un ? » tenta-t-elle.

Sasuke se mit à ricaner sarcastiquement et le blond lui écrasa violemment le pied sous la table.

« Non, personne en particulier. » Répondit-il néanmoins.

« Hum… je vois. Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu fricotes pas mal. » Le taquina sa mère.

Naruto rougit et se racla la gorge.

« Comment avance ta campagne ? » se retourna-t-il vers son père en essayant de détourner la conversation le tout sous les gloussements de sa mère et de Sasuke.

« Tout se passe bien. Le parti est toujours aussi populaire donc on est plutôt confiant. » Lui répondit Minato calmement.

« Oui, j'ai vu les sondages. C'est bien, ça vous assure un certain nombre de sièges au parlement. »

« Tout à fait, on pense même récupérées 3 places en plus », lui confirma son père avec un léger sourire.

« Hum. » Fit-il en hochant la tête. « Ça vous laissera plus de liberté pour effectuer les changements que vous envisagez. »

« Oui. Bien que l'on reste la plupart du temps bloquer par les autres partis. Mais plus on est nombreux, plus on a de poids. »

Kushina sourit nostalgiquement en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie discutée tranquillement. Elle se sentait tellement épanouie en ce moment. Sasuke lui était assez fier d'avoir réussi à réunir la petite famille surtout en remarquant les visages rayonnants qu'ils affichaient.

« Et tes études ? » les interrompit Kushina après 10 minutes de contemplations.

« Oh ça va. » Dit-il en haussant des épaules.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda-t-elle avidement.

« Eh bien. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime tout parce qu'il y a des cours qui sont uniquement là pour faire du tri et certain, je ne vois même pas le rapport, mais mes cours de droits publics et de recherche en science po sont vraiment captivants. En plus, le prof est assez génial et dynamique. » Expliqua-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Du moment que tu aimes, c'est tout ce qui nous importe. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'aime ou non. C'est surtout que si je veux faire le métier que je veux je dois passer par là. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Tu veux devenir politicien ? » demanda son père avec surprise.

« Oui » dit simplement Naruto d'un air déterminé.

« C'est curieux. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce choix de carrière… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Parce que plus jeune tu étais réservé… et un peu timide. » Réfléchis son père.

« Tu as raison. » Confirma Naruto. « Mais j'ai changé. Toute cette histoire, ces problèmes que j'ai eus ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Comme le dit mon psy "c'est une cicatrice du passé qui ne partira jamais, mais que je dois accepter". Et c'est ce que je fais. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je dois vivre avec que les autres le doivent aussi. C'est pourquoi je veux aider, en changeant les choses incorrectes qui sont toujours d'actualité dans notre système. » Expliqua-t-il avec animation.

« Mais si tu veux simplement venir en aide aux autres pourquoi ne pas te tourner vers des métiers sociaux ? » demanda sa mère avec intérêt.

« Parce que je ne veux pas aider des gens en particulier. Je veux changer les choses en masse. Je veux faire avancer notre système pour qu'il devienne plus altruiste, soucieux de ce qui l'entoure et plus sécurisé. » Répondit-il avec empressement.

« Et tu penses avoir un avis sur toutes les questions qui font tourner le pays ? » demanda Minato en dévisageant légèrement son fils.

« Je pense que oui. Le seul point que j'ai encore du mal à vraiment me fixer c'est sur la politique extérieure et les relations avec les autres pays. Je me dis que quoique l'on fasse notre nation n'a aucune incidence sur les puissances mondiales. Donc, comment faire changer les choses ? Et puis avons-nous vraiment le droit de "régler" les problèmes de certains pays ? Je ne sais pas… »

« Candidat de gauche du coup… Et quelle est ta politique concernant les étrangers et les immigrants ? » demanda son père avec intérêt.

« Les étrangers peuvent séjourner tant qu'il paie les mêmes cotisations que n'importe quel citoyen à partir du moment où il reste plus de 3 mois. S'il devient citoyen de la nation, il faut qu'il s'acclimate à notre pays et culture et non l'inverse. Je pense que pour donner la nationalité, il sera bon de faire passer un test sur notre culture, politique, droit très simple, mais pour ne pas accepter une personne qui ne fera pas d'effort. Les immigrants suivent la même politique que les étrangers même s'ils ont droit à des logements très modestes pour presque rien. On est là pour les aider, mais on ne peut pas caser tout le monde. »

« Et concernant le travail ? »

« Une pension plus tôt pour libérer des emplois. »

« Et tes pensions tu les paies comment ? » demanda Minato sceptique.

« Les impôts sont revus à la hausse sur le haut du panier des classes sociales ainsi que les politiciens et on traque un peu plus les personnes qui fraudent. »

Minato afficha un fin sourire. « Un bien, tu as une belle vision des choses. Mais ce que tu proposes est utopique. Tu n'arriveras jamais à équilibrer les pensions et le reste comme ça… Le problème est là, on ne peut pas aider tout le monde. »

Naruto soupira lourdement. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué à un test.

« Eh ! Ne désespère pas. Le but n'est pas de changer le fonctionnement d'un pays, Naruto. Mais d'essayer de changer les mentalités. Parce que si tu arrives à faire ancrer une idée, elle deviendra peut-être une norme établie dans les générations futures. » l'encouragea Minato avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le blond sourit à l'idée. C'est vrai, il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon.

« Tu as raison. » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais vos débats politiques commencent à m'agacer. » S'exclama Kushina qui revint à la charge. « Je n'ai pas vu mon fils depuis deux ans donc c'est bien beau vos histoires d'état et de gouvernement, mais là ce que je voudrais savoir c'est ce qui se passe dans ta vie. Parle-moi de ta fraternité, tes amis, de tes soirées, de tes séances au dojo ou chez le psy, de Jiraya, de toutes les choses que tu aimes ou n'aimes pas. Tous sauf ça ! Tu as atteint ton quota. »

Naruto resta stupéfait quelques secondes avant de glousser légèrement et d'avoir la conversation des retrouvailles que sa mère désirait.

* * *

La rencontre s'était merveilleusement passée et les deux partis avaient du mal à se quitter.

« Tu me promets de m'appeler en rentrant ? » demanda Kushina qui tenait les mains de son fils.

« Oui, maman, je te le promets » répondit Naruto un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

« Naruto, je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? » demanda Minato en retrait.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête et suivit son père un peu à l'écart pour qu'il ait une conversation privée. Le ministre fixa son fils avec attention et resta muet. Naruto se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise arqua un sourcil demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Désolé… c'est étrange que j'aie autant de facilité à discourir devant une foule de personnes alors que dans le privé je n'arrive presque jamais à dire ce que je pense. Ta mère me dit souvent que je devrais plus m'ouvrir au lieu de garder tout pour moi, mais que veux-tu, les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure. » Expliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Naruto sourit simplement attendant la suite avec patience. Minato avala sa salive avant de reprendre.

« Je voulais simplement que tu saches que je suis fier de toi, Naruto. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je pense que tu as un brillant avenir qui t'attend et que tu deviendras un excellent candidat. Non, je dis ça parce que tu es mon fils et envers et contre tout je suis, serai et l'ai toujours été, fier de toi. » Expliqua Minato d'une voix plus tremblante.

« Tu sais Naruto, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une mauvaise personne. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un mauvais fils. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais échoué à quoi que ce soit. À mes yeux, tu seras toujours parfait. C'est moi ! » dit-il avec ferveur un posant une main sur sa poitrine. « C'est moi qui ai échoué en tant que père. J'ai été aveugle et… inutile. Et bien avant que cette horreur n'arrive. Je n'étais pas assez présent pour toi. Tu es pourtant mon fils, ma chair, la chose la plus importante dans ma vie. Et même si j'ai été incapable de te le dire ou de te le montrer je voulais que tu le saches et j'espère que tu n'as jamais douté de l'amour que ta mère et moi te portons. » Ajouta-t-il avec émotion.

« Papa... » commença Naruto ému. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous étiez de mauvais parents. Et je vous aime tous les deux. Si j'ai préféré m'éloigner, c'est uniquement par honte. Vous n'avez aucun tort dans cette histoire. » Lui dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son père.

Minato lui sourit timidement et Naruto savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à effacer l'idée d'échec dans la tête de son père.

« Allez vient. » Lui fit-il en le ramenant vers les deux autres.

« Bon Kushina, Minato, je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais on va devoir y aller si on ne veut pas rater notre correspondance », annonça Sasuke en regardant sa montre.

« Oui bien sûr. » dit Minato en hochant la tête.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et tout en lui souriant amicalement lui dit simplement « à bientôt ». Naruto hocha la tête et répondit à son sourire timidement.

« Tu vas tellement me manquer mon grand. » Pleurnicha sa mère après l'avoir pris dans ses bras.

« Maman, je t'ai promis qu'on se reverrait bientôt. » Souffla-t-il légèrement. « Je ne vais plus disparaitre. »

Kushina s'écarta un peu de son fils tout en posant ses mains sur les joues du blond. Elle le contempla avec amour et murmura calmement les larmes aux yeux : « Je t'aime mon fils ».

Des larmes coulèrent malgré lui le long de ses joues.

« Je t'aime aussi maman. » Dit-il d'une petite voix étranglée avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et de la serrer avec plus de force.

Sasuke les rappela à l'ordre d'un raclement de gorge.

« Désolé, mais… »

« Oui, oui on y va. » L'interrompit le blond en se reprenant. « À bientôt. » Dit-il en s'adressant à ses parents et s'écartant pour rejoindre le bizut.

« À bientôt ! » cria Kushina en lui faisant des signes de la main tandis que son père hocha simplement la tête tout en attrapant la main de sa mère.

Le blond se détourna et Sasuke et lui se mirent au pas de course pour rejoindre leur métro.

* * *

Les deux étudiants étaient silencieux depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans leur train. Ils s'étaient installés face à face et étaient tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Eh bien, je pense que ça s'est bien passé. » Déclara Sasuke.

« Hum… oui, je le pense aussi », répondit Naruto en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Tes parents semblaient tellement heureux de te revoir. » Se souvint le bizut avec un large sourire.

Le blond hocha la tête en souriant légèrement.

« Merci. »

Sasuke arqua les sourcils légèrement surpris et dévisagea le « frère ».

« Pour tout. Franchement… merci. » Continua-t-il.

« Eh ! Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous parler simplement et je l'ai fait avec plaisir. » Dit-il en attrapant les mains du blond posé sur la tablette.

Sasuke put lire toutes les émotions qu'essayait de cacher le blond à ce moment-là dans le fond de ses yeux. Et il lui sourit tendrement.

Sans plus un autre mot et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils restèrent ainsi, mains dans les mains, durant le reste du trajet.

* * *

 **Et voilà déjà la fin du chapitre les amis. Comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'ai un peu craqué sur mes pushline toutes pourries de rape mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ri en les écrivant !  
** **[Au passage, je n'ai aucune notion concernant la juridiction, la politique, l'état et tout le blablabla et je m'en bas sincèrement les ovaires. J'ai juste essayé de me mettre dans leurs tête, hein. Donc ne me juger pas là-dessus, s'il vous plaît. C'était juste histoire d'avoir une complicité entre le père et le fils ;).]**

 **Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire, je me ferai un plaisir à vous répondre. Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine (qui pourrait être à Noël, tout dépendra quand j'aurai fini le chapitre).**

Réponses aux reviews:

 **Ansoso19**

Merci, j'espère que tu auras apprécié.

 **Mimily**

Ahahah merci beaucoup du compliment.

Oui, il était temps pour Hinata et Kiba. Shinto en mode déphasé ! Bizarrement, c'est un des personnages secondaires que j'aime beaucoup dans ma fic.

Je peux comprendre ton point de vue concernant le bizutage, je vais parfois dans l'excès. Mais comme tu le dis, ça permet de pimenter l'histoire.

Exactement ! C'est normal. Surtout qu'il perd la notion du temps. Mais oui, c'est clairement ça qui permet de les faire rapprocher un peu. Parce que bon leur jeu du chat et la souris, ça me lourde par moment (dixit la meuf qui écrit ça xD. Mais pour ma propre défense, c'est pour coller à l'histoire originale ou ils sont tous le temps en train de faire ce petit jeu de malheur.)


End file.
